Grace of Destiny-Spanish Version
by tojaka
Summary: "Nadie está solo en este mundo, algún día encontrarás a alguien que cuide de ti y será tu destino" eso es lo que ella dijo, hasta entonces, he estado tratando de sobrevivir en este mundo, y a veces me pregunto si algún día encontraré lo que estoy buscando. ¿Existe realmente el destino? Esta es la historia de una chica que llega a Mahora, ¿Qué es lo que le esperará ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche oscura y fría, la lluvia caía con fuerza del cielo, una joven de catorce años, miraba sentada como las gotas de lluvia caían con cierta violencia sobre una de las ventanas del tren que había cogido, su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad que se podía ver detrás de la ventana, tenía el codo apoyado en el filo de la ventana y el puño sosteniendo su mejilla.

Tenía el pelo rubio claro y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran marrones, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa negra que mostraba un poco de escote.

Mientras, dentro de aquel tren se veían a algunas personas dormir en sus asientos, otras estaban leyendo algunas revistas o escuchando música de sus reproductores, de vez en cuando una azafata se paseaba con un carro de comidas y bebidas.

_Ding, dong, ding_. *Atención por favor, avisamos a todos los pasajeros con dirección a _Mahora_ que el tren llegara a su destino dentro de unas horas* Sonó de repente por megafonía.

"_Pronto llegare allí… Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será…?_" pensó la joven sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, cerró los ojos y suspiro, entonces saco una carta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se quedó mirándola. "_No me quedare mucho tiempo…_"

_/Grace of Destiny/_

Al día siguiente, el sol iluminaba el cielo de la mañana, en una ciudad-escuela, se veían las calles húmedas y encharcadas por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

_Ding, dong, ding_. *Atención señores pasajeros hemos llegado a Mahora, gracias por viajar con nosotros* Sonó por megafonía.

Al escuchar el aviso, la gente que iba en aquel tren, empezó a salir por las puertas.

"Es aquí." dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento, fue hacia una de las puertas del tren y salió a la estación, sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón, un trozo de papel en el que había un pequeño mapa dibujado.

"_Ahora tengo que encontrar esa persona, si no recuerdo mal estaba en aquella escuela…"_ pensó la joven saliendo de la estación y adentrándose en la ciudad.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

"¡Negi!" gritó una joven. "Si este armiño pervertido vuelve a coger mi ropa interior, ¡le voy a prohibir la entrada y tendrá que buscarse una posada!" exclamó la joven poniendo su ropa interior en uno de los cajones de una mesa con una expresión de enfado.

"¡¿Eh?!" gritó un niño de diez años conocido como Negi. "¡Kamo-kun! No vuelvas a hacerlo." pidió mirando a un armiño que estaba subido en una mesa pequeña que había en medio de la habitación.

"Lo siento aniki, no volverá a ocurrir." se disculpó Kamo.

"Eso _mismo_ dijiste la otra vez." recordó la joven mirando a Kamo de reojo.

"Asuna, Negi, el desayuno está listo." dijo otra joven saliendo de la pequeña cocina que tenía ese dormitorio, llevaba con ella una bandeja con el desayuno y lo puso encima de la mesa.

"Gracias, Konoka." dijeron a la vez Asuna y Negi mirando el desayuno, se sentaron en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa y comenzaron a desayunar.

"¿Pudiste acabar los deberes ayer Asuna?" preguntó Negi mirándola.

"¿Eh? Sí." respondió Asuna.

"Hoy tenemos el examen del profesor Nitta, ¿no?" preguntó Konoka mirando a Asuna.

"No me lo recuerdes Konoka…" suspiró Asuna mientras untaba la mermelada en la tostada con una sombra cubriendo su mirada.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

"Según el mapa, es por aquí." murmuró la joven que había llegado a Mahora mientras caminaba por una calle de tierra en el que a ambos lados de esa calle, había cañas de bambú verdes enormes que sobresalían de la valla de madera. "Esta ciudad-escuela es enorme." se dijo la joven moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro viendo los bambús. Cuando miro al frente vio a dos personas que se acercaban, iban en dirección opuesta a la que iba ella, una de ellas tenía el pelo verde y largo hasta la cintura y tenía como lo que parecía ser dos antenas de robot que salían de su cabeza, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo, la otra parecía una niña de unos diez años, su cabello era rubio muy claro y largo hasta las rodillas, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro, ambas llevaban uniformes de alguna escuela.

"_Deben de ser estudiantes._" pensó la joven, entonces cuando pasó al lado de chica del pelo rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y siguieron sus caminos opuestos, mientras un viento suave que se había levantado agitaba sus cabellos.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

"Debe de ser aquí." dijo la joven mirando la escuela que ahora tenía delante de ella, entró dentro del edificio y subió por unas escaleras. "_Su oficina está en la segunda planta… Aquí es_." pensó la joven mirando un cartel que decía 'Oficina del Director' en la parta superior de la puerta, la joven toco la puerta con el puño y entró.

"Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" inquirió un anciano desde su mesa, tenía una barba blanca muy larga igual que sus orejas, y una pequeña coleta detrás de la cabeza, estaba mirando a la joven fijamente.

La chica también se quedó mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos.

"¿Eres el director?" preguntó la joven mirándole.

"Sí." asintió el anciano. "¿Y tú eres? No eres de esta escuela, ¿no?"

"No, no lo soy, me dijeron que te entregara esta carta." respondió la joven sacándose del bolsillo de su pantalón la carta, se acercó al anciano y le mostró la carta para que la viera.

"¿Eh?" parpadeó el anciano, cogiendo la carta. "Veamos…" murmuró mientras abría la carta, entonces empezó a leerla en silencio, después de unos minutos, la dejó encima de la mesa y miró a la joven.

"Creo que estaría bien que tú también la leyeras, ho, ho, ho." sonrió levemente el anciano acariciándose la barba, la joven miró al anciano con curiosidad, cogió la carta y empezó a leerla en silencio.

'_Querido amigo Konoemon, _

_Espero que estés tan bien como siempre, sé que esto es muy repentino, pero, ¿podrías dejar a la chica de quien acabas de recibir la carta quedarse en Mahora y asistir a las clases por un tiempo? Sé que te debe parecer extraño, pero se porque lo digo. La próxima vez que nos encontremos te invitaré a lo que quieras y de paso echaremos unas partidas al Go. _

_Tu buen amigo, Tom._

_PD: Sé que leerás esta carta cuando te la de Konoemon, por lo que ni se te ocurra negarte Leona ; D ' _

"Me la ha** jugado**…" susurró la joven con una sombra cubriendo su mirada, mientras apretaba la carta con las manos. "Con que era _importante, _para esto me recorrí todo ese camino, me siento como una idiota y encima me pone esa sonrisa al final de la carta."

"Bueno, tu nombre es Leona, ¿no?" preguntó Konoemon mirándola. "El mío es Konoemon, veras, Tom es un buen amigo mío, no me importaría dejarte quedar, tenemos sitio."

"Te lo agradezco pero no voy a quedarme solo porque lo diga él." dijo Leona mirando la carta.

"Ho, ho, ho, eso fue una respuesta rápida, no te obligaré, pero no sería tan malo que te quedaras por un tiempo." comentó Konoemon acariciándose la barba.

"Tch, en que está pensando, ya debería saber…" murmuró Leona, estrechando la mirada, desviándola hacia otro lado.

"Conozco bien a Tom y no creo que te haya hecho venir aquí para nada." sonrió Konoemon.

"Está bien." suspiró Leona. "Me quedare un _tiempo _pero no será_ largo."_

"Bien, entonces, prepararé todo." asintió Konoemon, entonces llamaron a la puerta y alguien entró.

"Buenos días, director." sonrió un hombre, saludándole.

"Takamichi." dijo Konoemon mirándole. "Me alegra verte, esta chica será alumna desde hoy, su nombre es Leona, ¿podrías avisar al profesor Negi de que la recibirá hoy en su clase?"

"¿Una alumna nueva?" preguntó Takamichi mirando a Leona. "Claro, iré a infórmale." sonrió levemente, entonces dejó la oficina.

"Por el uniforme y los libros, no te preocupes, hoy te daremos el uniforme y los libros mañana." explicó Konoemon. "¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"Sí, todo eso supongo que hay que pagarlo, ¿y por qué empiezo hoy mismo?"

"Ah, no te preocupes, no tienes que pagarlo, Tom me devolverá el favor, ho, ho, ho." sonrió Konoemon. "Y empiezas hoy, porque así vas conociendo a la clase."

"Está bien."

"Te doy la bienvenida a Mahora."

"_Supongo que no pasara nada por estar un tiempo aquí… ¿no?"_ pensó Leona.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Informé al profesor Negi de que estudiarás en su clase, cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme a él o a mí." comentó Takamichi mirándola mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Leona asintió.

"¿Cómo es la clase?"

"Enseguida lo sabrás." sonrió levemente Takamichi.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

"Bueno, ¿alguna duda?" preguntó Negi, mirando a la clase desde su mesa.

"¡NO!" gritó la clase.

"Está bien." dijo Negi, entonces miró el reloj que había en la pared. "_Pronto llegara._" pensó mirando a la clase de nuevo. "Bueno, Takamichi me dijo que hoy vendrá una alumna nueva, llegara dentro de poco, espero que-"

"¡¿Alguien nuevo?!" interrumpió Fuka.

"¡Si es una estudiante, tiene que ser una chica!" exclamó Fumika.

"_Obviamente._" pensó Chisame.

"Como decía-" dijo Negi intentando continuar.

"Me pregunto cómo será." dijo Kazumi con una mano en la barbilla.

"Que sea una estudiante normal, que sea normal, normal, normal, normal." susurró Chisame mientras apretaba los puños sobre la mesa.

"¡Tranquila Chisame! Seguro que será como nosotras." sonrió alegremente Yuna, levantando el pulgar.

"¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!" exclamó Chisame, mirándola seriamente.

"¡Silencio! ¡Dejar al profesor Negi hablar!" gritó Ayaka dándole un golpe a la mesa con el puño.

_La clase se quedó en silencio._

"Perdona Negi, continua." pidió Kazumi.

"Ah, lo que quiero decir es que espero que todos nos llevemos bien."

"¡Claro que si Negi!" sonrió Haruna ampliamente.

"Una estudiante nueva, eh." dijo Asuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Tienes curiosidad Asuna?" preguntó Konoka, sonriéndole.

"¿Eh? Bueno…"

"¿Ocurre algo, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru mirando a Evangeline.

"Ya vienen." dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, mirando a la puerta de la clase con su ojo izquierdo abierto mientras tenía el otro cerrado.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta y entraron al aula.

"Buenos días, Negi." saludó Takamichi.

"¡Profesor Takamichi!" gritó Asuna.

"Buenos días, Takamichi." saludó Negi sonriendo levemente.

"Como te dije, he venido con la nueva estudiante." dijo Takamichi alzando la mano hacia Leona. "Bueno, os dejo para que os vayáis conociendo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, espero que os vaya bien." sonrió.

"Está bien." dijo Negi viendo cómo dejaba la clase. "Hum, supongo que Takamichi te habrá dicho que seré tu profesor, mi nombre es Negi Springfield." sonrió mirando a Leona. "Seré tu tutor y también el profesor de inglés, y ellas van a ser tus compañeras de clase." explicó Negi mirando a la clase, Leona se giró y las miró, estuvo unos segundos mirándoles hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"_Esas personas… Las he visto antes._" pensó Leona.

"Ama, parece que nos está mirando." dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila.

"Debe ser porque nos cruzamos con ella antes, por lo visto, va a venir aquí." dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho mirando a Leona. "_Esa mirada, parece vacía._" pensó mientras se encontraba con su mirada.

"Podrías presentarte, por favor." pidió Negi sonriéndole.

"Ah, claro, mi nombre es Leona, pero la gente que me conoce me suele llamar 'Lio' por alguna razón, soltera."

"_¡¿Por qué dijo soltera?!_" pensó Chisame, haciendo varios ticks con la ceja, mirándola fijamente.

"¡Entonces eso significa que no estas saliendo con alguien! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!" rio Kazumi. "Tranquila, la mayoría de aquí tampoco."

"¡_Esa no es la cuestión!_" pensó Chisame.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" preguntó Yuna.

"14."

"¿Cuánto mides?" preguntó Makie.

"151 cm."

"¿De dónde eres?" preguntó Haruna.

"Eh… Soy de un lugar bastante lejano, hace tiempo que lo deje… Y lo recuerdo vagamente." respondió Leona mirando el cielo por una de las ventanas de la clase como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"Que quieres-"

"Perdonar, tenemos que continuar la clase…" interrumpió Negi mirando la clase.

"Ya habéis oído al profesor Negi, ¡se acabaron las preguntas!" exclamó Ayaka.

"¿¡Eh!? Pero yo quería-" dijo Makie, Ayaka la miró con una mirada fulminante. "Nada, no he dicho nada…"

"Bueno, Leona, te puedes sentar…" dijo Negi mientras buscaba un sitio.

"El sitio de al lado de Evangeline está vacío." sonrió Fumika, levantando la mano, al decirlo, algunas de la clase se pusieron tensas.

"Eh… Sí, puedes sentarte allí, Leona." dijo Negi con un tono de voz nervioso.

"¿Se va a sentar a mi _lado_?" preguntó Evangeline mirado a Negi seriamente.

"No quedan más sitios libres…"

"_Tsk._" gruñó Evangeline molesta. "Está bien."

"Gracias… Eh, siéntate allí Leona." sonrió Negi, Leona asintió y se sentó al lado de Evangeline. "Bueno, podemos continuar." entonces el timbre de la escuela sonó, dando fin a la clase. "Ah… al parecer acabó la clase…" dijo Negi, acariciándose la cabeza por detrás.

"¡Viva! Nos toca gimnasia contigo Negi, ¿no?" preguntó Makie, levantándose del asiento.

"Sí, el profesor que os hace gimnasia tenía un asunto que atender y me dijo de sustituirle." respondió Negi mirándole. "Os espero en el patio." entonces se fue hacia la puerta y dejó el aula.

"Mi querido profesor Negi hará el esfuerzo de hacernos otra asignatura más para que podamos seguir con nuestra formación de estudiantes para-"

"Iinchou, ya lo hemos entendido, cálmate."

"El profesor Negi haciendo de entrenador…"

*Imaginación de Ayaka*

Se veía la puesta de sol iluminando la pista de deportes mientras Ayaka iba corriendo en ella.

"No puedo más… "

"¡Vamos Iinchou, sé que puedes hacerlo!"

Se podía ver a Negi al lado de la meta.

"Profesor…"

En ese momento, se veía Ayaka ir hacia la meta, al pasarla se dejó caer en el suelo por el cansancio, entonces levantó la vista para ver a Negi.

"Profesor…"

"Iinchou, sabía que lo conseguirías, siempre he creído en ti."

"Profesor Negi, todo fue gracias a ti por ayudarme."

"Iinchou…"

Se veía el rostro de Ayaka acercándose al de Negi.

*Fin de la imaginación de Ayaka*

"¡Pero se puede saber qué es eso! ¡Esa película que te has montado no se estrenara en la vida!" gritó Asuna, señalándola con el dedo índice.

"¿Cómo dices Asuna?"

"¿Quieres que te lo repita?"

"Vamos, calmaros, Negi nos está esperando." dijo Misora, mirándolas.

"Tiene razón, no puedo perder el tiempo con un mono como tú." suspiró Ayaka, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡¿Perdona?!"

"Ya empezamos…" suspiró Chisame.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

La clase empezó dando vueltas por la pista con la ropa de gimnasia, todo empezó con normalidad hasta que algunas de la clase fueron detrás de Negi haciendo huir a este por la pista, Asuna se puso a discutir con Ayaka y acabaron compitiendo para ver quién iba más rápido por la pista, lo que hizo que, por cosas inexplicables, Ayaka tropezara, Asuna chocara con ella y las demás de detrás acabaran por el suelo, después de estos pequeños contratiempos, la clase se puso a jugar al béisbol.

"Entonces, tu nombre es Leona, ¿no?" preguntó Kazumi mirando a Leona, sentada en el suelo con otras de la clase. "Mi nombre es Kazumi, me encargo de las noticias de esta escuela, ¿te importaría contestarme a unas preguntas?"

"Como quieras."

"Algunas preguntas ya las contestaste antes… ¿Hay algo que no te guste?"

"¿Que no me guste? Los médicos y las agujas."

"Ah, ¿te dan miedo?"

"Algo así…"

"_Eso fue rápido y sincero_." pensó Makie.

"Bien, ¿te dijeron con quién te quedarás a vivir en el tiempo que estés aquí?"

"¿Eh? No, ¿voy a tener que quedarme a vivir con alguien?"

"Sí."

"No me habían dicho nada de _eso_… Maldición."

"… Ah, ¿que llevas ahí? ¿Te lesionaste?" preguntó Kazumi con una expresión de curiosidad, mirando el brazo derecho de Leona. "No te lo había visto antes con el uniforme."

"¿Que? ¿Te refieres a esto?" preguntó Leona enseñándole el brazo, tenía una venda de color negro que le cubría la mano y parte del brazo, con algo parecido a una cadena con una pequeña cruz que envolvía la muñeca, Kazumi asintió. "Es una venda."

"¿De color negro?"

"Bueno, digamos que es especial."

"¿Especial?" preguntó Kazumi, levantando una ceja.

"Digamos que es mi perdición." murmuró Leona con una expresión seria.

"¿Como?" preguntó Kazumi mirando a Leona fijamente. Leona suspiró.

"Es broma, es solo una lesión."

"Leona, te toca batear." dijo Negi mirándola.

"¿Eh? Está bien." dijo Leona levantándose del suelo, cogió el bate que le dio Ako y se puso en el sitio de batear.

"¡Vamos Zazie! ¡Gana por tu equipo! ¡Haz que el esfuerzo de todos los compañeros que se han quedado en el intento no sea en vano!" gritó Haruna mirando a Zazie que era quien lanzaba la pelota.

"Haruna, solo es un partido amistoso de clase, no una final de campeonato." dijo Yue, mirándola de reojo.

"¡Leona dale fuerte a la pelota! ¡No te dejes intimidar! ¡Concentra tu fuerza en el bate, concentración Leona, concentración!" gritó Yuna mirándola.

Zazie se preparó para lanzar la pelota a Leona.

"Cuando quieras."

Zazie lanzó la pelota a Leona, pero pasó tan rápido que Leona no le dio.

"¡Primer Strike!" gritó Satomi.

"¡Concentración Leona! ¡Concentración! ¡Vamos, te quedan dos intentos!" gritó Yuna, mientras Shinna, Misa y Madoka estaban animando a los equipos.

"¡Vamos equipo!"

"¡Vamos Zazie! ¡Vamos Leona!"

"¡Vamos Mahora!"

"Creo que se lo están tomando demasiado en serio." sonrió Negi nerviosamente, mirándoles con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Zazie se volvió a preparar para lanzar.

"_Quizás ahora._"

Zazie volvió a lanzarla, Leona intentó darle pero volvió a fallar.

"¡Segundo strike!" gritó Satomi.

"¡Mi almuerzo! ¡Que me juego el almuerzo!" exclamó Yuna poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

"¡Sí! ¡Solo un strike más de tener tu almuerzo Yuna!" sonrió Haruna, levantando el puño.

"Por eso estaban de esa manera…." dijo Yue mirándoles.

"¡Leona! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Dale a la pelota! ¡Piensa en algo, lo que sea, mi almuerzo está en tus manos!"

"Parece algo desesperada…" murmuró Leona mirando a Yuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza. "Bueno, vamos allá"

Zazie se preparó una vez más para lanzar.

"¿Preparados?" preguntó Satomi.

"_Esta vez…_"

"¿Listos?"

"_No fallaré._"

"¡Vamos!"

Zazie lanzó la pelota y Leona consiguió darle, pero, le dio a la pelota con tanta fuerza que salió disparada hacia una de las ventanas del colegio y acabo rompiéndola.

La clase se quedó en silencio.

"…"

Entonces, del agujero de la ventana, apareció la cara del profesor Nitta.

"¡¿Se puede saber quién ha sido la persona que ha roto la ventana y ha agujereado la pared?!" gritó el profesor Nitta con una expresión de enfado. "¡Tú! ¡Eres la que esta mañana a saltado la valla del colegio aun estando cerrado!"

La clase miro a Leona y ella desvió la mirada a otro lado.

"¡Al acabar las clases te quedaras limpiando el aula!" gritó Nitta desde la ventana, mientras Haruna se contenía la risa.

"Haruna, no te rías con el profesor Nitta ahí." susurró Yue, mirándola.

"Empiezo bien…" suspiró Leona.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

Al acabar las clases, Leona se quedó limpiando el aula.

"Bueno esto ya está, porque tengo que hacer esto…" suspiró Leona apoyada en su mesa.

"Tú." se escuchó una voz.

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona dándose la vuelta, entonces vio a Evangeline apoyada en la puerta. "Tú eres…"

"El viejo te llama."

"¿Quien? ¿Qué viejo? No recuerdo ningún viejo."

"Me refiero al director."

"Ah, el director, ¿por qué quiere verme?"

"Pregúntaselo a él, vamos."

"¿Eh? ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Me dijo que te acompañara." respndió Evangeline mientras dejaba el aula, Leona la siguió.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

"Es aquí, me voy casa."

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!" exclamó Leona, Evangeline se dio la vuelta, mirándola.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No, solo, gracias por acompañarme."

"No importa, ahórrate las gracias." dijo Evangeline, entonces se fue por el pasillo.

"Vamos a ver que quiere." dijo Leona, llamó a la puerta y al entrar vio a Takamichi que estaba de pie al lado del director.

"Hola Leona, supongo que te dijo Eva que quería verte, ¿cómo fue el día? El profesor Nitta me dijo que hiciste algún destrozo jugando al béisbol."

"Eh… Si, bueno." dijo Leona con un tono nervioso.

"No te preocupes, suelen pasar estas cosas, bien, lo que quería decirte es que encontramos un sitio para que puedas alojarte." comentó Konoemon acariciándose la barba.

"Algo me dijeron de eso hoy, ¿tengo que compartir habitación con alguien?"

"Sí." asintió Konoemon mirándola. "Y ya lo decidimos."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Ya decidimos con quien estarás." dijo Konoemon mirando a Leona mientras se acariciaba la barba.

"Hum, es necesario que comparta habitación… Quiero decir, no es que no me guste la idea, solo que preferiría estar sola." dijo Leona desviando la mirada.

"Lo siento, pero siempre lo hemos hecho de esta manera, por el momento tendrás que compartir habitación, no te preocupes estarás bien." sonrió Konoemon levemente.

"Al parecer no tengo opción… Está bien" suspiró Leona. "¿Con quien voy a estar?" preguntó Leona con un tono de curiosidad, levantando la ceja.

"Con dos compañeras de tu clase; Haruna y Ku Fei." respondió Konoemon acariciándose la barba. "Takamichi te acompañara hasta allí." dijo mirando a Takamichi.

"Vamos, Leona." dijo Takamichi mientras iba hacia la puerta, Leona asintió y le siguió, dejando la oficina del director.

_/Grace of Destiny/ _

"¿Qué tal la clase? ¿Estás bien en ella?" preguntó Takamichi mirándola mientras caminaban.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"Me alegro, los primeros días suelen ser difíciles… Es aquí." dijo Takamichi, deteniéndose en frente de un edificio, señalándolo con el dedo índice. "Este es el lugar donde se quedan las estudiantes, aparte de los dormitorios, tiene un baño que es bastante amplio en el que se comparte con las alumnas." explicó mientras se sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo "Estas son las llaves de tu dormitorio."

"Gracias." dijo Leona cogiéndolas con la mano.

"Te acompañaré para que sepas cual es." sonrió Takamichi, entraron dentro del edificio, subieron por unas escaleras y fueron por un pasillo, entonces se detuvieron en una de las puertas que había. "Es aquí." llamó a la puerta y una estudiante les abrió.

"Vaya, es Takamichi." dijo Haruna mirándoles.

"Hola, solo vine para acompañar a Leona, ya os deben de haber informado de que ella estará con vosotras." dijo Takamichi alzando la mano hacia Leona.

"Ah, sí, pasar." dijo Haruna apartándose, entraron dentro y otra estudiante les saludó.

"¡Hola!" exclamó Ku Fei mirándoles.

"Bueno Leona, si tienes alguna duda-"

"¡Nos las puedes preguntar a nosotras!" interrumpió Haruna, levantando el pulgar, sonriendo.

"Eh… Sí… Entonces, os dejo, tengo que ir a ver al director para hablar de unos asuntos."

"Está bien." asintió Haruna, Takamichi, se despidió con la mano alzada y se fue hacia la puerta.

"¡Adiós!" se despidió Haruna viendo como salía por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él. "¡Bien! ¡Te mostraré como será tu nuevo hogar!" exclamó Haruna mirando a Leona. "Este es el salón con su televisión, su mesa, su escritorio… Como puedes ver hay tres camas en el mismo salón, una es litera; La otra es una cama normal que está en la esquina de la habitación. Tu dormirás en esta última, Ku Fei y yo dormimos en la litera; La cocina es pequeña ya que está pegada al salón; El baño está en esa puerta de ahí." dijo Haruna señalando una puerta con el dedo índice.

"Parece que le estés vendiendo esto…" dijo Ku Fei acariciándose la cabeza por detrás.

"Puedes bañarte aquí o en el baño que hay afuera, solemos ir ahí porque es muy amplio y tiene jacuzzi, el baño de aquí tiene una bañera que no es tan grande… ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No." negó Leona sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bien, por cierto, yo dibujo mangas y Ku Fei es experta en artes marciales"

"¡Sí! ¡Aunque aún me queda camino por recorrer!" exclamó Ku Fei con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo.

"Te enseñaré el manga que estoy haciendo cuando lo termine." sonrió Haruna.

"Está bien"

"Por cierto, ¿has cenado Leona?" preguntó Haruna.

"No." respondió Leona.

"Entonces no te preocupes, nos hemos pasado con la cena, así que ahora te traigo un plato, por cierto, muy gracioso lo que pasó con Nitta."

"¿Eh? Hum…" murmuró Leona desviando la mirada.

"No te preocupes, ¡veras como acabas cayéndole bien!" sonrió ampliamente Haruna mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda a Leona.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Ku Fei.

"…"

Haruna fue a la cocina para traerle el plato de comida a Leona, después de un rato se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente el sol traspasaba por la ventana del dormitorio dando así comienzo a la mañana, todos dormían hasta que el despertador empezó a sonar.

"Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo…" susurró Ku Fei aun con los ojos cerrados, se dio la vuelta mientras el despertador seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte, entonces Ku Fei cogió el despertador, lo tiro al suelo con fuerza y Haruna y Leona se despertaron bruscamente.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" gritó Haruna.

"Perdona Paru, fue sin querer." respondió Ku Fei acariciándose la cabeza por detrás con la mano.

"Ku Fei, de ahora en adelante me pondré el despertador al lado para evitar sustos y comprar despertadores nuevos." dijo Haruna mirando el despertador que estaba en el suelo, destrozado.

"¿Leona, estas bien?" preguntó Haruna mirándole. "Te noto algo nerviosa."

"No es nada, es solo que no esperaba ese golpe contra el suelo." dijo Leona desviando la mirada.

"También te asustaste, ¿eh?"

"Lo siento." dijo Ku Fei con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Bueno, vayamos a clase." dijo Haruna levantándose.

"Que ganas tengo de que sean vacaciones…" dijo Ku Fei mirando el techo.

"Como todo el mundo." dijo Haruna mirándole.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

"¡Buenos días!" gritó Haruna entrando por la puerta de clase con Leona y Ku Fei.

"Hola." saludó Kazumi con la mano desde su mesa.

"¡Hey!" gritó Yuna mientras se acercaba a Leona. "Como prefieres que llamen, ¿Lio o Leona? Por cierto, yo soy Yuna, ¡encantada!

"Puedes llamarme como quieras, no me importa." respondió Leona, sentándose en su asiento.

"Leona." la llamó Ayaka, que se había levantado de su asiento y había ido donde estaba. "Ayer no me presente debidamente, soy la Iinchou de esta clase, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme." sonrió.

"Está bien." asintió Leona.

"Por cierto, la chica de aquella fila que tiene dos coletas…" le susurró Ayaka al oído. "Te advierto de que tiene muy mal genio y-"

De repente una tiza fue volando hacia la cabeza de Ayaka.

"¡AH!"

"¿Que estás diciendo, _Iinchou_?" preguntó Asuna desde la pizarra, mirándola.

"¡Estaba _diciendo_ lo bruta que eres Asuna!" exclamó Ayaka con una expresión de enfado.

"¡¿Como?!" gritó Asuna. "Leona, esta persona de aquí, ¡es una asaltacunas!" señaló Ayaka con el dedo índice.

"¿Que?" dijo Leona con una mirada confusa.

"¡Como te atreves!" gritó Ayaka hiendo hacia Asuna, entonces empezaron a discutir, mientras gente de la clase se acercaba a ellas.

"No te preocupes es normal que se peleen." sonrió Yuna, mirando a Leona.

"Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Ako?" preguntó Makie.

"¿Ah? Si no recuerdo mal está en enfermería, la encontraron durmiendo en Sakura Lane" respondió Madoka.

"Eso me resulta familiar…" murmuró Kazumi con una mano en la barbilla.

"Debe ser porque paso hace tiempo lo mismo." dijo Misa mirando a la clase.

"¡Ah, es cierto!" exclamó Makie "A mí me paso igual."

"Los rumores dicen que ha vuelto." dijo Misa levantando el dedo índice.

"¿Quién ha vuelto?" preguntó Leona con un tono de curiosidad, alzando la ceja, Haruna se ajustó las gafas y señalo a Leona con su dedo índice.

"¡Se refiere al mismo de la otra vez! Es 'El regreso del caso del vampiro, segunda parte… ¿¡Habrá una tercera'?!" exclamó, Leona estrecho la mirada.

"Lo dices como si fuera una película Haruna…" dijo Yue mirándola de reojo.

"¿Y por qué atacó a Ako?" preguntó Fuka.

"Tendrá la sangre dulce." respondió Haruna encogiendo los hombros.

"Vampiro…" susurró Leona.

"Es como hace unos meses atrás, el vampiro ha vuelto para emigrar y atacar a las estudiantes jóvenes." comentó Chizuru, con una voz para causar miedo.

"¡¿Eh?!" Fuka y Fumika chillaron.

"Me puedes decir, porque añades ¿'Emigrar'? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?, ¿desde cuándo emigran? ¡Ni que fueran pájaros!" gritó Chisame mirándola.

"¿El vampiro está buscando pareja para juntarse?" preguntó Fumika.

"¡NO!" gritó Chisame mientras se ponía una mano en la frente, suspirando.

"Vamos, no estamos seguras de que haya sido un vampiro." dijo Asuna con una mano en la cintura.

"¿Y qué me dices de Ako?" preguntó Yuna mirándola.

"Se desmayó por el camino." respondió Asuna.

"Menudo tema para hablar." suspiró Ayaka.

"¿Dónde está el Sakura Lane?" preguntó Leona a la clase.

"Está hiendo hacia los dormitorios." respondió Kazumi.

"¿Y por qué el vampiro sólo ataca en el Sakura Lane?" preguntó Fumika.

"Porque hay Sakuras." respondió Fuka asintiendo varias veces con los ojos cerrados.

"…"

"¡Hecho!" exclamó Konoka mirando la pizarra mientras tenía una tiza en la mano, dibujo una especie de animal raro, aparte de eso, en la pizarra había escrito: 'Esto es para succionar la sangre', Longitud de cuerpo 1-9M' y 'Chupacabra'.

"Ese dibujo de nuevo..." murmuró Asuna estrechando los ojos, mirando a la pizarra.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Leona, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"¡Es un Chupacabras!" respondió Haruna.

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona mirando al dibujo confusa.

"Es el principal sospechoso de los ataques." comentó Misa con la mano en la barbilla poniendo una expresión seria.

"Estáis confundiendo las cosas…" dijo Yue.

"¿Realmente es necesario hablar de nuevo sobre esto? Además, ¡es imposible de que algo así exista!" exclamó Ayaka señalando el dibujo con el dedo índice.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Chisame con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Está bien, es suficiente." suspiró Ayaka. "Siempre estáis con lo mismo."

"Aunque digas eso, ¿no estas también asustada, Iinchou?" preguntó Makie mirándola.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Una cosa como esa no existe!"

"Eso no puedes saberlo." dijo Leona con una mirada seria.

"Leona… ¿Tú también con el Chupacabras?" preguntó Ayaka, alzando la ceja.

"¿Eh? No, me refiero al vampiro."

"A mí una vez el vampiro me mordió en el cuello." dijo Makie levantando la mano.

"Lo más probable es que te durmieras y lo soñaras." suspiró Ayaka.

"¡No!, me atacó mientras iba hacia los dormitorios."

"Claro, mientras ibas a los dormitorios"

"¡Sí!"

"Makie, si fuera así, habrías notado algún cambio, como en las películas o libros" explicó Ayaka, suspirando.

"No, el vampiro solo bebió de mí."

"¡He oído que a los vampiros les gusta bastante beber la sangre virgen!" exclamó Haruna, levantando su dedo índice.

"…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Makie, dándose la vuelta, mirando a Chisame.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?!" respondió Chisame.

"Bueno, lo mejor será preguntarle a Ako mas tarde." dijo Misa sentándose en su asiento.

"Estaba en la enfermería, ¿no?" preguntó Leona a la clase.

"Sí." asintió Asuna. "Pero por qué quieres-"

Leona se fue hacia la enfermería.

"Se ha ido…" dijo Asuna, entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció Negi.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó Negi sonriendo mientras iba hacia su mesa.

"¡Buenos días profesor Negi!" gritó la clase.

"Como sabéis, hoy tenéis la revisión médica, por favor, iros desvistiendo."

"¡Ejem!" tosió Chisame con intención para llamar su atención, mirando a Negi seriamente.

"Ah…"

"¡Negi es un pervertido!" sonrió Makie.

"Que- ¡NO! ¡No lo malinterpretéis!" exclamó Negi mientras movía los brazos arriba y abajo rápidamente, entonces salió del aula corriendo.

"Hay que ver este aniki..." suspiró Chamo.

"Para ti va lo mismo." dijo Asuna, cogiéndole de la mesa de profesor.

"¡Hey!"

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Asuna mientras lanzaba Chamo fuera del aula.

"Tch, casi lo consigo…" murmuró Chamo mirando la puerta cerrada.

/Grace of Destiny/

"_Por fin la encontré…"_ pensó Leona, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces algo cansada." dijo Shizuna mirándola, estaba sentada en la silla de la enfermería y al lado había una mesa donde había varios papeles.

"No es nada."

"¿Te encuentras mal? Soy la enfermera."

"Estoy bien, venía a ver a Ako, me dijeron que estaba aquí…"

"Sí, ahora está descansando, no te preocupes." dijo Shizuna mirando a Ako tumbada en la cama.

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Al parecer se desmayó en el Sakura Lane, aunque las chicas de esta escuela, no piensan que fue solo eso…" comentó Shizuna, abrió un cajón de la mesa y cogió una revista.

"¿Eh?"

"Échale un vistazo." sonrió levemente Shizuna.

"Ok." asintió Leona y miró la revista, en la revista había una foto de Ako con una expresión de susto, encima de la imagen, había un título que estaba escrito en negrita. "**El regreso del vampiro.**" al lado de la imagen ponía: "La víctima fue encontrada en Sakura Lane, según se cree es el mismo vampiro que atacó hace un tiempo en Mahora…" Y en pequeño debajo del artículo estaba la foto del profesor Nitta en que decía: "A ver si os dejáis de cosas como esas que no existen y os ponéis a estudiar.".

"Esta Asakura." sonrió nerviosamente Shizuna. "No creo que haya sido un vampiro, suelen haber cosas en este lugar extrañas, pero deben tener alguna explicación lógica, no te preocupes"

"Ah…"

"Tengo que ir un momento a dirección, si tienes algún problema o te encuentras mal, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras."

"Está bien…" respondió Leona mirando cómo se iba por la puerta de la enfermería, entonces dejo la revista en la mesa y se acercó a Ako.

"No parece tener ninguna marca de la mordida en el cuello, tampoco noto nada extraño, si hubiese sido un vampiro por lo menos debería de tener la mordida, a menos que le hubiera desaparecido la marca… Tuvo que haberse desmayado solo, porque no quiero imaginarme esa cosa de la pizarra…" susurró Leona estrechando la mirada al recordar al chupacabras.

"Parece que tienes cierto interés en este tema del vampiro, niña." se escuchó una voz, Leona se dio la vuelta y vio a Evangeline apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, a su lado estaba Chachamaru.

"Tú…" la miró Leona.

"¿Te gustaría encontrártelo?"

"¿Que?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Tal vez."

"Hmph, yo de ti vigilaría, porque podrías ser la siguiente, vamos Chachamaru."

"Sí, ama." dijo Chachamaru, hizo una reverencia y dejó la enfermería con Evangeline.

"¿Por qué habrá dicho esas cosas?" se preguntó Leona, entonces el timbre del colegio sonó.

"¡Ah! ¡Tengo que ir a clase!" exclamó Leona, dejó la enfermería y se fue por el pasillo, mientras Evangeline veía como se iba.

"Perdóneme ama, pero ¿por qué está interesada en ella?" preguntó Chachamaru con una voz tranquila, mirándola.

"Percibo magia en ella, creo que voy a tener algo de entretenimiento." respondió Evangeline sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos.

_/Grace of Destiny/ _

"_Al final he venido.._." pensó Leona. "Que silencio." dijo mientras caminaba por el Sakura Lane, estaba vestida con la ropa normal. Era de noche, las farolas eran la única luz que había, y solo se podía escuchar el viento soplando algunos pétalos de flor de cerezo de los árboles, mientras la luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno. "Luna llena…" dijo mirándola. "No me canso nunca de verla." entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una máquina expendedora.

"Cogeré alguna bebida." dijo Leona acercándose a ella, cogió una moneda de su bolsillo y la puso en la máquina, entonces seleccionó una bebida, pero la maquina no se la daba.

"… No fastidies…" susurró Leona con una sombra cubriendo su mirada, empezó a darle varias veces al botón, pero la bebida no salía de la máquina. "¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Leona, suspiró y empezó a caminar de nuevo, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo paso rápido por su lado, se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. "¿Que fue eso justo ahora?" se preguntó Leona y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, entonces, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y vio a alguien parado en una de las farolas, la persona llevaba un sombrero negro de bruja y una capa negra que se agitaba con el viento. "Qué diantres-"

"No deberías de estar deambulando sola a estas horas." interrumpió la persona.

"Pero qué... ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Leona, mientras se ponía en posición de defensiva.

"¿Quién soy? Pensaba que querías encontrarme, niña."

"_¿Por qué dice eso? __¿Me conoce? Quizás sea... Pero no puede ser, t___al vez sea el vampiro del rumor...O eso creo... ¡Estoy confundida!_" __pensó __Leona._

"Entonces, ¿debería tomar tu _sangre_?" sonrió el vampiro levemente, mostrando sus colmillos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Entonces, debería tomar tu _sangre_?" el vampiro sonrió levemente, mostrando los colmillos.

"¿Te han contratado o algo?" preguntó Leona mirándole, alzando una ceja.

"_Esa posición de defensa… Parece que tiene experiencia, puede que sea más interesante de lo que pensé._"

"¡Habla!"

"No me ha contratado nadie, niña, veamos cómo te las ingenias para salir de esta, porque de lo contrario, ¡tu sangre será mía!" exclamó el vampiro mientras saltaba de la farola e iba hacia Leona.

"_Aquí viene_." pensó Leona, entonces saltó hacia atrás para esquivarle y ganar distancia. "Entonces tú debes de ser el vampiro." dijo Leona mirándole fijamente.

"Sí, lo soy, ¿no es evidente? pero basta de cháchara, no he venido para tener una charla contigo." respondió el vampiro, mostrándole sus colmillos. "Veamos cómo te las apañas."

Leona le dio una mirada seria al vampiro, entonces vio como fue corriendo hacia ella, ella desvió el ataque con su mano derecha y con la otra quiso golpearle, pero de repente, el vampiro apareció detrás de Leona y antes de que pudiera girarse, hizo una patada giratoria en el aire golpeándola en la espalda y así enviándola contra uno de los árboles que había.

"¿Ya está? Pensé que me entretendrías más, que decepción." negó el vampiro sacudiendo la cabeza, con una mano en la cintura y agitando la otra en el aire.

"Usted perdone por no cumplir sus _expectativas._" dijo Leona con una mirada de dolor por el golpe recibido y con un tono sarcástico en sus palabras, sentada en el suelo, apoyada al tronco del árbol.

"Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah sí, tu _sangre._" sonrió el vampiro, mostrando sus colmillos mientras iba acercándose lentamente hacia Leona.

"_Él o ella es rápido… Debo de hacer algo._" pensó Leona, mientras intentaba a duras penas levantarse del suelo. "¡A ver qué te parece esto vampiro! ¡_Ice spears_!" exclamó Leona, moviendo su brazo en diagonal hacia arriba, entonces a su alrededor aparecieron varios círculos mágicos de color azul y de ellos aparecieron varias lanzas de hielo que salieron disparadas hacia el vampiro.

"¿Oho?" sonrió el vampiro mientras las esquivaba sin esfuerzo. "Estaba en lo cierto, al parecer, puedes usar magia de hielo." dijo el vampiro aun esquivándolas, entonces de repente Leona apareció detrás para golpearle con el puño. "Una _distracción._" murmuró el vampiro, esquivándolo y saltando hacia atrás para ganar distancia, al saltar, el sombrero se fue volando hasta caer al suelo así revelando su rostro.

"¿Una mujer?" dijo Leona mirándola, sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro y su cabello era rubio muy claro y largo hasta las rodillas, Leona al encontrarse con su mirada sintió que sus ojos le atravesaban el alma. "Tsk." gruñó Leona cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a continuar? En ese caso, lo hare _yo_." sonrió la mujer. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Veniant Spiritus Glaciales, extentantur aeri, tundram et glaciem, loci noctis albae… Oh, por cierto… Yo también se usar magia de _hielo,_ ¡_Crystallizatio Tellustris_!" gritó la mujer, entonces, pilares de hielo sobresalieron del suelo donde estaba Leona, haciéndole saltar rápidamente en el aire para esquivarlo.

"¿Dónde está?" se preguntó Leona mirando hacia los lados buscándola mientras iba descendiendo del salto que había dado.

"Estoy aquí, _niña._" se escuchó la voz de la mujer, Leona se giró y la vio detrás de ella a punto de golpearla con el puño. "Como ella puede-" rápidamente bloqueó el golpe cruzando los brazos, pero fue tan fuerte que se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño agujero en el. "¡Ah!" gritó Leona en el suelo por el golpe, la mujer fue hacia ella y la cogió por el cuello con la mano mientras sonreía, Leona le dio una mirada de enfado y la golpeó en el estómago con las piernas para alejarla. "¿Oho?" dijo la mujer descendiendo en el suelo, Leona se levantó del suelo, fue hacia ella rápidamente y comenzó a golpearla varias veces una tras otra mientras la mujer le devolvía los golpes, retrocediendo. "_Tiene técnica, pero también su defensa deja aberturas y al parecer no se da cuenta de ello._" pensó la mujer, entonces detuvo uno de los golpes de Leona, cogiéndole el brazo, Leona al verlo le quiso dar una patada, la mujer le cogió la pierna con la otra mano y con una de sus piernas golpeó la pierna que Leona tenia para mantenerse de pie haciéndola caer al suelo, pero antes de que cayera, la golpeó en el estómago y haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo.

"_Porque no consigo darle…_" pensó Leona mirándola con una expresión adolorida por el golpe.

"Bueno, supongo que hemos acabado." dijo la mujer mirándola en el suelo.

"No…" susurró Leona jadeando, intentando coger aire, intentó golpearle, pero la mujer detuvo el golpe cerrando su mano en el puño de Leona. "¿Ya estás en el límite?" preguntó la mujer mientras la lanzó contra los árboles. "_Sagitta Magica, series glacialis._" dijo la mujer enviando varias flechas de hielo hacia Leona.

"Tch… _Barrier_…" murmuró Leona mientras alzaba su brazo haciendo aparecer una barrera de hielo, las flechas se estrellaron contra la barrera haciendo que esta también se rompiera.

"_De nuevo…_ _Ya es la segunda vez, al parecer puede lanzar conjuros sin pronunciar el encantamiento._" pensó la mujer mientras se acercaba a Leona.

"_Maldición…_" pensó Leona sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a un árbol. "Por qué…" jadeó Leona viendo como la mujer se agacho a su altura y acerco su rostro al de ella mirándola fijamente.

"Si te refieres porque no puedes contra mí, bueno, tengo mucha más _experiencia_ que tú, ahora me gustaría saber cómo es que puedes usar magia sin pronunciar el conjuro, ¿tienes ese nivel?" preguntó la mujer levantando la ceja sin dejar de mirarla, Leona desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. "¿No quieres decirlo, eh?, hmph." dijo la mujer mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Leona quitándole el hilo de sangre que tenia del labio inferior. "No importa, por el momento, ahora…" sonrió la mujer mostrando sus colmillos. "¡Tomaré tu sangre!" exclamó la mujer acercándose al cuello de Leona, entonces, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros del cuello.

"¡Evangeline!"

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona mirando a alguien que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

"Tch, Kagurazaka."

"¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!" exclamó Asuna corriendo hacia ellas con Negi.

"Justo ahora." dijo Evangeline mirándoles mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Leona!" exclamó Negi mirándole preocupado, tenía algunas heridas por el cuerpo.

"Sois… Negi y… ¿Asuna?"

"¡Eva! ¿Te parece normal? ¡¿Por qué la has atacado?!" gritó Asuna con una expresión seria mirando a la mujer, ahora conocida como Evangeline.

"Oh, cálmate Kagurazaka, no le cause heridas graves, además, quería comprobar algo." respondió Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¿Eh? ¿El qué?"

"Sabe usar magia."

"¿Eres un mago también?" preguntó Negi mirando a Leona con su personal en la mano, ella asintió. "Yo también soy un mago y ella es mi minister." alzó Negi su mano hacia Asuna.

"Aun así, sigo pensando que había otras maneras de averiguar si ella era un mago o no." dijo Asuna mirando a Evangeline con una mirada estrecha.

"Esto… ¿Os conocéis?" preguntó Leona mirándoles.

"Es Evangeline; Va a nuestra clase." suspiró Asuna.

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona confundida. "Evangeline... ¿Está en nuestra clase?"

"Ah… Claro, no la reconoces." dijo Asuna mirando a Evangeline.

"Está bien." suspiró Evangeline cerrando los ojos, entonces chasqueo los dedos y fue envuelta en una nube de humo blanco, cuando se dispersó el humo, Evangeline volvió a su forma de diez años.

"¡Ah! **¡Tú!**" exclamó Leona, mirándola sorprendida.

"Maestra, no deberías atacar a los estudiantes…" pidió Negi.

"_Eso._" dijo Asuna mirándola estrechamente.

"Hmph." dijo Evangeline desviando la mirada. "No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Kagurazaka, además, ¿no vistes que quería verme?"

"Haberte presentado en clase." respondió Asuna.

"No causo ninguna _impresión_ si me presento en clase." dijo Evangeline mientras volvía a hacer lo mismo que antes, regresando a su forma adulta.

"¿Entonces, fuiste tú quien atacó a Ako?" preguntó Leona.

"No." respondió Evangeline, mirándola. "Se desmayó sola."

"¿Eh?"

"Veras Leona, Eva-chan iba a tomar la sangre de Negi como pago, pero entonces Ako les vio y se desmayó al ver esa escena." suspiró Asuna.

"No es mi culpa de que se desmayara con solo eso." dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Asustaste a la pobre Ako, podíais haber ido a otro sitio." dijo Asuna, entonces vio que Leona se estaba levantando. "¿Leona?"

"Tengo que irme…"

"¿Eh? No puedes irte con esas heridas, además, Haruna y Ku Fei te preguntaran…" dijo Asuna mirándole con una expresión preocupada.

"Les diré que choque con una _farola_ bastante _dura._" dijo Leona mirando a Evangeline estrechamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, _niña_?" preguntó Evangeline con una sonrisa falsa.

"Asuna, deberíamos llamar a Konoka." sugirió Negi mirándole. "Ella puede curar sus heridas."

"¿Eh? Prefiero tratar sus heridas en mi casa." exigió Evangeline con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Que? ¿He oído bien? ¿Desde cuando tienes ese lado amable Eva-chan?" preguntó Asuna mirándola estrechamente, mientras tenía una mano en su barbilla.

"¿Qué quieres decir con _eso_?"

"Es extraño."

"¿Quieres llevarla en ese estado por el dormitorio? Bueno, si prefieres que las demás niñas os vean y os rodeen con sus preguntas estúpidas, hazlo, no me importa de todos modos." comentó Evangeline, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros, Asuna empezó a imaginarse a Kazumi y a las demás rodeándoles.

"Uh… Está bien…Supongo." dijo Asuna mirando a Negi.

"No te preocupes Asuna, no creo que la maestra le haga daño." sonrió levemente Negi.

"Entonces… ¡Chachamaru!" exclamó Evangeline, de repente Chachamaru apareció delante de ellos descendiendo del cielo.

"Lo que- ¿De dónde sale?" la miró Leona sorprendida.

"¿Si, ama?"

"Toma a la niña, nos vamos."

"Entendido ama." dijo Chachamaru mientras cogía a Leona como si fuera una novia. "¡E-Espera! ¿Qué pasa con mi opinión? ¡Yo no he dicho que quiera ir!"

"Lo siento, son órdenes del ama."

"¡Como si lo ordena el consejo de esta escuela!" exclamó Leona, pero Chachamaru no le hizo caso y se fue volando con Evangeline mientras Leona protestaba.

"¿Crees que fue una buena idea dejarles?" preguntó Asuna mirándoles con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

"Eso espero."

_/Grace of Destiny/_

Leona estaba sentada en el sofá con Chachamaru curándole las heridas, cuando entraron en el lugar, Evangeline le ordenó a Chachamaru que le curara mientras iba a su habitación.

"¡**Ay**!" exclamó Leona con una expresión de dolor mientras Chachamaru le pasaba el algodón con alcohol en el rasguño de la cara, mientras Leona intentaba apartar la cabeza para evitarlo.

"Por favor no te muevas, enseguida acabo." dijo Chachamaru atendiendo sus heridas, Leona estrechó la mirada, minutos después Chachamaru termino de curarle.

"Ya está." dijo Chachamaru guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

"Hum… Gracias… ¿Solo vivís aquí vosotras dos?" preguntó Leona mirando alrededor de ella, donde estaban era una cabaña, el lugar era bastante acogedor, aparte del sofá donde estaban sentadas, había dos mesas; Una delante del sofá y la otra enfrente de una de las ventanas de las que había en el comedor, también había una chimenea, un reloj de péndulo en la pared de enfrente y algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, unas lámparas; Unas en forma de campana y otras de candelario colgando en el techo, también, había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, pero de lo que más había eran peluches repartidos por todo el sitio.

"Sí, el ama y yo vivimos aquí."

"Yo también vivo aquí." se escuchó una voz que provenía de los animales de peluche que estaban en un mueble de madera.

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona mirando a los peluches.

"Estoy aquí niña." dijo la voz, Leona vio una muñeca de ojos verdes con el pelo del mismo color y con dos pequeñas alas de murciélago en la espalda, también, llevaba un vestido negro con una corbata roja.

"Es Chachazero." dijo Chachamaru mirando a Leona. "Vive aquí."

"¿Una muñeca-murciélago?" dijo Leona mirando a Chachazero. "¿Sabes hablar?"

"Que grosera, si pudiera moverme, no vivirías para contarlo y ni siquiera pienses en venir a tocarme ser humano inferior."

"…"

"¿Ya acabaste, Chachamaru?" preguntó Evangeline bajando por las escaleras de la casa.

"Sí, ama."

"Bien, puedes retirarte."

"Está bien, ama." dijo Chachamaru levantándose del sofá. "Con su permiso." hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia una habitación.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?" preguntó Chachazero. "¿Es alguna _víctima,_ ama? ¿Puedo sugerir algún método de tortura?, ke, ke, ke."

"Bueno… Yo… debería volver… Gracias por todo." dijo Leona levantándose del sofá.

"No, siéntate." dijo Evangeline yendo hacia ella.

"¿Por- Por qué?" preguntó Leona con un tono nervioso, dando un paso atrás después de lo que Chachazero dijo.

"Quiero que me des el pago por curarte las heridas." respondió Evangeline mirándola.

"¿Que?"

"Ya me has oído." dijo Evangeline mientras se sentaba en el sofá cruzando las piernas, una sobre la otra.

"No tengo dinero ahora mismo, además quien me ha curado las heridas ha sido Chachamaru"

"Pero yo le dije que lo hiciera, y sobre el pago… No quiero _dinero._" sonrió Evangeline.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?" preguntó Leona sentándose en el sofá.

"Quiero…" dijo Evangeline mientras se acercaba a Leona y deslizaba su dedo índice por su cuello acariciándolo mientras Leona sintió un escalofrió. "Tu _sangre._" sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, entonces, una sombra cubrió la mirada de Leona.

"…Mi sangre..." susurró Leona mirándola. "¿Aun sigues con eso?"

"Soy un mago malvado, si te ofrezco mi ayuda, tienes que darme algo a cambio."

"A pesar de que Chachamaru fue quien me curó…" murmuró Leona, desviando la mirada.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Nada." suspiró Leona. "Está bien, puedes tomar mi sangre… ¿Cuanta tomarías?" preguntó con un tono preocupado.

"No te preocupes, no voy a matarte."

"¿Que? ¿No vas a matarla ama? _Buenas noches._" dijo Chachazero con un tono indignado.

"Entonces, está bien…" dijo Leona.

"¿No vas a poner resistencia como antes?" preguntó Evangeline, levantado una ceja.

"Eso fue porque me atacaste de repente, la causa ahora es diferente sin embargo." respondió Leona. "Solo que…" miró hacia abajo, y luego hacia Evangeline.

"¿Que?"

"Es la primera vez que me muerde un vampiro." respondió Leona con un leve sonrojo y un tono nervioso, Evangeline dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

"No te preocupes, no dolerá _demasiado._" sonrió Evangeline, envolvió su mano alrededor de la cintura de Leona, la atrajo hacia ella y puso sus colmillos sobre el cuello, mientras lo rozaba, notó que Leona temblaba levemente. "Esto va a doler menos si no estás tan tensa." susurró Evangeline en su oído.

"Que-" dijo Leona, entonces antes de morderle, lamio su cuello y rápidamente hundió sus colmillos en el, Leona dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero unos segundos más tarde, el dolor desapareció y fue remplazado por una sensación que ella no podía describir y que nunca había experimentado antes.

"_Esta sensación, su sangre es tan deliciosa y pura…_" pensó Evangeline mientras seguía bebiendo, era mejor de lo que había imaginado, era tan deliciosa, tan cálida, sabía que todas las sangres lo eran, pero esta tenía algo especial, algo que hacía que siguiera, nunca antes había probado una sangre tan deliciosa, escuchó pequeños gemidos de Leona y la sujetó con más fuerza, sin dejarla ir.

"E-Eva…" gimió Leona con voz entrecortada sintiéndose más y más débil, después de unos segundos más, Evangeline sacó sus colmillos del cuello de Leona y pasó su lengua por las marcas, limpiando un pequeño rastro de sangre y sanando la marca de mordida que dejó en el cuello con su saliva, luego se alejó para mirarla, Leona tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

"Tal como pensé, tu sangre virgen es mejor de lo que imaginé que sería, he querido probarla desde nuestro encuentro en Sakura Lane." dijo Evangeline, lamiéndose los labios, mirándola.

"Desde… Sakura Lane…Tsk, eso es lo que querías desde el principio." dijo Leona sonrojada levemente, con la respiración entrecortada, intentando recuperarse de la mordida. "Ahora tendré la marca de ello…" dijo mientras se acariciaba el cuello con la mano. "Espera… Co- Co- ¡¿Cómo sabes que soy _virgen_?!" exclamó Leona de repente, ahora completamente sonrojada.

"No vas a tener ninguna marca de la mordida, la saliva de un vampiro tiene capacidad de curación, puede cerrar heridas, pero solo la mordida aunque, y sobre porque sé que eres virgen, es debido al olor de tu sangre vampiros tenemos esa capacidad, la sangre de los seres humanos vírgenes contiene propiedades mágicas, y por lo general la sangre virgen es más 'pura' es como un dulce aroma intoxicante, si te hicieras una herida, podría sentir el olor de la sangre, incluso en grandes distancias, pero aun quitando eso, por tu reacción al decirte que lo eras era demasiado evidente."

"Hum…" murmuró Leona aun sonrojada. "Bueno, debería ir tirando…" dijo levantándose del sofá.

"¿Te vas ya, Leona?" preguntó Chachamaru desde la puerta de la cocina. "¿Sabes volver?"

"Sí, se dónde es." respondió Leona yendo hacia la puerta para salir.

"Nos vemos mañana." dijo Chachamaru.

"Sí." respondió Leona, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. "Si que esta oscuro esto, no hay ni una triste farola…" susurró mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

"Ama, creo que tomo demasiada… Se veía algo cansada." comentó Chachamaru, mirándola.

"¿Huh? No te preocupes Chachamaru, mañana estará recuperada."

"Debería de haberla torturado ama y después haberla dejado seca, nadie se habría dado cuenta y yo me habría desecho del cuerpo." añadió Chachazero.

"¿Tú no te habías ido a dormir?" preguntó Evangeline mirando a Chachazero con una mirada estrecha. "Además… Sería un desperdicio desaprovechar su sangre…" sonrió Evangeline mientras se pasaba sus dedos por sus labios lamiéndose mientras recordaba.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

Leona había llegado a los dormitorios donde se instalaba, cogió la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella.

"¡Leona!" gritó Haruna, de repente, sobresaltándola. "No sabíamos dónde estabas."

"Asuna nos dijo que fuiste a dar una vuelta." añadió Ku Fei.

"Tampoco es que sea tan tarde, aun así, nos preguntábamos porque tardabas tanto." dijo Haruna. "¿Y esa herida?" preguntó mirando a Leona mientras se señalaba su mejilla con el dedo índice.

"Digamos que tropecé con algo." suspiró Leona, desviando la mirada.

"¿Eh?" dijeron a la vez Haruna y Ku Fei.

"Estoy algo cansada… Me iré a dormir."

"Claro, como quieras."

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." dijo Leona mientras iba hacia su cama. "_Porque me sentí de esa manera…_" pensó mientras se tocaba el cuello con la mano.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**

**Pd: Esta historia es después de lo que pasó con Chao en el festival.**


	5. Chapter 5: Parte I

**Capítulo 5: Parte I**

A la mañana siguiente, los estudiantes de Mahora se dirigieron a la escuela, aún no había sonado el timbre, pero se podían ver algunos alumnos que ya estaban en las clases mientras esperaban a los demás y a que el timbre sonara anunciando la primera hora de clase de aquella mañana, en la clase 3A, ya habían llegado algunas estudiantes, y estaban hablando en pequeños grupos de los cuales, unas estaban sentadas mirando por la ventana y otras hablando sobre algún tema, entonces de repente, Haruna abrió la puerta de clase y con ella entraron Ku Fei y Leona.

"¡Hola a todo el mundo!" gritó Haruna saludando con la mano.

"¡Hola!" contestó Kazumi saludándole.

"¿No ha llegado el profesor Nitta?" preguntó Haruna mientras iba hacia Kazumi.

"No, pero no creo que tarde en llegar, ya que pronto sonara el timbre." respondió Kazumi mientras veía a Haruna sentarse en su asiento y dejando la mochila encima de la mesa. Leona y Ku Fei se sentaron también en sus asientos.

"Hey Leona." la saludó Yuna, girándose desde su asiento.

"Buenos días, Yuna."

"¿Cómo ha ido el camino hasta aquí?" preguntó Yuna sonriéndole.

"¿Eh? Bien, aunque hay bastante gente corriendo de un lado a otro."

"Exacto, tienes que ser rápido si quieres sobrevivir."

"El porcentaje de victimas suele ser bastante alto por las mañanas." añadió Satomi, mirándoles desde su asiento.

"¿En serio…?" preguntó Leona, mirándola.

"Es broma." respondió Satomi con un brillo en las gafas.

"…"

"Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado?" preguntó Yuna, mirando la cara de Leona.

"¿Eh? No es nada, me golpeé con algo…" respondió Leona, acariciándose la cabeza por detrás.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y la puerta del aula se abrió.

"Buenos días clase." saludó Nitta entrando al aula.

"¡Buenos días profesor Nitta!" exclamaron las estudiantes a la vez, mientras Nitta iba hacia la mesa de profesor, dejando sus cosas encima de ella.

"Bien, antes de empezar la clase os quiero comunicar-"

"¿Que habrá fiesta?" interrumpió Makie mirándole.

"Makie, haz el favor de no _interrumpir._"dijo Nitta mirándole seriamente. "Bien cómo iba diciendo-"

"¡¿Cuándo es festivo?!" gritó Haruna con una expresión emocionada.

"¡Silencio! ¡Como escuche de nuevo a alguien hablar sobre alguna fiesta, lo envió fuera de clase! ¡Si tan interesadas estáis preguntárselo a vuestro tutor!"

La clase se quedó en silencio.

"Bien, lo que os quiero decir es que hay examen sorpresa de matemáticas, por lo tanto, ir guardando las cosas, solo quiero ver lo necesario, ¿lo habéis entendido?" dijo Nitta mirando a la clase con una expresión seria.

"¡QUEEE!"

"¡Por qué!" exclamó Makie.

"_Tch, esto es lo más normal con Nitta, comparado con Negi, suele poner exámenes sorpresa._" pensó Chisame, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Asuna." dijo Konoka mirándola.

"Porque…" murmuró Asuna con una sombra cubriendo su mirada, mientras apoyaba la cabeza encima de la mesa.

"Vamos Asuna anímate, ¡Todo saldrá bien!" exclamó Konoka intentando animarla.

"Konoka, te agradezco tus ánimos, pero si ya me van mal los exámenes, imagínate si son sorpresa…"

"Vaya hombre, que mal." dijo Yuna con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Examen…"

"Vamos, hay que ser positivas, no puede ser difícil." dijo Yuna mirando a Leona con una sonrisa.

"Silencio, ahora, os iré dando los exámenes, no quiero oír a nadie, ¿Está claro?" dijo Nitta mientras cogía las hojas de su mesa y las repartía a los estudiantes.

"_Yuna tiene razón, no puede ser difícil._"

"Bien, podéis empezar." dijo Nitta mirando a la clase.

"Veamos…" murmuró Leona mientras le daba la vuelta a la hoja, estuvo mirando los ejercicios del examen durante unos minutos. _"Apenas entiendo algo…"_ pensó mientras una sombra cubría su mirada, entonces miró hacia el asiento de Evangeline que estaba a su lado. "_Al parecer ella no ha venido… Y Chachamaru tampoco…_" entonces le vino a la mente lo que pasó la noche anterior. "_Al final resultó ser ella el vampiro, ¿por qué estará estudiando aquí? Es la primera vez que veo un vampiro estudiando en una escuela, bueno también es el primero que me encuentro, pensaba que no soportaban el sol… ¿Debería preguntarle?" _pensó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano, levantando el flequillo un poco._ "Tampoco no sé porque me sentí de esa manera, pensé que sería mucho más doloroso._" se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo y suspiró. "_La verdad es que no mintió con lo de que se me curaría la mordida, ni siquiera me duele…" _pensó retirando la mano de la cabeza y poniéndola en el cuello donde Evangeline le había mordido. "_En realidad no se mucho sobre vampiros a pesar de_-"

"Bien, han pasado treinta minutos." anunció Nitta mirando a la clase.

"¡¿_Ya han pasado treinta minutos?!_" pensó Leona saliendo de sus pensamientos. "_¡Maldición! ¡Todavía no respondí nada! ¡Tengo que darme prisa!_" pensó mientras empezó a escribir en la hoja.

Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que sonó el timbre dando fin a la clase.

"Está bien, ir dejando los exámenes encima de mi mesa." dijo Nitta.

Los estudiantes fueron dejando los exámenes, al acabar, Nitta los recogió todos, los puso en su maleta y dejó el aula.

"¡Por fin!" gritó Yuna, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

"Un examen sorpresa, ¡deberían estar prohibidos!" exclamó Makie, levantando el puño.

"Por tu reacción, no te habrá ido muy bien." dijo Yue, mirándola.

"¿Y a ti, Yue?"

"Tampoco me fue bien."

"Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido Leona?" preguntó Yuna mirándola.

"Mal." respondió Leona con una mirada perdida.

"¿Mal? Bueno, tu tranquila, ¡se dice que de los errores se aprende!" sonrió ampliamente Yuna.

"Supongo que tienes razón." suspiró Leona mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Voy a dar una vuelta antes de que empiece la siguiente clase."

"Está bien." dijo Yuna viendo como Leona dejaba el aula.

"¿Cómo fue Asuna?" preguntó Konoka mirándola, estaba con una mirada perdida mirando al frente.

"Creo que no le fue bien…" dijo Setsuna, al lado de ellas, entonces la puerta de la clase se abrió y entró Negi.

"¡Buenos días!" sonrió Negi. "Vengo un poco antes de empezar la clase, me dijo Nitta que os hizo un examen, ¿cómo os fue?" preguntó mirando la clase desde su mesa.

"Bueno… Se hace lo que se puede Negi." se rio Yuna con los ojos cerrados mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mano.

"Ah… ¿Y a ti Asuna?" preguntó Negi mirándole.

"…"

"¿Asuna-san?"

"Déjala profesor Negi, es obvio que no le fue bien, como siempre, no es nada nuevo" suspiró Ayaka, negando con la cabeza. "No tiene remedio."

"¡Que has dicho Iinchou!" exclamó Asuna, levantándose de su asiento, mirándola seriamente.

"Oh, ¿no me entendiste? Dije que no tienes remedio."

"¡Tú sí que no tienes remedio! ¿Quién te dio permiso para decir algo? ¡Asaltacunas chafardera!"

"¡¿Cómo me has llamado mono del parque?!" exclamó Ayaka levantándose también de su asiento.

"Léeme los labios! ¡A-s-a-l-t-a-c-u-n-a-s c-h-a-f-a-r-d-e-r-a! ¿Y a quien llamas mono del parque?"

"¡Eso no te lo consiento!" exclamó Ayaka yendo donde estaba Asuna y empezaron a discutir.

/Grace of Destiny/

"_Debe faltar poco para que toque el timbre, será mejor que regrese a clase._"

"Leona." la llamó Takamichi yendo hacia donde estaba por el pasillo de la escuela.

"Takamichi."

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"Eh… Bien."

"Me alegro, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Claro, ¿qué es?"

"Veras, tengo que ir a ver a Eva, le prometí que iría para darle una cosa, pero me han surgido unos imprevistos y no podré ir, por eso, ¿puedes llevárselo cuando acabes las clases?"

"¿E-Evangeline? claro, no hay problema…"

"Gracias, pásate por dirección cuando termines las clases." sonrió levemente Takamichi.

"Está bien." dijo Leona viendo como Takamichi se iba por el pasillo.

/Grace of Destiny/

"Vamos, ¡dejar de pelearos por favor!" pidió Negi intentando que Asuna y Ayaka dejaran de discutir.

"¡Ya era extraño que no discutieran! ¡Hagamos las apuestas!" gritó Haruna mirándolas.

"¡Sí! ¡Apuesto mi almuerzo por una semana!" exclamó Fuka animada, levantando la mano.

"¡Pero hermana!" exclamó Fumika mirándola preocupada.

"¡Por favor no os peleéis!" exclamó Negi yendo donde estaban Asuna y Ayaka, pero al hacerlo, le empujaron sin ellas darse cuenta y en vez de caer al suelo, él chocó contra Setsuna por la espalda y ella cayó encima de la persona que tenía delante.

"Ay…" dijo Negi dolorido por el golpe mientras se acariciaba la cabeza por detrás.

"¡Profesor Negi!" gritó Ayaka al verle en el suelo.

"Lo siento Setsuna, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Negi mirándola.

"Sí… No te preocupes."

"Set-chan…"

"¡Ah! ¡Ojou-sama! ¡Lo siento!" gritó Setsuna con una expresión de preocupación al darse cuenta de que había caído encima de ella.

"No… No importa, pero…"

"¿Q-Que ocurre?"

"Esto… Tu mano…" dijo Konoka mirándola con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Eh?" dijo Setsuna sin entender que ocurría, entonces vio que su mano derecha estaba tocando el pecho de Konoka.

"¡AH!" gritó Setsuna apartándose rápidamente de Konoka.

"¡Lo siento, Ojou-sama!" gritó Setsuna completamente sonrojada.

"Vaya…" dijo Haruna mirándoles con una mueca lasciva.

"…"

"¡Acabo de ver una escena que sería perfecta para uno de mis mangas!" sonrió Haruna. ¡Y he ganado la apuesta!"

"¡¿EH?! ¡Esto es un malentendido!... ¿Que apuesta?" preguntó Setsuna nerviosa, mirándola.

"La que hay hecha para ver si termináis saliendo juntas." respondió Kazumi, acercándose a ellas.

"¿Eh? ¿Hay una apuesta así?" preguntó Konoka con un leve sonrojo mientras que Setsuna seguía completamente roja.

"¡Paru! ¡Asakura! ¡No saquéis conclusiones equivocadas! ¡Esto ha pasado porque el torpe de Negi la ha empujado!" exclamó Asuna señalando a Negi con el dedo índice. "¡No tiene nada que ver con que vayan a tener una relación!"

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpó Negi mirándoles.

"¡No le llames _torpe_!" gritó Ayaka mirando a Asuna.

"¿Se puede saber quien participa en la apuesta?" preguntó Asuna mirando de reojo a Kazumi.

"¡No me ignores!" exclamó Ayaka con una expresión de enfado.

"Veamos, Haruna, Yuna, Misa y yo." respondió Kazumi mientras contaba con los dedos de la mano.

"Porque no me extraña…" murmuro Yue.

"¿No tenéis otras cosas mejores que hacer?" preguntó Asuna con las manos en la cintura.

"No importa Asuna, ya sabes que en la clase siempre hay apuestas." sonrió Konoka.

"Pero-"

"Oh, también está la apuesta de si acabaras saliendo con el profesor Takamichi, Asuna, pero según la apuesta no tienes muchas opciones de acabar saliendo con él." comentó Kazumi con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Como dices Asakura!" gritó Asuna indignada.

"Eso es obvio." suspiró Ayaka, ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por Asuna quien le apareció una vena de enfado en su sien, palpitando e inmediatamente fue corriendo hacía Ayaka y chocó su mejilla con la de Ayaka con una expresión de enfado.

"¡Que quieres decir con que es obvio!"

"¿¡Tengo que explicártelo?!"

"No-" Negi iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la escuela. "Por favor, sentaros todos, vamos a empezar la clase."

"Ya has oído al profesor Negi, _Asuna._"

"Lo mismo digo, _Iinchou._" dijo Asuna, entonces, la puerta del aula se abrió y entró Leona cerrándola detrás de ella.

"Justo a tiempo." dijo Yuna mirándole. "Te has perdido la discusión." sonrió.

"¿Como?" dijo Leona mientas se sentaba en su asiento.

"Asuna y Ayaka han estado discutiendo desde que te fuiste, siempre hacemos apuestas cuando lo hacen." respondió Yuna, Leona miró hacia ellas, ahora se estaban sentando en sus asientos.

"Bien, podemos empezar la clase." dijo Negi, cogiendo el libro.

Una hora más tarde, la clase finalizó.

"Esto es todo por hoy."

"¡Ahora es cuando somos libres!" exclamó Yuna, estirando los brazos, entonces miró a Leona. "¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta, Leona? Vamos unos cuantos."

"¿Eh? No… Tengo que ir a un sitio."

"¿Has quedado? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?" sonrió Yuna.

"No." dijo Leona mirándola fijamente.

"Era broma, ya sé que no estas saliendo con alguien." sonrió Yuna con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. "Nos vemos."

"Adiós." se despidió Leona mientras salía del aula. "_Debo de ir a dirección a buscar eso._" pensó mientras iba caminando por el pasillo. "Debe de ser aquí." murmuró mirando la puerta que tenía delante de ella, le dio unos golpes y poco después entró."

"Oh, ¿Leona?" dijo Konoemon mirándola "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Takamichi me dijo que viniera aquí para recoger una cosa."

"Ah, sí, me dijo que vendrías." dijo Konoemon, cogió una bolsa y la puso encima de la mesa. "Es esto."

"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tuviste algún problema? preguntó Konoemon mientras Leona cogía la bolsa. "Veo que te hiciste daño."

"¿Eh? Bien… No, solo tuve algún problema… Pero nada de qué preocuparse." respondó Leona mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

"Bueno, está bien, si hay algo que te preocupe, puedes decírselo a tu tutor a mí."

"Está bien… Bueno, entonces me voy, adiós." dijo Leona yendo hacia la puerta.

"Adiós." se despidió Konoemon.

_/Grace of Destiny/_

"Espero acordarme donde vive." murmuró Leona mientras miraba la bolsa. "_Recuerdo que un poco más adelante hay una máquina expendedora._" pensó, entonces cuando estuvo caminando un rato, vio una máquina expendedora.

"Es la misma máquina expendedora de anoche." dijo Leona mirándola. "Esta vez no te vas a quedar la moneda máquina expendedora traicionera." murmuró mientras se preparaba para darle una patada. "¡HA!" gritó golpeándola con fuerza, entonces salió una bebida de la máquina. _"_Funciono._" _dijo cogiendo la bebida, al darse la vuelta vio a Asuna con Negi, los dos tenían una sombra cubriéndoles la mirada.

"…"

"Hola Leona…"

"¿Que le haces a la pobre máquina expendedora?" preguntó Asuna mirándola con una mueca.

"¿Eh? Esto es porque el otro día se quedó con el dinero y no me dio el refresco, entonces, se me ocurrió esta manera."

"…"

"¿Queréis una?"

"No… Gracias." respondió Asuna.

"¿Vas algún sitio Leona?"

"Sí, voy a ver a Evangeline, Takamichi me dijo que le llevara esto." respondió Leona enseñándoles la bolsa.

"¡Takamichi! ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?" preguntó Asuna nerviosa acercándose más a Leona.

"Ah… Sí, lo he visto, pero solo un momento y no, no me ha dicho nada sobre ti…" respondió Leona con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Nosotros también íbamos a ver a la maestra." sonrió levemente Negi.

"Maestra… Es cierto, ¿por qué la llamas maestra?" preguntó Leona con curiosidad.

"Eva-chan le entrena, pero solo a él, yo voy más que nada para estar el rato." respondió Asuna, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Yo diría que vas para vigilar que Eva no le haga nada extraño." dijo Chamo saliendo del bolsillo de Negi.

"Un hurón que habla." dijo Leona mirando a Chamo.

"¡No soy un hurón, soy un armiño!" gritó Chamo, levantando la pata.

"Es Chamo, vive con Asuna y conmigo."

"Deberíamos de ir a ver a Eva-chan, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llegas tarde." suspiró Asuna.

"Sí, ¿vienes con nosotros, Leona?"

"Está bien."

"Entonces…" dijo Asuna mientras iban caminando. "Tú también sabes sobre la magia."

"Sí" asintió Leona. "Me gusta usar la magia de hielo."

"Esa magia también la usa Eva-chan."

"Sí… Me di cuenta de ello…" dijo Leona con una mirada estrecha al recordar la pelea que tuvieron.

"¿Hiciste la alianza con alguien?" preguntó Chamo, de repente, mirándola.

"¿Que?"

"Se refiere a esto." dijo Asuna mientras sacaba la carta pactio del bolsillo.

"No tengo eso… ¿Qué es?" preguntó Leona con un tono de curiosidad.

"¡¿No sabes qué es?!" exclamó Chamo sorprendido. "¿No te lo enseñaron en la escuela de magia?"

"No fui a una escuela de magia, alguien me enseñó y una vez me dijo que las escuelas de magia solo te enseñan cosas básicas y los conjuros más importantes y poderosos, se los saltan, y luego cuando te enfrentas a un enemigo que está mucho más entrenado que tú, acabas muerto o te da una paliza."

"…"

"Bueno, veras, una alianza es un contrato en el que un mago elije a alguien, entonces esa persona que escogió obtiene una carta, esa carta hace que la persona obtenga poderes para luchar, a cambio tiene que ayudar al mago con quien hizo la alianza en una batalla." explicó Chamo. "¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí, ¿cómo se hace una alianza?" preguntó Leona, entonces Asuna se sonrojo levemente.

"Solo tienes que darle un beso en los labios a la otra persona." dijo Chamo apretando los labios simulando un beso.

"¡Deja de hacer el idiota!" exclamó Asuna ahora completamente sonrojada, igual que Leona.

"Pero ne-san, gracias a que hiciste la alianza con aniki pudimos resolver aquel asunto."

"¿Tu alianza es con Negi?"

"¡Eh! Sí, ¡pero no tuve elección! tuvimos un problema con Eva-chan y para ayudarle tuve que hacerlo…"

"¿Evangeline?"

"Sí." suspiró Asuna. "Fue algo parecido al que tuviste con ella anoche."

"Bueno, pero se solucionó gracias a que yo estaba allí y así pudieron hacer la alianza, aparte de ne-san, aniki tiene unas cuantas alianzas más, ¿quieres formar parte tú también?" preguntó Chamo mirando a Leona con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Chamo-kun!".

"¡Quieres dejar de ir buscando gente para que hagan un pactio con Negi!" gritó Asuna con una expresión de enfado.

"¡Yo lo hago para formar un batallón!"

"¡Mentira! ¡Tú lo haces para ganar dinero!" exclamó Asuna señalando a Chamo con el dedo índice.

"No es cierto, ¡yo lo hago porque me preocupo por aniki! Bueno, ¿qué me dices?" preguntó Chamo mirando a Leona.

"No, no quiero hacerlo." respondió Leona, desviando la mirada.

"Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hacer un pactio, ya sabes." sonrió ampliamente Chamo.

"_Porque me está sonriendo de esa manera…_" pensó Leona.

"Hemos llegado." dijo Negi mirando a la cabaña de Evangeline, fueron a la puerta y golpeó varias veces.

"¡Eva-Chaaan!" gritó Asuna, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

"Puntuales por lo que veo, y Kagurazaka… ¡No hace falta que grites de esa manera!"

"Era por si no nos escuchabas." dijo Asuna con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras." dijo Evangeline mirando a Leona con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Takamichi me dijo que te diera esto." dijo Leona enseñándole la bolsa, Evangeline la cogió y vio que dentro de la bolsa había una caja alargada de madera de vino tinto.

"Está bien, ya puedes irte, vosotros, vamos, entrar." dijo Evangeline mirando Asuna y a Negi, señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás.

"Evangeline."

"¿Que?"

"¿Puedo ver como entrenáis…?"

"No."

"_Eso ha sido una respuesta rápida…_" pensó Leona.

"Vamos Eva-chan que te cuesta." dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"He dicho que no, ahora entrar, ¡y deja de llamarme Eva-chan!"

"Nos vemos Leona." suspiró Asuna entrando con Negi dentro de la cabaña.

"Adiós, Hum…"

"¿Que?" dijo Evangeline mirándola.

"¿Vais a entrenar ahí dentro?" preguntó Leona confundida.

"Tengo mis propios recursos, ahora vete."

"Tengo la impresión de que te estoy siendo una molestia." dijo Leona con una mirada estrecha.

"¿Oh, por fin te has dado cuenta?" preguntó Evangeline con una mano en su cintura. "Entonces puedes irte."

"Tú… A pesar de haberte dejado tomar mi sangre anoche." dijo Leona con una vena de enfado en su sien, palpitando.

"¿Oh? ¿Crees que voy a ser amable con alguien solo porque me deje beber su sangre?" sonrió Evangeline. "¡Ha! Soy un mago malvado y además no necesito permiso para beber de la sangre de una persona, soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas?"

"Usted perdone excelentísimo vampiro malvado." dijo Leona dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho como si estuviera jurando. "Perdone por presentarme en su casa con algo que me dijeron que le diera, la próxima vez sé que preferirá ir andando, con escoba o con su manto de vampiro y buscarlo por su cuenta en vez de que se lo traigan."

"Parece ser que no tuviste bastante ayer, ¿quieres que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo, no?" dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa maliciosa al notar ironía en la voz de Leona.

"Que- Solo ganaste una vez."

"Escucha niña, el día que me ganes, será cuando el mundo estalle, aparezca un agujero negro y absorba los escombros que puedan quedar de ello." dijo Evangeline, mientras Leona tenía una sombra cubriendo su mirada. "Oh, además, ahora que me acuerdo, aparte de eso…" Evangeline, cogió a Leona por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza y la acercó bastante a su rostro, cruzándose sus miradas, eso le sorprendió tanto a Leona que no fue capaz de reaccionar y sólo fue capaz de quedarse mirándola. "Me dio la impresión de que cuando tome tu sangre, no parecía disgustarte más bien lo contrario." sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, entonces le susurró al oído sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Fue tan bueno para ti como para mí?"

"Que-" dijo Leona sonrojada, apartándose. "¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" exclamó mientras veía a Evangeline reírse.

"Nada, ahora en serio, tengo cosas que hacer, ve a dar una vuelta o lo que sea que los críos de tu edad hacen."

"Tú…" dijo Leona con una expresión molesta. "Tengo catorce."

"Y yo más de seis-cientos, siempre serás un crio."

"¿Seis-cientos…?" dijo Leona sorprendida.

"¡Eva-chan! ¿Qué haces? ¡Solo quiero decir que Chachazero está afilando las pequeñas espadas que tiene! ¡Y no me gusta cómo nos está mirando!" exclamó Asuna desde el interior de la cabaña.

"Esta conversación termina aquí." suspiró Evangeline.

"Está bien… Tampoco quiero que ocurra una desgracia allí dentro…" dijo Leona, entonces Evangeline cerró la puerta y Leona se fue por el bosque por el que habían llegado.

"No te costaba dejarla, ¿qué te ha hecho la pobre chica?" preguntó Asuna mirando a Evangeline.

"No empieces con tus discursos Kagurazaka."

"Eres una cascarrabias, por lo menos podrías haberla dejado después de lo que le hiciste ayer."

"_Kagurazaka..._" dijo Evangeline mirando Asuna fijamente.

"Y- ¿Y Chachamaru, maestra?" interrumpió Negi intentando que no empezaran a discutir.

"Esta con los gatos, luego vendrá, ahora vamos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo."

Mientras, Leona iba caminando por el bosque.

"Que habrá querido decir Evangeline con eso de antes…" susurró Leona. "¡No sé qué expresión puse en ese momento cuando me mordió!" de repente se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, Leona se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

"Habrá sido algún animal… Bueno, voy a dar una vuelta."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5: Parte I. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Parte II

**Capítulo 5: Parte II**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas en el resort de Evangeline, después de que Asuna y Negi entraran con Evangeline, Negi comenzó a entrenar, poco después Chachamaru llegó y se unió al entrenamiento.

"¡Piensa rápido niño! Lic lac la lac lilac…" dijo Evangeline mientras pronunciaba el siguiente conjuro que iba a usar.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Negi dándose cuenta de que no tardaría en atacarle de nuevo.

"¡_Crystallitatio Tellustris_!"

Negi saltó hacia arriba para esquivar las estalagmitas de hielo que salieron del suelo, entonces, Chachamaru le disparó un rayo láser de los ojos y Chachazero le lanzó dos pequeñas espadas, Negi esquivó el rayo láser y detuvo las pequeñas espadas con un conjuro, pero estaba tan ocupado parando los ataques de ambos que no se dio cuenta de que Evangeline estaba ahora justo detrás de él.

"Te olvidaste de mi niño…" dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa perversa.

"Ah-"

Evangeline le golpeó en la cara y él se estrelló contra el suelo del resort haciendo un agujero en este.

"¡Negi!" gritó Asuna yendo hacia él.

"Ay…" dijo Negi adolorido mientras que Evangeline aterrizaba en el suelo suavemente.

"Tch, deberías estar atento a todo, así nunca llegaras a ser como tu padre, ¡ni siquiera has durado un minuto!"

"¡Sois tres contra uno! ¡Así cualquiera!" exclamó Asuna mirándola.

"No me digas como tengo que hacer las cosas, deja de criticar la forma que tengo de entrenar al niño." dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Está bien Asuna, no te preocupes." dijo Negi levantándose del suelo.

"Por hoy hemos acabado."

/Grace of destiny/

"_No sé dónde podría ir._" pensó Leona mientras caminaba por la ciudad mirando a su alrededor, cuando iba a pasar por una de las calles, el semáforo se puso en rojo y espero a que se pusiera en verde, mientras esperaba una alumna se detuvo a su lado.

"Ah, tú… Estas en la misma clase que yo, tu nombre era Setsuna, ¿no?" dijo Leona mirando a la estudiante que estaba a su lado.

"¿Que? Ah, sí, ¿Estás dando una vuelta por los alrededores de Mahora?" preguntó Setsuna mirándola.

"Sí."

"Voy al Starbooks coffee."

"¿Starbooks coffee?"

"Es un sitio bastante popular aquí, puedes venir conmigo si quieres, voy a ver a Ojou-sama."

"Está bien, ¿Ojou-sama?" preguntó Leona con un tono de curiosidad.

"Sí, aunque no le gusta que la llame así." respondió Setsuna mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Me refiero a Konoka, es alguien quien tengo que proteger, con mi vida si es necesario."

"Protegerla…" murmuro Leona, de pronto una imagen de una chica sonriendo apareció en su mente como un flash. "_Rachel…_" pensó mientras una sombra cubrió su mirada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Setsuna mirando a Leona.

"¿Eh? No, no es nada…" respondió Leona poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza. "Vayamos a ese sitio."

"Ok, vamos."

Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar, entonces vieron a Konoka ir hacia ellas.

"¡Set-chan!"

"¿Hace mucho que esperas?" preguntó Setsuna mirándola.

"No, no hace mucho que espero." respondió Konoka negando con la cabeza. "Me encontré con algunas de la clase, ah, Leona."

"Hola."

"¡Leona! Setsuna! ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Venir aquí!" gritó Yuna saludando con la mano desde la mesa donde estaba sentada. A su lado estaban sentadas Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka y Yue.

"¡Vamos con ellas!" sonrió Konoka, fueron donde estaban y se sentaron.

"Estábamos hablando sobre la biblioteca de la isla." sonrió Yuna.

"¿Una isla?" preguntó Leona mirándola.

"Es un sitio de aquí, fuimos una vez, hay muchos libros de todo tipo, lo que es muy fácil perderse y tiene muchas trampas" comentó Yue.

"Yue estuvo con Asuna, Konoka y algunas más de clase."

"Las baka-rangers para ser más exactos." dijo Kazumi mientras tomaba un sorbo del refresco que había pedido.

"¿Por qué se llaman así?"

"Porque tienen la nota más baja de la clase." respondió Yuna.

"_Veras como pronto estoy yo también ahí…_" pensó Leona, entonces suspiró.

"Menos mal que ese día llegamos a tiempo para el examen." sonrió levemente Konoka.

"Sí, ese día lo tendremos siempre en mente." añadió Kazumi.

"Pero después de eso, ¡seguimos con las notas de toda la vida! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!" rio Haruna.

"Haruna…" dijo Nodoka con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Con que optimismo te lo tomas." dijo Yue mirándola de reojo, el tiempo fue pasando mientras hablaban, entonces Yuna miró la hora.

"Vaya se hace tarde." dijo Yuna mirando la hora en el reloj que había en el lugar.

"Ojou-sama, deberíamos ir para casa."

"Sí, ¡nos vemos!" exclamó Konoka despidiéndose con la mano.

"Te acompañare hasta la puerta de casa."

"Gracias Set-chan."

"¡Adiós!" dijo Yuna viendo como Setsuna y Konoka se iban.

"Se llevan bien." dijo Leona viéndolas irse.

"Sí, desde siempre." sonrió Kazumi.

"Por cierto," dijo Haruna mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. "Cógelo, es un móvil, así estaremos en contacto, no tienes uno, ¿no?" dijo mirando a Leona.

"No tengo ninguno, pero…"

"No te preocupes tengo uno nuevo, ese es el que usaba antes." sonrió Haruna.

"Gracias." dijo Leona cogiendo el móvil. "Eres muy amable."

"No es nada." sonrió Haruna con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¿Ese no es el móvil que decías que iba más lento que una tortuga?" preguntó Yuna, alzando la ceja.

"¡Eh!-"

"No me importa." dijo Leona mirando a Haruna que tenía una sombra cubriendo su mirada después de lo que dijo Yuna.

"¡Claro! ¡Lo importante es tener uno!" exclamó Haruna mientras Kazumi la miraba con una mueca.

"Bueno, voy tirando." dijo Haruna levantándose del asiento.

"Está bien, yo iré un poco más tarde."

"Espera, ¡Haruna y yo vamos contigo!" exclamó Kazumi, levantándose del asiento.

Se despidieron de los demás y se fueron hacia los dormitorios.

"Nodoka, deberíamos ir también." la miró Yue.

"Si, pero…"

"¿Que?"

"Debo llevar este libro a la biblioteca." dijo Nodoka mirando el libro que tenía en la mano.

"No quieres ir sola por si te atacan, ¿no?" intuyó Yue, Nodoka asintió.

"Hum… Si quieres puedo dejártelo yo." dijo Leona mirando a Nodoka.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí."

"Gracias Leona." dijo Nodoka mientras le daba el libro.

"Oh, esto te ayudará." añadió Yue, dándole un mapa que tenía guardado en la mochila del colegio. "Este punto de aquí es la biblioteca."

"Gracias Yue." dijo Leona mientras se despedía de ellas. "Amor Prohibido..." leyó mirando el libro. "Bueno, será mejor que vaya ahora, casi es de noche."

/Grace of Destiny/

Minutos más tarde, en uno de los dormitorios, Asuna estaba estudiando mientras que Negi hablaba con Konoka, Setsuna y Haruna, estaban sentados en unos cojines que había en el suelo alrededor de una mesa.

"Escuche que puede llover esta semana." comentó Konoka mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.

"Espero que no llueva demasiado." dijo Asuna, mirando el libro que tenía delante.

"¿Por qué no nos entretenemos con algo? De esta manera se pasará el tiempo más rápido." sonrió Haruna.

"Ahora estoy estudiando." respondió Asuna mientras cogía una galleta de la bandeja que había encima de la mesa.

"Puedes tener un descanso."

"Bueno… Está bien, ya llevo bastante rato de todas formas." dijo Asuna mirando a Haruna.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" preguntó Negi.

"Podemos jugar a las cartas." sonrió levemente Konoka, levantando el dedo índice.

"No podemos."

"¿Por qué Asuna?" preguntó Setsuna mirándola.

"Chamo se las llevó para jugar una partida con Chachazero." respondió Asuna, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Entonces, alguna otra idea?"

"Podríamos jugar alguna partida a la consola, pero somos demasiados."

"Ya lo sé." dijo Haruna ajustándose las gafas con la mano, mientras le brillaron.

"¿Que?" preguntó Asuna mirándola de reojo.

"Historias de miedo, apagamos las luces y ponemos una vela, es perfecto."

"Sí, pero no sé si es buena idea, ¿no tendrás miedo después?" preguntó Konoka mirando a Negi.

"¿Eh? No... No hay problema."

"Claro, luego te metes en mi cama a escondidas y todo solucionado ¿no?" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Claro que no Asuna!"

"Además, en tiempos como este es cuando salen los fantasmas." comentó Haruna intentando dar miedo.

"¿Lo dices por Sayo?" preguntó Negi, inmediatamente les apareció a todos una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza, excepto él.

"Bueno, ¿hacemos eso?" preguntó Haruna mirándoles.

"Está bien." suspiró Asuna, entonces se levantó para coger una vela, mientras Konoka fue a apagar las luces, entonces cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, Haruna empezó a contar la historia, después de unos minutos, casi había terminado.

"Y entonces, aquel grupo de estudiantes, escuchó un ruido que venía detrás de la puerta, una chica creyó que era aquel a quien llamaban el sin cabeza, ya que fue un día lluvioso cuando le quitaron la vida y la gente rumoreaba que aparecía en noches de lluvia…"

"¿Y-Y qué pasó?..."

"Una de las estudiantes se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, preguntó quién era, pero nadie contestaba, entonces empezaron a golpear la puerta bruscamente con intención de tirarla al suelo y entonces-"

De repente, se escucharon golpes detrás la puerta del dormitorio.

"La puerta… Asuna, ve abrirla." pidió Haruna dejando la historia que estaba contando.

"¡Por que yo!"

"Yo soy el invitado." respondió Haruna, cerrando los ojos y alzando la mano hacia la puerta.

"¡Como!"

"Ya voy yo." interrumpió Setsuna, levantándose.

"¿Set-chan?" dijo Konoka con voz preocupada.

"No te preocupes ojou-sama, seguro que es alguien de la clase." sonrió Setsuna levemente para que no se preocupara.

"Menos mal que tenemos a nuestra valiente espadachín." dijo Haruna asintiendo varias veces, Setsuna se sonrojó levemente.

"¿Tú estás divirtiéndote con todo esto, no?" preguntó Asuna mirándola estrechamente.

"Oh vamos, es imposible que sea el de la historia." respondió Haruna sacudiendo la mano para quitar importancia.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me querías enviar a mí?" preguntó Asuna mirándola de reojo.

"Más vale prevenir."

"¡Sera posible!" exclamó Asuna mientras Setsuna iba hacia la puerta, la abrió y entonces vio a Kazumi.

"Asakura."

"Oh, Setsuna." sonrió Kazumi mientras saludaba con la mano. "Vine a traer a Asuna el CD de música que me dejó hace unos días."

"Pasa Asakura." se escuchó a Asuna desde detrás de la puerta.

"Pues no era." dijo Haruna mientras Kazumi entraba en la habitación.

"Claro que no." suspiró Asuna.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Kazumi, alzando una ceja con curiosidad. "¿Esperabais a alguien?

"Estábamos contando historias de miedo, pensábamos que eras alguien parecido al de la historia."

"Ah, ahora entiendo porque esta todo así." dijo Kazumi mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"¡Ah!"

"¿Que ocurre Konoka?" preguntó Asuna mirándola.

"A-Allí…" murmuró Konoka señalando la ventana con el dedo índice.

"¿Hay algo en la ventana ojou-sama?" preguntó Setsuna mirando la ventana.

"Me pareció ver algo."

"Habrá sido tu imaginación." dijo Haruna mirando la ventana, de repente, una mano apareció en la ventana y la abrió, entonces una persona se subió al bordillo de la ventana, al estar la habitación a oscuras, no se podía ver bien quien era.

"¡El sin cabeza! ¡Todos a cubierto!" exclamó Haruna señalando a la persona con el dedo índice.

"¡Pero si te lo habías inventado!" exclamó Asuna. "¿Y cómo sabes que no tiene cabeza?"

"Ojou-sama, ponte detrás de mí." pidió Setsuna mirando a la persona seriamente, mientras Kazumi sacó su cámara para hacer una foto.

"¿Por qué esta todo a oscuras?"

"Esa voz…"

"Creo que se quién es." dijo Haruna encendiendo las luces. "Ku Fei."

"Vaya, ya me quedé sin exclusiva." suspiró Kazumi.

"¡Se puede saber porque no entras por la puerta como la gente normal y corriente!" exclamó Asuna, levantando el puño.

"Maestra Ku Fei… ¿Cómo has subido?" preguntó Negi mirándole mientras Ku Fei saltaba de la ventana, la cerró, entonces se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrió.

"Bueno… Se me olvidaron las llaves de mi dormitorio, así que pensé en entrar por alguna ventana de otra habitación, ya que no quería tirar ninguna puerta abajo, entonces cogí una cuerda que encontré con gancho y subí hasta llegar aquí."

"Eso es sorprendente Ku Fei." sonrió Kazumi levemente, con una gota detrás de la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"No tienes idea del susto que nos has dado." suspiró Asuna mientras Ku Fei tenía interrogantes alrededor de su cabeza sin entenderlo.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos?" preguntó Haruna estirando los brazos.

"Me quedaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer."

"Yo debería irme también."

"Yo tengo que preparar la clase."

"Y yo tengo seguir estudiando."

"Está bien, entonces nos vemos otro día." dijo Haruna despidiéndose de los demás.

"¿Que estabais haciendo?" preguntó Ku Fei mirando a Haruna mientras iban hacia su dormitorio.

"Estábamos pasando el tiempo contando historias de miedo."

"Hum… ¿Y Leona?"

"A lo mejor ya ha vuelto." respondió Haruna. "Si no es así, siempre puedo llamarle si es necesario, le di mi móvil antiguo."

"Oh, ¿aquel que decías que te iba tan lento?"

"…Por qué todos decís lo mismo…"

Mientras tanto Leona estaba yendo por Sakura Lane camino hacia la biblioteca.

"Pensaba que estaría más cerca la biblioteca, quizás me he equivocado, pero según este mapa es por aquí…" murmuró Leona mientras iba caminando mirando el mapa, de repente sintió que alguien le lanzó unas lanzas de hielo, entonces las esquivo rápidamente tirándose al suelo.

"¡Es que no hay ni una sola noche que no sea atacada por algo en este lugar!" exclamó Leona con un tono de enfado en su voz. "¿Eso fue un conjuro de hielo…?"

"Hola Leona." saludó Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia al lado de Evangeline.

"Entonces quien me atacó-" dijo Leona con una mirada estrecha.

"Fui yo." dijo Evangeline.

"Otra vez… Que pasa, ¿no te gustó el vino?" preguntó Leona levantándose del suelo.

"Hmph, eso no tiene nada que ver."

"¿Entonces?"

"Bueno, quería comprobar si eras capaz de esquivarlo." respondió Evangeline encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Y si no llego a hacerlo?" preguntó Leona estrechando la mirada.

"Hubiera sido algo doloroso para ti."

"_¿Me odia? ¿Es eso? ¡¿Me odia?!_" pensó Leona con una expresión molesta.

"Amor prohibido." leyó Chachamaru, había cogido el libro del suelo mientras Evangeline y Leona estaban hablando. "Debe de ser suyo ama."

"_Debió haberse caído cuando salte._" pensó Leona.

"No me importa lo que le guste leer." dijo Evangeline mirando a Leona, entonces sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

"¡A qué viene esa sonrisa!" exclamó Leona mirando a Evangeline. "Para vuestra información no es mío, tengo que regresarlo, aunque se me hizo algo tarde…"

"De hecho deberías de irte ya a la cama, no son horas para que un niño este dando vueltas."

"Eso me lo dice alguien que mira como alguien de diez años." dijo Leona con una mirada estrecha.

"Ya te dije que tengo más de seis-cientos años."

"¿Entonces qué haces estudiando aquí? Deberías de tener por lo menos un doctorado o algo con todos esos años."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo niña y no me interesa tener uno."

"¿Me podéis dar el libro? Tengo que devolverlo." suspiró Leona, Chachamaru fue darle el libro, pero Evangeline la detuvo.

"Espera."

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Leona.

"Si lo quieres, tienes que darme algo a cambio."

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Quiero algo a cambio, no te lo daré tan fácil." dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Tsk, ¿qué quieres?" preguntó Leona mirándola seriamente.

"Tu sangre y tu servidumbre."

"¡¿Cómo?!" exclamó Leona con una expresión de enfado.

"Era broma." sonrió Evangeline. "Chachamaru, dale el libro." dijo con una mano en la cintura, Chachamaru le dio el libro a Leona y fue hacia Evangeline de nuevo, Leona miraba a Evangeline fijamente.

"Oh, por cierto…"

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Leona.

"Hay algo en ti que me es extraño, tengo la sensación de que escondes algo." dijo Evangeline mirándola fijamente, de repente, la expresión de Leona cambio.

"No sé qué quieres decir…" murmuró Leona. "_Esas miradas que me hace… Son como si me atravesaran el alma…Y en cualquier momento adivinara lo que pienso._" pensó desviando la mirada.

"Hmph, escucha, no sé qué escondes, pero tarde o temprano acabaré sabiéndolo y espero que no estés aquí por algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Chachamaru, nos vamos."

"Entendido ama." dijo Chachamaru mientras Evangeline se iba. "Leona."

"¿Qué?"

"A veces el ama puede ser violenta, pero, en realidad no es mala persona, es solo que se preocupa por lo que pueda pasar, es todo, no se lo tengas en cuenta." dijo Chachamaru, entonces se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se marchó.

"Cuál es su problema." suspiró Leona, desviando la mirada. "Bueno, tengo que llevar esto." dijo mientras miraba el libro.

"Perdone ama, ¿en verdad odia a Leona?" preguntó Chachamaru mientras iban caminando hacia su casa.

"¿Mm? No, solo me gusta meterme con ella."

"¿Qué quiso decir con que esconde algo?"

"Tengo esa impresión, aunque sea leve, hay algo en ella que no es normal, pero no sé qué puede ser, es demasiado débil como para saberlo." respondió Evangeline.

"Oh…"

/Grace of Destiny/

Después de ir a la biblioteca y dejar el libro, Leona regresó al dormitorio y cenó con Haruna y Ku Fei que la estaban esperando para cenar, al cabo de un rato, se fueron a dormir y ahora el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el sonido del reloj, Leona estaba mirando el techo y le vino en mente lo que Evangeline le había dicho antes. "_Tengo la sensación de que escondes algo, tarde o temprano acabaré sabiéndolo._"

"Tsk, no puedo dejar que sepa nada." susurró Leona, tapándose la cabeza con la sabana, dando media vuelta en la cama.

Al día siguiente, Asuna y Negi estaban hablando mientras iban caminando por una de las calles.

"Mira que decir ayer que tengo pocas opciones de salir con él, maldita sea Asakura."

"Asuna, yo sí creo que puedes." dijo Negi animándola.

"Negi…"

"Los sueños imposibles suelen ser los mejores." dijo Chamo.

"Cállate y metete en tus asuntos." dijo Asuna con una expresión de enfado, de repente Negi se detuvo.

"¿No es Leona?" preguntó Negi mirando delante de él.

"¿Que está haciendo?" dijo Asuna mirando a Leona que estaba apoyándose con la mano derecha en un muro de piedra y con la otra mano estaba agarrándose el pecho, tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo y una sombra cubría su mirada. "Parece que no se encuentra bien." dijo con una expresión preocupada, de repente cayó al suelo.

"¡Leona!" exclamó Negi mientras iba con Asuna donde estaba.

"¡Hey! ¡Despierta!" exclamó Asuna.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5: Parte II. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**

**Intentaré actualizar cada semana, el sabado o el domingo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"_Tengo miedo y esta oscuro… No quiero sentirme así." dijo una niña pequeña llorando, estaba tumbada en el suelo de una habitación oscura en la que no había nada. _

"_Llora todo lo que quieras, nadie va a venir a salvarte, no importa cuánto llores, las lágrimas no te ayudarán, estás sola en este lugar." dijo una persona delante de ella, mirándola. _

"_¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Rachel!"_

"¡No!" gritó Leona, despertándose bruscamente de la cama. "¿Dónde estoy?..."

"Estas en mi dormitorio." dijo Asuna mirándola. "Deberías descansar."

"Te encontramos en la calle desmayada." dijo Negi preocupado.

"Tsk." gruñó Leona, se incorporó en la cama y se puso la mano sobre su cara, tapándose.

"¿No te encuentras bien?" preguntó Asuna.

"¿Eh? Ah… No, solo me desmayé por el cansancio."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, suele pasarme, pero no tenéis de qué preocuparos."

"Si tú lo dices…" dijo Asuna.

"Por cierto, ¿No estáis entrenando con Evangeline?"

"Nah, tenemos el día libre." dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Eso es raro." dijo Chamo, estaba encima del escritorio que había en la habitación mirándoles.

"Tenía que hacer algunas cosas." respondió Negi.

"A saber que está tramando." dijo Asuna con los ojos cerrados.

"Asuna, no creo que sea nada malo." sonrió Negi nerviosamente.

"Bueno, yo debería irme… Gracias por lo de antes." dijo Leona levantándose de la cama.

"¿Seguro que estas mejor?" preguntó Negi.

"Sí."

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" preguntó Asuna.

"No es necesario."

"Está bien…"

"Nos vemos."

"Adiós..." se despidió Asuna viendo como Leona salía de la habitación.

"_Iré a dar una vuelta._" pensó Leona.

"Tengo la impresión de que esconde algo, por la manera en la que estaba, no creo que fuera un simple desmayo." dijo Chamo pensativo.

"¿Tú crees? ¿Pero no puede ser nada grave no?" preguntó Asuna.

"Eso espero." dijo Negi con una voz preocupada.

"Por cierto aniki, ¿Iinchou no te invitó a ir a su casa?" preguntó Chamo mirándole.

"Sí."

"Negi, voy contigo." dijo Asuna mirándole seriamente.

"¿Eh?"

"No me fio de ella."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Negi parpadeando varias veces, confuso.

"Yo sé porque, iré contigo." respondió Asuna con los ojos cerrados.

"Está bien, Asuna." dijo Negi, fueron hacia la puerta del dormitorio y cuando la abrieron se encontraron a Haruna.

"Así que vais a ver a Iinchou… ¿Eeeh?" sonrió ampliamente Haruna mientras le brillaban las gafas.

"… "

/Grace of Destiny/

"¡Pronto veré al profesor Negi!" exclamó Ayaka sonriendo emocionada mientras iba por un pasillo de su casa, entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó. _"_¡Debe de ser él!" exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada. "Wilson, abre." ordenó mirando al mayordomo, él asintió y abrió la puerta.

"Profe-"

"¡Hola Iinchou!" saludó Haruna agitando la mano, sonriendo. "¿Eh? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?" preguntó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"¡¿Que hacéis vosotras aquí?!" gritó Ayaka levantándose y mirando a Haruna y a algunas de la clase que estaban detrás de ella.

"Lo siento Iinchou, escucharon que iba a venir y-"

"Que conste que yo vine por lo que pudiera pasar." dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"¿Que se supone que tendría que pasar, Asuna?" preguntó Ayaka, mirándola fijamente.

"No sé, dímelo tú, _Iinchou."_

"¡Que quieres decir con eso!"

"¡Me refiero que a saber que le harías a Negi si estuvieras a solas con él!"

"¡Como!"

"¡Tengo la mirada puesta siempre en ti!"

"Je... Siempre una mirada puesta en ella." dijo Haruna con una mueca.

"¡No en la manera que estás pensando!" exclamó Asuna mirándola.

"Y que se supone que estoy pensando, A-s-u-n-a~." sonrió Haruna, una sombra cubrió la mirada de Asuna.

"…"

"No importa cuántas veces venga, este lugar siempre me impresiona." dijo Haruna mirando alrededor.

"Vamos profesor Negi, le mostraré mi habitación." sonrió Ayaka, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Negi.

"¡Quieta ahí ahora mismo!" exclamó Asuna señalándola con el dedo índice.

"¡Solo voy a mostrarle mi habitación!"

"¡La vio la última vez que venimos aquí!"

"Ah... ¿Dónde están las demás?" respondió Negi mirando alrededor.

"Se han ido a la piscina climatizada." respondió Wilson.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó Ayaka.

"¿Se han ido sin mí? ¡Cómo se atreven!" exclamó Haruna levantando el puño a media altura.

"Bien… En ese caso, ¿quiere que vayamos también profesor Negi?" suspiró Ayaka.

"Está bien, lo siento, por venir todos sin avisar-"

"No se preocupe profesor." sonrió Ayaka. "Vamos, puede cambiarse en una de las habitaciones-"

"Ya tenemos el bañador puesto." interrumpió Asuna con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Entonces, vamos a la piscina…" dijo Ayaka.

/Grace of Destiny/

"Parece que no hay nadie." dijo Leona entrando en el dormitorio, mirando alrededor. "Habrán ido algún sitio." dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejó las llaves encima de la mesa y vio que había una hoja de papel con algo escrito, la cogióy empezó a leerla.

"¡Hola Leona! :D

Ku Fei ha ido con Kaede a entrenar (Casi siempre entrenan juntas) Yo me voy me voy a ir ahora con Negi y Asuna a casa de Iinchou.

¡Nos vemos!

Paru."

"_Supongo que vendrán algo tarde_." pensó Leona dejando la hoja de papel en la mesa, entonces miro la hora en el reloj que había colgado en la pared. "Cogeré algo para comer." dijo mientras iba a la cocina, pero al dar un paso, sintió un dolor fuerte que venía de su brazo derecho y del pecho. "_Maldición…_" dijo Leona, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se arremangó la manga de la camisa del brazo derecho, entonces vio que de la venda que tenía, se veían salir pequeñas ondas de oscuridad, la venda cubría la mitad del brazo hasta la mano, excepto los dedos. "Tsk." gruñó, se levantó a duras penas y fue hacia la cocina, abrió uno de los armarios, cogió un vaso y lo puso encima de la mesa, después lo lleno de agua de la botella que había al lado del grifo, entonces puso su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y saco una pequeña caja metálica de color blanco, la abrió y cogió una capsula de varias que habían, la capsula era de color rojo, entonces la abrió y cayó un polvo blanco sobre el agua que hizo que se pusiera de color rojizo, Leona miró el agua que ahora era de color rojo, cogió el vaso y se bebió lo que había en el, cuando terminó dejó el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

"_Que mal gusto tiene esto, nunca me acostumbraré._" pensó Leona con una expresión de repugnancia. "_Aunque esto me sea eficaz por el momento… No sé cuánto tiempo seguiré así_… _Ni cuanto más podré aguantar_…" Leona fue hacia una de las paredes de la cocina y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. "Tsk, es tan… doloroso…" murmuró, mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano.

/Grace of Destiny/

"¡Negi!" exclamó Makie, alzando la mano en el aire para llamar su atención. "¡Ven a bañarte con nosotras!"

"Ya voy."

"Espere profesor." dijo Ayaka mirándole, antes de que se metiera en el agua.

"¿Que ocurre Iinchou?"

"He pensado que le podría poner crema protectora en la espalda así-"

"¿Cómo le vas a poner crema protectora en una piscina climatizada?" preguntó Asuna con una mirada estrecha.

"¡Vas a estar corrigiéndome todo el rato Asuna!" exclamó Ayaka chocando su mejilla con la de Asuna.

"¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!" exclamó Asuna, entonces, Haruna al verlas cerca de la piscina, las empujó al agua.

"¡Ah!" gritaron a la vez.

"¡Asuna! ¡Iinchou!" gritó Negi, mientras Asuna y Ayaka sacaron la cabeza del agua.

"¡Paru!" exclamó Asuna mirándola molesta.

"Hemos venido para divertirnos, ¡dejaros de discusiones!" sonrió Haruna.

"A ver si viene Negi…" murmuró Makie esperando a que fuera con ella, entonces, alguien le tiró agua encima.

"¡Ah!" gritó Makie, se giró y vio a Sakurako riéndose. "¡Muy bien!" exclamó tirándole agua. "¿Que te ha parecido?" se rio.

"¿A sí? ¡Bien!" exclamó Sakurako preparándose para volver a lanzarle agua. "¡Unas cascadas!" sonrió, lanzándole más agua que antes.

"¡Eh!" exclamó Makie protegiéndose con los brazos, entonces empezó a lanzarle también más agua a pesar de que no veía bien por el agua que le lanzaba Sakurako.

"Serán crías…" susurró Chisame mirando a Makie y a Sakurako de reojo mientras estaba sentada en una de las sillas con el portátil encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué haces, Chiu?" sonrió Chizuru detrás de Chisame.

"¡AH!" gritó Chisame, rápidamente cerrando el portátil. "¡Nada! ¡Y deja de llamarme con ese nombre!" gritó mirándola.

"La merienda esta lista." avisó Wilson, había ido a la piscina para avisarles.

"¡La merienda!" gritó Fuka saliendo de la piscina, corriendo.

"¡Vamos!" gritó Fumika siguiendo a su hermana, mientras los demás fueron detrás de ellas con más calma.

Mientras tanto,Leona estaba tumbada en la cama tapándose la mirada con la mano, entonces alguien llamo a la puerta.

"_Quien será._" pensó Leona mientras se levantaba de la cama, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. "Tú eres… ¿Satomi?"

"Sí, ¿están Haruna o Ku Fei?

"No."

"No… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías llevar esto a Chachamaru?" preguntó Satomi mostrándole una llave de cuerda. "Lo necesita para hoy, yo tengo una reunión con unos compañeros de ciencia y no puedo llevárselo… Y las demás se han ido algún sitio."

"Ah… Claro." respondió Leona cogiendo la llave de cuerda.

"¡Muchas gracias!" sonrió Satomi. "Chachamaru debe estar ahora con Evangeline en su casa, bueno, voy tirando."

"Está bien."

"Adiós." se despidió Satomi con la mano.

"_¿Para que servirá esto_?" pensó Leona mirando la llave de cuerda que tenía en la mano. "Bueno, iré a dárselo." dijo mientras cerraba la puerta e iba hacia la casa de Evangeline. Una vez allí, llamo a la puerta y la recibió Chachamaru.

"Hola Leona." saludó Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia. "¿Ocurre algo? ¿Desea ver a la ama?"

"¿Ama? Ah, no, veras, Satomi me dijo que te diera esto." respondió Leona, enseñándole la llave de cuerda.

"Ah, la estaba esperando, gracias." sonrió levemente Chachamaru mientras cogía la llave de cuerda. "He preparado té, ¿quieres un poco?"

"¿Té? Um… No, gracias, no quiero molestar."

"No es ninguna molestia, ya que viniste hasta aquí para darme la llave." dijo Chachamaru con una expresión calmada.

"Bueno, está bien." dijo Leona con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Entonces, sígueme." dijo Chachamaru yendo por el comedor mientras Leona la seguía, entonces entraron en la cocina, la cocina no era muy grande, tenía una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas, una nevera, un microondas, un horno, una cocina de gas y algunos armarios, Chachamaru fue a prepárale una taza de té, Leona se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía la cocina, cuando Chachamaru terminó, le sirvió la taza de té y Leona lo probó.

"Sabe bien."

"Gracias." dijo Chachamaru. "¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó al ver a Leona mirando hacia el comedor.

"¿Eh? No, es solo que… ¿no está Evangeline?"

"El ama se fue atender un asunto con el profesor Takamichi, ¿quiere que le diga algo?"

"No." respondió Leona, terminó de beber el té y se levantó de la silla. "Bueno, me voy ya, gracias por el té."

"Está bien, Leona." dijo Chachamaru, la acompañó a la puerta y se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa de Ayaka, Negi y las demás estaban merendando lo que habían preparado las sirvientas, en la mesa donde estaban, había varios tipos de té y bebidas, diferentes tipos de pastas, diferentes bocadillos y en el centro unos pasteles, uno era de nata con fresas y otro de chocolate, en el centro tenía letras escritas de chocolate blanco.

"¡Todo está buenísimo!" exclamó Fuka mientras comía.

"Haruna vigila no comer demasiado." sonrió Kazumi mirándola.

"No te preocupes por mí, sin embargo, de quien deberías preocuparte es de Makie." sonrió Haruna, apoyando los codos en la mesa, y sobre estos, su cabeza mientras miraba a Makie.

"¿Eh? ¡Un día es un día!"

"¿Cómo está el té, profesor?" sonrió Ayaka mirándole.

"Está muy bueno Iinchou."

"Me alegra que le guste."

Al acabar, se fueron de nuevo a la piscina climatizada, entonces pasaron las horas allí hasta que atardeció.

"Muchas gracias por todo Iinchou."

"Puede venir siempre que quiera." sonrió Ayaka con una mano en la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias." sonrió ampliamente Haruna.

"¡Me estaba refiriendo al profesor!"

"Vamos Negi, se hace tarde." dijo Asuna indicando la puerta con el dedo pulgar.

"Si, adiós Iinchou." se despidió Negi con la mano.

"Adiós profesor."

La clase se despidió y todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

"¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy aquí!" exclamó Haruna entrando en el dormitorio.

"Hola." dijo Leona mirándola, estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a la pequeña mesa, leyendo un libro.

"¿No ha llegado Ku Fei?"

"No, debe de estar con Kaede todavía."

"Hum, bueno, que pena que no vinieras, Iinchou tiene una casa bastante grande con piscina."

"Quizás otro día…"

/Grace of Destiny/

Chachamaru estaba limpiando la cocina después de haber hecho la cena, entonces vio algo en el suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó Chachamaru mientras lo cogía del suelo. "Es una caja blanca… Debe de ser de Leona, se le debió de haber caído."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Evangeline estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras Chachamaru estaba sirviéndole el té en la mesa que había delante de ella.

"Ama." dijo Chachamaru cuando termino de servir el té.

"¿Que ocurre, Chachamaru?" preguntó Evangeline mientras seguía leyendo el libro sin apartar la vista, tenía el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos del sofá y el puño sosteniendo su mejilla.

"Quería informarle que Leona estuvo aquí hace unos días." dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila, entonces notó un ligero tic en la ceja de Evangeline.

"¿Esa niña? ¿Para qué?"

"Vino a traerme la llave de cuerda, ya que Satomi no pudo hacerlo debido a unos asuntos que tenía que atender, entonces le dije que pasara para tomar el té como agradecimiento."

"Tsk, no tenías por qué hacerlo Chachamaru."

"También, se dejó algo." añadió Chachamaru, sacó una pequeña caja metálica de color blanco del bolsillo del traje de sirvienta. "Me gustaría devolvérselo ama." dijo mirándola, Evangeline levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo por un momento para verla.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Chachazero, sentada entre los peluches que había en el comedor.

"No lo sé, no la he abierto." respondió Chachamaru con una voz tranquila. "Se le debió caer cuando vino." dijo mirando la caja que tenía en la mano.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¡ábrela!" exclamó Chachazero.

"¿Quiere que lo haga, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru mirando a Evangeline.

"Ábrela, a ver si así deja de dar la tabarra." suspiró Evangeline.

"Está bien." dijo Chachamaru y abrió la caja.

"Solo son capsulas, tendrá algún resfriado." dijo Chachazero con un tono de desilusión.

"Chachamaru." dijo Evangeline mirando fijamente la caja. "Dámela." ordenó dejando el libro a un lado del sofá. Chachamaru fue hacia Evangeline y se la dio en la mano, entonces Evangeline cogió una de las capsulas y se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

"Chachamaru ves a por un vaso y llénalo de agua, cuando lo hagas, tráemelo."

Chachamaru asintió y fue hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa con eso? Solo es una simple capsula para el resfriado, los humanos son frágiles ama." dijo Chachazero sacudiendo la cabeza.

Chachamaru regresó de la cocina y puso el vaso de agua en la mesa como le había ordenado, entonces Evangeline abrió la capsula y cayó un polvo blanco sobre el agua que hizo que se pusiera de color rojizo.

"_Si es lo que pienso.._." pensó Evangeline, puso el dedo índice dentro del vaso en el que había aquella agua de color rojizo y lo probó lamiendo su dedo, entonces puso una cara de disgusto.

"Parece que no tiene buen gusto, ke, ke, ke."

"¿Ocurre algo, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru.

"Esto no es algo para el resfriado." respondió Evangeline.

"Como que no, si es lo que-"

"Se puede parecer algo para resfriados, pero no lo es, es para saciar la sed." dijo Evangeline poniéndose la mano en la frente. "Debe de haber algo que tenga para que no me haya dado cuenta."

"No acabo de entenderlo ama." dijo Chachamaru con una expresión confusa.

"Lo que quiero decir es que esto sirve para que no tengas que tomar sangre humana, la reemplaza." explicó Evangeline apartándose la mano de la frente, miró el vaso y lo cogió de la mesa.

"Porque debería Leona…" dijo Chachamaru sorprendida.

"No sé cómo es que las tiene, es algo raro de ver, yo he preferido siempre la sangre humana."

"Entonces ama, eso significa que Leona…"

"Puede que sea un vampiro." dijo Evangeline apretando el vaso que tenía en la mano, entonces el vaso se rompió y el agua rojiza se deslizó por su mano.

/Grace of Destiny/

En uno de los dormitorios de Mahora, una estudiante estaba esperando a que le abrieran, entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, se vio a Makie saludándola.

"¡Hola Konoka!" sonrió Makie.

"Hola Makie, ¿esta Set-chan?"

"¿Setsuna? Sí." respondió Makie. "¡Setsuna! ¡Konoka pregunta por ti!" exclamó mientras miraba dentro de la habitación, Setsuna al escucharla fue hacia la puerta.

"Ojou-sama." dijo Setsuna mirándola.

"Hola Set-chan, ¿quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta?"

"¿Eh? Tú y yo- ¿ahora?..." respondió Setsuna con un leve sonrojo.

"Sí, Asuna no puede venir porque está estudiando y Negi la está ayudando, ¿estas ocupada?"

"¡N-No!" respondió Setsuna, negando con la cabeza rápidamente. "Vayamos."

"Está bien." sonrió Konoka. "Adiós Makie." se despidió Konoka con la mano.

"¡Adiós!"

"¿Dónde te gustaría ir, Set-chan?" preguntó Konoka mientras iba caminando al lado de Setsuna por una de las calles de Mahora.

"Donde tú quieras ojou-sama, no me importa, cualquier sitio que elijas estará bien." respondió Setsuna mirándola.

"Hum… Podemos ir a algún parque que veamos" dijo Konoka con el dedo índice debajo de la barbilla. "Y Set-chan, llámame Konoka." dijo estrechando la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

"¡Eh! Está bien… Ko-Konoka." dijo Setsuna con una voz nerviosa, estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque que vieron, el parque era bastante amplio, tenía una fuente en la que había gente sentada alrededor, varias paradas donde vendían helados, un lago en el que había patos y bastantes bancos para sentarse.

"¿Nos quedamos aquí, Set-chan? " preguntó Konoka sonriendo.

"Sí." asintió Setsuna, entonces fueron a unos bancos que había cerca de la fuente y se sentaron en uno de ellos.

"Hacía tiempo que no nos quedábamos solas, me recuerda cuando jugábamos de pequeñas." dijo Konoka mirando al cielo azul en el que había algunas nubes.

"Sí." dijo Setsuna con una mirada de nostalgia.

"Sabes Set-chan… Al principio pensé que había hecho algo mal, ya que cuando me acercaba a ti en clase no eras la misma que cuando éramos pequeñas… Siempre me preguntaba por qué lo hacías." comentó Konoka con un tono de pena. "Pero, ahora sé que lo hacías porque te importaba, siempre estabas ahí para protegerme por si pasaba algo… Yo… Me alegro de haberte podido conocer." sonrió mirándola.

"Konoka yo…"

"Lo siento, me he puesto algo sentimental." dijo Konoka estirando los brazos y mirando al cielo de nuevo. "¡Vamos disfrutar de este día Set-chan!"

"¡Sí!" sonrió levemente Setsuna, estuvieron hablando durante un rato, entonces Konoka se fijó en la parada de los helados.

"Set-chan, ¿pedimos algún helado? Al verlos, me han entrado ganas y parecen tener muy buena pinta."

"Entonces, iré a coger alguno." respondió Setsuna levantándose del banco. "¿De qué lo quieres?"

"Mm…" dijo Konoka con el dedo índice en la barbilla. "De chocolate."

"Está bien, ahora vengo."

"Podemos ir las dos Set-chan."

"Prefiero ir yo, así no tienes que ir y molestarte."

"No es ninguna molestia, pero si es lo que prefieres…"

Setsuna asintió y fue a comprar los helados, una vez que los compro, fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba Konoka, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a comerlo.

"Está muy bueno, ¿de qué es el tuyo Set-chan?" preguntó Konoka mirando a Setsuna.

"De vainilla." respondió Setsuna mirando el helado.

"Hum." dijo Konoka mirando el helado de Setsuna.

"¿Ocurre algo, Konoka?" preguntó Setsuna mirando a Konoka ya que ella miraba su helado fijamente.

"¿Puedo probarlo?"

"¿Eh? Sí, cla-claro…" respondió Setsuna con un leve sonrojo, Konoka se acercó y probó el helado.

"¡También esta delicioso! ¿Quieres probar el mío Set-chan?"

"Está bien…"

"¿Como esta?" preguntó Konoka mirando a Setsuna después de probarlo.

"Ah, está bueno…"

Konoka sonrió y siguió comiéndose su helado.

"_Konoka acaba de probar el mío… A puesto sus labios en el… Si yo lo pruebo ahora… ¿A esto no se le puede llamar un beso indirecto, no?... ¿O sí lo es?.._." pensó Setsuna sonrojada mientras miraba su helado fijamente y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

"¿Set-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Konoka mirando a Setsuna al notarla nerviosa.

"Q- ¡No! ¡No pasa nada!" exclamó Setsuna saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Konoka, entonces comenzó a comerse el helado rápidamente.

"Set-chan… No deberías comerlo tan rápido…"

"¡Ay!" exclamó Setsuna poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

"Por eso lo decía, ¿estás bien?"

"S-Sí…" respondió Setsuna, más tarde, terminaron de comerse el helado.

"Vi antes un lago con unos patos, ¿quieres ir?"

"Está bien Konoka."

Se levantaron y fueron hacia el lago, entonces Konoka se sacó del bolso una pequeña bolsa en la que llevaba comida.

"No sabía que llevabas eso." dijo Setsuna mirando la bolsa.

"Lo lleve por si acaso." dijo Konoka con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Setsuna.

"Hum…" dijo Setsuna sonrojándose levemente.

"Que graciosos son." sonrió Konoka mientras veía como los patos se acercaban hacia la comida que les estaba dando.

"_Konoka… Me alegra verla tan contenta, me gustaría que siempre fuera así._" pensó Setsuna mientras miraba a Konoka.

"Set-chan, ¿quieres darles tú también?"

"¿Eh? Sí, está bien." respondió Setsuna, cogió un poco de la comida y empezó a dársela a los patos, al acabar, continuaron caminando por el parque.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al cine, Set-chan?"

"¿Al cine? ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Setsuna mirando alrededor para ver si había un reloj.

"Las seis de la tarde." respondió Konoka mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

"Podemos ver alguna película entonces." dijo Setsuna, entonces fueron hacia el cine, cuando llegaron allí, entraron y vieron a Mana y a Kaede que estaban hablando sobre algo.

"¿No son Kaede y Mana?" preguntó Konoka mirándolas.

"Sí." asintió Setsuna, entonces se acercaron dónde ellas estaban.

"Hola." saludó Setsuna.

Mana y Kaede se giraron.

"Hola, ¿habéis venido a ver una película también?" preguntó Kaede mirándolas.

"Sí." asintió Konoka.

"¿Disfrutando del día libre Setsuna?" sonrió Mana levemente.

"Sí, por lo que veo tú también."

"¿Qué película vais a ver?" preguntó Konoka.

"Estábamos decidiendo que ver." sonrió Kaede.

"Yo prefiero ver_ Supervivencia._" dijo Mana mirando a Kaede.

"Yo prefiero _Los ninjas de Haruhi_." dijo Kaede mirando a Mana.

"Supervivencia tiene más acción." dijo Mana cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has visto?" pregunto Kaede, alzando una ceja.

"Por el título." respondió Mana.

"Los ninjas de Haruhi también tiene acción."

"**Supervivencia.**"

"**Los ninjas de ****Haruhi.**"

"¿Por qué cada una no va a ver la que quiere?" preguntó Konoka.

"Porque si vas con alguien te hacen descuento." respondió Mana mirándola.

"Aunque con lo que cobras ya podías estírate por una vez e invitarme." sonrió Kaede mirando a Mana.

"¿Qué decías Kaede?" preguntó Mana mirándola con una mueca.

"Que eres demasiado tacaña." respondió Kaede sonriendo.

"¿Quieres pelea?" preguntó Mana con una expresión molesta y con una vena de enfado en su sien, palpitando, mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas y apuntaba a Kaede.

"Venga, que era una broma, ja, ja, ja…" dijo Kaede moviendo las manos para calmarla mientras Setsuna y Konoka tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Nosotras vamos a ver cuál escogemos." dijo Setsuna.

"Mm… ¿qué te parece esta?" preguntó Konoka señalando con el dedo índice a una de las que había.

"Hasta el fin del mundo junto a ti…" dijo Setsuna leyendo el título de la película.

"Ah… ¿E-esa?" tartamudeó Setsuna sonrojada.

"Sí."

"Bu-bueno… Esta bi-bien… "

"¡Vamos a coger las entradas Set-chan! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Mana, Kaede!" sonrió Konoka, despidiéndose con la mano y cogiendo con la otra el brazo de Setsuna.

"¡Ko-Konoka! ¡No hace falta que me cojas del brazo!" exclamó Setsuna muy sonrojada mientras iban a buscar las entradas.

"Jóvenes." dijo Mana mientras las veía irse.

"Te recuerdo que tienes la misma edad." dijo Kaede riéndose por el comentario de Mana.

Cuando pidieron las entradas, Konoka y Setsuna fueron a comprar palomitas y bebida, después fueron hacia la sala para ver la película y se sentaron en sus asientos.

"_Estoy poniéndome nerviosa, debo de calmarme, es la primera vez que vengo a ver una película solamente con Konoka…"_ pensó Setsuna nerviosa.

"Set-chan, ¿me pasas las palomitas?"

"¿Eh? Sí."

Konoka cogió las palomitas, entonces se apagaron las luces y empezó la película.

"¡Ya empieza!"

Konoka y Setsuna miraron la pantalla del cine mientras la película fue pasando, en una escena Konoka se asustó y abrazo Setsuna, lo cual hizo que Setsuna se sonrojara mucho, por lo que agarró el vaso que tenía con fuerza y lo estrujó, por suerte ya no le quedaba apenas bebida, al acabar la película salieron del cine.

"Me ha gustado mucho, ¿y a ti Set-chan?" preguntó Konoka mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Sí…" respondió Setsuna "_He estado nerviosa en toda la película… Menos mal que no quedaba nada en la bebida…_" pensó Setsuna con un leve sonrojo.

"Deberíamos de ir para los dormitorios, son casi las ocho." dijo Konoka mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

"Tienes razón." dijo Setsuna yendo hacia los dormitorios con Konoka.

"¿Crees que se habrán decidido por una película?" preguntó Konoka mirando a Setsuna, mientras iban caminando por una de las calles.

"¿Te refieres a Mana y a Kaede? Bueno… Seguramente." respondió Setsuna "_Espero que no hayan peleado…_" pensó.

"¿Verdad que es algo agradable de ver?" preguntó Konoka mirando el atardecer.

"Sí." sonrió Setsuna levemente.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde Set-chan." sonrió Konoka mirándola.

"Yo también."

Después de estar caminando un rato, llegaron a los dormitorios, subieron las escaleras y fueron primero al dormitorio de Konoka.

"Nos vemos mañana Konoka. "

"Adiós Set-chan." dijo Konoka asintiendo y despidiéndose con la mano.

Setsuna se despidió con la mano y fue hacia su dormitorio, entonces Konoka abrió la puerta y entró al dormitorio.

"Hola Konoka." saludó Asuna al verla entrar.

"¿Aún estas estudiando Asuna?" preguntó Konoka mirándola, Asuna estaba sentada en el suelo con un libro en la mesa y un estuche al lado.

"Estoy acabando, últimamente no he tenido tiempo entre una cosa y otra." suspiró Asuna.

"¡Me alegra ver que estás haciendo el esfuerzo Asuna!" exclamó Negi levantando el puño.

"¿Que insinúas?" preguntó Asuna mirando a Negi fijamente.

"¡Nada! ¡No lo decía con mala intención!" exclamó Negi moviendo las manos para calmarla.

"Por cierto Konoka, ¿dónde fuiste?" preguntó Asuna mirando a Konoka.

"Fui con Setsuna a varios sitios." respondió Konoka sonriendo.

"Oh… Que suerte tienen algunos…" suspiró Asuna.

"Iré a preparar la cena." dijo Konoka y fue hacia la cocina a preparar la cena mientras Asuna terminaba de estudiar.

/Grace of destiny/

"La cena ya está lista." dijo Leona mirando a Haruna y a Ku Fei.

"Ok, gracias Leona." sonrió Haruna, mientras dejaba el bolígrafo en la mesa, se levantó de la silla para ir a cenar pero el teléfono empezó a sonar, entonces fue donde estaba y lo cogió.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién es? Eh, sí." dijo Haruna mirando a Leona. "Leona, la llamada es para ti." dijo, pasándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

"¿Para mí?" preguntó Leona, alzando una ceja, cogió el teléfono y se lo puso en el oído. "¿Sí? ¿Chachamaru? ¿Ahora? Está bien..." dijo Leona, luego colgó el teléfono inalámbrico.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ku Fei, alzando una ceja.

"Era Chachamaru, me dijo que Evangeline quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo." respondió Leona, dejando el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesa.

"¿Ahora?" dijo Haruna, mirando el reloj que había en la pared de la habitación. "Si son las nueve y media de la noche…"

"Lo sé; iré a ver qué quiere decirme."

"Está bien..." dijo Haruna pensativa, de repente, puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, casi como la del gato de Cheshire. "Ahh..."

"Por qué haces esa cara..." dijo Leona, confundida.

"Nadaaa."

"No te entiendo." dijo Leona, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿_Te gustaaaa_?" preguntó Haruna mientras cubría la boca con su mano la sonrisa descarada.

"¿Quien? ¡¿Y por qué lo dices de esa manera tan extraña?!"

"Evangeline."

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿Mmm?"

"¡No! Es mejor no saberlo, bueno, me voy, la cena está en la cocina, no me esperéis."

"Ok." dijo Haruna, luego Leona salió del dormitorio y se fue a la cabaña de Evangeline.

"Creo que se molestó." dijo Ku Fei mientras se acariciaba detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Ah, esta noche hay luna llena." dijo Ku Fei, mirando por la ventana.

"Sí, aunque parece que va a llover." dijo Haruna, mirando también desde la ventana. "Bueno, ¡Vamos a cenar!"

/Grace of Destiny/

Chachamaru estaba mirando a Evangeline, a su lado de pie mientras ella estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y pasándose la pequeña caja de metal blanco entre los dedos de la mano.

"¿La has llamado?"

"Sí, ella está de camino hacia aquí, ama." respondió Chachamaru con una voz tranquila.

"Está bien."

"¿Qué vas a hacer, ama?" preguntó Chachazero.

"Voy a_ hablar_ con ella." respondió Evangeline con una mirada sombría en la que era difícil de descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 7! **

**¿En que estará pensando Evangeline? S****olo ella lo sabe xd **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La noche era fría, la luz de la luna llena se ocultaba detrás de aquellas nubes que pasaban por delante de ella indicando que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, Leona, después de haber dejado el dormitorio de estudiantes, fue por las calles de Mahora a un ritmo acelerado, al cabo de unos minutos, se adentró por el bosque, atravesando los arbustos que había por el paso, al ser de noche estaba oscuro y apenas se podía ver, lo único que lo iluminaba era la luna llena, después de seguir por un camino, vio la casa de Evangeline, fue hacia la puerta y se detuvo en frente de ella. Las ramas de los arboles empezaron a crujir por el viento que se había levantado de repente.

"Parece que va a llover." dijo Leona mirando el cielo, entonces le vino en mente lo que Haruna le había dicho antes. "_¿Te gusta?_" Leona rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Me pregunto por qué lo dijo." suspiró Leona al recordar todo lo que pasó con Evangeline desde que llegó a Mahora, llamó a la puerta y mientras esperaba las ramas de los arboles seguían crujiendo por el viento, Leona se dio la vuelta y miró el bosque. "Estoy empezando a sentirme incomoda por alguna razón…" murmuro Leona, de repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Leona se giró rápidamente.

"Buenas noches, Leona." saludó Chachamaru con una voz tranquila y haciendo una reverencia.

"Chachamaru… Buenas noches."

"El ama te está esperando, sígueme." dijo Chachamaru mientras se apartaba a un lado para que Leona pasara.

"Está bien." dijo Leona, entró dentro de la casa y Chachamaru cerró la puerta.

"Enseguida vendrá, está en su habitación, mientras puedes sentarte en el sofá y esperarla." dijo Chachamaru señalándole el sofá con el dedo índice. "Yo tengo que ir a la cocina a preparar el té que me ha ordenado el ama."

"Ok." dijo Leona, se sentó en el sofá y miró a Chachamaru como se iba a la cocina.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Chachamaru dejó el comedor, solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj que estaba colocado en la pared.

"Sí que tardan…" suspiró Leona. "_¿Que querrá decirme?_" pensó cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Ahora que lo pienso, esta casa es bastante acogedora, una vez leí que los vampiros solían vivir en sitios más aterradores."

Entonces se escuchó un ruido, Leona miró hacia donde estaban las ventanas, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia una de ellas, al mirar hacia afuera, vio que el ruido era debido al viento que golpeaba los cristales.

"Ahora hace bastante viento." dijo Leona mientras veía las ramas de los arboles moverse con fuerza por el viento, entonces unas gotas empezaron a caer. "Ha empezado a llover." murmuró, estaba tan concentrada mirando por la ventana que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había puesto detrás de ella, entonces vio entre los arboles una mirada roja que la observaba, al estar todo oscuro, no podía saber lo que era, Leona sintió que su corazón se estaba estremeciendo.

"Que es-"

"¿Hay algo que llame tu atención allí?" preguntó Evangeline susurrándole al oído.

"¡Eek!" gritó Leona, se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer más alta que ella, de pelo rubio y ojos azules sonriendo. "¡¿E-Evangeline?!" exclamó mientras tenía una mano en su pecho.

"Mírate, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma." dijo Evangeline sin dejar de sonreír.

"¡Si te acercas sigilosamente y me susurras al oído es normal que me asuste!" exclamó Leona con un leve sonrojo.

"Tan expresiva como siempre." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Vamos al sofá." ordenó girándose y yendo hacia el, Leona se dio la vuelta para ver si seguía aquella mirada por la ventana, pero ahora no había nada.

"Habrá sido mi imaginación…" murmuro Leona.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Evangeline sentada en el sofá, mirándola.

"No… Nada." respondió Leona, fue hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Evangeline "_Por qué me sentí de esa forma._" pensó.

"Chachamaru debe de haber terminado." dijo Evangeline mirando hacia la cocina.

"¿Cómo es que estas así?"

"¿Huh? ¿Te refieres a mi forma adulta?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola. "Es luna llena, me gusta estar así, ¿te molesta?" sonrió.

"No… ¿por qué has querido que viniera?" preguntó Leona. "¿Quieres mi sangre de nuevo?"

"¿Mm? No, esta vez no, aunque ya que lo mencionas, es tentador." sonrió Evangeline viendo a Leona que se había puesto nerviosa. "Relájate, no voy hacerlo, no te dije que vinieras para eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Pronto lo sabrás." dijo Evangeline mientras cruzaba sus piernas poniendo la izquierda encima de la derecha, al hacerlo, se le vio la ropa interior, Leona al verlo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a otro sitio, murmurando algo.

"Ama." se escuchó a Chachamaru saliendo de la cocina con Chachazero encima de su cabeza, estaba sujetando una bandeja en la que llevaba dos vasos de té, uno de los vasos tenía el líquido rojizo y el otro lo tenía de color verde, Chachamaru puso la bandeja encima de la mesa que había delante del sofá donde estaban sentadas Evangeline y Leona. "El té está listo." dijo con una voz tranquila.

"Bien." dijo Evangeline, cogió con la mano el vaso que tenía el líquido verde y miró Leona. "El otro es para ti." dijo Evangeline mirando a Leona con un brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué el mío es rojo?" preguntó Leona mirando el vaso.

"Son de diferentes sabores." respondió Chachamaru.

"Estoy bien, gracias, ahora mismo no me apetece."

"Insisto, pruébalo." ordenó Evangeline mirando a Leona fijamente.

"¿Por qué me ofreces té?, Chachamaru lo entiendo, pero normalmente tú no eres tan _amable._" dijo Leona mirando a Evangeline fijamente.

"Oh, vamos, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?" preguntó Evangeline, agitando su mano en el aire. "De hecho podría no haberte ofrecido, pero decidí hacerlo, por una vez, ¿rechazas mi cortesía?"

"Huh… No es eso, lo probaré otro día…" respondió Leona cada vez más incómoda por la mirada de Evangeline.

"Te lo estoy ofreciendo, no acepto un _no_ por respuesta." dijo Evangeline levantando un poco la voz.

"Yo de ti me lo bebería, no quieras hacer enfadar el ama, ke, ke, ke" dijo Chachazero.

"Forzando a la gente así…" suspiró Leona. "Bueno… Está bien, ya que la señora insiste tanto." dijo Leona cogiendo el vaso. "_Sera mejor que lo haga, así me dirá de una vez que quiere._" pensó, seguidamente empezó a beber el té que había, entonces Evangeline sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó Evangeline dejando su vaso de té encima de la bandeja, Leona terminó con su té e hizo lo mismo con su vaso.

"Sí, ¿contenta?" respondió Leona. "_Me resulta familiar… Es como… Pero no tiene el mismo gusto asqueroso._" pensó, mirando su vaso.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Evangeline aun sonriendo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Leona confusa, mirándola.

"Bueno… De vez en cuando, viene bien tomar un poco de sangre, aunque en tu caso, es algo _distinto _ya que no se puede decir que lo sea realmente." respondió Evangeline mirando a Leona fijamente.

"¿Que?... Lo siento, pero no te entiendo."

"¿No lo sabes? ¿No te resultó familiar el sabor?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"No- No entiendo lo que quieres decir…" respondió Leona desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección para no encontrarse con la mirada de Evangeline.

"No _mientas._" dijo Evangeline, con una voz firme y mirándola seriamente. "Bueno, entonces quizás con esto sepas de que hablo, Chachamaru, tráemelo." ordenó sin apartar la mirada de Leona.

"Sí, ama." dijo Chachamaru, fue hacia la cocina y regresó al comedor con una caja, entonces se la dio a Evangeline en la mano.

"¿Te suena?" preguntó Evangeline mirando a Leona, levantando la mano para enseñársela.

"Eso es-" dijo Leona viendo la caja que Evangeline tenía en su mano.

"Espera." dijo Evangeline, entonces abrió la caja, Leona se sorprendió al ver que era la misma que ella tenía.

"Por tu reacción, seguro que sí, ¿Es tuya verdad?" preguntó Evangeline cerrando la caja de golpe, entonces Leona empezó a buscar por los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"No te esfuerces, te la olvidaste el otro día en mi casa, se te debió caer."

"E-Entonces, el té…" dijo Leona con una voz entrecortada mirando el vaso vacío.

"Le dije a Chachamaru que te pusiera alguna de esas capsulas en el té."

"También tenía un toque a naranja para que no se notara mucho el sabor de la capsula." añadió Chachamaru con una voz tranquila.

"Ahora, me vas a responder algunas preguntas que tengo, por eso te dije que vinieras." dijo Evangeline, dejó la caja encima de la mesa y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Tú… ¿Qué quieres sa-saber?" preguntó Leona con una mirada preocupada.

"Oh, bueno, quiero saber, que eres exactamente, no noto que seas un vampiro, incluso siendo luna llena… Sin embargo, tomas esas capsulas como si fueras uno, ¿por qué?" preguntó Evangeline con una mirada estrecha.

"No quiero responder a ello." respondió Leona, desviando la mirada.

"Creo que no me he expresado bien, _respóndeme_**.**" exigió Evangeline.

"No." dijo Leona, levantándose del sofá. "Si esa era la razón por la que querías verme, lo siento, pero no quiero responderte." dijo mirando al suelo, cabizbaja. "De todas formas, gracias por devolverme las capsulas, adiós." Leona cogió la caja pequeña de las capsulas y fue hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Evangeline se levantó con rapidez del sofá, la estampó contra la pared, haciendo que la caja pequeña de las capsulas cayera al suelo y le sujetó los brazos con fuerza hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza para que no pudiera escapar.

"¡Augh!" se quejó Leona con un suave gemido de dolor.

"¿De verdad creías que podrías irte sin más? Que ilusa." dijo Evangeline con una mueca de burla y acercando más su rostro al de Leona. "Te dije que acabaría sabiéndolo, y ahora me responderás por las buenas o por las malas." dijo mirándola fijamente.

"¡Tú! ¡Suéltame!" exclamó Leona con una mirada de enfado.

"No lo haré hasta que respondas a mis preguntas, ¿por qué viniste a este lugar?"

"¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero responder? ¡Vampiro cabezota!"

"Estas agotando mi paciencia." dijo Evangeline cerrando los ojos. "Respóndeme. Ahora." exigió mirándola de nuevo.

"No voy a responderte, ¡cuál es tu problema!"

"Oh, ho ho, sigues negándote." dijo Evangeline con una mueca de gracia en los labios y con los ojos cerrados. "Ya tuve suficiente con esa actitud." dijo cambiando su voz a una más fría. "Te aseguro que acabaras diciéndomelo, muchos como tú acabaron desistiendo al final y créeme… No sabes con quien estas tratando _niña._" dijo mirándole ahora con una mirada en que tenía la esclerótica de color negro y el iris de color amarillo.

"¡Sí, como en los viejos tiempos!" exclamó Chachazero con una voz de emoción. "¡Quiero ver sangre!"

"Ama, si me permite, no debería-" dijo Chachamaru levantando el brazo para intentar calmarla.

"Mantente al margen de esto Chachamaru." ordenó Evangeline interrumpiéndola, sin dejar de mirar Leona. "Ahora, si no quieres salir de aquí con graves lesiones y no poder asistir a las clases del niño, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

"Tsk, por qué tú… ¿Que ganas con eso?" preguntó Leona con una voz débil.

"Aquí las preguntas las hago yo." respondió Evangeline con una voz firme. "Ahora que lo pienso… Siempre llevas esta especie de vendaje en el brazo… ¿No es una lesión, no?" preguntó mirando el brazo de Leona con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos, entonces sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

"Qu-que-" dijo Leona con una voz temblorosa y una mirada de temor.

"Oh, parece que he acertado, pensaste que como lo tenías tapado con la ropa y solo se te veía la mano, ¿no me daría cuenta? Me pregunto… ¿Que pasara si te la quito…? ¿Mm?" preguntó Evangeline con una sonrisa y acariciando lentamente con su pulgar el brazo que tenía la venda, entonces por un momento, las pupilas de Leona se hicieron más pequeñas por el temor.

"Tsk, no lo hagas…" pidió Leona, aunque intentaba no parecer preocuparle, su voz sonaba desesperada mientras intentaba soltarse.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te he preguntado? Por tu reacción… Seguro que si… ¡Y eso hace que tenga interés en saber qué pasará si te la quito!"

"¡NO!**"** gritó Leona intentando deshacerse del agarre bruscamente, le quiso dar un rodillazo a Evangeline en el estómago, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Evangeline se dio cuenta y detuvo el golpe con la mano, Leona, al tener libre el brazo del agarre, murmuró algo y cerró la mano en la que empezó a emitir una luz azul, inmediatamente intentó golpear a Evangeline con el puño, entonces ella le agarró el brazo con la misma mano que había detenido el golpe de antes, pero al hacerlo, tanto la mano como el brazo fueron congelados.

"¿Oh?" dijo Evangeline mirando su brazo.

"_Ahora._" pensó Leona intentando esta vez golpearle con una patada en las costillas, pero Evangeline le cogió la pierna con la otra mano que no tenía inmovilizada, levantó la pierna de Leona, se giró y estampó a Leona contra el suelo.

"¡Ah!" gritó Leona por el golpe, la miró rápidamente, se levantó y saltó hacia atrás antes de ser golpeada por ella nuevamente.

"Que ocurre, ¿ya te has cansado?" dijo Evangeline mirándola.

"Tsk." gruñó Leona. "Déjame irme."

"Parece ser que sigues sin entenderlo, no vas a irte de aquí, y si pensaste que ahora que tengo un brazo inmovilizado tienes más posibilidades…" dijo Evangeline cerrando los ojos, levantó su brazo y el hielo que había se rompió dejando su brazo libre. "Como puedes ver, te equivocaste, te recuerdo que también uso este tipo de magia, y además…"

"_Cada vez que yo intento atacarla primero, ella me esquiva como si supiera lo que voy hacer y acabo siendo golpeada, tal vez si espero a que ella ataque primero… Tenga alguna posibilidad._" pensó Leona, mientras esperaba a que Evangeline le atacara, no tardo ni un segundo en notar que Evangeline estaba enfrente de ella ahora, intentó esquivarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, Evangeline la cogió del cuello y la levantó golpeándola contra la pared.

"Eres como un libro abierto." dijo Evangeline mirándola fijamente mientras Leona tenía sus manos encima del agarre de Evangeline intentando apartarlas. "¿De verdad creías que podrías hacerme algo? Es cierto que duraste bastante cuando peleamos aquella vez, pero solo te estaba probando, no llegué a pelear en serio." comentó apretando el agarre un poco más. "Cuando hay luna llena gran parte mis poderes regresan."

"Que eres… ¿cómo los hombres lobo…?" preguntó Leona con un tono sarcástico intentando coger aire del agarre.

"Hmph." dijo Evangeline, con un movimiento brusco, tiró Leona al suelo, se sentó en su espalda, agarró uno de sus brazos y lo retorció detrás de su espalda, mientras que el otro, lo tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, inmovilizándola de esa forma por completo. "Tienes suerte de que no mate mujeres o niños, aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda lesionarte, será mejor que me respondas, si no quieres que pase algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir." dijo Evangeline con una voz fría.

"Déjeme a mi ama, ¡yo no tengo ningún problema!" pidió Chachazero.

"¡No!" exclamó Leona, Evangeline presionó su brazo un poco más.

"¡Ah!" gritó Leona por el dolor.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podrás durar de esta manera." dijo Evangeline sin dejar de presionarle el brazo con fuerza. "No me hagas tener que lastimarte el brazo."

"¡Tsk! ¡Déjame ir!" gritó Leona mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

"Entonces, contéstame y te soltaré, es fácil."

"_Maldición_." pensó Leona.

"Se te está acabando el tiempo, si aprecias tu brazo, respóndeme." dijo Evangeline. Leona no contestó.

"Bueno, finalmente has agotado mi paciencia." suspiró Evangeline. "Pero primero veamos que escondes debajo de esta venda."

"Está bien…" murmuró Leona, una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Evangeline.

"¿Has dicho algo?" preguntó Evangeline, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

"Te… lo diré..."

"Me temo que no puedo oírte si me hablas con una voz tan débil, oh bueno, no debe ser tan importante como pensé que sería esto." dijo Evangeline, inclinando la cabeza de una forma burlona, haciendo un aviso de quitarle la venda.

"**¡Te contestaré a tu maldita pregunta!**" gritó Leona con fuerza.

"Bien, buena chica, te escucho." dijo Evangeline dejando ir un poco el agarre.

"Yo… Yo…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡La razón porque tú no notas nada en mi es porque la venda es como un sello!"

"¿Un sello?" preguntó Evangeline alzando una ceja. "Bueno, cabía esa posibilidad, ¿y las capsulas?" preguntó Evangeline con una expresión seria.

"Sirven para calmar los síntomas… Pero aun teniéndolo… No es lo suficientemente fuerte…" respondió Leona con una voz entrecortada.

"¿Que síntomas?" preguntó Evangeline, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía ser, quería que ella lo dijera.

"El dolor… La sed de sangre…"

"Así que eres un vampiro."

"¡No! ¡Soy humano! Yo…" dijo Leona con una voz rota, Evangeline suspiró y la dejó ir, entonces se levantó.

"Puedes irte." dijo Evangeline mirando a Leona que estaba tumbada en el suelo, Leona se levantó ya que no estaba siendo sujetada, miró a Evangeline con una mirada seria y fue hacia la puerta.

"Leona." dijo Chachamaru, acercándose a ella.

"Chachamaru… Quiero estar sola." dijo Leona mirándola con una mirada triste, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

"En serio ama, ¿no le vas a preguntar nada más?" preguntó Chachazero.

"Por el momento no." respondió Evangeline mirando la puerta.

"¿Se lo dirás al viejo?"

"No, no hay necesidad, de momento no veo que sea una amenaza."

"Ama, ¿cree que está bien que se haya marchado? Ha estado lloviendo desde hace un rato, además no sé si es conveniente dejarla ir de esa manera." dijo Chachamaru con una voz preocupada.

"Hmph, después de lo ocurrido, dudo que se hubiera quedado, aunque se lo hubieras dicho, es bastante cabezota." respondió Evangeline mirándola, entonces giró levemente la cabeza y miró hacia una de las ventanas.

"…"

"¿Ocurre algo ama?" preguntó Chachamaru mirando a Evangeline.

/Grace of Destiny/

"_No debería de haberme quedado en este lugar, quizás sea mejor que me vaya._" pensó Leona con una sombra cubriendo su mirada mientras iba caminando bajo la lluvia por el bosque, entonces se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"No sé quién eres, pero deja de esconderte." dijo Leona mirando los árboles, entonces una persona con una capa que le cubría la cara salió de detrás de uno.

"Tardaste en darte cuenta." sonrió la persona.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"He venido a buscarte."

"¿Perdón?"

"Cuanto has crecido, después de tanto tiempo, ¿ya me has olvidado? Pensé que te habías dado cuenta al verme antes desde esa ventana."

"_Pensé que había sido mi imaginación._" pensó Leona. "Quien eres." exigió con una mirada seria.

"Oh, por favor, que desilusión, bueno, supongo que tendré que quitarme esto para que me reconozcas." dijo la persona mientras se quitaba la capucha con la mano lentamente, entonces mostró su rostro.

"… ¡TÚ!"

"¿Ya me reconoces? Ha sido un tiempo Leona, aunque yo prefiero llamarte experimento _UQIM._" sonrió la persona siniestramente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

****¿Quién será esa persona? ¿De qué conoce a Leona? ****

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Leona seguía mirando a la persona en shock mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles mientras las hojas caían, la luna llena, oculta tras las nubes oscuras, era de un color extrañamente rojizo.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No te alegras de verme?"

"Tú…" tartamudeó Leona sorprendida al reconocer a la persona, entonces comenzó a temblar y seguidamente apretó los puños, furiosa. "¿Alegrarme?" murmuró. "¡Gracias a ti mi vida se convirtió en un infierno!" exclamó con una voz de ira.

"¿En serio? Oh, bueno, de todas formas, no es que me importe." suspiró la persona, encogiendo los hombros, tenía el pelo plateado y corto por el cuello, sus ojos eran de un morado oscuro y sus pupilas eran dos rendijas delgadas y alargadas, aparte de la capa, vestía con una camiseta de manga larga gris oscuro, unos pantalones largos de color negro y unos zapatos, también llevaba unos guantes negros en ambas manos.

"Por qué estás aquí." dijo Leona con una mirada seria y fría.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la persona abriendo los ojos sorprendido, en cuestión de segundos una ligera sonrisa torció sus labios. "Me imagino que ya sabes la respuesta, pero te la diré de todas formas, vine a buscarte."

"Tú… ¡¿Realmente piensas que voy a volver?! ¡No voy a hacerlo!"

"Sabía que dirías eso, pero no importa, vas a volver, ahora que te encontré finalmente, me costó trabajo encontrarte esto está rodeado por una extraña barrera al parecer." dijo la persona inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. "Pero no es solo esta vez, cada vez que enviaba a gente a buscarte, regresaban sin ti." suspiró. "Cuesta encontrar a gente competente."

"¿Y al final vino el señor en persona?" preguntó Leona con un tono de ironía.

"Piensa como quieras." sonrió levemente la persona. "Vámonos UQIM._" _dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"¡No me llames así! ¡Tengo un nombre! ¡Lo único que tengo ganas ahora mismo es de molerte a golpes!"

"Me duele que me hables así…" dijo la persona fingiendo estar triste. "Pero si no quieres venir… Voy a tener que obligarte." sonrió mirándola fijamente mientras se sacaba las manos de los bolsillos.

"Tsk." gruñó Leona mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme?" sonrió la persona. "_Inténtalo._" dijo yendo hacia ella rápidamente para atacarle, pero, al hacerlo, Leona esquivó el ataque, situándose detrás de él, cuando quiso golpearle, la persona desapareció y apareció detrás de ella, pero ella se dio cuenta y antes de que la golpeara, se dio la vuelta y lo esquivó apartándose hacia un lado dejándose caer al suelo, inmediatamente, le quiso dar una patada desde el suelo para hacerle caer, pero este saltó hacia atrás, entonces Leona saltó hacia él y empezaron a intercambiar golpes sin parar, mientras la persona le devolvía los golpes, sonrió. "Has mejorado en todo este tiempo."

"¡No necesito ningún halago de ti!" exclamó Leona sin dejar de atacar, en uno de los golpes, la persona le agarró los dos brazos y golpeó la cabeza de Leona con la suya haciéndola retroceder y le lanzó una ráfaga oscura de poder mágico en el estómago haciendo que se estrellara contra uno de los árboles.

"Sabes, te ahorrarías el sufrimiento si vinieras, esas capsulas que al parecer tomas, no te ayudaran siempre, quizás puedes salvar a otros, pero, no puedes salvarte a ti misma."

"Me ahorraría sufrimiento… Que me lo digas tú precisamente…" susurró Leona mientras cogía aire y se ponía de pie. "¡_Aeriales tempestas glaciales_!" gritó Leona, lanzó en horizontal un tornado de hielo y viento hacia la persona, esta, sin embargo, no se inmutó en esquivarlo y el conjuro le dio de lleno causando una explosión, al irse el humo, se veía a la persona de pie calmada como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"_Tch._" gruñó Leona.

"Estoy impresionado." dijo la persona girándose para ver que se había llevado unos árboles por delante. "Aun así no fue suficiente para superar mi barrera, bueno, ¿has acabado?" preguntó la persona mirando a Leona fijamente, antes de que respondiera, apareció delante de ella y la golpeó en el estómago con el puño, haciendo que se elevara un poco por el golpe e inmediatamente le volvió a golpear en el estómago con la pierna, el golpe hizo que Leona saliera disparada chocando con varios árboles hasta que rebotó en uno de ellos y cayó al suelo tosiendo.

"Nada va a cambiar, por más que lo intentes, el resultado será el mismo que la otra vez." dijo la persona mientras se acercaba. "¿Nos vamos?"

"No…" dijo Leona con una voz débil y una mirada seria, estaba sentada en sus rodillas agarrándose el brazo con la otra mano.

"_Esa mirada, igual que ella._" pensó la persona deteniéndose, entonces sonrió. "¿Crees que todavía puedes vencerme? ¿No te das cuenta de la diferencia de poder? O no quieres admitirlo… Es gracioso, ella también puso esa mirada aquella vez."

"Que-"

"¿Sigues pensando que fue por tu debilidad? Fue demasiado fácil engañarle y al final murió por su pretensión."

"¡Cállate! ¡Deja de hablar de ella!" gritó Leona lanzándose hacia él para golpearle, pero él detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano y la cerró apretando con fuerza.

"Eres predecible, te dejas llevar por la ira sin pensar y eso te hace agotar más rápido." dijo él con una mirada fría. "Sigues siendo demasiado débil y nunca conseguirás ganarme porque eres demasiada ingenua." entonces le dio una patada en el estómago enviándola por los aires, rápidamente se puso detrás de ella, la golpeó de nuevo estrellándola contra el suelo, entonces de repente apareció a su lado y le pisoteó la espalda.

"Porque no lo dejas, no puedes contra mí, no eres nada para mí, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es ir de un lado a otro sin rumbo, ya es hora de que regreses, solo atrasas lo inevitable." dijo mirándola seriamente. "¿No estas cansada de vivir así? Por qué sigues intentando sobrevivir si el final va a ser el mismo."

"_Maldición."_ pensó Leona clavando las uñas en la tierra con fuerza bajo su mano por la impotencia.

"El tiempo que estuviste en este lugar, ¿conociste a varias personas, no? Sería una pena que les pasara algo." comentó, las pupilas de Leona se hicieron más pequeñas.

"Tu-" dijo Leona con una voz débil, apenas audible y furiosa.

"Si sabes a lo que me refiero, deja de oponerte, aunque no logro entender porque te importa lo que les pueda pasar, solo les conoces de hace unos días, dudo que tú les importes, dime, ¿acaso ves a alguien ayudándote? Ya te lo dije una vez, nadie va a venir a salvarte."

"_Tiene razón, como aquella vez, por más que lo quiera, al final nadie vendrá… ¿Por qué? que razón hay para seguir, por mi culpa ella murió, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y a pesar de que entrené, el resultado es el mismo…_"pensó Leona con una sombra cubriendo su mirada.

"¿No dices nada? Parece ser que por fin lo entendiste." dijo él mirándola. "Entonces solo haré que pierdas el conocimiento." sonrió preparándose para golpearla, de repente, un proyectil de hielo fue disparado hacia él, al notarlo saltó hacia atrás, esquivándolo.

"_Rachel_…" pensó Leona.

"Y ahora qué pasa." dijo él mirando hacia donde vino el ataque, entonces vio a unas personas que flotaban en el aire.

"Al parecer cualquiera puede pasar la barrera, al final voy a tener que hablar seriamente con el viejo."

"Cualquiera puede entrar y tú no puedes salir ama, ke, ke, ke."

"Chachazero, vuelve a soltar un comentario de los tuyos y te dejaré encerrada en un lugar donde no volverás a ver la luz del sol."

"Ama."

"Lo sé Chachamaru."

"Un vampiro, un robot y algo que parece ser una muñeca, que combinación más rara." dijo la persona mirándoles fijamente.

"Hmph, desde hace un rato, noté que alguien había atravesado la barrera y estaba merodeando por aquí… ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Evangeline mientras descendía del cielo con Chachamaru.

"¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Airon, es todo lo que debes saber, ¿y tú? A que has venido, si vienes a por ella, siento decirte que es mía, búscate a otra persona para ser tu víctima, a no ser que seas su caballero de armadura brillante."

"Para tu información, lamento decirte que no vas a llevártela y respecto a quién soy, soy conocida como el Evangelio Oscuro y no soy ningún caballero andante idiota."

"¿Evangelio Oscuro? Escuche ese nombre hace tiempo, pero los rumores decían que había sido vencido, ¿desde cuándo te interesa salvar humanos?"

"En realidad, no me importan." respondió Evangeline encogiendo los hombros. "Pero se de alguien que me va a estar molestando si dejo que te la lleves, y no tengo ganas de escucharle, además, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en llevártela? Parece ser que os conocéis." dijo Evangeline inclinando la cabeza ligeramente con curiosidad.

"Tienes razón, ya nos habíamos visto en otra ocasión, ¿acaso necesito una invitación para venir aquí y llevármela?" preguntó Airon dándole una patada en el estómago a Leona alejándola un poco.

"Ama." dijo Chachamaru mirándole seriamente a Airon, Evangeline levantó la mano como gesto de que no dijera nada.

"Te advierto de que no estoy de humor, así que a no ser que quieras enfrentarte a mí-"

"No tengo planeado pelear con un vampiro y más sabiendo quien eres." interrumpió Airon mirándola seriamente. "_Al menos no por ahora… Tendré que cambiar mis planes." _pensó_. "_Sin embargo, regresaré para llevármela."

"¿Huyes eh?" preguntó Evangeline con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"Más bien es una retirada." respondió Airon encogiendo los hombros. "Disfruta mientras puedas Leona." dijo mirándola por encima del hombro. "Nos vemos Evangelio Oscuro." la miró con una sonrisa malévola, entonces apareció un círculo mágico negro en el suelo y desapareció.

"Se fue ama."

"Me dio la sensación de que no es humano, aunque tuviera la apariencia de uno."

"¿Quiere decir?" preguntó Chachamaru mirándola, Evangeline suspiró.

"No importa, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de la niña." dijo Evangeline mirándola. "Kagurazaka va a ser un dolor en el trasero como la vea así." añadió mientras se acercaba a Leona.

"Podemos dejarla así y esconderla, si preguntan les puedes decir que se fue de viaje, ke, ke, ke." sugirió Chachazero en la cabeza de Chachamaru.

"No creo que sea una buena idea Chachazero…" dijo Chachamaru alzando la mirada.

La lluvia seguía cayendo alborotada, Leona no podía hacer más que quedarse ahí mientras su cuerpo sufría por los golpes y el frio, la lluvia caía en su rostro deslizándose en el como si estuviera llorando, estaba perdida entre sus emociones y pensamientos, ni siquiera sintió que Evangeline se había acercado a ella, hasta que habló.

"Niña." dijo Evangeline mirándola, Leona volteó su rostro y dirigió una mirada apagada.

"Porque viniste, pensaba que no te importaba."

"Para mi pesar, tengo que vigilar quien pasa por la barrera que hay en este lugar, así que enseguida noté que alguien la había atravesado, pero no pensé que estuviera relacionado contigo." dijo Evangeline, Leona desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"No tiene nada que ver contigo y tampoco quiero tu compasión." dijo Leona con una voz débil, mientras se incorporaba en el suelo.

"No me estoy compadeciendo de ti, me gustaría saber la razón de porque tiene interés en ti." suspiró Evangeline.

"Te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver contigo." dijo Leona, aun sin mirarle.

"Si la tiene porque si ha venido aquí es por ti, y como me encargo de los que vienen sin permiso, debo de saber quién era." explicó Evangeline, mirándola.

"No te preocupes por eso, soy quien quiere, este lugar no le interesa, por eso lo único que tengo que hacer es irme de aquí y no molestará más."

"¿Piensas huir?"

"…"

"¿Dónde está todo ese carácter tuyo?" preguntó Evangeline alzando una ceja. "Pensé que eras de los que no salen corriendo, supongo que no es así."

"Tú… No sabes nada." respondió Leona dando una mirada difícil de describir al brazo donde tenía la venda, era como de tristeza e ira. "Él tiene razón, el final va a ser el mismo haga lo que haga."

"No puedo entenderte realmente, pero lo que sí sé, es que no solucionaras nada huyendo, deberías enfrentarte a ello en vez de huir como un gato asustadizo." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Ya viste como me venció, a pesar de que entrené todo el tiempo, no sirvió de nada, ni siquiera se inmutó."

"Entonces piensa en algo para hacerte más fuerte."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." dijo Leona elevando la voz un poco, mirándola. "Por más que lo quiera, ¡por más que me esfuerce nada va a cambiar!" exclamó Leona con una mirada sombría. "Es como él dijo, al final el resultado será el mismo, voy acabar siendo-" Leona se detuvo y apartó la mirada de ella.

"¿Siendo qué?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola fijamente, Leona no respondió.

"Niña, mírame." exigió Evangeline con una voz firme, agachándose a su altura, Leona seguía sin mirarle, entonces Evangeline le puso la mano en su barbilla y la volvió para que la mirara. "Dije que me _miraras_**, **¿siendo qué?" insistió con una mirada clavada en ella.

"Siendo algo que no voy a poder controlar." respondió Leona con una voz dolorosa. "Me devorará y no podré volver a ser lo que soy ahora." dijo finalmente. "Ese tipo fue quien hizo que experimentasen conmigo, aunque conseguí escapar, por eso esas capsulas me ayudan a controlar la sed y a evitar que me convierta del todo, pero no me servirá para siempre, no sé por cuánto tiempo, puede ser días o tal vez años…"

"Así que experimentaron contigo y ahora eres como un vampiro falso."

"Yo no quise ser_ así_**.**" dijo Leona mirando al suelo con una mezcla de sentimientos diversos. "_Yo_ _no quise que la mataran… ¡por qué no fui yo en vez de ella!... ¡No soy ninguna maldita cosa falsa!_" pensó Leona cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

"Te niegas aceptar lo evidente, hasta cuando piensas seguir." suspiró Evangeline, Leona la miró con una expresión triste.

"Que-"

"A veces, es mejor aceptar lo que uno es para poder seguir adelante, de esta forma, es menos doloroso, de lo contrario siempre estarás sufriendo por algo que ya no puedes remediar."

"Tú…" dijo Leona débilmente, mirándola mientras Evangeline puso una mano en su mejilla.

"Entiendo que no quieras aceptarlo y de que te sientas confusa, pero deberías de dejar de negar lo evidente, deshacerte cuanto antes mejor de ese miedo de lo que pueda pasar y aceptar lo que eres ahora, sino lo que conseguirás al final es destrozarte a ti misma." dijo Evangeline con una mirada seria y profunda, de repente, Leona sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

"Tú… Por qué eres tan amable conmigo de repente…"

"Si eso es lo que piensas." dijo Evangeline retirando su mano de la mejilla de Leona. "Vas a tenerme que darme algo por esto."

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona confundida, parpadeando varias veces. "¿Perdón?"

"¿No pensarías que no ibas a tener que darme algo a cambio por salvarte y todo lo demás, no?"

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó Leona mientras Evangeline empezó examinarle detenidamente el cuerpo. "¿Q-Que?" tartamudeó Leona tapándose con las manos.

_"_Por suerte no tienes nada grave… Vas a tener que venir con nosotros para que Chachamaru te cure las heridas de nuevo." dijo Evangeline levantándose del suelo. "Honestamente, espero que esto no sea constante." resopló.

"No es necesario, estoy bien." dijo Leona levantándose del suelo.

"¿Oh, en serio?" preguntó Evangeline alzando la ceja.

"Sí." respondió Leona, entonces Evangeline le golpeó fuerte en las costillas.

"¡Ahh!" gritó Leona poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y gimiendo por el golpe. "¡Vampiro del demonio! ¡A Que vino eso!" exclamó poniéndose la mano en las costillas, mirándola molesta.

"Oh, te ha vuelto el carácter, como ves no estás en condiciones, así que te vienes." dijo Evangeline mientras se iba hacia Chachamaru, Leona resopló.

"Leona, ¿puedes caminar?" preguntó Chachamaru.

"Sí… No te preocupes." respondió Leona, levantándose. "Pero gracias de todas formas por preocuparte, a diferencia de otros." dijo mirando de reojo a Evangeline.

"Te he salvado de ese tipo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Piensas que te cogeré en brazos y te llevaré volando hasta el lugar? No te ha golpeado tan fuerte como para tener que hacerlo." dijo Evangeline dándose la vuelta.

_"_Dijo ella afablemente dándose la vuelta con su manto_." _murmuró Leona.

"¿Quieres intentar decirme algo niña?

_"_No, nada." respondió Leona sacudiendo la cabeza, negando. "_Pensé que no vendría nadie a salvarme, pero de repente apareció ella…" _pensó Leona mirando a Evangeline mientras se iba con ellas.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Al llegar a la cabaña de Evangeline, Chachamaru le dio una toalla a Leona para que secara de la lluvia, también le dio ropa seca para que se cambiara, era un pijama que le quedaba algo grande ya que era de ella, después de cambiarse, Leona dejó la habitación donde se cambió y se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Chachamaru.

"Voy a curarte las heridas Leona." dijo Chachamaru, sentada en el sofá mirándola, había cogido del botiquín un pote de alcohol para curarle las heridas y un algodón.

"¿No podríamos dejar que se curara solo?" preguntó Leona mirando a Chachamaru con una expresión incomoda mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No, si no se te infectará y después será peor." respondió Chachamaru, entonces pasó el algodón por la mejilla de Leona.

"¡**Ay**!" se quejó Leona con una expresión de dolor.

"Por favor no te muevas, enseguida acabo." pidió Chachamaru atendiendo sus heridas.

"_Otra vez… Esto me recuerda a un déjà vu de esos._" pensó Leona estrechando la mirada.

"Ya está." dijo Chachamaru guardando las cosas en el botiquín después de estar un rato curándole. "Voy a traerte una pomada que el ama me dijo que es eficaz para las heridas." dijo levantándose del sofá. "Ahora vengo, con permiso."

"Está bien." dijo Leona viendo como subía las escaleras.

"Vaya paliza te ha dado ese tipo, parecías un saco de boxeo, ke, ke, ke." dijo Chachazero sentada en una de las mesas del comedor.

"No tienes porque recordármelo." dijo Leona mirándola molesta.

"Leona." dijo Chachamaru yendo hacia ella, aparte de la pomada, llevaba una manta doblada encima del brazo. "Esta es la pomada." dijo dejándola encima de la mesa que había delante del sofá.

"Te quedaras a dormir aquí." dijo Evangeline en su forma adulta, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho desde las escaleras. "Dormirás en el sofá."

"Esta manta es para ti." añadió Chachamaru dejándosela en el reposabrazos del sofá, Leona apoyó las manos y la barbilla en el respaldo del sofá mientras miraba a Evangeline.

"¿Que? ¿No pensarías que ibas a dormir conmigo, no?"

"¡N-No!" exclamó Leona con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Chachamaru puedes retirarte."

"Sí, ama." dijo Chachamaru mientras Evangeline subía las escaleras, pero, al llegar a la mitad de las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Chachazero. "Ah, no pienses en hacerle nada a la niña, Chachazero, ¿entendido? No quiero tener que despertarme."

"Yo que quería asustarla durante la noche, tsk." gruñó Chachazero, mientras Evangeline se iba a su habitación.

"Sabiendo eso, no me ayuda a sentirme mejor." dijo Leona mirándola de reojo.

"Buenas noches, Leona." dijo Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia.

"Buenas noches." dijo Leona mientras Chachamaru apagaba las luces, cogió la manta, se tumbó en el sofá y se cubrió con la manta.

A la mañana siguiente, Leona se despertó bruscamente.

"Otra vez ese sueño…" murmuró Leona poniéndose la mano sobre su cara mientras suspiraba. "¿_Dónde estoy? Ah, ya recuerdo, me quede a dormir aquí._" pensó sentada en el sofá mirando a su alrededor.

"Parece ser que no has tenido un sueño agradable, ke, ke, ke." dijo Chachazero desde la mesa, Leona se giró.

"Buenos días, Chachazero."

"Tienes suerte de que el ama no te haya mandado a dormir en el suelo."

"¿Eres siempre tan amable con todo el mundo?"

"Buenos días, Leona." dijo Chachamaru saliendo de la cocina.

"Chachamaru… ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las nueve en punto de la mañana."

"Las clases-" dijo Leona levantándose del sofá.

"Hoy no hay clases."

"Ah, es cierto." dijo Leona mirándola, poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza. "¿Hace mucho que estas despierta?"

"Desde las siete de la mañana, me encargo de las tareas de la casa, suelo levantarme temprano."

"Puedo… ¿Puedo usar el baño para ducharme?"

"No tenemos baño." respondió Chachazero.

"Sí tenemos baño Chachazero, puedes ducharte Leona, ven conmigo te lo mostraré, está en el piso de arriba, procura no hacer demasiado ruido cuando pasemos ya que el ama está durmiendo todavía."

"Está bien." dijo Leona mientras seguía a Chachamaru subiendo las escaleras, cuando llegaron al baño, Chachamaru le dijo donde estaban las toallas y le dejó la ropa que llevaba el otro día lavada, después dejó a Leona y se fue para continuar con las tareas domésticas, mientras, Leona se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo recordaba lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

"_No pude hacer nada contra él… Y tuve que ser salvada, porque… Como puedo ser tan débil._" pensó Leona mientras se pasaba el dedo índice en la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, recorría desde casi su hombro derecho hasta casi la cintura del lado izquierdo, formando una diagonal. "_Por culpa de mi debilidad no pude proteger quien me importaba._" pensó, de pronto la imagen de Evangeline apareció en su mente como un flash. "_Entonces piensa en algo para hacerte más fuerte._"

"Ella… Tsk, debe de haber alguna forma de hacerme más fuerte." dijo apoyando la mano en la pared y mirando cabizbaja al plato de la ducha. "¿Pero por qué me siento así?" se preguntó sonrojándose levemente. "Es parecido como aquel entonces, pero algo distinto, si es así no puedo dejar que vaya a mas, no quiero volver a pasar por aquello ni perder a alguien de nuevo, no podría soportarlo otra vez." dijo con una mirada seria. "_Bien, lo tengo decidido._" pensó, después de unos minutos, salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió con la ropa que Chachamaru le había dejado, dejó el baño y fue hacia el comedor, entonces, vio encima de uno de los muebles de madera su móvil, fue hacia el y lo cogió.

"_¿Todavía funcionara?_" pensó Leona mientras lo encendía. "Parece ser que si…" dijo mientras veía que tenía mensajes y llamadas. "_Pero qué demonios- ¿veinte llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de Haruna?_" pensó con una sombra cubriendo su mirada. "Voy a llamarla, espero que no haya pasado nada." buscó su número de móvil en la agenda y lo marcó.

"¿Hola?"

"Haruna, soy Leona, ¿ha pasado algo? Vi tus llamadas y mensajes…"

"Ah, ¡Leona! No, no pasó nada, solo que como ayer no te quedaste a dormir, solo quise saber dónde estabas."

"Me quede en casa de Evangeline."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Haruna con una voz extraña.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"¿Pasó algo?"

"¿Qué tendría que pasar?" preguntó Leona estrechando la mirada.

"Bueno, después de una noche de lluvia, el cielo brilla con las estrellas, y la noche acaba siendo de calor y pasión."

"¿Q- que insinúas?" preguntó Leona sonrojada levemente.

"Además que ya sabes lo que dicen de los vampiros."

"¿Que se supone que se dice de los vampiros?"

"¿No lo sabes? Suelen ser lujuriosos." respondió Haruna con una voz graciosa, una sombra cubrió la mirada de Leona.

"No se hacia dónde quieres llegar con esto, pero solamente me quede a dormir en el sofá y nada más."

"Ah…" se escuchó suspirar a Haruna.

"_¿Y ahora porque suspira?_" pensó Leona.

"No sabes aprovechar el momento, bueno, tengo que colgar, ¡nos vemos Leona!"

"Oye espera-" dijo Leona, la llamada se cortó. "_Supongo que debe saber que Evangeline es un vampiro ya que lo mencionó._" pensó Leona poniéndose el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. "De todas formas, ¿a qué vino eso?" suspiró Leona, dándose la vuelta, entonces vio a Evangeline mirándola de pie con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, en su forma de diez años.

"Tú- ¿Des-Desde cuando estás aquí?" preguntó Leona con una voz nerviosa.

"Desde hace poco, ¿por qué estas sonrojada?" preguntó Evangeline alzando la ceja.

"Po-por nada…" respondió Leona desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

"No importa, tenemos que hablar."

"¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Leona mientras veía a Evangelina ir hacia el sofá.

"Sobre ti." respondió Evangeline sentándose. "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿por qué experimentaron contigo?"

"¿Que?"

"Ya me has oído." dijo Evangeline mirándola.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No pensé que te importara."

"Tengo curiosidad." dijo Evangeline encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Y si no te contesto?" preguntó Leona mirándola fijamente.

"Prueba tu suerte." respondió Evangeline con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, Leona murmuró algo en un tono molesto y suspiró.

"Ese tipo y otros buscaban la inmortalidad, así que cogían a gente y experimentaban con ella… Yo no fui una excepción, pero conseguí escapar de ese lugar, me han estado buscando continuamente, y ese tipo me vino a buscar para llevarme de nuevo." explicó Leona con una expresión molesta.

"Humanos, por más que pasen los años nunca cambian, buscar la inmortalidad…" murmuró Evangeline, Leona notó de que decía algo más, molesta, pero no pudo saber que era ya que lo dijo demasiado bajo. "Entonces," dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a Leona. ¿Qué pasaría si un vampiro te transformara o si no tomaras esas capsulas, aparte de descontrolarte, te alimentarias de sangre humana? Es algo que me he estado preguntando." dijo mientras Leona parecía cada vez más incómoda con las preguntas del vampiro. "No soy un vampiro del todo, así que no me alimento de sangre humana, por eso uso esas capsulas, y si fuera transformada, ello aceleraría las cosas y acabaría siendo alguna criatura sin control."

"Así que no puedes beber sangre de un humano porque no eres un vampiro por eso sustituyes la sangre con esas capsulas ya que, aunque trataras de beber sangre humana no podrías porque no eres un vampiro del todo, aparte, ello te sirve para aliviar la sed y contrarrestar lo que sea que te conviertas, ¿pero tampoco puedes convertirte en uno de verdad porque si no serias una criatura sin voluntad propia que iría matando?" preguntó Evangeline alzando una ceja, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. "Lo de la sangre humana lo entiendo, pero lo otro, es cierto que hay casos que puedes llegar a ser una criatura llamada ghoul, pero no siempre es así, sabes."

"Ese sería el caso normal, pero yo ya estoy 'maldita' por lo que me hicieron, convertirme solo haría que lo que llevo sellado tuviera paso a apoderarse de mí." explicó Leona desviando la mirada con una expresión difícil de definir. "La gente me rechazaba por miedo, aun así… Aunque parezca estúpido, si veo a alguien que está en graves problemas no puedo evitar ayudarle, sé que como se siente el tener miedo y desear que alguien aparezca para salvarte." murmuró Leona pensando en voz alta mientras Evangeline suspiró.

"Ponerte así no conseguirás nada, eso es todo lo que quería preguntarte por el momento."

"¿Por el momento? Ah, que me vas a seguir preguntando." dijo Leona mirándola de nuevo molesta.

"Quizás más adelante." dijo Evangeline encogiendo los hombros. "Ahora, ya puedes irte de aquí." dijo mientras cogía un libro que estaba encima de la mesa que había delante del sofá.

"¿Irme?"

"¿No pretenderás quedarte aquí por siempre, no?" preguntó Evangeline abriendo el libro sin mirar a Leona.

"Ah, Evangeline…"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola seriamente.

"He estado pensándolo y…"

"¿Que?"

"Quiero que me entrenes."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

**¿Aceptará Evangeline entrenar a Leona? **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

"¿Que? Repite eso niña." dijo Evangeline dándole una mirada estrecha.

"Quiero que me entrenes."

"¿Entrenarte? Para que quieres que te entrene, además, ¿Por qué debería?" preguntó Evangeline cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho y alzando una ceja.

"Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y por lo que dijiste ayer, pienso que la mejor manera de poder serlo es que tú me entrenes."

"Hmph, yo ya tengo suficiente con el niño, por que no se lo pides a alguno de los profesores del lugar." dijo Evangeline agitando su mano en el aire sin importarle.

"Porque después de la pelea que tuvimos," dijo Leona con una mirada un poco molesta al recordarlo. "Sé que eres alguien que puede ayudarme a ser más fuerte, además incluso ese tipo no quiso pelear contra ti, eso demuestra que debes de ser alguien con bastante poder como para hacer que no quisiera luchar contra ti."

"Oho, ¿eso piensas?" preguntó Evangeline con una sonrisa torcida. "Bueno, de todas maneras, si quieres que te entrene, recuerda que soy un mago malvado y si me pides un favor tienes que darme algo a cambio." dijo con las manos en la cintura, Leona estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que habló.

"Yo… Ahora mismo no sé me ocurre que podría darte…"

"Entonces ya puedes irte, no voy a perder el tiempo en entrenarte si no tienes nada que ofrecerme."

"_Tsk, debe de haber algo que quiera… Ya me dijo una vez que no quería dinero… Si no pienso en algo, no va a ayudarme._" pensó Leona, empezando a preocuparse.

"¿Me estas escuchando niña? Te estoy diciendo que te vayas."

"Mi sangre." respondió Leona rápidamente.

"¿Que?"

"Es lo que puedo darte a cambio, dijiste aquella vez que la querías en vez de dinero."

"Tengo que decirte, que eso es lo que tendrías que darme cada vez que te entrene, igual que el niño, por lo que no me sirve."

"¿Y si te la doy cada vez que la quieras?" preguntó Leona señalándose con la mano en el pecho.

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Evangeline varias veces igual que Chachamaru que estaba de pie a su lado.

"¿No te sirve tampoco?" preguntó Leona mirándola preocupada.

"Leona, sabes lo que estás diciendo." dijo Chachamaru sorprendida.

"¿Estás segura niña?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola fijamente.

"Sí." asintió Leona.

"Que niña más rara, ke, ke, ke." dijo Chachazero.

"Está bien." suspiró Evangeline. "Luego espero que no te arrepientas, pero antes te haré una prueba." dijo cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Una prueba?"

"¿No pensaste que te iba a entrenar ahora, no? Necesito saber si eres digna de ser mi alumna, no quiero discípulos débiles, además, te advierto que mis entrenamientos no son de aprender cuatro tonterías como en la mayoría de sitios, luego no me vengas con lloriqueos porque beberé tu sangre hasta la última gota." sonrió Evangeline con una mirada perversa.

"Te exprimirá como a una naranja." añadió Chachazero dándole una mirada malévola.

"Ah… ¿Que voy a tener que hacer?" preguntó Leona algo incomoda.

"Ven mañana y sabrás que es." respondió Evangeline con una sonrisa mostrando los colmillos.

"_No me gusta cómo me está mirando._" pensó Leona. "Está bien, vendré mañana." dijo despidiéndose.

Al día siguiente, Negi estaba entrenando en el resort de Evangeline como cada día al terminar las clases.

"Termine de hacer las flexiones, maestra." dijo Negi yendo hacia donde ella estaba, hacia unas horas que estaba entrenando en el resort.

"Puedes hacer el descanso entonces."

"¡Sí!" con eso dicho, Negi fue donde estaba Asuna que había estado viendo como entrenaba.

"Ama." dijo Chachazero encima de la cabeza de Chachamaru.

"¿Mm?"

"¿Cree que pasara la prueba?"

"Eso dependerá de ella." respondió Evangeline encogiendo los hombros. "Si no es así, entonces querrá decir que es hasta aquí donde puede llegar."

"¿No sería un desperdicio? Si la va a dejar beber su sangre tanto como quiera, esto no es algo que pase todos los días y aquella vez pareció que le gustó bastante."

"Chachazero, deja de decir cosas innecesarias." dijo Evangeline dándole una mirada estrecha.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Eva-chan?" preguntó Asuna acercándose con Negi. "¿Quién tiene que hacer una prueba?"

"Leona le pidió ayer a el ama que la entrenara." dijo Chachamaru con simpleza.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?" preguntó Asuna sorprendida.

"Bueno, pasaron algunas cosas."

"¿El qué?" preguntó Asuna, mirando a Chachamaru.

"…"

"Puedes decirlo, no es algo que no se deba saber." dijo Evangeline agitando la mano en el aire mientras Chachamaru la miraba, al no haber ninguna objeción, Chachamaru miró a Negi y Asuna y les explicó lo que ocurrió hace poco.

"¡¿Y te quedaste mirando como la golpeaba?!" exclamó Asuna con una expresión de enfado, mirándola.

"¡No soy la niñera de nadie! ¡Bastante es que evitara que se la llevara! ¡Deberías de darme las gracias por ello!" exclamó Evangeline con una mirada severa.

"¡Que!"

"Maestra… ¿Que prueba le pusiste?" preguntó Negi intentando evitar que se pusieran a discutir. "¿No tuvo que golpear a Chachamaru?"

"No, viendo su forma de pelear, darle solo un golpe no sería suficiente." respondió Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?" preguntó Asuna con un tono de curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

"Digamos que está en un sitio bien caluroso." sonrió Evangeline, mostrando los colmillos.

"…"

/Grace of Destiny/

"_Sera-_" dijo Leona caminando por la arena con una capa con capucha que le cubría la cara. "¡De todos los lugares posibles tenía que mandarme a un maldito desierto perdido de quien sabe dónde!" gritó Leona. "Ah… No debo malgastar fuerzas gritando… Voy a tener que pasar aquí una semana sin usar la magia… Que calor…" susurró Leona mirando el cielo. "¿De dónde sacó un desierto de todas formas? No importa, no puedo rendirme…" murmuró Leona apretando el puño. "_Voy a tener que buscar un sitio para pasar las noches, a ver si encuentro un oasis…_" pensó Leona, de repente salió de la arena una especie de lagarto gigante con garras y dientes afilados.

"No podías haberlo dejado solo así, no es así, Evangeline…" dijo Leona con una mirada en blanco mientras el lagarto se le acercaba.

Una semana había pasado en el resort, Leona estaba en un oasis que había encontrado unos días antes.

"Debería ser hoy." dijo Leona sentada debajo de una de las palmeras. "_Si no recuerdo mal dijo que el tiempo aquí es distinto, un día entero aquí es solo una hora fuera._" pensó Leona, pasaron unos minutos mientras miraba el lago.

"Oh, sobreviviste, veo." dijo una voz detrás de ella, Leona se giró y vio a Evangeline permaneciendo en el aire, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y Chachazero a su lado.

"Ya pasó una semana, ¿eso significa que pasé la prueba, no?" preguntó Leona, levantándose.

"Hmph, sí, eso parece… En fin, tendré que entrenarte, ¿cómo fue? ¿Te divertiste?" sonrió Evangeline.

"¿Aparte del calor abrasador, los lagartos gigantes y escorpiones, las tormentas de arena, las arenas movedizas y sin poder usar la magia? Sí, fue muy divertido, el sueño de mi vida." respondió Leona con un tono irónico.

"En realidad hay una temperatura de cincuenta grados, ke, ke, ke." añadió Chachazero.

"Por cierto, ya que pasaste la prueba y voy a tener que entrenarte, deberás llamarme _maestra_ como hace bouya."

"Tch, está bien…" suspiró Leona. "… Solo curiosidad, si me hubiera rendido y te hubiera llamado para que vinieras a buscarme, ¿lo habrías hecho?" preguntó Leona mirándola fijamente.

"Sí, te habría ayudado, aunque ya no te hubiera dado otra oportunidad." respondió Evangeline encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia. "Pero si te gusta quedarte, puedo dejarte en este lugar más tiempo."

"Solo sácame de aquí." dijo Leona con una voz molesta.

"¿Cómo se piden las cosas?" sonrió Evangeline, una vena de enfado le apareció a Leona en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Por… favor…"

"¿Por favor, que?" preguntó Evangeline inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"¡Sácame de una maldita vez de aquí _por favor_!"

"Bien, como quieras, aunque podrías haberlo dicho de otra manera." sonrió Evangeline, haciendo un chasquido con los dedos, apareció un circulo mágico en el suelo y desaparecieron.

"Hemos vuelto." dijo Chachazero, mirando el resort de nuevo, estaba atardeciendo.

"¡Leona!" exclamó Asuna yendo con Negi hacia ellos. "¿Cómo estás? Chachamaru nos dijo que te atacaron."

"Hubiera preferido que no lo supierais" respondió Leona mirando a Evangeline de reojo quien ahora había mirado hacia otra parte. "Pero no hace falta que os preocupéis, estoy bien."

"¿Pasaste la prueba?" preguntó Asuna.

"Sí."

"Eso quiere decir que entrenaremos juntos a partir de ahora." sonrió Negi levemente.

"Empezaremos mañana." dijo Evangeline alejándose. "Por hoy hemos terminado."

"¡Sí, maestra!" exclamó Negi.

"Por cierto Leona, ¿cómo fue la prueba?" preguntó Asuna, Leona les empezó a explicar cómo pasó los días en el desierto.

/Grace of Destiny/

"Voy a darme un baño." murmuró Leona mientras iba por uno de los pasillos del interior del resort, después de estar hablando con Negi y Asuna, cenaron y fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones. "Asuna me dijo que estaba por aquí, espero no perderme es bastante grande este lugar."

"¿Buscabas algo?" preguntó una voz detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica de la misma estatura que Chachamaru, su cabello era negro hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran negros como su cabello, iba vestida como una maid.

"_Debe de ser una de las sirvientas de Evangeline._" pensó Leona. "Estoy buscando el baño."

"Entonces sígueme por favor, te guiaré." dijo la sirvienta con una voz tranquila, Leona asintió y la siguió.

"Es aquí." dijo la sirvienta indicándolo con su dedo índice, después de estar caminando un rato.

"Ah, gracias." dijo Leona mirándola, la sirvienta se despidió haciendo una reverencia. "_Es enorme._" pensó Leona cuando lo vio, tenía varias columnas de mármol que sostenían el amplio techo, estaban dispersas por diferentes partes del lugar, unas ventanas con forma de arco, varias palmeras llamadas Kentia y una bañera muy amplia en el medio que estaba a nivel del suelo con escalones que bajaban hacia ella, también se veía bastante vapor salir del agua, Leona se desvistió y se metió en el agua.

"Después de estar una semana en ese desierto, lo echaba en falta." dijo Leona sentada, mirando el cielo oscuro y la luna llena brillar por una de las ventanas, un rato después, se fue a la ducha y dejó que el agua pasara por su cuerpo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que notó a alguien meterse en el agua y escuchó una voz.

"Bueno, ¿no es la niña?" preguntó la voz, Leona se giró lentamente y vio a Evangeline en su forma adulta. "¿También viniste a darte uno?"

"¡Ah! ¡T-tu!" gritó Leona sonrojándose, tapándose con el antebrazo los pechos y cerrando las piernas. "Que- Que haces aquí…?"

"¿Es mi resort recuerdas? Quería darme un baño." respondió Evangeline acercándose. "Pensaba que ya estabas durmiendo como el resto."

"Quería darme un baño sola, además, ¿sabes que es bañarte en el desierto?" preguntó Leona dando unos pasos atrás mientras Evangeline iba hacia ella.

"¿Por qué te alejas?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola fijamente. "...Hmm… ¡Oh! ¿Te da _vergüenza_?" sonrió.

"¿Quién tiene vergüenza?" preguntó Leona sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Se te nota a leguas." respondió Evangeline mirando a Leona, que tenía una mirada nerviosa e intentaba evitar tener contacto con su mirada.

"Ambas somos mujeres, una de nosotras inmortal." sonrió Evangeline. "No es como si fueras la primera que veo." dijo con las manos en la cintura.

"¡Habla por ti! ¡A mí me da vergüenza estarlo delante de alguien!"

"My, my, no pensaba que tuvieras vergüenza con estos temas." dijo Evangeline sonriendo de forma burlona, entonces notó algo que parecía ser una cicatriz en Leona, pero al estar ella cubriéndose no se podía ver del todo.

"¿Qu-que?" preguntó Leona al darse cuenta que Evangeline la miraba fijamente, de repente, Evangeline apareció delante de ella en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Eh!" exclamó Leona sorprendiéndose, Evangeline le apartó las manos dejando su pecho descubierto cosa que hizo que Leona se sonrojara más todavía.

"¡¿Q- que ha-haces?!"

"Tenía razón, es una cicatriz." dijo Evangeline sin importarle la situación, viendo la cicatriz que recorría desde casi su hombro derecho hasta casi la cintura del lado izquierdo, formando una diagonal. "¿Cómo te la hiciste?" preguntó Evangeline con un tono de curiosidad.

"No quiero decirlo… ¡Y ahora suéltame!" exclamó Leona intentando soltarse, pero en uno de sus movimientos se resbaló hacia atrás. "¡Ah!" gritó Leona cayendo al agua junto a Evangeline, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Evangeline estaba encima de ella en una posición incómoda.

"_Maldición._" pensó Leona sonrojada ante su avergonzada posición. "¿Podrías apartarte?" pidió Leona mirándola.

"Si estamos así es porque no sabes estarte quieta."

"¡Ya lo sé! ¿Ahora podrías apartarte, por favor?"

"No."

"¡¿_Eh_?!" exclamó Leona con un tono molesto, estaba intentando pensar en alguna situación peor de la que estaba, pero el hecho de que el vampiro estaba encima de ella, le era imposible porque tenía demasiada vergüenza como para pensar con claridad. "No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me siento incomoda estando así."

"¿Y por qué debería importarme que lo estés?" preguntó Evangeline. "Me está resultando gracioso verte de esta manera." sonrió.

"¡Te voy a denunciar al tribunal de vampiros! ¡Debe de haber alguno!" exclamó Leona, Evangeline dejó escapar una risa ahogada. "¿Que te hace gracia?" preguntó.

"¿Es así es como le hablas a quien te salvo? Hablando de ello, creo que es el momento para que me pagues por lo de aquella vez."

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya sabes por la vez que te salve de ese tipo."

"Eso ya hace días."

"¿Y qué? Nunca dije cuando me lo tendrías que pagar, bueno, entonces." dijo Evangeline acercando su rostro al cuello de Leona.

"Ah… ¿No podría ser después?" preguntó Leona con una expresión nerviosa.

"No." sonrió Evangeline, mostrando sus colmillos.

"_Oh my…" _pensó Leona, bastante sonrojada y nerviosa.

/Grace of Destiny/

Pasaron unas semanas desde que Leona pasó la prueba, todos los días iba con Negi a entrenar al resort de Evangeline, algunos días iban algunas de la clase a pasar el día, aunque Evangeline les dijo que envejecerían antes si pasaban el tiempo en el resort, no parecía importarles demasiado.

"Entonces, ¿ya te apuntaste algún club?" preguntó Haruna mientras iba caminando por una de las calles de Mahora.

"Sí." respondió Leona a su lado. "Al final me apunté al club de Kendo y al de cocina." dijo mirando al cielo, de repente Haruna se detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Leona deteniéndose también unos pasos más adelante.

"¿Al de cocina? ¿En serio? No lo hubiera imaginado."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó Leona alzando una ceja, mirándola.

"Nada, ¿por qué al club de cocina y Kendo? Pensé que te apuntarías al de artes marciales."

"Bueno, estoy siempre entrenando con Evangeline, además, no quiero depender solo de ello, por eso me apunté a Kendo, y me apunté a cocina porque solo se cocinar algunas cosas."

"Ya, claro." dijo Haruna sonriendo con una mueca.

"¿_Qué quiere decir con eso?_" pensó Leona.

"Vayamos a comprar antes que se haga más tarde." dijo Haruna pasando por el lado de Leona aun sonriendo.

"¡Eh! ¡Espera!"

"¿Es ella?" preguntó una voz desde arriba de un edificio, a su lado habían otras cuatro personas, llevaban una capa con capucha que les cubría el rostro.

"Eso parece."

"En serio, ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros? ¿Que no había más gente?"

"Deja de quejarte, es la orden que se nos ha dado."

"Entonces, ¿atacamos ya?"

"No, lo haremos más tarde."

"Siempre haces lo mismo, mira que te gusta complicar las cosas."

"Es lo que lo hace más divertido."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 11.**

**¿Quiénes serán esas personas?**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

"Nos vemos mañana, maestra." dijo Negi mirando a Evangeline, despidiéndose.

"Adiós." se despidió Leona levantando la mano.

"Bien." suspiró Evangeline, Leona y Negi salieron por la puerta y dejaron la cabaña de Evangeline.

"Cada vez tienes más discípulos ama, ke, ke, ke." dijo Chachazero sentada en uno de los muebles del comedor.

"Ya lo sé, es un fastidio." suspiró Evangeline.

"A mí me pareció ver que no le disgustaba tanto." añadió Chachamaru de pie, al lado de Chachazero.

"Eso es porque puede desahogarse con ellos como si fueran sacos de boxeo, ke, ke, ke."

"Vosotras dos, _suficiente._" ordenó Evangeline aun mirando la puerta sin girarse hacia ellas, con una mirada en la que las pupilas de sus ojos se habían reducido a rendijas.

"Entonces, ¿ya llevas mejor el entrenamiento de la maestra?" preguntó Negi mirando a Leona mientras iban caminando por una de las calles, ya había oscurecido y solo las farolas iluminaban el camino.

"Si a eso le puedes llamar entrenamiento." dijo Chamo poniéndose en el hombro de Negi. "Me sorprende que lo podáis soportar."

"Lo llevo mejor, aunque ahora entiendo porque cuando empecé a entrenar con ella, me dijo que después de su entrenamiento iba a echar de menos a los lagartos del desierto." suspiró Leona.

"Menos mal, porque cuando aquel día Eva empezó a atacarte con esos ataques sin fin, saliste volando, te cogió y te golpeó contra la arena del resort hasta que llegaste a la orilla, te quedaste inconsciente y entonces una ola se te llevó, nos preocupamos bastante." dijo Chamo con una gota en la parte de detrás de la cabeza.

"No me lo recuerdes…" dijo Leona con una mirada estrecha mientras Negi puso una expresión nerviosa.

"Por cierto, ¿ya te encuentras bien después de que Eva este bebiendo tanta sangre tuya? No solo cuando entrenas sino que también cuando le apetezca…" dijo Chamo con un tono preocupado.

"No hay de qué preocuparse."

"Sí que lo tomas con optimismo… Yo no estaría tan tranquilo."

"Ah, no te preocupes Evangeline dijo que no debo de preocuparme porque soy joven."

"¿De verdad?..." preguntó Chamo con una gota detrás de su cabeza, no muy convencido de esa respuesta, después de estar unos minutos hablando, llegaron a los dormitorios.

"Ya hemos llegado." dijo Negi deteniéndose enfrente del dormitorio. "Nos vemos mañana, Leona." sonrió.

"Sí, adiós."

"¿No hace una noche preciosa?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, Negi y Leona se dieron la vuelta y vieron a alguien que estaba encima de una de las farolas, la cara no se podía ver porque la persona llevaba una capa con capucha.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Chamo, la persona dejo escapar una risa ahogada.

"¿Por qué de repente la gente tiende a ponerse encima de las farolas? No es el primero que me encuentro." dijo Leona mientras Negi dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mi nombre es Akuro, mis otros compañeros y yo hemos venido para llevarnos a ella." respondió Akuro señalando con el dedo índice a Leona.

"¿A mí? ¿Se puede saber por qué?" preguntó Leona mirando fijamente a Akuro.

"Se nos ha dado esa orden, seguro que sabes a que me estoy refiriendo."

"Tsk, Airon…" murmuró Leona.

"Bingo."

"Otra vez… Siempre igual… ¡Esto ya es acoso! ¡¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?!" exclamó Leona con una expresión de enfado.

"En realidad, sí tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar buscándote." respondió Akuro encogiendo los hombros. "Pero desgraciadamente tengo que perder mi precioso tiempo por ti."

"Perdone por hacerle venir hasta aquí." dijo Leona con una vena de enfado en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Pero ya puedes marcharte por dónde has venido, porque no voy a irme."

"Suponía que dirías eso." dijo Akuro sentándose en la farola. "Por eso hemos pensado mis compañeros y yo en algo divertido."

"Leona, ¿quién es este tipo?" preguntó Chamo mirándola.

"Al parecer es alguien quien debe haber enviado el tipo que me golpeó la otra vez." respondió Leona molesta mientras miraba a Akuro.

"¿Te refieres cuando la maestra te salvó?" preguntó Negi, Leona asintió.

"Eso mismo, ahora no quiero seguir hablando." interrumpió Akuro, mirándoles. "Por eso…" Akuro hizo un chasquido con los dedos y apareció Konoka inconsciente a su lado, flotando en el aire.

"¡Konoka!" gritó Negi.

"No pongáis esas caras, aún está viva." sonrió Akuro con prepotencia.

"¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!" exclamó Leona con una expresión de enfado.

"Esto es lo que vamos hacer, si la queréis, tendréis que enfrentaros a nosotros, mis compañeros y yo os estaremos esperando en una isla abandonada cerca de aquí, si somos derrotados os la daremos, pero si no es así, supongo que es obvio lo que pasara." sonrió Akuro. "Claro que, también está la opción de que puedes venir tú sola si quieres chica, entonces, ¿Que me decís?"

"¿Y si no vamos a esa isla y la salvamos ahora?" preguntó Leona poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Entonces…" dijo Akuro desapareciendo y poniéndose delante de Leona en cuestión de segundos. "No sería divertido." dijo golpeándola en el estómago y enviándola a unos metros de donde estaban.

"¡Leona!" gritó Negi preparándose para atacar.

"Mocoso, deberías calmarte, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte." dijo Akuro mirándole mientras Leona se levantaba del suelo.

"_Tú._" dijo Leona con una expresión seria y fría mientras tenía la mano en el estómago por el golpe.

"¡Negi!" se escuchó una voz.

"¡Asuna!" exclamó Negi viendo que iba hacia ellos.

"Hmph." dijo Akuro desapareciendo.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" exclamó Chamo mirando alrededor.

"Entonces os estaremos esperando." dijo Akuro flotando en el aire. "Ah, cierto, podéis ir a ver a ese vampiro del que nos habló Airon y decirle también que venga mientras le lloráis un rato en su falda, ¡Ha!, ¡Ha!, ¡Ha!"

"Tú… ¡¿Que dijiste, imbécil?!" exclamó Leona mirándole con una expresión de enfado.

"Adiós." se despidió Akuro, haciendo un chasquido con los dedos de nuevo, entonces Konoka y el desaparecieron.

"¡¿Negi, que ha pasado?! ¡Por qué se llevó a Konoka!" exclamó Asuna preocupada.

"Lo siento, es culpa mía." dijo Leona mirándola con una sombra en su mirada.

"¿Que?" preguntó Asuna confusa.

"Asuna." dijo Negi dando unos pasos acercándose a ella, y empezó a explicarle lo que pasó.

"No es culpa tuya, iremos a buscarla entre todos."

"Sabes que sí lo es, si no hubiera venido a por mí, nada de esto hubiera pasado, iré sola, no quiero involucraros más."

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Deja de culparte! Además, Konoka es compañera nuestra, ¡iremos contigo!" exclamó Asuna con una mirada seria.

"¡Eso es!" añadió Chamo.

"Pero-" Leona no dijo nada más porque Asuna le dio una expresión de esas que dan miedo. "Nada… No he dicho nada."

"Deberíamos ir a ver a la maestra." sugirió Negi.

"Pienso que también deberíamos decirle a Setsuna, puede ayudarnos y además no creo que le vaya a gustar cuando descubra que se han llevado a Konoka."

"Sí, tienes razón." dijo Chamo mirando a Asuna. "¿Pero, como lo hizo para llevársela de todos modos?" preguntó poniéndose una pata en la barbilla. "¿No estaba contigo, ane-san?"

"Sí, pero todo pasó muy rápido, llegó y desapareció con ella." respondió Asuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Cuando me golpeó, sentí como si me electrocutase, creo que domina la magia de Electro." añadió Leona.

"Debe ser por eso que es tan rápido." dijo Chamo.

"Está bien, voy a buscar a Setsuna, esperarme aquí, después iremos a ver a Eva-chan." comentó Asuna, los demás asintieron, unos minutos después, Asuna llegó con Setsuna y fueron corriendo hacia la cabaña de Evangeline.

"Setsuna, deberías calmarte, no harán nada a Konoka hasta que nos enfrentemos a ellos." dijo Asuna mientras iban a la cabaña de Evangeline ya que sabía que para Setsuna, Konoka era muy importante.

"Aun así… Es mi culpa, debería haber estado para protegerla, ¡si le pasa algo a Ojou-sama no me lo perdonare en la vida!"

"Tú no tienes la culpa, es mía, porque es a mí a quien quieren."

"No, es mía, como profesor debería haberlo evitado." dijo Negi mientras iba corriendo con ellos.

"¡Queréis dejar de culparos!" exclamó Asuna. "Se puede saber qué es esto, ¿una asamblea de culpables?" preguntó con una expresión de enfado. "¡Son esos tipos los únicos culpables aquí!"

"Bien dicho ane-san." asintió Chamo.

"_Asuna…_" pensó Negi.

/Grace of Destiny/

"¡Maestra!" exclamó Negi llamando a la puerta varias veces con el puño, al llegar tiempo después.

"¡Eva-chan! ¡Abre la puerta!" gritó Asuna.

"¿Y si están durmiendo?" preguntó Setsuna.

"¿Los vampiros duermen a estas horas?" preguntó Chamo, de repente, la puerta se abrió y vieron a Chachamaru.

"¿Que sucede Negi-sensei? ¿A pasado algo?"

"Queremos ver a la maestra."

"¿Que ocurre Chachamaru?" preguntó Evangeline yendo hacia la puerta. "Ah, sois vosotros, ¿qué queréis ahora?" preguntó cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Ya puede ser importante."

"¡Se han llevado a Konoka!" exclamó rápidamente Asuna.

"¿Que?"

/Grace of Destiny/

"Entonces," dijo Evangeline sentada en el sofá, con los brazos y piernas cruzados. "Tenéis que enfrentaros a ellos para recuperarla."

"Sí." asintió Asuna sentada en una de las sillas que había en el comedor, como Negi y los demás.

"Y bien, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo mis dos discípulos mientras?" preguntó Evangeline mirando a Negi y Leona con una mirada estrecha.

"Cuidado, puede ser una pregunta trampa aniki." susurró Chamo a Negi al oído.

"Ah… No pudimos detenerle maestra."

"Me pilló desprevenida y antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había golpeado." dijo Leona con una mirada de culpabilidad, Evangeline suspiró.

"¿Puedes encontrar la isla que dicen, Chachamaru?"

"Miraré a ver ama." respondió Chachamaru, salieron dos pequeñas antenas de las dos que ya tenía y empezó a procesar información, también de su mirada empezaron a salir coordenadas, después de unos minutos, localizó el lugar.

"Lo he encontrado, ama." dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila mientras las dos pequeñas antenas regresaban dentro de las otras más grandes.

"Bien."

"¿¡En serio?!" exclamó Asuna sorprendida. "¡Eso fue rápido!"

"Debe ser el poder de la ciencia." añadió Chamo.

"Entonces, ya podemos ir a buscarla." dijo Leona levantándose de la silla.

"¡Vamos a buscar a Ojou-sama!" exclamó Setsuna levantándose también, Leona y ella fueron corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar, algo hizo que cayeran las dos al suelo.

"Ow…" se quejó Leona adolorida mientras se incorporaba en el suelo y se ponía una mano en la cabeza por el golpe, igual que Setsuna. "¿Que ha sido eso?"

"¿Sois idiotas? ¿Acaso sabéis dónde ir? Chachamaru todavía no os a dicho dónde está el lugar, además, yendo a estas horas de la noche es más fácil para ellos atacaros." dijo Evangeline mirándoles.

"Eva-chan tiene razón, sé que estas muy preocupada por Konoka, pero no podemos precipitarnos Setsuna." añadió Asuna mirándola.

"Entonces, quien nos ha tirado al suelo…" dijo Leona mirando a Evangeline. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"No soy maestra de las marionetas por nada." sonrió Evangeline. "Puse un hilo para que tropezarais."

"Lo mejor es que vayamos mañana por la mañana." sugirió Chamo, Asuna asintió.

"¿Que decís?" preguntó Asuna mirando a Setsuna y Leona. "Como dijo Eva-chan, si vamos ahora sería peor que ir mañana, no te preocupes Setsuna, no le harán nada."

"¿Como que no? ¿Cómo sabes que no la torturaran mientras?" preguntó Chachazero, Setsuna se puso pálida al pensarlo.

"¡Eva-chan! ¡Haz el favor de callar a la marioneta sádica!" exclamó Asuna con una expresión de enfado.

"¿Que vas hacer entonces?" preguntó Evangeline mirando a Setsuna.

"¡No me ignores!"

"Quiero ir a salvarla, pero tenéis razón, ir ahora sería peligroso." respondió Setsuna con una mirada seria. "Esperaremos mañana."

"Ah… Maestra." dijo Negi mirándola.

"¿Que?"

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?"

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó Evangeline mirándole fijamente.

"Es una buena idea, si vamos a los dormitorios, las demás podrían sospechar o seguirnos." asintió Asuna.

"No, ¿Que os pensáis que es esto, un hotel?" dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¡Podrías dejarnos! ¡Que te cuesta!" exigió Asuna.

"No."

"Ama."

"No."

"Leona te dará su sangre como pago." añadió Chamo.

"¡Hey! ¿Que soy yo ahora, su aperitivo nocturno?" preguntó Leona alzando una ceja.

"Ya me la da cuando quiero." dijo Evangeline moviendo la mano en el aire, sin importarle.

"Entonces, te dará más de la que te suela dar." dijo Chamo alzando la pata.

"¿Quieres dejar de hacer negocios con mi sangre?" dijo Leona con una vena de enfado en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Por favor maestra." pidió Negi.

"Tsk, está bien." suspiró Evangeline. "Solo esta vez, ¿entendido?"

"¡Gracias maestra!"

"Iré a sacar los futones para todos." dijo Chachamaru yendo a una de las habitaciones.

"Yo los haría dormir en el suelo, ke, ke, ke." dijo Chachazero.

"Tu hospitalidad debe ser legendaria, Chachazero." dijo Asuna mirándola.

"Aquí tenéis los futones." dijo Chachamaru dejándolos en el suelo uno encima de otro.

"Gracias Chachamaru." sonrió levemente Negi.

"Me voy a dormir." dijo Evangeline levantándose del sofá. "No hacer demasiado ruido, eso va por ti también Chachazero, Chachamaru puedes retirarte."

"Entendido ama." dijo Chachamaru. "Si necesitáis algo, decírmelo." dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Buenas noches, maestra." dijo Negi, Evangeline movió la mano despidiéndose y se fue a su habitación.

/Grace of Destiny/

Todos se habían ido a dormir, unas horas más tarde, Leona se levantó, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella sin hacer ruido, entonces bajo las escaleras que tenía la cabaña y se sentó en una de ellas, mirando el cielo, se quedó unos minutos mirándolo perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó una voz que venía detrás de ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la voz, Leona se giró y vio a Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Tú." dijo Leona mirándola. "Lo mismo digo." dijo viendo como bajaba las escaleras.

"Bueno, soy un vampiro." dijo Evangeline sentándose a su lado. "No puedes dormir." sonrió.

"No." dijo Leona con un tono y una mirada molesta.

"Te preocupa Konoe, como si lo viera."

"Se la han llevado por mi culpa." dijo Leona con una mirada preocupada, entonces Evangeline le golpeó la cabeza. "¡Ah! ¿¡Que haces?!"

"Para de preocuparte, si eres mi discípulo, no deberías de preocuparte tanto y en vez de eso deberías de pensar en la forma de salvarla."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…" murmuró Leona mientras se acariciaba la cabeza con la mano, por el golpe.

"Mira los demás, aunque estén preocupados, confían en que la salvaran, incluso Setsuna." dijo Evangeline con una mirada seria, Leona apartó la mirada y estuvieron un rato sin decirse nada hasta que Leona habló.

"Maestra." dijo Leona sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

"Oh, ya no te es difícil llamarme maestra." sonrió Evangeline, Leona la miró con una mirada molesta. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Irás mañana también?"

"No, no puedo salir debido a la maldición que tengo, tendréis que ir solos, ¿te preocupa?" preguntó Evangeline con una sonrisa torcida.

"No, solo preguntaba." respondió Leona desviando la mirada a otro sitio. "Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo es que estas maldecida? Es algo que me he estado preguntando." dijo mirándola con curiosidad, Evangeline suspiró.

"Puedes preguntarle a bouya, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello." respondió Evangeline levantándose. "Es bastante tarde, deberías de ir a dormir y descansar, sino mañana no estarás en condiciones."

"Supongo que tienes razón." dijo Leona levantándose. "Ah, maestra." dijo antes de que Evangeline se fuera a su habitación.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" preguntó Evangeline girándose.

"Gracias." respondió Leona mirándola con una mirada sincera, Evangeline estuvo mirándola unos segundos y se giró de nuevo.

"Hmph, no tienes que agradecerme nada." dijo Evangeline abriendo la puerta para entrar a la cabaña e ir a su habitación, Leona entró después de ella y se fue a dormir.

/Grace of Destiny/

"¡Bien! ¡Vayamos a salvar a Konoka!" exclamó Asuna levantando el puño.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Setsuna con una expresión seria.

"Eva-chan, nos vamos ya." dijo Asuna mirándola.

"Está bien, iros ya." dijo Evangeline con las manos en la cintura.

"Tener cuidado Negi-sensei." dijo Chachamaru.

"Sí."

"Vámonos." dijo Leona, salieron de la cabaña de Evangeline y fueron hacia la isla que les dijo Chachamaru.

"_Ya vamos Konoka._" pensó Asuna.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**¿Salvarán a Konoka? **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En algún lugar de la isla, algunas personas discutían dentro de las abandonadas ruinas, el lugar estaba envuelto en enredaderas y había unas gárgolas quebradas, en medio del lugar había una plataforma de piedra donde estaba Konoka inconsciente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?" preguntó alguien.

"No seas tan impaciente, Takeshiro."

"¿Seguro que se lo dijiste anoche, Akuro?" preguntó Takeshiro mirándole.

"¿Acaso dudas de mí? ¡Claro que le dije sobre esta isla y demás!"

"Tenemos que tener paciencia mientras tengamos a esta chica, vendrán."

"Hoshi tiene razón, deberíais de no ser tan impacientes."

"Que pérdida de tiempo." resopló Akuro.

/Grace of Destiny/

"Por fin hemos llegado." dijo Asuna mientras Setsuna la dejaba en el suelo.

"Hemos tardado más de lo que pensé..." dijo Negi mientras Leona bajaba de la vara.

"No te preocupes, lo importante es que pudimos llegar." añadió Asuna.

"¿Dónde estará Ojou-sama?" preguntó Setsuna mirando la isla, no podía ver nada ya que el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles.

"Debe encontrarse en algún lugar de esta isla, tal vez están esperando a que vayamos." contestó Leona mirando el bosque. "Vayamos a ver." los demás asintieron y se adentraron dentro del inmenso bosque.

"Creo que han llegado." dijo Hoshi, tenía el pelo corto de color azul y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Akuro levantándose del suelo, tenía el pelo corto de color verde con reflejos negros y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros. "¿Puedes localizarles?" preguntó mirándole, alzando una ceja, Hoshi asintió, cerró los ojos y empezó a decir un conjuro, cuando terminó, delante de ellos apareció como una especie de pantalla transparente en que aparecían Negi y los demás caminando por el bosque.

"Al parecer si están aquí." contestó Hoshi.

"Bien, ¡entonces podemos empezar!" exclamó Takeshiro, tenía el pelo puntiagudo corto de color rojo y sus ojos eran de color negro.

"Deberíamos decidir con quién nos enfrentaremos."

"Tienes razón, Suichiro." dijo Hoshi mirándole, Suichiro tenía el pelo corto, puntiagudo de color negro y sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro.

"Yo lucharé con ese vampiro, quiero ver si es tan fuerte como dicen." sonrió divertido Akuro.

"¿Y por qué tienes que elegir tu primero?" preguntó Takeshiro mirándole seriamente.

"Porque soy el más fuerte de nosotros." respondió Akuro encogiendo los hombros.

"¿¡Perdona?!" gritó Takeshiro con una vena de enfado palpitando en su sien.

"¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?"

"Vosotros dos, dejar de discutir, no es el momento para vuestras discusiones." suspiró Hoshi.

"¿Y sabes cuál de todos ellos es el vampiro que dices?" preguntó curioso Takeshiro, cruzando los brazos.

"No, además, ninguno parece serlo…"

"Entonces, ¿cómo piensas enfrentarte si ni siquiera sabes cómo es?" preguntó Takeshiro negando con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

"Tsk, no importa, entonces pelearé con quien tenemos que capturar y con el otro niño del pelo rojo, creo que son discípulos de ese vampiro o algo."

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres enfrentarte contra ellos dos al mismo tiempo?"

"No te preocupes Satoru, no serán un problema."

"No he conocido a alguien con tanta soberbia como la tuya." dijo Takeshiro con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Akuro, no subestimes nunca con quien te vas a enfrentar, lo mejor será que vayas con Takeshiro."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"¿Sabes lo que podría pasarnos si fallamos? Esto no es como otras misiones." dijo Hoshi seriamente.

"… Está bien." suspiró Akuro.

"¿A quién vas a elegir tú, Satoru?" preguntó Hoshi mirándole.

"La que lleva una espada." respondió Satoru, tenía el pelo corto de color castaño y sus ojos eran de color negro.

"Sabía que dirías eso." sonrió levemente Hoshi. "Bien, entonces, Suichiro y yo pelearemos con la que falta, Satoru, tú te quedaras aquí con esta chica y esperaras hasta que llegue el enemigo."

"Está bien."

"¿Y cómo piensas sepáralos?" preguntó Akuro con los brazos cruzados, mirando la pantalla.

"Tele transportación." sonrió Hoshi.

"Oh, entonces podemos empezar." sonrió arrogante Akuro.

"¡Llevamos un buen rato caminando y no encontramos nada!" exclamó Asuna con un tono de voz molesto.

"No creo que estén demasiado lejos." dijo Negi, de repente, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de cada uno de ellos.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" exclamó Asuna, entonces antes de que pudieran decir algo más, desaparecieron.

/Grace of Destiny/

"¿Que ha pasado?" se preguntó Negi mirando alrededor.

"¡Negi! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Leona yendo hacia él.

"Sí, ¿pero y las demás?"

"No te preocupes, están bien, por el momento." se escuchó una voz, Leona y Negi se dieron la vuelta y vieron Akuro y Takeshiro encima de la rama de un árbol.

"¡Tú!" gritó Leona.

"¡Donde están Asuna y Setsuna!" exclamó Negi mirándoles seriamente.

"Ah, ellas están con nuestros compañeros, os tele transportamos, podríamos haberlo hecho de otra manera, pero nos gustó esta." dijo Takeshiro saltando del árbol y poniéndose delante de ellos. "Yo soy Takeshiro, mucho gusto." dijo señalándose con el pulgar.

"Ah, yo soy Leona y él es Negi." dijo Leona señalando con su pulgar a su derecha.

"Mucho gusto." saludó Negi.

"¿No eres muy pequeño para esto?" preguntó Takeshiro con un tono de curiosidad.

"¡Takeshiro!" exclamó Akuro con una expresión de enfado, saltando del árbol. "¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No hemos venido para hablar con ellos! ¡Por favor! ¡Ponles una mesa e invítalos a tomar el té ya que estas!"

"Ya, ya, no hace falta ponerse tan histérico." suspiró Takeshiro. "Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que mataros, bueno, menos a ti, ya que Airon te quiere con vida." dijo mirando a Leona. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos dejarte con serias heridas." sonrió malévolamente.

"Tsk." gruñó Leona poniéndose en posición de ataque como Negi. "No os va a ser tan fácil."

"¿A no? Yo recuerdo golpearte el otro día." sonrió de forma burlona Akuro.

"¡Eso fue porque me pillaste desprevenida!"

/Grace of Destiny/

"¿Dónde estarán?" se preguntó Setsuna mientras caminaba. "_Nos deben haber separado, espero que estén bien._" pensó Setsuna, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, entonces llegó a unas ruinas abandonadas. "Tal vez este ahí Ojou-sama."

"Tienes razón, está ahí dentro." dijo Satoru, sentado en una de las rocas que había alrededor. "Mi nombre es Satoru, un placer, lo siento pero si quieres salvarla, vas a tener que derrótame."

"Si le habéis hecho algo a Ojou-sama-"

"No te preocupes." interrumpió Satoru. "No le hicimos nada, solo la utilizamos para que vinierais, solo está dormida."

"¿Por qué hacéis todo esto?" preguntó Setsuna con una mirada seria.

"Es cierto que nos ordenaron llevarnos a la chica, pero pensamos que podríamos hacerlo más interesante de esta manera." respondió Satoru levantándose de la roca. "Personalmente no me gusta tener que secuestrar a alguien, pero en fin." suspiró Satoru mientras desenvainaba una espada que llevaba atada en la cintura. "¿Sabes usar la espada, no? Vamos a ver de que eres capaz."

"Está bien, no perdonaré a aquellos que quieran hacer daño a Ojou-sama ni a nadie de la clase." dijo Setsuna mirándole seriamente mientras también desenvainaba su Yuunagi.

Mientras tanto, Asuna estaba buscando preocupada a los demás ya que llevaba un rato sin saber de ellos.

"¡Negi! ¡Setsuna! ¡Leona!" gritó Asuna por la orilla de la playa de la isla. "¿Dónde están? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?"

"Os he separado yo." se escuchó una voz, Asuna se dio la vuelta y vio a Hoshi con Suichiro.

"Somos compañeros de Akuro." añadió Suchiro con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Devolvernos a Konoka." ordenó Asuna con una mirada seria.

"Eso pasará si nos_ derrotáis_." respondió Hoshi, Asuna sacó su tarjeta pactio.

"¡Adeat!" gritó Asuna entonces una espada grande apareció en sus manos.

"¿Crees que puedes tu sola contra nosotros dos?" preguntó Hoshi, alzando una ceja. "Bueno, valor no te falta, por eso, Suichiro se enfrentará a ti primero, si lo vences, entonces yo seré el siguiente, ¿qué me dices?"

"Me da igual como lo hagáis."

"Entonces, Suichiro será el primero." dijo Hoshi mientras se apartaba y se sentaba en una roca cerca de donde estaban, cruzando los brazos.

"Bien, empecemos." dijo Suichiro mientras daba un paso adelante, cruzando los dedos delante de sí mismo.

/Grace of Destiny/

Habían pasado unas horas desde que habían empezado los combates, Setsuna estaba peleando con Satoru, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder.

"No lo haces nada mal."

"Tú tampoco."

"¿Tan importante es para ti esa chica?"

"¡Para mi Ojou-sama es alguien que debo proteger!" gritó Setsuna mientras continuaba atacando, en uno de los golpes Satoru lo esquivó y saltó hacia atrás.

"Proteger, los humanos siempre se hacen más fuertes cuando tienen algo que proteger, pero, cuando pierden aquello que es apreciado para ellos… Solo les queda impotencia, odio, temor o desolación, porque aquello que amaban nunca más volverá, dime, ¿qué harías si perdieras a esa chica?"

"Tú… ¿Has pasado por algo similar?" Setsuna lo miró seriamente.

"No, pero en las misiones que solemos hacer, nos hemos encontrado con algunos casos parecidos a ello."

"Por qué… Como podéis hacer algo como eso." dijo Setsuna con un tono serio.

"Solo seguimos órdenes, no importa la situación que sea." respondió Satoru encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Y por eso os queréis llevar a Leona?" ella continuó. "¿Qué vais hacer con ella?"

"No lo sé, no nos lo dijeron, tampoco es que nos importe." respondió Satoru, encogiendo los hombros de nuevo. "Pero quizás quieran acabar el experimento que empezaron con ella."

"¿Experimento?"

"No nos es permitido hablar sobre los planes que se lleven a cabo, pero lo que puedo decirte es que es alguien importante para quien nos ordenó capturarla, además sino hubiera escapado seguramente hubiera sido alguien como nosotros."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Setsuna con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

"Todos nosotros somos experimentos que la organización hizo, aunque nosotros somos completos a diferencia de ella."

"¿Es cierto lo que dices?"

"Humph, ¿cómo crees que obtuvimos nuestros poderes? No los conseguimos por entrenamiento o porque tengamos un talento." respondió Satoru mientras se ponía la espada encima de su hombro.

"Entonces Leona-"

"Ella es diferente a lo que nos hicieron a nosotros… Pero ya es suficiente, no seguiré hablando, prepárate, ahora iré en serio." dijo Satoru, poniéndose de nuevo en posición de ataque.

"Espera, ¿por qué hacéis lo que os ordenan? ¿Realmente queréis vivir así?"

"No tenemos opción, además todos fuimos capturados desde que éramos niños, es así como hemos aprendido a vivir."

"Ya veo…" contestó Setsuna mientras apretaba el mango de su espada con la mano. "Entonces no me dejas alternativa." dijo preparándose para atacar. "_Shinmeiryuu Ougi... ¡Zanganken_!" gritó Setsuna, desde la espada salió una onda de Ki cortante que fue directo hacia Satoru, sin embargo, él no se inmuto y desvió el ataque con su espada hacia otra dirección causando una explosión.

"¿De verdad crees que con eso te va a ser suficiente?" preguntó Satoru mirándola fijamente. "Tómatelo en serio." dijo preparándose para atacar. "_Wind Gust._" de un movimiento salió de la espada una onda de viento cortante que fue hacia Setsuna, ella lo paró con la espada e hizo lo mismo que Satoru. "¿Ves? No es tan difícil hacer ese tipo de ataques." añadió yendo rápidamente hacia ella, chocaron espadas y empezaron a intercambiar golpes rápidamente, en uno de ellos, Setsuna saltó hacia atrás y empezó a concentrar Ki en la palma de su mano. "_Shinmeiryuu Ougi... ¡Zankusho-San!_" gritó Setsuna, del Ki que había concentrado en su mano, salieron varios disparos de Ki hacia Satoru, entonces él empezó a desviarlos con su espada como hizo antes causando que se levantara humo por los ataques. "¿Esto es todo?" preguntó Satoru, cuando se dispersó el humo, vio que Setsuna no estaba.

"_Shinmeiryuu Ougi..." _murmuró Setsuna mientras se veía la espada cargarse de electricidad, Satoru miró hacia arriba y vio a Setsuna.

"Cuando a-" dijo Satoru sorprendido, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"¡_Raimeiken_!" gritó Setsuna, lanzó el ataque y causo una explosión donde Satoru estaba, Setsuna aterrizó en el suelo y esperó a que el humo que causó se fuera, cuando se dispersó, vio a Satoru herido.

"Eso me ha impresionado." sonrió Satoru, mientras movía el cuello de un lado para otro levemente. "Por eso, voy a ir en serio."

"Tsk." gruñó Setsuna mirándole fijamente.

"_Release._" al decirlo, su espada comenzó a brillar, entonces tiró un ataque hacia el rostro de Setsuna recibiendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla y rápidamente le pego con el puño en el estómago enviándola contra un árbol, Setsuna se levantó como pudo por el golpe. "_Es fuerte._" pensó Setsuna, Satoru fue hacia ella de nuevo y empezaron a intercambiar golpes con la espada una y otra vez, Satoru cada vez aumentaba más su velocidadcausándole varias cortes a Setsuna en los brazos, piernas y unos pocos en su pecho, luego se concentró más en su velocidad y lanzó un corte que no fue muy profundo gracias a que Setsuna dio un salto justo a tiempo.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No decías que ibas a salvar a esa chica?"

"_Es lo que voy hacer._" respondió Setsuna mirándole seriamente, entonces sacó una carta pactio de su bolsillo. "¡Adeat!" después de decirlo, sus alas salieron de su espalda.

"Debe de ser algún tipo de aumento de poder supongo, aunque no noto demasiada diferencia." dijo Satoru con una voz tranquila. "_Destructive waves persecutors._" al blandir la espada creo varias ondas de choque que fueron hacia Setsuna, ella trato de esquivarlas pero las ondas la perseguían. "¡_Shika Shishikuro_!" Setsuna creó alrededor de ella dieciséis espadas a la vez y chocaron con las ondas de Satoru destruyéndose al chocar entre ellas.

"No creas que esto ha terminado." dijo Satoru seriamente. "_Destruction_-"

"_¡Inatsurubi No Katama!"_ interrumpió Setsuna, creando un campo ofensivo eléctrico alrededor de Sarotu que lo aturdió evitando que pudiera atacar, entonces rápidamente Setsuna fue hacia Satoru. "_¡Kyokudai Raimeiken Maximum!_" gritó Setsuna, creando una gran explosión de relámpago, después de que el humo que se había levantado se fuera, Satoru estaba tendido en el suelo.

"Se acabó." dijo Setsuna apuntando a Satoru con su espada en el cuello.

"En serio… Perder así, supongo que te subestime o no soy tan fuerte como pensaba… En cualquier caso has ganado…" dijo Satoru con una voz débil, Setsuna lo miraba seriamente.

"¿Que? Ya puedes ir a buscar a esa chica, está en esas ruinas." Satoru miró hacia otro lado.

"No pensé que fueras-"

"¿Comprensivo?" preguntó Satoru dejando escapar una risa ahogada. "Supongo que soy algo diferente a los otros." dijo mirando el cielo, después de unos segundos habló de nuevo. "Te envidio, nosotros perdimos hace tiempo eso que tenéis vosotros."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo no hubiera peleado así por alguien, supongo que esa chica si no hubiera escapado, hubiera sido igual, ahora márchate." dijo Satoru cerrando los ojos, Setsuna se dio la vuelta y empezó a ir donde estaba Konoka.

"Por cierto… Vigilar con Akuro, tiene algo que os puede causar más problemas de lo que pensáis…"

"¿Que?" preguntó Setsuna dándose la vuelta, pero vio que él estaba inconsciente. "Tengo que ir a buscar a Ojou-sama." murmuró entrando en las ruinas. "¡Ojou-sama!" gritó al verla inconsciente, encima de la plataforma de piedra. "¡Ojou-sama!"

"¿Set-chan…?" susurró Konoka mientras despertaba.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Setsuna, mirándola preocupada.

"¿Dónde estoy?..." preguntó Konoka mirando alrededor mientras se incorporaba.

"Estas en unas ruinas de una isla, te secuestraron y venimos a buscarte."

"¿Que?" parpadeó Konoka. "¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo, estaba en el dormitorio y vi aquel chico… ¿Me secuestró? ¿Por qué?"

"Ah… Es una historia algo larga de explicar, lo importante es que estas bien, te o explicare por el camino, tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás." respondió Setsuna ayudándola a bajar.

"¡Set-chan! ¡Estas herida!" exclamó Konoka preocupada al darse cuenta.

"No es nada, Ojou-sama…"

"Aun así déjame curártelas." dijo Konoka sacando una tarjeta pactio.

"No es necesario…" dijo Setsuna levantando las manos en señal de defensa y negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro, Konoka la miró con una mirada estrecha.

"Está bien…" suspiró Setsuna.

"Por cierto Set-chan, gracias por venir a salvarme." sonrió Konoka con una sonrisa sincera, Setsuna se sonrojó levemente.

"No es nada…" sonrió levemente Setsuna, alegre de haberla podido salvar.

* * *

**Empezaron los combates, Setsuna consiguió salvar a Konoka ¿cómo les ira a los demás? **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Leona y Negi estaban peleando con Akuro y Takeshiro que parecían que iban ganando.

"¿Esto es lo mejor que podéis hacer, mocosos?" sonrió Akuro divertido.

"_Uno es muy rápido y el otro domina la magia de fuego, si no pensamos en algo, no podremos con ellos._" pensó Negi mientras se defendía de los ataques de Takeshiro.

"_¡Ice arrow_!" gritó Leona, varias flechas de hielo fueron hacia Akuro que las esquivó con facilidad y fue hacia ella rápidamente, empezando a intercambiar golpes.

"¿Eso es todo? En serio," sonrió Akuro, alzando una ceja. "No entiendo por qué ese tipo quiere que te llevemos." en uno de los golpes, Leona logró bloquearlo cruzando los brazos, pero fue empujada por la fuerza de Akuro que hizo que saliera volando por el aire y que se estrellara contra uno de los árboles.

"¡Leona!" exclamó Negi preocupado, mirándola.

"Deberías preocuparte por ti, ¡_Fire Ball_!" gritó Takeshiro enviando una bola de fuego hacia Negi.

"¡_Deflexio_!" exclamó Negi haciendo un escudo defensivo de viento delante de él, la bola de fuego impactó en el escudo, pero de la fuerza que tenía, el escudo se rompió y golpeó a Negi enviándole hacia donde Leona estaba.

"No podéis contra nosotros, bueno, no me sorprende ya que somos de la elite, para nosotros esto no es más que un juego de niños, ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!" Akuro se rio con arrogancia.

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!" exclamó Leona con una expresión de enfado. "¡Esto no ha acabado!" exclamó levantándose del suelo.

"Leona, espera." dijo Negi cogiéndole del brazo para que no fuera hacia ellos.

"¿Que ocurre Negi?"

"Lo que quiere es provocarnos."

"Entonces lo está consiguiendo." dijo Leona molesta, mirando Akuro que no dejaba de reírse.

"No conseguiremos nada si atacamos sin pensar," susurró Negi, mirándola seriamente. "Estoy seguro que podemos ganarles."

"¿Que ocurre no vais a venir?" preguntó Takeshiro.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, tú te enfrentaras a Takeshiro y yo a Akuro."

"No estoy en contra de ello pero… Lo que me gustaría hacer ahora es golpear a ese tipo." Leona miró Akuro seriamente.

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que dijo la maestra, hay ocasiones en que debes calmarte y ver los ataques de tu oponente sino eres una diana constantemente para quien te enfrentes." susurró Negi mirando a Leona seriamente. "Si te dejas llevar por sus provocaciones no conseguirás nada."

"Tienes razón." suspiró Leona se puso una mano en la cabeza mientras se levantaba un poco el flequillo. "Está bien, haremos lo que dices." asintió.

"¿Tenemos que ir nosotros?" preguntó Akuro inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. "¿O es que os estáis despidiendo?" preguntó poniendo una mano en la cintura, de repente, Negi fue hacia él.

"¡_Fulguratio Albicans_!" gritó Negi, lanzando un hechizo que emitió un intenso ataque eléctrico hacia Akuro.

"Pero que- Tsk." gruñó Akuro poniendo los brazos cruzados para defenderse mientras el hechizo lo golpeó.

"¡Akuro!" gritó Takeshiro viendo que Akuro había sido atacado. "No importa, qué más da si os cambiáis, ¡el resultado será el mismo!" exclamó Takeshiro mirando a Leona, de repente, Leona desapareció y apareció delante de él, golpeándole en la cara y enviándolo lejos.

"¿Que decías?" preguntó Leona, mirándole seriamente.

"Heh… Muy bien, vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz, congelador humano." sonrió Takeshiro levantándose del suelo.

"Por qué no dejas de hablar y vienes, estufa andante." dijo Leona poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"¡_Fire Ball!_" gritó Takeshiro, lanzando de nuevo una bola de fuego.

"¡_Ice Ball!_" gritó Leona lanzándole el mismo ataque pero de hielo, los dos hechizos se chocaron y se eliminaron a la vez. "No te va a ser tan fácil."

"La cosa esta igualada…" murmuró Kamo viendo las peleas desde la rama de un árbol.

"Muy bien niño." dijo Akuro molesto. "Me da igual si ahora eres tú el que se enfrente a mí, vas a perder. "¡_Electric Arrows_!" gritó Akuro, lanzando varias flechas eléctricas hacia Negi.

"¡_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis_!" gritó Negi, lanzando varias flechas eléctricas hacia las de Akuro, las flechas chocaron al mismo tiempo creando una cortina de humo.

"_Instant movement._" pensó Negi, poniéndose rápidamente detrás de Akuro. "¡_Kyuuho chuuken_!" Negi golpeó Akuro con fuerza en el estómago, haciéndole retroceder unos metros.

"_Tsk." _gruñó Akuro con una expresión de enfado mientras se ponía una mano en el estómago por el golpe. "¡_Lightning Bolts_!" gritó haciendo aparecer varios relámpagos alrededor de Negi.

"¡_Flans Paries Aerialis_!" exclamó Negi haciendo un hechizo defensivo de viento más fuerte que el Deflexio, el ataque de Akuro golpeó la barrera de Negi haciendo que se levantara bastante humo.

"Se acabó." dijo Akuro, de repente se dio cuenta de que Negi había hecho el mismo movimiento de antes. "¡No te va a servir dos veces!" gritó queriendo golpearle con el puño, cuando iba a darle, Negi lo bloqueó con su codo.

"¡_Convergentia Fulguralis… Raikahouken_!" exclamó Negi golpeando Akuro con su otra mano libre, haciendo que Akuro se estrellara contra una de las rocas, rompiendo esta.

/Grace of destiny/

"¡_Explosion of Flames_!" Takeshiro hizo aparecer un círculo de fuego alrededor donde estaba Leona, del círculo salieron llamas y entonces hubo una explosión de fuego.

"¡_Ice Spears_!" exclamó Leona apareciendo desde el aire y lanzando varias lanzas de hielo hacia Takeshiro.

"Tch…¡_Fire Spears_!" Takeshiro lanzó el mismo ataque pero con fuego.

"¡_Ice Pillars_!" exclamó Leona haciendo aparecer pilares de hielo en el suelo donde estaba Takeshiro, este saltó esquivándolos. ¡_Freeze Rain_!" exclamó rápidamente mientras Takeshiro estaba en el aire, aparecieron carámbanos de hielo que fueron hacia Takeshiro y le dieron haciéndole caer al suelo de varios metros de altura, rápidamente Takeshiro fue a través del humo que se había levantado hacia Leona y empezaron a pelear de forma rápida, Takeshiro lanzó un golpe con el codo y Leona se cubrió con su brazo, mientras le intentó dar un puñetazo con el otro brazo, Takeshiro sujeto el puño y le devolvió el golpe en el estómago pero Leona lo detuvo con la mano, rápidamente dándole una patada en el estómago, Takeshiro retrocedió unos metros y comenzaron a pelear rápido de nuevo, Takeshiro lanzó una patada para darle en la cara a Leona, ella reaccionó a tiempo y la esquivó moviendo a un lado la cabeza, entonces le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Takeshiro, él puso una expresión de enfado, entonces se agachó intentando darle una patada por el suelo, Leona saltó hacia atrás esquivándole.

"¡_Spheres of fire_!" Takeshiro hizo varias esferas pequeñas de fuego y las lanzó hacia Leona, seguidamente ella empezó a dar varias vueltas hacia atrás esquivándolas, Takeshiro rápidamente se puso detrás de ella y la golpeó en la espalda enviándola hacia una de las rocas, antes de que chocara, Takeshiro se puso de nuevo detrás de ella para golpearla contra el suelo, Leona reaccionó a tiempo, se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Takeshiro con los dos pies lanzándolo hacia arriba en el aire, rápidamente Leona saltó hacia arriba y empezó a golpearlo varias veces en diagonal por el aire.

"¡_Sphere of Ice_!" exclamó Leona lanzando una esfera de hielo hacia Takeshiro, al darle creo una explosión que congeló parte del lugar donde estaban, Leona aterrizó en el suelo mirando el humo de la explosión.

/Grace of Destiny/

"Crees… Que puedes igualar… ¡¿a mi maldita velocidad, mocoso?!" gritó con rabia Akuro mirándole con una expresión de enfado, entonces desapareció.

"_Ahí viene… Si lo he entendido bien, aparecerá aquí._" pensó Negi. "¡_Convergentia Fulguralis Raikahouken_!" gritó Negi golpeando Akuro cuando apareció enfrente de él y estrellándolo donde se encontraba Takeshiro.

"Lo habéis conseguido, habéis logrado cabrearme, ¡prepararos para vuestro final!" gritó Akuro levantándose, con una expresión de enfado, mirando a Negi y Leona.

"¿También tienes problemas?" preguntó Takeshiro levantándose.

"No por mucho tiempo, ataquémosles ambos."

"Está bien, ya estoy cansado de esto." respondió Takeshiro, limpiándose con la mano el hilo de sangre que tenía en el labio inferior.

"Creo que van atacar a la vez." dijo Leona mirándoles seriamente.

"Entonces, haremos lo mismo." dijo Negi preparándose, mientras Takeshiro y Akuro estaban haciendo un hechizo, Takeshiro empezó a concentrarse, entonces su cuerpo se rodeó de fuego, y sus manos empezaron a iluminarse, mientras que Akuro junto las manos y empezó a hacer una esfera de electricidad.

"¡_Electric flare_!" gritaron a la vez uniendo sus dos hechizos.

"¡_Lovis Tempestas Fulguriens_!" exclamó Negi lanzando un hechizo parecido a un tornado en horizontal de viento y rayo.

"¡_Nivis Tempestas Gelu_!" exclamó Leona lanzando un hechizo parecido al de Negi, pero de hielo, fusionándose con el de Negi, entonces ambos hechizos chocaron entre ellos con fuerza y ninguno de los dos parecía retroceder.

"¡Daros por vencidos! ¡No vais a poder!" gritó Akuro con furia.

"¡Nunca!" gritó con fuerza Leona.

"Akuro, pienso que si seguimos así tal vez matemos a ambos, y no creo que le haga gracia a Airon que matemos a la chica." susurró Takeshiro.

"¡A quién le importa eso ahora! ¡Les voy hacer pagar por dejarme así!"

"_Necesitamos más poder._" pensó Leona con una mirada seria. "Negi-"

"A... A…"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Atchus!" gritó Negi, de repente, el hechizo cogió más potencia y sobrepasó al de Akuro y Takeshiro.

"¡Pero qué!" gritó Akuro mientras veía como el hechizo iba hacia ellos, después les alcanzó y creó una gran explosión.

"¡Lo hicimos!" sonrió Negi. "¿Ocurre algo Leona?" le preguntó Negi.

"¿Que? Ah, no…" respondió Leona, negando con la cabeza. "Solo me ha sorprendido lo de ahora." entonces miró Akuro y Takeshiro que estaban inconscientes.

"Iré a buscar a Asuna y a Setsuna, quédate aquí por si vinieran."

"Está bien." asintió Leona viendo como Negi iba hacia el bosque.

Mientras tanto, Asuna estaba peleando con Suichiro mientras Hoshi los observaba.

"Me sorprende que tengas tanta resistencia." dijo Hoshi calmado, mirando a Asuna.

"Después, iré a por ti, cuando termine con él." dijo Asuna mirando a Suichiro seriamente.

"¿Piensas que vas a poder derrotarme?" preguntó Suichiro alzando una ceja. "¡_Aero ball_!" él dijo, creando una esfera de aire y lanzándosela a Asuna.

"¡No te va a ser tan fácil!" exclamó Asuna partiendo en dos el hechizo con la espada.

"¿Que?" se sorprendió Suichiro.

"Puedo anular la magia."

"Eso es algo extraño de ver." dijo Hoshi cruzando los brazos.

"No importa, puedo golpearte de todas maneras." sonrió Suichiro yendo hacia Asuna.

"_¡Kanka!_" exclamó Asuna combinando el Ki y la magia, deteniendo el golpe de Suichiro con la espada.

"Puede que no sea tan rápido como Akuro, pero tampoco soy el más lento." comentó Suichiro atacando de nuevo Asuna, dándole una patada a la espada y haciéndola retroceder unos metros, Asuna fue hacia él y empezaron a intercambiar golpes, en uno de ellos, Asuna iba a darle con la espada pero Suichiro saltó hacia arriba y se quedó manteniéndose en el aire mirando a Asuna.

"_Air arrows._" murmuró Suichiro haciendo aparecer varias flechas de aire, lanzándoselas a Asuna, mientras ella las iba desviando con la espada.

"¡Baja de ahí!" gritó Asuna mirándole.

"Realmente es un incordio ese poder tuyo, bien, a ver qué te parece esto." dijo Suichiro mientras concentraba magia en su mano. "¡_Supreme Tornado_!" Suichiro hizo aparecer un círculo mágico donde estaba Asuna, entonces apareció un tornado que la atrapó dentro.

"A ver qué haces ahora." sonrió Suichiro cruzando los brazos.

"_No puedo… salir de aquí…_" pensó Asuna mientras el tornado empezó hacerle cortes por el cuerpo.

"¡Yo de ti abandonaría si no quieres salir mal parada de esta!"

"_Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?... Ya sé._" pensó Asuna intentando levantar su espada, entonces empezó a concentrar Kanka en ella.

"¿Que te pareció, Hoshi?" preguntó Suichiro seguro de sí mismo, aterrizando en el suelo.

"Lo dices como si ya hubieras ganado, Akuro te está pegando esa confianza suya." respondió Hoshi, suspirando.

"Oh vamos, suenas como un anciano, solo te faltó decir que él es una mala influencia." Suichiro lo miraba mientras agitaba la mano en el aire. "Yo-" de repente, apareció un corte en el tornado que hizo que se creara una apertura, Asuna salió de ello y rápidamente fue hacia Suichiro.

"Mierda- ¡_Air barrier_!" gritó Suichiro creando una barrera, pero Asuna destruyó la barrera con la espada y golpeó a Suichro en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas, enviándolo a unos metros de ella, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Lo hice!" sonrió Asuna cerrando el puño. "Aunque hubo un momento que pensé que no lo conseguía." susurró para sí misma, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, levantándose un poco el flequillo.

"Que forma de perder Suichiro…" suspiró Hoshi, cubriéndose la cara con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¡El siguiente eres tú!" exclamó Asuna apuntándolo con la espada, Hoshi dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"Es cierto que pudiste con Suichiro, pero también fue porque se confió, yo no soy así, _Aqua Warriors._" murmuró Hoshi, creando varios guerreros de agua alrededor de él y enviándoselos a Asuna.

"Tsk." gruñó Asuna, atacándolos con la espada. "¡Que molestos! ¿No se acaban nunca?"

"Tengo suerte de que estemos en la orilla," Hoshi levantó la mano, de repente creó un gran remolino de agua, gracias al agua que había del mar. "¡_Whirlwind Aqua Supreme_!" gritó lanzándoselo a Asuna.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó Asuna intentando pararlo con la espada, pero el remolino de agua era demasiado potente y le dio haciendo que golpeara contra el suelo, la espada salió volando por los aires, cayendo a unos metros de ella.

"¿Te rindes? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo." Hoshi la miró mientras se levantaba.

"Aun no…" respiró Asuna pesadamente.

"Bien." suspiró Hoshi. "Me sorprende tu resistencia pero voy acabar con esto, _Aqua Trap._" Dijo haciendo un círculo de agua alrededor de Asuna, después la atrapó dentro de ello. "Si no te rindes morirás ahogada y sin tu espada no puedes hacer nada para salir, no quiero perder el tiempo contigo, en cuanto acabe, iré a llevarme lo que venimos a buscar desde un principio."

"_Tsk_… _No podré aguantar mucho más_…" pensó Asuna viendo que no podía aguantar más la respiración.

"Se acabó." dijo Hoshi, de repente algo golpeó el hechizo, rompiéndolo y liberando a Asuna.

"¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Hoshi mirando alrededor.

"Asuna." escuchó una voz llamándola. "Asuna, ¿estás bien?" preguntó la voz de nuevo mientras Asuna cogía aire.

"Sí… Gracias… Ah, ¿¡Chachamaru?!"

"Me alegro de que estés bien." dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Asuna mirándola sorprendida.

"El ama me dijo que viniera."

"¿Que?" Asuna se levantó. "¿Eva está aquí?" ella dijo mirando a su alrededor, Chachamaru negó con la cabeza.

"No, ahora mismo no puede venir."

"Yo si estoy aquí." dijo Chachazero encima de la cabeza de Chachamaru.

"¿Chachazero?"

"No iba a perderme esto, ke, ke, ke."

"¿Vais a dejar de hablar?" preguntó Hoshi con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Tú! ¡Eso fue rastrero!" gritó Asuna, mirándole seriamente.

"Hmph, a quien le importa." Hoshi encogió los hombros. "¿Vais a pelear? Sino iré yo."

"Ten cuidado Chachamaru." advirtió Asuna cogiendo la espada del suelo.

"Lo sé, Asuna."

"_Aqua Warriors." _

"De nuevo ese ataque." refunfuñó Asuna mientras veía varios guerreros de agua ir hacia ellos, Asuna empezó a atacarles mientras Chachamaru fue rápidamente hacia Hoshi haciendo aparecer una pequeña espada de su mano.

"_Body Aqua._" Hoshi convirtió su cuerpo en agua y evitó ser atacado por Chachamaru, rápidamente, él apareció de nuevo detrás de Chachamaru y le quiso dar una patada en la espalda, pero ella lo detuvo con su espada pequeña.

"¡Detrás de ti!" exclamó Asuna apareciendo detrás de Hoshi, cuando fue a darle con la espada, él la esquivó moviéndose rápidamente hacia la izquierda.

"_¡Whirlwind Aqua!" _exclamóHoshi lanzándoles un torbellino de agua, Asuna y Chachamaru rápidamente saltaron hacia un lado para esquivar el torbellino que impactó en el suelo donde habían estado, entonces Hoshi fue hacia Chachamaru e intentó golpearle con el puño, pero Chachamaru lo paró con la mano, apretándole el puño fuertemente y rápidamente lo sujetó con una llave para inmovilizarlo, torciéndole el brazo a su espalda.

"Ahora Asuna."

"Tsk." gruñó Hoshi mientras intentaba liberarse, Asuna empezó a concentrar Kanka en su espada.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Asuna yendo hacia Hoshi rápidamente.

"No podréis… ¡_Body Aqua!_" gritó Hoshi convirtiéndose en agua, escapándose de Chachamaru y saltando hacia arriba en el aire.

"¡No te dejaremos!" exclamó Asuna yendo hacia Chachamaru quien le impulsó con ambas manos hacia arriba con velocidad.

"Tú-" dijo Hoshi mientras Asuna iba hacia él.

"¡AHH!" gritó Asuna golpeando a Hoshi con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago con la espada, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo con fuerza, haciendo un pequeño agujero.

"Esta inconsciente." dijo Chachamaru mirando a Hoshi, y cogió Asuna antes de que llegase al suelo.

"Lo hicimos." sonrió Asuna.

"¡Asuna!"

"¡Negi!" exclamó Asuna viendo cómo iba corriendo hacia ellas.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Negi preocupado.

"¡Sí! No te preocupes." respondió Asuna levantando el pulgar, Negi sonrió y vio a Chachamaru con Chachazero.

"¿Chachamaru?"

"Me ayudó cuando estaba peleando, lo hubiera tenido difícil sin ella." explicó Asuna con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Gracias Chachamaru."

"No me dé las gracias Negi-sensei."

"Yo quería ver más sangre." dijo Chachazero, Asuna le apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Sabes algo de los demás Negi?" preguntó Asuna mirándole.

"¿Eh? Estuve con Leona, le dije que esperara por si ibais."

"¡Negi!" escuchó una voz detrás de él, se giró y vio a Konoka corriendo hacia ellos mientras Setsuna iba detrás de ella caminando.

"¡Konoka! ¡Setsuna!" las miró Asuna. "¿Estáis bien?"

"Setsuna me lo explicó todo, gracias por venir a salvarme." sonrió Konoka.

"No tienes que darnos las gracias, ¡no fue nada!" sonrió Asuna, aliviada viendo de que estaban bien.

"Nada, dice, y casi no lo cuenta, ke, ke, ke." sonrió Chachazero.

"Estáis heridos." los miró Konoka. "Dejarme que os cure."

"Ah, está bien Konoka." sonrió Asuna levemente.

"¿Cómo os fue?" preguntó Setsuna mirándoles.

"Pudimos con ellos." respondió Asuna.

"Entonces solo falta ir a buscar a Leona."

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" preguntó Asuna mirando a Hoshi.

"Yo le ataría una piedra y lo enviaría al fondo el mar." sugirió Chachazero, levantando el brazo.

"No." contestó Asuna rápidamente.

"Lo pensaremos después, ahora vayamos a por Leona." dijo Negi, los demás asintieron.

/Grace of Destiny/

"Me pregunto si las habrá encontrado." dijo Leona sentada en el suelo, apoyada a un árbol, mirando al cielo.

"_Tú." _

"¿Eh?"

"Malditos mocosos." dijo Akura mirándola mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Tsk." gruño Leona, levantándose. "¿No tuviste suficiente?"

"Lo vais a lamentar," dijo Akuro con una expresión de enfado. "¡Nunca había sentido tanta humillación! ¡Os va a costar caro!" gritó con rabia Akuro sacando de un bolsillo un plástico en el que parecía haber dentro una jeringa, fue hacia Takeshiro que estaba inconsciente y se la inyectó, de repente Takeshiro se despertó y empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo se hizo más alto y corpulento, su piel se volvió azul, el iris y pupilas de sus ojos desaparecieron y solo había la esclerótica de color rojo, le aparecieron dos cuernos en la cabeza y colmillos, por último, emitía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

"Que le has hecho…" Leona miró a Takeshiro sorprendida.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." dijo Akuro mirándola fríamente.

"¿¡Que no es tu compañero?!"

"¡Cállate!" gritó Akuro haciéndose un pequeño corte en la muñeca, cuando cayó sangre al suelo, Akuro sacó un pequeño frasco y dejó caer un líquido verde encima de la sangre que había caído, de repente, aparecieron varios círculos por toda la isla y de ello salieron espectros.

"Ahora a ver que hacéis." Akuro la miró fijamente. "Tú no vas a salir de esta."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

**Asuna pudo derrotar a Hoshi gracias a la ayuda de Chachamaru, pero todavía no está todo resuelto, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

"¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Qué es esto?!" gritó Asuna mirando a los espectros que habían aparecido de repente.

"Espectros." afirmó Chachazero con simpleza.

"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Me refiero por qué están aquí!"

"Los habrá invocado alguien." respondió Negi con una mirada seria.

"Ojou-sama, ponte detrás de mí." advirtió Setsuna, Konoka asintió y se puso detrás de ella.

"Detecto varios de ellos por toda la isla." les avisó Chachamaru para que tuvieran cuidado.

"Démonos prisa en encontrar a Leona." los miró Negi.

"No creo que nos vayan a dejar hacerlo tan fácilmente." dijo Setsuna viendo a los espectros ir hacia ellos. "¡_Zanmaken_!" exclamó lanzando una onda de energía cortante de la espada para eliminar los espectros.

"¡_Sagitta Magica Series Ignis_!" exclamó Negi atacando a los espectros.

"He localizado a Leona, Negi-sensei, sin embargo, nos llevara unos cuantos minutos llegar donde está."

"Está bien, Chachamaru, ve a buscarla, iras más rápido si vas sola, nosotros iremos más tarde." Negi la miró seriamente, Chachamaru asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

"Ah."

"¿Que ocurre, Ojou-sama?" preguntó Setsuna mirándola seriamente.

"Me acaban de enviar un mensaje al móvil." respondió Konoka mirando el mensaje.

"¿Un mensaje? ¿Ahora? ¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Asuna mirando a los espectros mientras sujetaba la espada.

"Es de Haruna, dice que si nos apetece ir a ver una película de terror más tarde." respondió Konoka parpadeando varias veces.

"En este momento… No es algo que quiera hacer." dijo Asuna haciendo ligeros tics en su ceja.

Mientras tanto, Leona estaba enfrentándose a Takeshiro.

"¿Y bien, cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar?" preguntó Akuro mirando a Leona que tenía heridas por el cuerpo.

"¡Tsk, _Ice arrow!" _exclamó Leona enviándole varias flechas de hielo a Takeshiro, después fue hacia él y empezó a golpearle sin pausa, Takeshiro en uno de los golpes, le cogió la pierna y la lanzó contra uno de los árboles, entonces fue rápidamente hacia ella.

"¡_Nivis Tempestas Gelu!" _gritó Leona lanzándole el hechizo, Takeshiro fue a través de ello, la golpeó en el estómago con fuerza y fue volando por el aire, estrellándose contra varios árboles hasta que finalmente se detuvo en las ruinas.

"_Maldición._" pensó Leona, apoyando la rodilla en el suelo, cabizbaja, intentando levantarse, levantó la vista y vio a Takeshiro yendo hacia donde estaba.

"Dame un respiro." susurró Leona mirándole, Takeshiro desapareció y apareció enfrente de ella golpeándole la barbilla, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, entonces la agarró del cuello.

"¡Leona!" gritó Chamo mientras Leona agarraba la mano de Takeshiro y le daba patadas en el estómago para tratar de liberarse, de repente, algo disparó a Takeshiro, al darse cuenta, soltó a Leona y saltó para esquivarlo, Leona cayó al suelo, intentando coger aire.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Chachamaru poniéndose a su altura.

"Chachamaru…"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Chachazero levantando el brazo y bajándose de Chachamaru.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Leona mirándola.

"El ama me dijo que viniera, encontré a Negi-sensei y a los demás, aunque tardaran en venir."

"No tendrías que haber venido." dijo Leona, Chachamaru que estaba de rodillas se levantó y miró a Takeshiro, entonces, una pequeña espada apareció en cada mano.

"Quédate aquí, Leona." dijo Chachamaru yendo rápidamente hacia Takeshiro.

"¡Espera!" gritó Leona, Chachamaru empezó a golpearle rápidamente haciéndole varios cortes a Takeshiro y en uno de los golpes, le dio una patada estrellándole con un árbol, Takeshiro se levantó y las heridas que Chachamaru le había hecho, se curaron por completo.

"¿_También puede curarse_?" pensó Leona, Chachamaru empezó a atacar a Takeshiro de nuevo, pero él esquivo uno de sus ataques y la golpeó contra el suelo causando un pequeño agujero en este.

"¡Chachamaru! ¡Tú! ¡Tú rival soy yo!" exclamó Leona haciendo aparecer una espada de hielo en su mano, fue hacia Takeshiro para atacarle, pero este partió la espada en dos con el brazo y disparó unas llamas negras de su boca que enviaron a Leona lejos del lugar hasta que llegó a la orilla.

"¡Leona!" gritó Chamo preocupado.

"_Me duele todo el cuerpo…_" pensó Leona mientras escupía un poco de sangre, apoyando los brazos en el suelo, mirándolo, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y sus ropas estaban rasgadas. "_De nuevo tuvo que venir alguien en mi ayuda, siempre acabo siendo salvada por alguien… Si no hago nada…Ella…_" pensó mientras clavaba los dedos en la arena. "¡Por qué soy tan débil! ¡No pude hacer nada por Rachel! ¡No pude hacer nada por los demás! ¡Todos mueren por mi debilidad y lo único que puedo hacer es ver como intentan salvarme! ¡De que me sirve entrenar tanto si cuando tengo que enfrentarme a alguien de verdad no puedo hacer nada! ¡Odio ser así!"

"Aún está viva, ke, ke, ke." dijo Chachazero que había ido con Chamo, tele transportándose, Leona se levantó con dificultad e intentó caminar pero al dar unos pasos, cayó al suelo.

"_Tsk._" gruño Leona mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

"¡Leona!" exclamó Chamo yendo hacia ella. "Deberías quedarte hasta que aniki y los demás regresen, Konoka te podrá curar las heridas." la miró preocupado, sin embargo, Leona siguió caminando como podía, de repente, aparecieron unos espectros delante de ella.

"¡Ah! ¡Nos han encontrado!" gritó Chamo asustado.

"Estamos jodidos, ke, ke, ke." añadió Chachazero.

"_Largo._" susurró Leona mirándolos fríamente, entonces los espectros fueron hacia ella.

"¡_Ice Ball_!" susurró Leona lanzándoles el hechizo, sin embargo, ello no afectó a los espectros y la golpearon tirándola al suelo, y antes de que reaccionara, uno de ellos, iba a atravesarle con la mano.

"¡Leona!" gritó Chamo.

"_Burst Flare._" dijo una voz, una esfera de luz apareció alrededor de los espectros y se hizo una explosión de llamarada de fuego azulado que hizo que desaparecieran.

"Que-" dijo Leona confundida.

"Ahora me debes una." dijo la misma voz, aterrizando en el suelo.

"¡¿E-Eva?!" gritó Chamo mirándola sorprendido, ella estaba en su forma adulta. "¿¡Cómo es que esas aquí y en esa forma?! Creía que no podías salir de Mahora debido a la maldición."

"Digamos que el viejo me ha dado permiso."

"¿Eh?"

"Estuvimos observándoos durante un rato y al complicarse las cosas, decidió que fuera a ayudar."

"¿Otra vez está firmando y sellando documentos cada cinco segundos para que puedas librarte de la maldición?" preguntó Chamo con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Así es."

"Pobre hombre…" murmuró Chamo. "¿Por cierto, como es que usaste ese hechizo? Pensé que solo usabas de hielo."

"¿Piensas que solo puedo usar hechizos de hielo, animalejo?" preguntó Evangeline poniendo sus manos en la cintura, alzando una ceja. "También puedo usar de ese tipo si quiero, y en esta ocasión, era mejor usar uno de fuego."

"De todas formas… Ahora podrás ayudarnos con esos tipos, Leona, será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que venga Konoka, ¿Leona?" Chamo miró a Leona que se había levantado del suelo.

"Voy a ir a buscar a ese tipo…"

"¡Eh!"

"¿Piensas que vas a poder hacer algo?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho, alzando una ceja.

"No me importa." dijo Leona con una sombra cubriendo su mirada.

"En tu estado no vas a poder hacer nada, ¡ya viste como te golpeó!" alzó la voz Chamo, mirándola. "Lo mejor sería-"

"¡Cállate! ¡Prefiero intentarlo antes que quedarme aquí esperando!" gritó Leona con una mirada de frustración.

"Es muy cabezota, ke, ke, ke." añadió Chachazero.

"Entonces puedes ir y dejar que te golpee hasta que mueras." dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¡Eva! ¡No le hagas caso, lo mejor sería que te quedaras!"

"Yo… Todo esto ha pasado por mí." dijo Leona cabizbaja. "Se llevaron a Konoka y ahora ese tipo se transformó en algo y todo se complicó más, entonces Chachamaru vino ayudarme, igual que los demás no quisieron que vinera por mi cuenta… Estoy harta de que me salven, a pesar de que me has estado entrenando." dijo con una sombra cubriendo su mirada. "¡Ya no sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer para hacerme más fuerte!" exclamó.

"¿Por qué deseas tanto serlo?" preguntó Evangeline dando unos pasos hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué?" la miró Leona.

"¿Por qué quieres tener más poder? ¿Para ser superior a los que se te enfrenten? ¿Para demostrar que no eres débil? ¿Por venganza? ¿O quizás por ambición? Es algo que me he estado preguntando."

"Porque… No… No quiero volver a perder a alguien delante de mi sin poder hacer nada." respondió Leona con una mirada triste y profunda. "Quiero proteger aquello que es apreciado para mí."

"Leona…" susurró Chamo, la mirada de Evangeline emitió un brillo.

"¿Es por eso? Aunque lo digas, ahora mismo no tienes el nivel necesario para enfrentarte a ese tipo." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho mientras Leona apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Ya lo sé." dijo Leona con una sombra cubriendo su mirada, cabizbaja.

"Si estuviera aniki tal vez podría ayudarte." la miró Chamo.

"¿Eh?" Leona levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Podríais hacer un pactio, eso te ayudaría, pero si no él está presente, no sirve." explicó Chamo, Leona miró hacia otro lado.

"Yo puedo ayudarte si es lo que quieres." dijo Evangeline de la nada, mirando a Leona fijamente.

"¿Eh?" la miró Leona confundida. "¿Como?"

"Puedo darte lo que deseas, claro que, a cambio tienes que júrame lealtad."

"¿Que?" se sorprendió Leona.

"Claro que si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo." dijo Evangeline encogiendo los hombros, pasaron unos segundos y Leona levantó la mirada.

"Está bien." la miró seriamente. "Ayúdame."

"¡Estas segura de eso! ¡Piénsatelo!" gritó Chamo, avisándola.

"Ya lo he decidido, ¿Que tengo que hacer?" preguntó Leona mirándola, confundida.

"Animalejo, haz el circulo que sueles hacer."

"¿Que? Quieres decir-" dijo Chamo sorprendido.

"Sí."

"Huh, está bien." asintió Chamo yendo donde estaban, inmediatamente empezó a dibujar un circulo de pactio alrededor de ellas. "¡Listo!" exclamó mientras el círculo mágico empezó a brillar, de ello salió una luz azul que rodeó a Leona y Evangeline.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Leona mirando el circulo.

"Se le llama pactio, supongo que sabes cómo va." la miró Evangeline, Leona se sonrojó de repente y asintió.

"Bien, entonces dilo, di que me juras lealtad y te daré lo que deseas."

"Yo… Te…" tartamudeó Leona, entonces respiró hondo. "Te juro lealtad a ti, Evangeline." dijo mirándola seriamente, Evangeline sonrió ligeramente y puso una mano en la mejilla de Leona y la otra en su cintura, Leona se sonrojó mientras Evangeline acercaba su rostro al de ella, entonces, sin apartar el hilo de sangre que tenía Leona en el labio inferior, Evangeline la besó en los labios.

"¡Pactio!" gritó Chamo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

**Evangeline intervino gracias a Konoemon (Esperemos que no se canse demasiado xd) Leona tendrá un pactio con Evangeline… ¿Qué pasará? **

**Nota: En el próximo capítulo pondré en mi perfil el enlace del dibujo de la carta de pactio de Leona y otros que hice de ella.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

"¡Pactio!" gritó Chamo, de repente, apareció un brillante destello de luz y energía mágica que llegó al cielo y un fuerte viento se levantó alrededor de ellas.

"¡Qué pasa con esta enorme concentración de mana!" se sorprendió Chamo, cubriéndose. "No es algo que suela pasar, ¿Es por el poder mágico de Eva?"

"¡Mmmm!..." gimió Leona mientras Evangeline la besaba, una vez que la luz comenzó a disminuir, Evangeline apartó sus labios, entonces dos tarjetas se materializaron en el aire ante ellas, Evangeline cogió una de las cartas quedándosela y le entregó la otra a Leona que estaba bastante sonrojada.

"Aquí tienes." dijo Evangeline, Leona miró la tarjeta, mostraba una imagen de ella en el medio de un hexagrama, llevaba una camisa gris oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras, también sujetaba en una mano una espada, la espada tenía el pomo, la empuñadura y el guarda de color oscuro, también la hoja era del mismo color pero además tenía una línea fina de color rojo en la acanaladura, también, en el guarda había un orbe de color rojo en el que en medio había una línea fina de color negro, pero lo que llamó la atención de Leona era que tenía dos alas de color negro en las que parecían ser como las de un murciélago o algo parecido, uno de sus ojos era de color rojo y tanto en su rostro como en el cuello, tenía una marca negra.

"¿Pasa algo Leona?" la miró Chamo.

"¿Eh? No… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No noto ningún cambio."

"Tienes que decir adeat, entonces se activará la carta." explicó Chamo, Leona miró la carta.

"¡Adeat!" exclamó Leona, de repente la carta empezó a brillar con un aura oscura y se transformó en una espada como la que había en la carta, Leona la cogió en el aire, aunque le costó sujetarla porque pesaba algo más de lo que pensaba.

"Al parecer tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello, aunque es una espada algo rara." dijo Chamo mirándola de cerca.

"¿Tienes alguna queja de la espada que ha obtenido de mi pactio?" preguntó Evangeline con un tono frio y mirándole fijamente.

"¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!" exclamó Chamo nervioso.

"Me sentí de una forma extraña cuando hice el pactio."

"Es debido a la magia, cuando se hace un pactio, es normal sentir como un sentimiento cálido." explicó Chamo mirando a Leona. "Por cierto Leona, voy a explicarte lo básico de cómo funciona la carta; las cartas permiten la comunicación por telepatía entre el Magister y el Ministra, también permite al Magister convocar al Ministra en cualquier momento, es decir, Eva puede convocarte a una distancia de unos 10Km, y como dije antes, el Minister que entra en el contrato incrementa su poder el doble o el triple de su poder normal a partir de la energía mágica proporcionada por el mago, oh, y para hablar con Eva por telepatía solo ponte la carta en la frente y di 'Telepatía'.

"Aquí viene." interrumpió Evangeline desviando la mirada hacia el bosque, Leona y Chamo miraron en la misma dirección que Evangeline y vieron a Takeshiro yendo hacia ellos velozmente.

"¡Eh!" gritó Chamo. "¡Debió haber notado que estábamos aquí debido al pactio!"

"Tsk." gruñó Leona preparándose para atacarle, Takeshiro fue hacia Leona con tanta rapidez que le cogió la cara y la arrastró hasta el agua del mar, dejándola ir un segundo antes.

"¡Leona!" gritó Chamo poniéndose las patas en la cara en shock.

"_Me estoy empezando a cansar de salir volando constantemente._" pensó Leona saliendo del agua con una expresión de enfado, fue hacia Takeshiro y empezó a atacarle con la espada, pero él esquivaba los golpes con facilidad.

"¿Pero qué ocurre? ¡Se supone que debería de ser distinto, debería de ser más fuerte, hábil o algo! ¡En cambio parece que es más lenta que antes!" la miró Chamo. "Quizás es porque está demasiado cansada o herida, pero aun así…"

"Yo diría que le pesa la espada, ke, ke, ke."

"Ama," dijo Chachamaru yendo hacia ellos ya que había seguido a Takeshiro. "Ha podido venir al final."

"Sí." dijo Evangeline mirando a Leona con una expresión de decepción y enfado. "Tsk, ¿eso es todo?"

"¿Ama?" Chachamaru simplemente parpadeó confundida.

"Es largo de explicar, ke, ke, ke."

"_¿Por qué no consigo darle? ¿No fue suficiente?_" pensó Leona mientras intentaba golpearle, Takeshiro detuvo la espada de Leona con el brazo y con la otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándola al suelo e inmediatamente, le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que saliera volando por el aire y se estrellara contra varios árboles del bosque hasta que finalmente se detuvo en uno de ellos.

"Muy bien, ya he tenido suficiente." Evangeline descruzó los brazos. "¡_Crystallitatio Tellustris_!" gritó haciendo que pilares de hielo irregulares sobresalieran del suelo donde estaba Takeshiro, congelándolo.

"¿Ya está? ¿Se acabó?" preguntó Chamo, de repente, Takeshiro rompió el bloque de hielo donde estaba atrapado y fue hacia ellos.

"¡¿Esto no se va acabar nunca?!" exclamó Chamo preocupado.

"Al parecer tienes más aguante del que pensaba, ¡_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans_!" exclamó Evangeline lanzándole un hechizo parecido a un tornado en horizontal de hielo y oscuridad, el hechizo le dio a Takeshiro y se creó una explosión, cuando se fue el humo que había creado, Takeshiro estaba tirado en el suelo.

"Ama, tenga cuidado, puede curarse las heridas." avisó Chachamaru con una voz leve.

"Tch, es cierto, se me había olvidado." gruñó Chamo con un tono molesto.

"¿Qué es exactamente?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"Es algo que desconozco, ama." respondió Chachamaru, mirando a Takeshiro que se levantó de nuevo y sus heridas se curaron.

"_Ahí vamos de nuevo…_" pensó Chamo.

"_Maldición, apenas me responde el cuerpo._" pensó Leona tirada en el suelo. "Debe de haber alguna manera… No sé si es porque todavía no sé que como debo usarla o porque yo no era la persona indicada para hacer el pactio con ella y por eso mi fuerza no ha aumentado ni nada como dijo Chamo._"_ murmuró arrastrándose a duras penas para coger la espada, al alcanzarla, se apoyó en ella, apoyando la rodilla en el suelo y miró la espada fijamente, vio que de la herida de la mano, la sangre caía hacia el orbe de la espada, entonces comenzó a brillar intensamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Quizás está queriendo decirme algo?" se preguntó Leona en voz alta, inmediatamente, sintió un dolor en el pecho. "¡No aquí!" exclamó cayendo al suelo, agarrándose el pecho. "_Siento que voy a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, este dolor es asfixiante._" pensó, estuvo quejándose por el dolor unos cuantos segundos, hasta que una imagen de una chica sonriendo apareció en su mente como un flash. "_Leona._"

"Rachel…" susurró Leona con una mirada apagada. "Es cierto… Aquella vez fue peor…" murmuró, levantándose con dificultad. "A quien le importa lo que me pase, no tengo a donde ir de todas formas, podría simplemente morir aquí… Y dejar de sufrir… Pero todavía estoy viva… ¿No es así Rachel? No voy a morir aquí," Leona cogió la espada del suelo. "Porque voy a _sobrevivir_, no voy a dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya… ¡Aunque tenga que soportar todo este dolor! ¡No voy a ceder!" Leona miró la espada. "Desde hace un rato tengo la impresión de que quiere mi sangre… Si es así, entonces tómala, préstame tu poder a cambio de mi sangre," dijo Leona mientras la sostenía con fuerza. "¡Espada, toma mi sangre! ¡Me niego a rendirme!" gritó, de repente, un aura oscura apareció alrededor de la espada y el orbe empezó a brillar mientras un fuerte viento comenzó a formarse alrededor de ella, Leona sentía que iba perdiendo más sangre y el dolor del pecho iba aumentando, entonces apareció en el cuello y en uno de sus ojos, una marca de color negro, le salieron colmillos, y en el mismo ojo donde tenía la marca, se volvió de color rojo, entonces un aura oscura la envolvió.

"Es muy persistente." dijo Chachamaru mirando a Takeshiro.

"No por mucho tiempo, veamos que hace con esto." dijo Evangeline preparándose para lanzar otro hechizo. "_Kosmike Kata-_" antes de que terminara, una ráfaga oscura golpeó a Takeshiro y lo estrelló contra el mar, dejando un rastro de tierra detrás de él.

"¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Chamo mirando a su alrededor, confundido, esta que vio a alguien yendo hacia ellos. "Es… ¿Leona…?" la miró Chamo preocupado por la apariencia que tenía ahora, rápidamente Leona fue hacia Takeshiro , lo agarró del cuello y lo arrastró lejos de donde estaban, chocando contra varios árboles, hasta que él chocó contra algunas rocas, ella lo soltó y saltó hacia atrás, segundos después, Takeshiro se levantó yendo hacia ella y empezó a atacarle mientras que Leona esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes, en uno de ellos, Takeshiro le dio una patada en el estómago estrellándola contra una pared de una montaña cercana, Leona inmediatamente se levantó e hizo aparecer unas alas en la espalda como las que aparecían en la carta de pactio y fue hacia Takeshiro velozmente, Takeshiro se dio cuenta y le disparó una llamarada negra de su boca, cuando alcanzó Leona, ella fue cortando el ataque con la espada mientras iba avanzando hacia Takeshiro, cuando lo alcanzó, lo golpeó dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla, lanzándolo hacia el cielo, rápidamente saltó para ponerse detrás de él, entonces le cogió la cabeza y rápidamente lo estampó contra el suelo haciendo un agujero y arrastrándolo a varios metros de profundidad, cuando lo soltó, ella saltó saliendo del agujero, aterrizando en el suelo, segundos después, Takeshiro dio un salto saliendo del agujero y permaneció en el aire, a bastante altura de Leona, entonces empezó hacer un hechizo, Leona se quedó mirándole sin hacer nada esperando a que terminara, cuando finalizó el hechizo, Takeshiro lanzó una gran esfera roja con intensas llamas alrededor, Leona se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo con la espada y dejó que la sangre cayera sobre la espada, colocó la espada detrás de su espalda, manteniéndola paralela al suelo y empezó a concentrar magia en la espada.

"_Release Incantation_…" susurró Leona, una aura oscura roja se formó alrededor de la espada mientras un fuerte viento se formó a su alrededor. "_Endless._.." de inmediato, alzó la espada en el aire y lanzó una gran onda de energía oscura hacia la esfera de Takeshiro, creando una gran explosión.

"¿Que fue esa explosión?" preguntó Chamo encima del hombro de Chachamaru mientras iban hacia esa dirección.

"Percibo a Leona y al chico de antes allí." dijo Chachamaru calmada.

"Espero que este bien, que fue eso de todos modos, parecía que no fuese ella misma." añadió Chamo al recordar a Leona.

"¿No fue debido al pactio?" le miró Chachazero.

"¿Eh? No debería de ser así… No suele tener ese tipo de reacción." respondió Chamo pensando en ello. "De todas formas, será mejor que nos demos prisa."

Akuro apareció donde estaban Leona y Takeshiro, estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, Takeshiro volvía a ser como era antes igual que Leona, el ataque había causado un gran agujero de bastantes metros de profundidad y había hecho desaparecer lo que había alrededor de la zona.

"Tsk, y pensar que tenía semejante poder, al menos Takeshiro fue útil y la dejó inconsciente." dijo Akuro acercándose a Leona. "Ahora debería llevármela, pero no sé si sería mejor matarla, no hay duda de que podría llegar a ser amenaza en el futuro." la miró fijamente, entonces le dio una patada en las costillas dándole la vuelta, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y la levantó a su altura. "Siempre puedo decir que no sobrevivió al hechizo de Takeshiro." sonrió. "Sí, eso será lo mejor." Akuro levantó la otra mano para lanzarle una electro esfera de energía en el pecho, pero cuando iba a lanzársela, un proyectil de hielo fue disparado hacia él, al notarlo, saltó hacia atrás y lo esquivó, dejando caer a Leona en el suelo.

"Mira en qué estado me la habéis dejado." suspiró Evangeline mientras veía a Leona.

"¿Está muerta?" preguntó Chachazero también mirándola, encima de la cabeza de Chachamaru.

"No, aun no, pero deberíamos darnos prisa." respondió Chachamaru.

"¿Se puede saber quién eres? Si has venido a interferir en mis asuntos, te vas arrepentir, así que yo de ti me iría antes de que decida matarte, aunque no esté en mis mejores condiciones, no creo que me vaya a suponer ningún esfuerzo deshacerme de ti y de los que han venido contigo." dijo Akuro mirándola con una mueca, después de unos segundos, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Evangeline, dejando escapar una risa cruel.

"¿Quién soy? Soy alguien que desearías no haber conocido en este momento, pero sabes, voy a decirte algo como advertencia, la mayoría de la gente que me conoce sabe lo insensato que es intentar quitarme lo que es mío, es más, terminan lamentándolo… Te lo explicaré de otra forma, si intentas ponerle la mano encima a mi discípula… _Te. Voy. A. Matar_, ¿te ha quedado suficientemente claro?" preguntó Evangeline con veneno en su voz, mirándole con frialdad.

"¿Desde cuándo le pertenece Leona?" susurró Chamo a Chachazero en el oido.

"Desde que juró lealtad al ama, hace veinte minutos y treinta segundos, ke, ke, ke." respondió Chachazero.

"¿Crees que me asustas? ¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres nada más que alguien estúpido que piensa que puede vencerme, y ya que pones advertencias, te voy a decir una, pertenezco a la elite de la organización por lo que soy reconocido por uno de los más fuertes, por lo tanto, si quieres conservar tu vida, pídeme perdón y tal vez te perdone."

"¿Puedo matarle ama?" preguntó Chachazero. "Sera rápido."

"No." respondió Evangeline, mirando a Akuro. "Al parecer, sigues sin entenderlo," dijo negando con la cabeza. "Dices que eres reconocido por uno de los más fuertes, yo solo estoy viendo a alguien que es lo suficientemente estúpido para creérselo, te daré otra oportunidad, márchate, eres demasiado joven para tirar tu vida, no la desperdicies."

"Como te atreves… ¡vas a ver si soy fuerte o no estúpida humana! ¡Ni aunque me implores voy a perdonarte! ¡Una vez que me haya librado de ti, la siguiente será esa niña y la mataré delante de tus propios ojos!" gritó Akuro con una expresión de enfado mirando a Evangeline. "_Thunder_\- ¿¡Ahg!?" gritó Akuro, en cuestión de segundos, Evangeline había aparecido delante de él y le había atravesado en el pecho con la Ensis Exsequens, una espada de energía mágica.

"Te di dos oportunidades, una de ellas advirtiéndote de que te mataría," dijo Evangeline levantándole del suelo con la espada. "Pero como tienes esa cabezonería igual que un crio, no me has hecho caso." continuó Evangeline con una voz fría, estrechando la mirada mientras le clavaba más profundo la espada en el pecho.

"Tú…" susurró Akuro tosiendo sangre. "No creas que esto termina aquí…"

"No, esto termina aquí, ¿por qué sabes que pasara cuando mueva la espada hacia este lado? Que cortaré tu corazón en dos antes de que te dé tiempo a decir algún hechizo más."

"¡Su… Suéltame, maldita sea…!" gritó Akuro, rapidamente levantó uno de sus brazos y le disparó a Evangeline con una bola de energía en el estómago, atravesándola. "¿Pensaste que no podía usar hechizos sin decirlos…? Mujer estúpida…" rio Akuro descontroladamente, de repente vio que la herida que le había hecho a Evangeline, se regeneró rápidamente.

"Tú… ¡¿No eres… humana…?!"

"¿Cuando dije que lo fuera?" preguntó Evangeline con una sonrisa cruel, mostrando los colmillos.

"Tsk, eres un… ¿Vampiro?" preguntó Akuro nervioso, intentando liberarse de su agarre, la sonrisa de Evangeline se desvaneció cuando finalmente decidió hablar.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No decías que no era rival para ti? ¿Dónde está toda esa palabrería de antes? Bueno, no importa, porque esto termina ahora."

"Ama, si me permite decirle, no creo que al profesor Negi le vaya a gustar que lo mate." le avisó Chachamaru.

"¿Huh? Le di la oportunidad de escapar, pero su decisión fue enfrentarse a mí, sin importarle las consecuencias." Evangeline levantó una ceja mientas miraba a Akuro.

"Aun así…"

"No ama, recuerde que la ha llamado estúpida tres veces, debe morir." replicó Chachazero.

"¡Maestra!" se escuchó una voz.

"Hablando del rey de roma." dijo Evangeline, sin inmutarse.

"¡Aniki! ¿Estáis bien?" preguntó Chamo viendo cómo se acercaba a ellos con Asuna y los demás.

"Sí, sentimos que nos haya llevado tanto tiempo en llegar, habían bastantes espectros por el camino, aunque de repente, hubo una explosión y desaparecieron, fuimos hacia aquí lo más rápido que pudimos." explicó Setsuna, mirándoles.

"¡¿Leona?!" gritó Asuna, mirándola preocupada. "¡Que le habéis hecho!"

"Voy a curarle ahora." dijo Konoka acercándose rápidamente a Leona.

"¿Ese no es Akuro?" preguntó Negi mirándole.

"No te preocupes, enseguida termino con él."

"Maestra, no creo que sea necesario matarle." la miró Negi seriamente.

"¿Por qué? Él no pensaba lo mismo." dijo Evangeline inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, mirando Akuro.

"Pero…"

"No necesito tu compasión… Mocoso…"

"Lo ves, está pidiendo que lo mate."

"¡Maestra, por favor!"

"Siempre tan amable bouya…" suspiró Evangeline. "Tienes suerte de que haya aparecido en el momento justo, deberías de darle las gracias a mi discípulo, por esa generosidad suya de ir perdonando a la gente aun sin conocerlos." dijo Evangeline, haciendo desaparecer la espada, entonces Akuro cayó al suelo. "Ahora márchate, puedes decirle a tu amigo que te ayude, ha estado viéndonos desde hace un rato."

"Oh... ¡Venga ya!" exclamó Chachazero, alzando la mirada para arriba, con un tono de fastidio, de repente, Hoshi apareció con los demás a su lado, inconscientes.

"¡Tú!" le miró Asuna seriamente.

"Seguramente estaba esperando la oportunidad de llevárselo a él también." dijo Evangeline mirando a Hoshi.

"¿Sabías que estaba y no me atacaste?" preguntó Hoshi alzando una ceja, mirándola.

"Estaba esperando a ver si hacías algo para salvarle." respondió Evangeline, Hoshi fue donde estaba Akuro y le ayudó a levantarse, apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro.

"No creáis que esto ha acabado… ¡Vamos a volver y os aseguro que no sobrevivirá ninguno!..."

"¡Tú crees que puedes decirnos eso en el estado que estas! ¡Deberías de darle las gracias a Aniki!" gritó Chamo con una vena de enfado en su sien, palpitando.

"Vámonos Hoshi." susurró Akuro.

"Está bien." asintió Hoshi, hizo la tele transportación y con eso desapareció con los demás.

"Dijo que volverían." dijo Asuna con una expresión seria.

"Si ese era uno de los más fuertes que tiene su líder, no hay que preocuparse." añadió Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya ha acabado." suspiró Asuna.

"¿Ocurre algo Konoka?" la miró Negi preocupado, ya que la veía inquieta.

"No puedo curarle…" murmuró Konoka.

"¿Que?" parpadeó Negi varias veces.

"No sé la razón, pero no soy capaz de curarle las heridas." respondió Konoka mirando a Leona preocupada.

"¡¿Eh?!" se sorprendió Chamo.

"Ojou-sama lleva un rato intentándolo pero no se le curan las heridas." dijo Setsuna con una mirada seria.

"Eso solo puede significar una cosa." añadió Chachazero.

"¿Que?" dijo Asuna mirándola seriamente.

"Va a morir."

"¡Por qué siempre tienes que decir esas cosas! ¡No va a morir!" frunció el ceño Asuna con una expresión de enfado.

"¿No ves la sangre que ha perdido ya?" preguntó Chachazero.

"Eva…" dijo Asuna mirándole preocupada. "¿No podrías hacer nada?"

"Ya te dije que no soy buena en esas cosas… Y tampoco tengo nada aquí." respondió Evangeline con un tono, intentando fingir que no estaba preocupada.

"Entonces vayamos a un hospital." respondió Negi.

"Tienes razón," asintió Setsuna. "Hay uno cerca del colegio."

"Puedo usar la tele transportación mediante sombra para llegar lo antes posible." añadió Evangeline.

"Está bien, entonces llévate a Leona y ve con ane-san, aniki y Chachamaru nos llevaran a nosotros." exclamó Chamo.

"Está bien." asintió Asuna. "Vamos, Eva-chan."

"Ya te dije que no me llames '_Eva-chan'._" dijo Evangeline con un tono molesto mientras cogía a Leona, entonces se fue con Asuna usando la tele transportación mediante sombra.

"Ahora es nuestro turno de irnos y volver a Mahora." dijo Chamo, Negi asintió y todos se fueron de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 16.**

**Y aquí terminaron los combates, consiguieron vencer a los secuaces de Airon y regresar a Mahora, Leona tuvo su Pactio con Evangeline aunque parece ser que Konoka no pudo curarle las heridas… El por qué será explicado, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? **

**Nota: Deje los dibujos de Leona como dije en mi perfil. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

En algún lugar lejos de Mahora, cinco personas iban caminando por uno de los pasillos de un edificio, donde minutos antes, se habían teletransportado.

"¡No puedo creer que nos hayan vencido!" exclamó Akuro molesto.

"Deja de quejarte, nos pasó por confiarnos." suspiró Hoshi, sin detenerse. "Tenemos suerte de que nos dejaran retirarnos."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hoshi." asintió Satoru mirándole.

"Akuro, bastardo, como te atreves a inyectarme esa cosa estando inconsciente." gruñó Takeshiro furioso, mirándole seriamente.

"Fue por una buena causa, ya sabes, necesitábamos ganar."

"¡Entonces por qué no te la pusiste tú!"

"Tenía que probarlo." encogió los hombros Akuro, sin inmutarse.

"Serás-"

"Yo estaría más preocupado por otra cosa." suspiró Suichiro. "Como le diremos a Airon que no le hemos traído a la chica."

"Le diremos que nos de otra oportunidad." contestó Akuro.

"Eso si no nos baja de rango." musitó Takeshiro.

"Nos van a poner a fregar suelos." suspiró Suichiro, alzando la mirada para arriba.

"¡Callaros!" silenció Akuro con una expresión de enfado. "Dejar de decir estupideces, ¡somos los mejores que tiene! ¡Nos dará otra oportunidad y entonces cuando regrese, los eliminaré a todos por haberme humillado, sobre todo a ese vampiro estúpido!"

"A veces envidio esa credulidad y despreocupación tuya, Akuro." negó con la cabeza Satoru.

"¿Cómo dices? ¡Te recuerdo que tú también fuiste derrotado!"

"Por lo menos a mí no me ensartaron como si fuera un pinchito moruno."

"¡¿_Perdona_?!"

"Dejarlo ya." interrumpió Hoshi. "Akuro, te recuerdo que no debemos matar a la chica, cosa que me da la impresión de que no lo tienes claro." le miró seriamente dándole a entender que no debió de haber actuado de esa manera.

"Tsk, se perfectamente eso." gruñó Akuro, mirándole fijamente.

"¿Seguro? Te recuerdo que si Takeshiro no hubiera quedado inconsciente, ahora estaría muerta." Satoru lo miró de reojo.

"Bueno, hemos llegado." se detuvo Suichiro, delante de una gran puerta de madera maciza de roble negro.

"Dejarme hablar a mí." exigió Hoshi, mirándoles seriamente, los demás asintieron, llamó a la puerta dándole unos golpes leves y entraron dentro, al entrar vieron a Airon mirando por una de las ventanas de la habitación, era una habitación oscura en la que solo la luz de las velas que había alrededor, iluminaba levemente el sombrío lugar, no había casi ningún mueble, excepto una mesa con su respectiva silla, encima de la mesa, habían varios expedientes de diferentes personas.

"Señor, hemos vuelto." informó Hoshi, inclinándose con la mano al pecho en señal de respeto, Airon se dio la vuelta y los miró fijamente a los cinco.

"Ya veo, decidme, ¿cómo os fue?" interrogó Airon alzando una ceja.

"Bueno vera… Las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos." contestó Hoshi con una voz nerviosa.

"Me lo puedo imaginar, porque no estoy viendo a la chica por ningún lado." dijo Airon con una voz fría.

"No pudimos traerla, lo sentimos, le hemos fallado." respondió Hoshi, cabizbajo, hubo un silencio incomodo, los demás parecían cada vez más nerviosos al ver que ninguno de ellos decía nada, hasta que Airon decidió hablar.

"Antes de nada." él suspiró. "Me gustaría que me dijerais el motivo del porque fallasteis, porque me cuesta entender cómo es posible de que enviándoos a vosotros, no hayáis cumplido con vuestra misión."

"Bueno vera…" lo miró Hoshi, entonces empezó a explicarle todo lo sucedido y cuando terminó, Airon suspiró.

"¿Nos dará otra oportunidad? Esta vez cumpliremos con lo que nos ha pedido." aseguró Akuro, mirándole seriamente.

"¿Otra oportunidad?" estrechó la mirada Airon, mirándoles fijamente. "Otra oportunidad… Sabéis, el tiempo va pasando y mi paciencia se va agotando, si me dedicara a dar oportunidades a todos, ¿cuantas tendría que dar? ¿Cuantas veces me fallarían?"

"¿Señor?" preguntó Hoshi, que empezaba a inquietarse.

"Me habéis fallado, pero por primera y última vez." contestó Airon con una mirada estrecha y con desprecio en su voz.

"¿Que? Eso quiere decir-"

"No os necesito para nada." espetó Airon con crueldad.

"¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho! ¡Sin nosotros dudo que puedas hacer nada! ¡Somos los que tienen el nivel más alto en este lugar y lo mejor que tienes!" exclamó Akuro con una expresión de enfado, señalándole con el dedo índice.

"¡Akuro!" gritó Hoshi mirándole.

"¿En serio?" sonrió Airon cruelmente. "¿De verdad piensas que todos vosotros sois los más fuertes aquí? ¿Sabes lo poco que me cuesta reemplazaros por otros que tengan vuestro nivel?" preguntó Airon con una mueca de desdén. "Solo tengo que elegir a otros idiotas que quieran conseguir un poder mayor al que tienen ahora, claro que, no siempre resulta como uno espera, pero no me importa tener algunas perdidas."

"_Tú._" gruñó Akuro en tono amenazante, con una expresión de enfado, entonces fue hacia él para atacarle.

"¡Akuro!" gritó Hoshi intentando detenerle, pero en cuestión de segundos, Airon lo atravesó con la mano y antes de que cayera al suelo, lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó poniéndolo a su altura, Akuro empezó a dar gritos de dolor, unos cuantos segundos después, Airon lo soltó y cayó al suelo sin vida.

"Que idiota." lo miró Airon fríamente.

"¿Que le ha hecho?" preguntó Suichiro mirándole con una voz quebrada por el horror.

"Le absorbí toda su energía, hubiera sido un desperdicio no aprovecharla, y es exactamente lo mismo que os va a pasar a vosotros, todo ese poder que habéis estado acumulando, ahora me pertenecerá." sonrió Airon ampliamente, al cabo de unos minutos, los demás yacían sin vida en el suelo.

"¡Raisel!" gritó Airon, una mujer entró en la habitación.

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Llévatelos y deshazte de ellos."

"Como desee." asintió Raisel inclinándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sin mirarle, Airon suspiró y se fue de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"Estoy rodeado de idiotas, bueno, no todo ha salido mal, pensé en traerla aquí pero… Ahora que sé que se ha vuelto su aprendiz, me puede servir para lo que quiero, cuanto más fuerte se haga más me beneficiara, y sé que no se dejara dominar por lo que le hicimos." susurró Airon, se giró y fue hacia una mesa, entonces, cogió uno de los expedientes y una sonrisa cruel se formó de sus labios. "Por ahora, dejaré que estés un tiempo allí, cuando te hayas vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces iré a buscarte… Y esta vez, conseguiré lo que llevo años queriendo tener… La inmortalidad, seré el ser más fuerte que exista en este mundo." rio Airon mientras veía el expediente de Leona.

/Grace of Destiny/

"No ha despertado todavía." suspiró Asuna preocupada, como de costumbre, Negi había ido a entrenar en el resort de Evangeline y Asuna había ido para acompañarle y ver como estaba Leona, Setsuna y Konoka, también estaban con ellos.

"El medico nos dijo que despertaría, debemos tener paciencia Asuna." le recordó Setsuna, Asuna suspiró. "Lo sé Setsuna." asintió. "¿Eva-chan todavía sigue con ella?"

"Sí, aunque no lo parezca, también le preocupa." respondió Chachamaru con una voz tranquila, en una de las habitaciones, Evangeline estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Leona, en su forma de diez años, leyendo un libro, minutos después, Asuna y los demás llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

"¿Cómo esta maestra?" preguntó Negi acercándose.

"Sigue igual." respondió Evangeline sin levantar la mirada del libro, de repente notó que Leona empezaba a despertar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" susurró Leona mientras abría los ojos.

"¡Leona!" exclamó Asuna aliviada.

"Por fin despiertas niña." dijo Evangeline levantando la vista del libro para mirarla. "Estas en mi habitación."

"¿Un ángel?..." dijo Leona mirando a Evangeline medio dormida.

"¡Ah! ¡Está peor de lo que pensábamos!" los ojos de Asuna se ampliaron y las pupilas se encogieron.

"¿Que has dicho? ¡Qué has querido decir con eso!" exigió Evangeline con una expresión de enfado.

"Maestra…" musitó Negi sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Bienvenida a la dura realidad, ke, ke, ke." sonrió Chachazero sentada en una mesa.

"¿E-Evangeline?" susurró Leona, entonces inmediatamente se incorporó en la cama. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Donde están-"

"Estas en mi resort, pensamos que era la mejor opción, y si te refieres a esos tipos, los dejamos ir." suspiró Evangeline.

"¿Que?"

"No te preocupes, si regresan nos encargaremos de ellos de nuevo." declaró Setsuna con una mirada seria.

"Que sepas que han pasado 82 años mientras dormías." dijo Chachazero con ironía.

"Mentira." contestó Asuna rápidamente. "Solo han pasado tres días."

"Tres horas en el exterior para ser exactos." agregó Chachamaru.

"Nos tenías preocupados." Negi le dio una mirada aliviada.

"El ama también lo estaba."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Quién lo estaba? Yo no estaba preocupada." Evangeline cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba el libro.

"Lo sé ama, todos lo sabemos." asintió varias veces Chachamaru con los ojos cerrados.

"No me acaba de convencer la forma en como lo has dicho." la miró Evangeline, estrechando la mirada.

"Te llevamos al hospital por las heridas que tenías, nos dijeron que habías perdido bastante sangre y tenías bastantes heridas pero por suerte ninguna llego a ser grave." explicó Konoka mirando a Leona. "Pudimos traerte gracias al abuelo ya que convenció a los médicos, fue una buena idea traerte aquí ya que el tiempo pasa más rápido."

"Gracias…" susurró Leona con una voz débil, Evangeline se levantó de la silla y dejo el libro encima de una de las mesas, entonces cogió una botella que tenía un líquido de color rojizo.

"Toma esto." dijo Evangeline dándole la botella a Leona.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Leona mirando la botella.

"Te ayudara a recuperarte."

"Pero de que es." Leona miró a Evangeline fijamente.

"Tan solo bébela." Evangeline cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, Leona miró la botella dudando, pero empezó a beber.

"Es sangre humana." sonrió Chachazero, inmediatamente, Leona escupió el líquido bruscamente.

"¡Chachazero!" gritó Asuna mientras Leona tosía.

"¿¡Por eso tiene este gusto tan extraño?!" exclamó Leona limpiándose con el puño los labios.

"No lo es, es-"

"Mejor no le digas Eva-chan…" interrumpió Asuna.

"No me voy a beber esto sin saber que es." replicó Leona mirando la botella fijamente.

"No es ningún veneno, tómatelo de una vez." la miró Evangeline seriamente.

"No."

"No me obligues hacer que te lo tragues." dijo Evangeline con un tono amenazante.

"Ya empezamos, ke, ke, ke."

"Tiene un color rojo muy sospechoso, cualquiera dudaría." Leona miró a Evangeline.

"Porque tiene tomate." respondió Chachazero.

"¡Mentira! ¡Tiene un gusto horrible!"

"Niña… Te recuerdo que me juraste lealtad, ¡así que bébetelo!"

"¿Lealtad? ¡Esto no tiene que ver con ello porque no es traición!" respondió Leona, una vena de enfado apareció en la sien de Evangeline, palpitando.

"Estoy perdiendo la paciencia…"

"A veces me da la impresión de que discuten como una pareja de enamorados." sonrió Konoka, con el dedo índice en la barbilla mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Tú crees Konoka…" susurró Asuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza, mientras veía como Evangeline cogía la botella e intentaba hacerle beber a Leona.

"Por cierto Leona…" intervino Chamo quien había estado en el hombro de Negi todo el tiempo. "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…" dijo viendo como Evangeline había conseguido gracias a Chachamaru hacer que se lo bebiera.

"Nada puede expresar lo mal que sabe esto…" Leona hizo una expresión de desagrado mientras tosía. "Que es… Chamo…"

"Konoka intento curarte con su magia pero… No fue capaz, ¿sabes por qué?"

"Ah, es cierto" asintió Konoka, recordándolo.

"La magia de curación no sirve en mí." Leona miró a Chamo. "Por alguna razón, no funciona."

"¿Cómo es posible?" se sorprendió Asuna.

"Debe de ser porque experimentaron contigo, los vampiros podemos regenerarnos pero la magia curativa no sirve con nosotros, aunque no lo quieras admitir, no eres del todo un humano ya que tienes algunos rasgos de un vampiro, por eso, ello impide que la magia curativa pueda curarte, y al tener una parte humana, tampoco puedes regenerarte como un vampiro, tienes algunas ventajas pero también inconvenientes." explicó Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¿Y dónde están las ventajas? Solo encuentro inconvenientes." suspiró Leona.

"No creas, te cargaste a ese mocoso como si nada, ke, ke, ke."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Leona miró a Chachazero, alzando una ceja.

"¿No te acuerdas? De repente te transformaste y le ganaste." la miró Chamo extrañado.

"¿Transformarse?" Asuna hizo una expresión confusa.

"Leona hizo un pactio con el ama." respondió Chachamaru.

"¡¿Eh?!" Asuna miró a Evangeline con una mirada amplia.

"¿Que?" Evangeline miró a Asuna fijamente, entonces Leona se sonrojó al recordarlo.

"¿De verdad maestra?" preguntó Negi sorprendido.

"¿Tanto os sorprende?"

"Fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad?, ke, ke, ke." susurró Chachazero a Leona en el oído, ahora a su lado.

"**!?**" Leona se sonrojó aún más.

"Leona, te ocurre algo, estas roja." la miró Negi.

"No, no te preocupes…"

"¿Te gustó? ~ Ke, ke, ke."

"¡No voy a responder a ello marioneta perversa!" exclamó Leona, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"¿Leona? ¿Seguro que estas bien?" preguntó Negi de nuevo mientras los demás la miraban.

"¡No es nada!" Leona negó con la cabeza con las manos levantadas en señal de defensa. "Ahora, ¿qué queréis decir con que me transformé?"

"Fue como la carta del pactio… Pero no parecías tú." respondió Chamo. "¿Paso algo en el tiempo que no estuviste con nosotros?"

"Eh… Recuerdo que estaba casi inconsciente, cogí la espada y noté como si quisiera mi sangre, entonces, dije que la tomara para comprobarlo… Después de eso no recuerdo nada más." contestó Leona poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

"¡Qué clase de pactio crea un arma que te quite la sangre!" Asuna miró a Evangeline con una mirada estrecha.

"¿Por qué me miras a mí?"

"En verdad si puede tener algo que ver…" intervino Chamo, poniéndose una de sus patas en la barbilla. "Como dijo Eva, Leona no es del todo un humano, y además, si no recuerdo mal, ella tiene ese sello, por lo tanto lo que debió pasar, es que al hacer el pactio con Eva… Debió de hacer que parte de ello se liberara y ahora se ha fusionado con su sangre."

"Que-" Leona le miró fijamente, empezando a asustarse.

"Eva es un vampiro, los vampiros son seres oscuros, tú ya tenías algo de ello aunque sellado, por eso te pasó aquello."

"Mira el lado positivo, ya tienes alguna ventaja, ke, ke, ke."

"Eva-chan, ¡responsabilízate!" la señaló Asuna con el dedo índice.

"¡¿Como?!"

"¡Ahora se ha materializado con su sangre y ya lo más cercano en lo que se va a convertir es en un ghoul por tu culpa! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es tomar la responsabilidad!"

"¡Estuvo de acuerdo con hacerlo!" exclamó Evangeline en su defensa.

"¿Un qué?" parpadeó Negi confundido mirando a Asuna.

"¡Una cosa muy fea!"

"No te preocupes... De todas formas tengo asumido que acabaré siéndolo." interrumpió Leona con una mirada decaída.

"Leona…" la miró Asuna preocupada.

"¿Estas segura de que no se puede hacer nada?" preguntó Konoka preocupada, Leona negó con la cabeza. "Le pregunte quien me ayudó con el sello pero me dijo que no había solución."

"Que problema." murmuró Chamo.

"¿Queréis dejar de lamentaros? No la ayuda en ese estado tan deplorable, ¿O es que habéis venido aquí a pasar el tiempo deprimidos? Porque si es así, ya podéis iros de aquí, ¡y discípula! ¡Ya puedes quitar esa cara de pena y deja de empeorar las cosas para ti misma! Como vuelva a escuchar algo como 'Me voy a convertir en algo horrible, me devorará y no voy a poder evitarlo, no tengo solución' o cualquier estupidez que se parezca, ¡me encargaré personalmente de poner fin a tu sufrimiento poniéndote en un sueño eterno!, ¿me has entendido?"

"Sí… Ma'am…" asintió Leona con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Eva-chan, hay otras formas de animar a la gente."

"Es mi discípula, no me digas que debo hacer Kagurazaka."

"De todas formas, tienes razón." suspiró Asuna. "No te preocupes Leona, encontraremos una manera de hacer algo para ayudarte."

"_Eso si es optimismo._" pensó Chachazero.

"Además, no debemos preocuparnos ya que Eva-chan vigilará que no pase nada."

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" preguntó Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¿Tienes algún _inconveniente_? Porque tienes parte de _culpa_ de lo que pasa." la miró Asuna muy cerca con una expresión aterradora.

"Asuna…" sonrió Setsuna nerviosamente.

"Que mirada tan aterradora Kagurazaka." sonrió Evangeline con ironía.

"Bueno, nosotras nos debemos de ir." dijo Konoka al lado de Setsuna.

"Está bien Konoka," asintió Asuna. "Nosotros nos quedaremos un día más."

"Está bien," sonrió levemente Konoka, despidiéndose. "Mejórate Leona."

"Sí… Gracias."

"Adiós." se despidió Setsuna mientras dejaba la habitación con Konoka.

"Iré a dar una vuelta por la playa, ¿te vienes Negi?"

"Sí." respondió Negi. "Ah, Leona, supongo que te quedaras más días para recuperarte, si te aburres, podemos repasar algo que no hayas entendido, creo recordar que el profesor Nitta dijo algo de que no te fue bien un examen."

"No… No será necesario… De todas formas, gracias por decirlo." Leona desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Está bien, pero si tienes algún problema, puedes decírmelo." sonrió Negi.

"Sí." contestó Leona viendo cómo se iba Negi con Asuna. "Es cierto, casi se me olvida." dijo deteniéndose. "Se va acercando el día de la obra de teatro."

"¿Qué obra de teatro, Negi?" preguntó Asuna, alzando una ceja.

"Estuve hablando con el director, sabes que pronto se hará una fiesta en el colegio donde participan todas las aulas, la nuestra se encargará de hacer una obra de teatro, lo diré en clase el próximo día."

"Voy a tener que participar también en esa obra, _bouya_." pidió Evangeline con un tono severo y estrechando la mirada.

"Ah… Lo hablaremos el próximo día maestra..." respondió Negi con una voz nerviosa.

"Veras para elegirla…" resopló Asuna. "Por cierto Negi… ¿Te dijo algo el profesor Nitta de mi examen?" preguntó Asuna cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"No eres demasiada buena estudiante, ¿eh?" dijo Evangeline cogiendo de nuevo el libro y sentándose en la silla.

"_Mira quien fue hablar, la que se duerme en las clases._" pensó Leona.

"¿Quieres decirme algo?" Evangeline levantó la vista del libro.

"Nada." contestó Leona tumbándose en la cama, más tarde, Leona estaba mirando el techo sin saber qué hacer.

"_Que aburrimiento._" pensó Leona, si giró y vio a Evangeline leyendo el libro. _"¿Que debe estar leyendo? Me pregunto, por qué se queda aquí._" pensó Leona mientras la miraba, entonces se sonrojó al acordarse de lo que dijo Chachazero, Evangeline la miró al darse cuenta y Leona se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Pasa algo? Estas sonrojada."

"Puede que sea fiebre ama, quizás haya cogido un resfriado, a veces pasa cuando estas débil." supuso Chachamaru que había entrado para traerle el té.

"Que- No, no es eso." respondió Leona incorporándose en la cama. "¡Estoy bien!" miró Leona a Chachamaru, Evangeline dejó el libro y se acercó a ella.

"¿Que?" dijo Leona nerviosa, Evangeline le tocó la frente y puso dos dedos debajo del cuello para sentir su pulso, al ver que estaba tan cerca, Leona empezó a sonrojarse más.

"No parece que tengas, aunque tu temperatura va subiendo, de todas formas, será mejor mirarlo, Chachamaru."

"Sí, ama." asintió Chachamaru dejando la habitación, al volver, le dio un termómetro a Evangeline.

"¡He dicho que no es necesario!" protestó Leona.

"Bien, ahora vas a dejar que lo compruebe por las buenas, es decir, el método normal o esto va a ir por tu trasero, tu elijes." la miró Evangeline fijamente.

"No por favor…" dijo Leona con una expresión atemorizada.

/Grace of Destiny/

Habían pasado varias horas en el resort, Asuna había salido del edificio para ir a buscar a Negi que había estado entrenando por su cuenta.

"Negi." lo llamó Asuna acercándose a él.

"Asuna."

"Llevas unas cuantas horas entrenando, vamos a descansar, ya es tarde."

"Déjame entrenar una hora más."

"Ni hablar, me parece bien que entrenes, ¡pero también tienes que pensar en tu salud!" le reprendió Asuna, haciéndole una llave en el cuello "Deja de ser tan cabezota."

"Pero Asuna, después de enfrentarnos con los otros, me di cuenta de que aún tengo que entrenar más." contestó Negi intentando librarse de Asuna mientras Chamo los veía con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"No valen excusas."

"¡Esta bien!, suéltame." pidió Negi al ver que no podía hacer nada, Asuna le soltó.

"Bien, vamos a dormir." sonrió levemente Asuna, Negi asintió y la siguió.

"_Que poder de convicción…_" pensó Chamo con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"_No consigo dormirme._" pensó Leona mirando el cielo nocturno por una de las ventanas. "_Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta pero…_" pensó Leona, y miró a Chachamaru de reojo. "_Es imposible._" suspiró. "_Lo único que hago es beber esa cosa con mal gusto y quedarme en la cama._"

"Ama." dijo Chachamaru de repente, viéndola entrar en la habitación.

"Puedes retirarte Chachamaru." Evangeline hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

"Entendido ama, buenas noches." asintió Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia, después dejó la habitación.

"¿Aun estas despierta?" preguntó Evangeline acercándose.

"Sí." la miró Leona, entonces vio que Evangeline se estaba metiendo en la cama.

"¿Qu- Que estás haciendo?" inquirió Leona nerviosa.

"¿Es mi habitación recuerdas?" respondió Evangeline sin inmutarse.

"E-Entonces me voy a dormir a otro sitio…" murmuró Leona con la voz algo entrecortada.

"Puedes quedarte, no te preocupes, no te haré nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No voy a atacarte mientras duermes para beber tu sangre, ¿o es que estabas pensando en otra cosa?" sonrió burlonamente Evangeline mientras miraba como Leona se sonrojaba furiosamente.

"¡No estaba pensando en nada!" exclamó Leona sonrojada. "_Buenas noches._" Leona se tumbó rápidamente en la cama y agarró las sabanas tapándose hasta arriba, dándole la espalda a Evangeline que seguía con la misma expresión, riéndose para sí misma.

"_Estúpida Chachazero, por qué dijo eso."_ pensó Leona, recordando lo que había dicho horas antes, había pasado un rato en el lugar, y no conseguía dormirse, se dio la vuelta, y vio a Evangeline quien estaba de espaldas a ella. "_Desde hace unos días me siento extraña cuando estoy con ella… ¿Por qué? _Mi corazón late rápido y me pongo nerviosa… _Me salvó cuando lo necesitaba y a pesar de todo, siempre termina ayudándome,_ _en realidad me estoy… Rachel… No sé qué hacer, no quiero perder a nadie más y me da la impresión de que si estoy aquí, van acabar lastimados."_ Leona se quedó pensando, hasta que se durmió, más tarde, Evangeline despertó y se incorporó en la cama entonces vio a Leona sufriendo mientras dormía, sollozando levemente.

"Que sucede ama." pidió Chachazero mientras veía a Evangeline ponerle la mano a Leona en la frente. "¿Va hacer el tentempié matutino? Ke, ke, ke."

"No." contestó Evangeline con una expresión molesta. "Voy a ver sus recuerdos."

"¿Puedo ir también?"

"Está bien." suspiró Evangeline. "_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…_"

"¿Qué haces _Eva-chan_?" preguntó una voz detrás de ella, Evangeline se dio la vuelta.

"Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo." espetó Evangeline con un tono bajo viendo a Negi y Asuna. "¿Pensasteis que no me daría cuenta de que estabais detrás de la puerta?"

"Lo sentimos maestra."

"Bueno, Negi no podía dormir y yo tenía ganas de ir al servicio, así que después de ir, pensé en dar una vuelta por si se te ocurría atacar a Leona mientras dormía."

"¿Pero qué clase de imagen tenéis de mí?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"¿En serio hace falta que respondamos a esa pregunta?" contestó Asuna con una mirada estrecha.

"Iba a ver sus recuerdos." suspiró Evangeline.

"¿Vas a espiar?" parpadeó Asuna varias veces.

"Quiere ver su pasado, ke, ke, ke."

"Eso es algo íntimo." Asuna miró a Evangeline fijamente.

"Soy su maestra, tengo el derecho de saberlo." exigió Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"En realidad le preocupa." asintió Chachazero varias veces con los ojos cerrados y lo brazos cruzados.

"¿Que? ¿En serio maestra?"

"Cállate Chachazero, no me importa en absoluto."

"¿No tenéis curiosidad?" preguntó Chachazero mirándoles.

"Bueno si, pero… ¡Eso no está bien!" exclamó Asuna.

"Entonces marcharos," encogió los hombros Evangeline. "Para empezar habéis venido aquí a escondidas." dijo mientras ponía la mano en la frente de Leona de nuevo.

"¡E-Está bien! Nosotros también queremos verlo…" susurró Asuna.

"Esto no es un tour."

"¡Oh, vamos!" pidió Asuna con una expresión molesta.

"Maestra." insistió Negi.

"Está bien." resopló Evangeline. "Sino no vais a parar de protestar." Evangeline, empezó a recitar el conjuro. "_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…_ _Nympha somnii, regina maeve, portam aperiens ad se me alliciat._" pronunció mientras una luz los envolvía.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 17.**

**El siguiente capítulo será sobre el pasado de Leona, no creo que solo sea uno, seguramente serán dos o tres para que no sea tan largo. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Parte I

**Capítulo 18: Rachel**

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Asuna abriendo los ojos.

"Debemos estar en sus recuerdos, ¿no, maestra?" preguntó Negi mirándola.

"Sí." respondió Evangeline con simpleza, mientras miraba alrededor, estaban en medio de un bosque.

"¡Ah! ¿Otra vez estamos desnudos? ¿Por qué todos los conjuros que tienen que ver con los recuerdos, tenemos que aparecer desnudos? ¡¿Quién inventó esa norma?!" exclamó Asuna molesta.

"¿Tienes algún problema, Kagurazaka? Fuiste tú la que quiso venir." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero-" un fuerte ruido la interrumpió. "¿Que ha sido eso?" preguntó Asuna, volteándose.

"Me parece que vino de allí." dijo Negi señalando la dirección de donde se escuchó el ruido.

"Vayamos a ver." añadió Asuna, cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron un acantilado.

"Veo alguien allí." dijo Negi percatándose.

"Vamos." dijo Evangeline saltando por el acantilado.

"¿Eh? ¿No está muy alto?" preguntó Asuna mirando hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes Asuna, al ser solo un recuerdo, podemos saltar, no nos pasará nada." sonrió Negi.

"Si tú lo dices, Negi…" dijo Asuna aunque dudando un poco, pero saltó con ellos. "Es verdad, no pasó nada." dijo aterrizando en el suelo.

"¿Ustedes no aprenden, no?" dijo una voz.

"¿Quién es?" se preguntó Asuna mirando la persona que estaban viendo, era una chica de unos dieciocho años, tenía el pelo castaño corto, atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, iba vestida con una camiseta sin mangas blanca, una chaqueta negra por encima de ella, unos pantalones cortos de color negro y unas bambas blancas.

"¡Que sepas que no quedara así, mujer del demonio!" exclamó un hombre, aparte de él, había cuatro hombres más.

"Ah…" sonrió la chica con una vena de enfado en su sien. "Mujer del demonio…" murmuró con una mirada sombría. "¡_Ice ball_!" gritó, enviando un conjuro de hielo hacia los hombres, hubo una explosión, y salieron volando por los aires.

"La próxima vez se lo pensaran dos veces antes de llamarme así." dijo la chica con las manos en la cintura, mirándoles hasta que desaparecieron en el cielo. "Bueno, supongo que es hora de volver… ¡_Levitation_!" gritó mientras se elevaba y se iba volando hacia una dirección.

"Se fue…" dijo Asuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza, de repente, el escenario cambio y ahora estaban en un pequeño pueblo.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Asuna sorprendida, mientras miraba alrededor.

"Hemos cambiado de lugar, al estar en sus recuerdos, el lugar y el tiempo irán cambiando constantemente." explicó Negi mirándola.

"Entiendo." dijo Asuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Ah, es la chica de antes." dijo de repente, señalándola con el dedo índice, vieron que abrió una reja negra de la entrada de una casa y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

"Entremos." dijo Chamo, en el hombro de Negi.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" exclamó Asuna sorprendiéndose igual que Negi.

"¿Chamo-kun?"

"Vi que no estabais, así que fui a buscaros, y cuando os vi hablar en la habitación, antes de que Eva terminara el conjuro, me escondí en el bolsillo de aniki."

"Tendrás morro." dijo Asuna con las manos en la cintura con una expresión seria.

"Será mejor que vayamos… Eva y Chachazero ya se han ido." dijo Chamo haciendo un gesto en dirección a la casa.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Asuna al darse cuenta, rápidamente se fueron.

"Ya he vuelto." dijo la chica mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la casa.

"¡Rachel! ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó una chica, tenía el pelo azul oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, los ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo, iba vestida con una camiseta de manga larga lila oscuro, unos pantalones piratas de color azul oscuro y unas sandalias de color marrón.

"Fui a dar una vuelta, no hay mucho que ver en esta isla, ah, también me encontré con unos tipos." respondió Rachel mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor y apoyaba el brazo sobre la mesa.

"Y…" añadió la chica estrechando la mirada.

"Los envié a volar." dijo Rachel con simpleza, mirándola.

"Lo sabía." suspiró la chica, poniéndose una mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos.

"Fueron ellos los que me atacaron intentando quitarme el dinero." dijo Rachel con una mirada seria. "Por cierto Nyoko, ¿dónde está Leona?" preguntó mirando alrededor.

"Fue con Kioshi, no creo que tarden en volver."

"Ah…" dijo Rachel con un tono decepcionado.

"¿Hoy iréis a entrenar también?" preguntó Nyoko.

"Claro."

"¿No sería mejor que fuera a una escuela donde le enseñaran magia?" preguntó Nyoko mirándola, alzando una ceja.

"Ni hablar, sería un desperdicio, solo te enseñan cosas básicas y te dan un montón de libros inútiles que parecen que se vayan a usar como arma de lo gruesos que son, y si quieres aprender algún conjuro importante y poderoso, te dicen que es peligroso y cuando llega el día de enfrentarte a alguien mucho más experimentado que tú, te das cuenta de que no te ha servido de nada."

"A quien me recuerda…" murmuró Asuna mirando de reojo a Evangeline.

"Creo que exageras…" sonrió nerviosamente Nyoko.

"Y lo de la ley del armiño… ¿Por qué te tienes que convertir en armiño si te descubren? ¿Qué clase de norma es esa?" preguntó Rachel cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Debe ser porque no quieren que las personas que no saben sobre la existencia de la magia, lo descubran, y temen que si la gente supiera sobre ello, comenzaran a usar magia y empezaran a haber conflictos… Mira el lado bueno, siempre es mejor eso que convertirte en un sapo." sonrió Nyoko.

"Sin embargo, en esta isla conocen sobre ello."

"Es una isla pequeña apartada en el medio del océano, además el nivel de magia de aquí no es muy alto, así que te agradecería que no fueras causando destrozos tontamente." pidió Nyoko mirándola fijamente, Rachel hizo una mueca.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Te recuerdo que hace un rato atacaste a esas personas."

"Eran bandidos, además, cada vez hay menos." dijo Rachel pensando en alto, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

"Si te atacan, solo golpéales." suspiró Nyoko.

"Lo consideraré, pero no prometo nada." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Eso es un no." la miró Nyoko estrechando la mirada, de repente, alguien abrió la puerta y entró.

"Kioshi." le miró Nyoko.

"Yo." saludó Kioshi con la mano. "Ya estamos aquí." sonrió, tenía el pelo verde oscuro puntiagudo y corto, los ojos eran del mismo color que el pelo, iba vestido con una camiseta con tirantes azul oscura, unos pantalones largos de color negro y unas bambas negras, también llevaba una cinta en la frente de color rojo. "Traje lo que me pediste." informó dejando la bolsa que tenía encima de la mesa, detrás de él, entró una niña pequeña de cuatro años, tenía el pelo rubio claro y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran marrones, iba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta azul oscuro, unos pantalones largos de color negro y unas bambas blancas, también tenía un sombrero de bruja, aunque lo llevaba un poco hacia atrás ya que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

"Esa niña se parece…" susurró Asuna mirándola fijamente.

"Gracias." sonrió Nyoko.

"¡Leona!" exclamó Rachel yendo hacia ella. "¿Vamos a entrenar de nuevo?" preguntó agachándose a su altura, sonriéndole.

"¿¡Leona?!" gritó Chamo.

"Al parecer si es la niña, ke, ke, ke." añadió Chachazero.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Kioshi mirándola.

"¿Y si te encuentras de nuevo con algunos bandidos?" añadió Nyoko preocupada.

"¿Que bandidos?" preguntó Kioshi, parpadeando.

"Me encontré algunos antes de venir aquí, querían que les diera el dinero que llevaba." respondió Rachel, mirándole.

"Ah, bueno, tampoco es que tengas demasiado." río Kioshi, mientras sacudía la mano en el aire.

"¿Que has dicho?" preguntó Rachel haciendo aparecer un brillo azulado en su mano, mirándole con una mirada fría.

"Nada." respondió Kioshi con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Bueno, ¿entonces qué me dices?" preguntó Rachel mirando de nuevo a Leona.

"Sí." asintió Leona.

"Entonces, vamos." sonrió Rachel abriendo la puerta. "Nos vemos." se despidió saliendo de la casa con Lenoa siguiéndola.

"No sé cómo soporta ese entrenamiento." suspiró Nyoko sentándose en una de las sillas.

"Le tiene mucho cariño." dijo Kioshi mientras cogía una manzana de la cesta de frutas que había encima de la mesa, y se sentaba en otra silla. "Si lo piensas es lo más cercano que tiene a una familia."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llegaron aquí?" preguntó Nyoko mirándole.

"Hará un año." respondió Kioshi mirando la manzana.

"Hemos cambiado de lugar de nuevo." dijo Asuna mirando alrededor, estaban en una costa de la isla y se podían oír aves sobrevolando el lugar.

"Está bien, Leona, fíjate como lo hago." dijo Rachel metiéndose en el agua, sin ir demasiado profundo. "¡_Herafroser_!" gritó, lanzando un viento frio hacia una ola que se acercaba, la ola se fue congelando hasta quedar completamente congelada.

"¡Ah! ¡Increíble!" exclamó Leona mirándolo.

"Ahora inténtalo tú." ordenó Rachel saliendo del agua, mirándola, Leona asintió y se metió en el agua, cuando vino de nuevo una ola, se preparó para lanzar el conjuro.

"¡_Herafroser_!" gritó Leona, al decir el conjuro, se creó solo una pequeña piedra de hielo delante de ella. "¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah!" gritó Leona siendo atrapada por la ola y siendo arrastrada hasta la orilla.

"¿Que fue eso?" se preguntó Chamo con una expresión en blanco.

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó Asuna con una gota en la cabeza.

"Creo que no tiene ni idea de usar la magia, ke, ke, ke." añadió Chachazero.

"Que desastre… Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…" susurró Rachel con una gota detrás la cabeza, mirando a Leona tirada en el suelo. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó yendo hacia ella.

"Sí…" respondió Leona incorporándose. "¿Por qué no lo hice igual que tú?" preguntó, mirándola desanimada.

"Puede ser por falta de concentración, o porque no tienes condición física, pero no creo que sea lo último, estuvimos entrenando el año pasado, tal vez si estuviéramos en un lugar más apropiado… De todas formas, no te preocupes, practicaremos hasta que puedas usar la magia." sonrió Rachel.

"O tal vez es porque quien le enseña es una inepta." se escuchó una voz, se giraron y vieron a una chica.

"Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la persona que iba hacia donde estaban.

"Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar ver lo que hacíais."

"Maly…" la nombró Rachel, frunciendo el ceño. "¡¿A quién has llamado inepta?!"

"¿A quién va a ser? A ti." respondió Maly poniéndose una mano en la cintura, tenía el pelo lila oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, los ojos eran del mismo color, iba vestida con un top verde oscuro, unos pantalones piratas negros, y unas sandalias de color marrón oscuro. "Si fuera yo, ya le habría enseñado a usar los conjuros más básicos, incluso alguno avanzado, como una Fireball."

"Sí, un tornado de fuego también." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Noto ironía en tus palabras." comentó Maly acercándose. "No entiendo porque le enseñas conjuros de hielo, ¡todos saben que los de fuego son mejores!"

_Una vena de enfado apareció en la sien de Evangeline mientras los miraba con los brazos cruzados. _

"_Eh._" dijo Rachel casi en un susurro con una vena de enfado en su sien, palpitando. "¿¡Desde cuándo?!"

"¡Desde tiempos inmemoriales! ¡Leona, esos conjuros no sirven de nada! ¡Lo mejor es que aprendas a usar conjuros de fuego!" exclamó Maly mirando a Leona.

"¿Perdona? ¡Son mejores los de hielo!" exclamó Rachel, Maly le devolvió la mirada.

"¡Fuego!"

"¡Hielo!"

"¡Fuego!"

"¡Hielo!"

"¡Eres una mala influencia para ella!"

"¡¿A qué viene eso?!"

"¡Tienes un carácter violento y poco refinado!" exclamó Maly señalándole con el dedo índice.

"¡Al menos yo no me asustó por cualquier cosa!"

"¡Era una cucaracha, así de grande!" exclamó Maly haciendo el gesto con las manos.

"Pero esto que es…" dijo Asuna mirándolas incrédula.

"¿Además, donde está tu varita? ¿Cómo le vas a enseñar magia sin una?" preguntó Maly cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¡Se puede usar magia sin usar una varita! Hay diferentes formas de aprender."

"¡Es estúpido usar magia sin una!"

"¿Estúpido? ¿Y qué pasa si te quitan la vara cuando estas pelando? ¿Le denuncias?"

"Eso no pasara." dijo Maly mirándola fijamente.

"Claro…" suspiró Rachel mirando hacia otro lado. "Leona, nos vamos."

"Sí..." dijo Leona yendo hacia ella.

"¿Dónde vais?" preguntó con curiosidad Maly.

"A entrenar a otro lugar."

"¿Eh?"

"Nos vemos." se despidió Rachel, un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en el suelo mientras una luz roja salía de ello. "_Filration."_ entonces desapareció con Leona.

"Se fue…"

"Bien, a partir de ahora entrenaremos aquí." sonrió Rachel mirando a Leona, habían aparecido en un lugar donde todo estaba cubierto de nieve y hacía una temperatura bajo cero.

"Hace frio… Me congelo…" susurró Leona temblando, abrazándose a sí misma.

"Lo soportaras." dijo Rachel mirando el cielo. "Por lo menos no habrá una ventisca."

"¿Por qué… Estamos aquí? ..." preguntó Leona mirándola, temblando por el frio.

"Porque creo que de esta manera podrás aprender a usar magia."

"¿Y si no…Funciona?..."

"¡Con esa actitud seguro que no! Escucha, tienes que creer en ello, la magia viene del corazón y de la voluntad de uno mismo." explicó Rachel mirándola, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Eh?"

"Es como cuando estábamos entrenado aquella vez, nunca digas que no puedes o que todo ha terminado, porque en el momento en que lo digas, es cuando realmente se ha acabado todo, incluso cuando todo esté en tu contra, pelea hasta el final, si dejas que el miedo y la inseguridad se apodere de ti, no serás capaz de avanzar."

"Mm…" dijo Leona pensando sobre ello.

"¿No tienes algo que te haga seguir adelante?"

"¿Que?" preguntó Leona inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Veamos… Es algo como que te ayuda a continuar viviendo día tras día en este mundo a pesar de las dificultades que puedas tener."

"Ah… Sí." asintió Leona.

"Entonces enfócate en eso, si quieres ser más fuerte, piensa en ello para poder seguir." dijo Rachel levantando el puño. "Vive de la manera que quieras vivir sin restricción alguna y se cómo quieras ser." la miró con una mirada de determinación.

"¿Como quiera ser?"

"Aunque habrá gente que no esté de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero aun así, debes seguir lo que sientas, ya que siempre hay diferentes puntos de vista, es algo complicado todavía para que lo entiendas." explicó Rachel poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "Bien, cuando acabemos con la magia de hielo, te ayudaré a hacer otros conjuros."

"¿En serio? ¿Sabes hacer más?"

"Sí, aunque no los uso tanto, prefiero los de hielo, veras, hay varios tipos de magia; invocación, espiritual, elemental, curativa, incluso hay magias que sirven para aumentar las habilidades físicas o potenciar objetos."

"¡Entonces puedes hacer cualquier cosa!" exclamó Leona animada.

"No, por ejemplo, no puedes hacer que alguien reviva… Además, tampoco es bueno obsesionarse con ello, sino puede volverse contra ti, eso tienes que tenerlo siempre en mente." aclaró Rachel con los ojos cerrados, sacudiendo el dedo índice. "Ahora, basta de hablar, empecemos a practicar." la miró.

"¡Sí!" sonrió Leona.

"Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír…" dijo Asuna mirándola.

"¿No muere nadie aquí?" preguntó Chachazero.

"¡Chachazero!" exclamó Asuna mirándola seriamente, seguidamente, el escenario cambio y ahora estaban en la orilla de la isla de nuevo.

"Ya han pasado varios meses, veamos si ahora puedes hacerlo." dijo Rachel mirando a Leona con las manos en la cintura, a su lado estaba Nyoko.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Leona yendo hacia el agua, esperando a que viniera una ola, cuando apareció una, se preparó para lanzar el conjuro. "¡_Herafroser_!" gritó Leona, esta vez, lanzó un viento frio y la ola se fue congelando hasta quedar completamente congelada.

"¡Lo hice!" sonrió Leona saltando. "Rachel, lo has-"

"¡Sí!" sonrió Rachel cogiendo a Leona y lanzándola hacia el aire con fuerza, la lanzó tan fuerte que la envió a unos cuantos metros de altura, Nyoko puso una expresión de shock, viendo como la cogía después y le daba vueltas en el aire.

"¡Rachel!" la llamó Nyoko.

"¿Eh?" dijo Rachel deteniéndose.

"Porque todo da vueltas…" dijo Leona mareada.

"Ah… Perdona Leona." se disculpó Rachel, dejándola en el suelo, después de un rato, Leona se recuperó.

"Ahora que se usar ese conjuro, ¿significa que ya he podido alcanzarte, Rachel?" preguntó Leona mirándola, Rachel dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

"Si quieres alcanzarme, vas a necesitar más que eso." dijo Rachel yendo hacia la orilla. "¡_Freezing Earth_!" gritó Rachel, lanzando un fuerte viento frio en el que congeló el mar, una sombra cubrió la mirada de Leona y se dejó caer, apoyando los brazos en el suelo, mirándolo. "Por qué." dijo Leona negando con la cabeza.

"Muy bien 'maestra', ahora regresa el mar como estaba antes." ordenó Nyoko mirándola fijamente.

"Hai." dijo Rachel, chasqueó los dedos y el hielo se rompió, regresando al mar como estaba.

"Por cierto, hoy no estaré así que no podré hacer la comida."

"No te preocupes, nos la apañaremos." dijo Rachel, entonces el escenario cambio de nuevo.

"Estamos de nuevo en la casa." comentó Negi viendo que había cambiado el escenario de nuevo.

"¿Entonces, esto lo has hecho tú?" preguntó Kioshi mirando a Rachel.

"Exacto." respondió Rachel, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Nyoko no va a venir hasta tarde."

"¿Que se supone que es?" preguntó Kioshi mirando fijamente el plato, tenía un líquido rojizo.

"Estofado."

"Ah…" dijo Kioshi con una en la sien, cogió un cubierto y lo probó, inmediatamente lanzó una llamarada por la boca. "¡Agh!"

"¡Ah! ¡Es como un dragón!" exclamó Leona mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, Kioshi cogió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió rápidamente.

"¡Pero que le has puesto!"

"Lo que se le pone a un estofado." respondió Rachel con una gota en la sien. "¡No pasa nada, lo intentare de nuevo!"

"Yo puedo…"

"Ni hablar, eres el invitado esta noche." dijo Rachel, Kioshi suspiró y se sentó al lado de Leona, más tarde, Rachel puso de nuevo el plato de comida en la mesa. "Listo."

"¿Esto es comestible?" preguntó Kioshi mirando fijamente el plato.

"¿Por qué no debería?" respondió Rachel, alzando una ceja, mientras Leona intentaba coger la comida con el tenedor, pero al estar congelada como una piedra, solo podía darle golpes.

"Supongo que me pase… Lo intentaré de nuevo." dijo Rachel, más tarde, puso de nuevo el plato de comida en la mesa. "¿Y bien?" preguntó cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho, ellos miraron el plato y esta vez la comida tenía una mezcla de colores distintos, había trozos de pescado, y el caldo hacia pequeñas burbujas, una de ellas saltó a la mesa e hizo un pequeño agujero en ella, Leona miró a Rachel con una expresión triste y Kioshi la miró seriamente.

"Es peor que la comida de ane-san…" murmuró Chamo.

"¿¡Que has dicho?!" exclamó Asuna mirándole molesta.

"¡Esta bien! ¡No me miréis así! ¡Pediremos algo!" exclamó Rachel mirándolos, horas más tarde, en la noche, Nyoko entró por la puerta principal de la casa y encendió las luces, entonces se dio cuenta de que la televisión estaba encendida y cuando fue apagarla, vio a Rachel y Leona durmiendo en el sofá.

"Vaya par." suspiró Nyoko mirándoles con una mirada de afecto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 18 Parte I. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	20. Chapter 18: Parte II

**Capítulo 18 Parte II: Perdida y vuelta al presente **

"¿Te vienes Leona?" preguntó Rachel en la puerta principal, Leona estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Nyoko viendo la televisión.

"¿Dónde vais?" la miró Nyoko, dejando de leer el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Vamos a ir al pueblo que está al otro lado de la isla." respondió Rachel, mirándola.

"¿Que vas a hacer allí?"

"Me pidieron que fuera para entregar una cosa, ya que, quien me lo pidió, estaba bastante ocupado y no podía ir."

"Ah."

"¿Entonces, vienes, Leona?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Leona levantándose del sofá, entonces se fue con ella.

"¿Vamos a ir con alguna magia?" preguntó Leona mientras caminaba con Rachel por una de las calles.

"No, iremos en coche."

"¿Tenemos uno?" la miró Leona confundida, inclinado levemente la cabeza.

"No, pero pronto lo tendremos." respondió Rachel mirando uno enfrente de ellas.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Que diantres!" exclamó una persona saliendo de su casa. "¡Rachel!" la llamó viéndola subida en su coche, preparándose para irse.

"Lo siento, luego te lo devuelvo." sonrió Rachel levemente, juntando las manos como disculpa, entonces se fue con el coche.

"Soy cómplice de un robo." dijo Leona mientras veía por la ventana del asiento de atrás a la persona.

"No es un robo, esto es prestado."

"¿Prestado?" la miró Leona.

"Sí, se lo devolveré más tarde, además me debe un favor."

"No se le veía contento."

"Se le pasará, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, también me apetecía ir en coche." comentó Rachel mientras pisaba el acelerador. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Ahh!" gritó Leona mientras iban cada vez más rápidos y Rachel tomaba las curvas a una velocidad vertiginosa, después de un rato, llegaron al pueblo.

"Quédate aquí, voy a entregar esto." dijo Rachel bajando del coche.

"Sí…" dijo Leona con una sombra cubriendo su mirada, tumbada en el coche.

"Gracias." dijo una persona mientras cogía la bolsa. "Dale recuerdos a Jun de mi parte."

"Sí." asintió Rachel, salió de la casa y fue hacia el coche, pero no vio a Leona. "¿Leona?" dijo buscándola. "¿Dónde está?"

"Perdona…" se escuchó una voz, Rachel se giró y vio a una mujer. "¿Buscas a una niña?"

"Ah, sí, ¿la ha visto?"

"Se la llevaron unos hombres mientras dormía…"

"¡EH!"

"Dijeron algo de una venganza por haberles golpeado."

"Debieron de ser esos idiotas… Gracias." dijo Rachel marchándose del lugar volando. "_Como le hagan algo…_" pensó con una mirada fría.

"¿Crees que vendrá?" preguntó una persona mirando el cielo.

"Seguro." sonrió otra persona, ellos estaban en un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas de la isla, rodeado por un muro, de repente, algo descendió del cielo causando que la tierra se levantara y causara bastante humo.

"Está bien, donde está la niña, os aseguro que como le hayáis hecho algo, vais a desear no haberme conocido." los miró Rachel seriamente, en un momento varios bandidos la rodearon.

"Tú debes de ser de la que me hablaron." dijo uno de los bandidos mientras se abría paso entre los que había.

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Soy el líder aquí, ¿quieres a la niña? Ve a buscarla, está en aquella casa de ahí." sonrió el líder señalando con el dedo índice una pequeña casa de madera, Rachel miró la casa y fue corriendo hacia ella, cuando entró, vio a Leona tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. "¡Leona!" gritó Rachel, fue hacia ella y vio que estaba herida, tenía sangre en el rostro y en la camiseta.

"Sabes, decidimos no matarla, así que esperamos a que vinieras." sonrió el líder, apoyado en la puerta de la casa, Rachel se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima a Leona mientras una sombra cubría su mirada.

"Lo siento, debí de haber llegado antes."

"No tienes por qué disculparte, de todas formas, vais a morir." dijo el líder sin dejar de sonreír. "Fue bastante divertido, aunque reconozco que, para su edad, sabe defenderse bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente para estar al nivel de nuestros-"

"Cállate." ordenó Rachel con una voz fría mientras se levantaba.

"¿Que? ¡Debes tener mucho valor para venir aquí sola y atreverte a desafiarme!" gritó el líder, de repente, Rachel desapareció y apareció delante de él y lo golpeó enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás golpeándose contra el suelo.

"¡Jefe!" gritó uno de los bandidos yendo hacia él.

"Terminemos con esto." dijo Rachel saliendo de la casa y deteniéndose, de repente unas marcas blancas aparecieron en su brazo y su rostro derecho, también su ojo derecho cambio de color y ahora el iris era amarillo. "Que es mejor, dejaros vivir o mataros." se preguntó mientras hacía aparecer una espada de hielo en su mano y la miraba en silencio unos segundos. "Yo elijo… Mataros." dijo mirándolos fríamente.

"¡¿Crees que nos asustas, mujer del demonio?! ¡Matarla!" ordenó el líder levantándose del suelo.

"¡Sí!" exclamaron los demás bandidos mientras iban hacia ella, Rachel hizo un movimiento rápido con la espada y salió una onda blanca cortante hacia los bandidos haciendo que salieran disparados por el aire, causándoles un corte en el pecho, entonces, otro de los bandidos, le lanzó una bola de fuego e inmediatamente, ella apareció delante de él, poniéndole la mano en la cara y lo congeló en un bloque de hielo, después le dio una patada destruyéndolo, otro bandido invocó una bestia, cuando esta fue a atacarla, Rachel le dio una patada estrellándola con el bandido, rápidamente, hizo un gesto hacia arriba con la mano e hizo aparecer una explosión donde estaban los dos, el bandido cayó inconsciente al suelo y la bestia desapareció.

"Ahora quedas tú." dijo Rachel yendo hacia el líder.

"Espera, podemos hablarlo, ¿es por la niña? ¡Todavía está viva! ¿O quieres dinero?" preguntó el líder retrocediendo.

"Hace un momento no te importaba nada, es más, querías matarnos."

"Bueno, yo-"

"Dime, ¿qué se siente cuando eres tú el débil?"

"…" el líder no contestó.

"¿Pensaste que no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que tú haces? Desgraciadamente para ti, no soy así, no dudo en matar a alguien si es necesario, porque no me importa mancharme las manos." dijo Rachel mirándole fijamente, entonces sin dudarlo, lo atravesó en el pecho con la espada y el líder cayó al suelo, Rachel fue donde estaba Leona y la cogió en brazos, salió de la casa y se elevó, permaneciendo en el aire, a bastante altura del lugar. "_Dragon Thunder Light._" susurró mientras levantaba el brazo en el que había las marcas blancas, el conjuro hizo aparecer un dragón de luz y rayo e hizo que el lugar desapareciera, dejando solo un agujero inmenso en el, entonces se fue volando del lugar mientras sus marcas desaparecían y su ojo volvía a tener el color de siempre.

"Ha sido increíble." dijo Chachazero. "Como se los ha cargado a todos."

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"¿No viste como dejaron a la niña?" dijo Chachazero mirando a Asuna.

"_Esas marcas… Se parecían a…_" pensó Evangeline.

"¿Ocurre algo, maestra?" preguntó Negi mirándola.

"¿Eh? No, no es nada"

"¿Sabes si se recuperara?" preguntó Rachel.

"Hemos cambiado de nuevo." dijo Asuna mirando alrededor, estaban en una habitación donde Leona estaba durmiendo en una cama y Rachel estaba mirándola de pie, al lado de Nyoko.

"Sí, pude curarle las heridas gracias a la magia de curación, pero no soy tan buena como para curarle la cicatriz que le dejará la herida" respondió Nyoko.

"Fue mi culpa."

"¿Cómo ibas a saber que se la llevarían?" preguntó Nyoko poniéndole la mano en el hombro. "Ahora, debemos esperar a que despierte, ya has hecho bastante." dijo mientras iba a la puerta de la habitación. "No te culpes tanto." le pidió Nyoko mirándola, después, dejó la habitación.

"Leona." dijo Rachel sentándose en una silla que había en la habitación, más tarde, Leona empezó a despertar.

"¡Leona! ¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Rachel levantándose de la silla y sentándose a su lado.

"Rachel… ¡Ah! ¿Dónde están esas personas?" preguntó Leona incorporándose, mirando alrededor.

"No te preocupes, me encargue de ellos." sonrió Rachel levemente. "Nyoko te curó las heridas, pero te dejará cicatriz." dijo señalándole el pecho con una mirada decaída.

"No te preocupes, viniste a buscarme y venciste a esas personas, seguro que ahora se lo pensaran antes de volver hacerlo." sonrió Leona mirándola.

"Seguro." suspiró Rachel mirándole.

"Ah, ahora que lo pienso, uno de ellos dijo que podía invocar algo como una bestia, ¿se pueden invocar más cosas?" preguntó con curiosidad Leona.

"¿Que? Sí, se pueden hacer diferentes, como demonios, por ejemplo, cómo te dije, hay diferentes maneras de usar la magia, igual que hay diferentes tipos de seres, como mágicos o humanos, pero la peor para mi es la que puede apoderarse de tu alma." respondió Rachel.

"¿Que?"

"Existe un tipo de magia o unos seres que se apoderan del alma y del corazón de aquel quien poseen, se apoderan de ti y pierdes el control sobre ti mismo, hasta que desapareces."

"¡Eh!"

"Pero por suerte, no es muy común ni es tan fácil de hacerlo." sonrió Rachel acariciándole la cabeza a Leona para calmarla. "No le des demasiadas vueltas."

"¿Y no se podría evitar?"

"¿Eh? Supongo que teniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad para no dejarle hacerlo." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Y si no pudieras? ¿No podría ayudarte nadie?"

"No entiendo demasiado sobre ese tema, pero supongo que debe haber algún conjuro que ayude sobre ello, aunque si no fuese así, la única opción que habría seria matando a esa persona."

"¡Eh!"

"De todas formas, si te preocupa tanto, tengo un libro de todo tipo de conjuros y es bastante extenso, no he podido terminarlo todavía, lo tengo en un sitio bien guardado, cuando crezcas te lo enseñaré, ahora vamos a dejarlo aquí, no vaya a ser que luego tengas pesadillas y cierta persona acabe echándome la culpa." suspiró Rachel imaginándose a Nyoko.

"Hum…" dijo Leona mirándola. "Está bien." asintió, el escenario cambio de nuevo y se veía a Rachel en una de las calles del pueblo con Leona.

"No lo entiendo." suspiró Rachel mirando a Leona con las manos en la cintura. "Por qué no puedes, ¿tienes miedo a las alturas? ¿Tienes algo en contra de surcar los cielos?" preguntó mirando a Leona, había estado intentando enseñar a Leona a volar, pero ningún método había funcionado. "¿O te has indignado por algo que desconozco y esto es rebeldía?"

"No…" dijo Leona mirándola, negando con la cabeza.

"Rachel." dijo Kioshi yendo hacia donde estaban.

"Kioshi." lo nombró Rachel mirándole.

"¿Cómo estas Leona? ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Sí." asintió Leona.

"Me alegro, te traje algo, iba a veros, pero ya que estáis aquí, te he traído un pastel, ya que sé que te gustan bastante los dulces." sonrió Kioshi.

"¡En serio!" sonrió Leona mirándole con un brillo en su mirada, Kioshi le dio la bolsa donde tenía el pastel envuelto en una caja. "¡Gracias!"

"¿Que hacíais?" preguntó Kioshi mirando a Rachel.

"Intento enseñarle a volar, pero por alguna razón, no es capaz."

"Bueno, aprender a volar mediante un hechizo no es precisamente algo fácil… Pocas personas lo hacen, pero aparte, no habrá cogido un trauma inconscientemente por haberla tirado aquella vez por aquel sitio tan alto." dijo Kioshi mirándola de reojo.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Por cierto, le han devuelto ya el vehículo que le cogiste a Jack."

"Ah… Con lo que pasó se me olvidó dárselo…" sonrió nerviosamente Rachel, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

"Si querías uno, solo tenías que decirlo." suspiró Kioshi. "Aun no me explico cómo pusiste en marcha el coche."

"Bueno, hice una llave con magia de hielo, me es bastante útil, aparte de atacar, me vale también para crear cualquier cosa que desee."

"Ah…" dijo Kioshi mirándole con una en la sien.

"Bueno, podemos ir a casa a comernos lo que has traído, Leona seguiremos más tarde, tal vez después del descanso-"

"No me extraña que no sepa." se escuchó una voz, Rachel estrechó la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

"Maly… Últimamente te veo mucho, ¿no me estarás espiando?" preguntó Rachel, viendo cómo se acercaba Maly rápidamente a ella.

"¡Por qué tendría interés en hacerlo!"

"Y por qué dijiste eso." dijo Rachel con las manos en la cintura.

"Porque, para empezar, no tiene una escoba."

"Yo vuelo sin una."

"Tú eres un caso aparte, te gusta ir en contra de las normas."

"¿Se puede saber que norma dice que no se pueda volar libremente sin una escoba?" preguntó Rachel alzando una ceja.

"No hay ninguna, pero ello es lo normal, déjame a mí y veras como aprende a volar." dijo Maly, haciendo aparecer una escoba. "Leona, sube en ella." pidió Maly, Leona miró a Rachel, le dio la bolsa a Kioshi y subió en la escoba.

"Ahora concéntrate." dijo Maly, después de unos segundos, Leona seguía igual.

"Sí, ya lo veo, con esa técnica y habilidad podrá alcanzar la velocidad de la luz."

"¡Tal vez es porque le has enseñado mal desde un principio y ahora le impide hacerlo bien!"

"¡Por qué no admites que no sabes tampoco!"

"¿Que? ¡Claro que sé!, ¡el problema es que le enseña magia alguien que vive del cuento!" exclamó Maly, señalándola con el dedo índice.

"Gracias." dijo Rachel con simpleza.

"¡No era un cumplido!"

"Lo sé."

"¡Eh!"

"Ya están otra vez…" suspiró Kioshi mirándolas con una gota detrás de la cabeza. "Leona, ¿Empezamos a comernos el pastel nosotros? No te preocupes, vendrán cuando se cansen." sonrió mirándola.

"¡Sí!"

"Me recuerdan un poco a Iinchou y a ane-san…" murmuró Chamo.

"¿Has dicho algo, Chamo?" sonrió Asuna con los ojos cerrados.

"¡No!" respondió Chamo mientras el escenario cambio de nuevo, estaban en el bosque y vieron a Leona caminando por el sendero, entonces pareció que vio algo y fue hacia los árboles.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Leona mirando a una persona que parecía encontrarse mal, tenía una capa negra con una capucha que le cubría el rostro, estaba apoyada con la mano a un árbol, la persona se giró, mirando a Leona, pero no dijo nada.

"Pareces encontrarte mal."

"¡Leona!" se escuchó Rachel yendo donde estaban. "Te estaba buscando, ah, ¿quién es?" preguntó mirando a la persona.

"Parece que no se encuentra bien.".

"¿Necesitas ayuda? Por aquí cerca hay un pueblo, podemos llevarte." sugirió Rachel señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás, la persona seguía sin contestar, entonces se escuchó un ruido leve, se giraron y no vieron a nadie.

"¿Que fue eso?" se preguntó Rachel, de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, pero la persona ya no estaba.

"No está." dijo Leona confundida.

"Que extraño." dijo Rachel mirando alrededor. "Ha desaparecido…" murmuró estrechando la mirada. "Bueno, quiero enseñarte algo, vamos." sonrió levemente mirando a Leona, quien asintió, entonces se fueron mientras la persona de antes veía como se iban, flotando en el aire, a continuación, desapareció.

"Donde vamos, Rachel." dijo Leona subiendo por una montaña, hacia un rato que estaban caminando.

"Ya lo verás." contestó Rachel sin detenerse. "Es un sitio que descubrí, no se lo he enseñado a nadie."

"¿Eh?" susurró Leona, entonces Rachel se detuvo en una cueva que había.

"Es por aquí." prosiguió Rachel adentrándose, estuvieron andando unos minutos hasta que Rachel se detuvo en una de las paredes de la cueva.

"Bien." dijo Rachel poniendo la mano en la pared. "_Ábrete, puerta del sendero celeste._" dijo en latín, entonces la pared se hizo a un lado dando acceso a un pasillo, Leona se sorprendió y siguió a Rachel, el final se veía una luz brillante, cuando salieron de la cueva, llegaron a un lugar donde los acantilados rodeaban la playa, la arena era fina y blanca con algunas conchas pequeñas, el mar era cristalino y transparente, las olas, no muy grandes, rompían en la playa, y había una suave brisa, también habían unas pequeñas flores de color azul que habían crecido en la arena.

"¿Dónde estamos?" inquirió Leona mirando el lugar.

"Estamos en una parte de la isla, aunque no se puede acceder si no entras por donde hemos venido, también hay como una barrera alrededor que impide que se acerquen los barcos, supongo que la hicieron algunos magos que estuvieron viviendo en esta isla, para proteger este sitio." explicó Rachel mirando a Leona. "Pronto se hará de noche, sígueme." Leona la siguió hasta que Rachel se detuvo y se sentó en la arena, le hizo un gesto a Leona para que se hiciera lo mismo, segundos más tarde, se hizo de noche y las flores empezaron a brillar, entonces soltaron unas pequeñas esporas azules brillantes que ascendían y desaparecían lentamente en el cielo brillante de estrellas, Leona se quedó mirando sorprendida.

"¿Te gusta?" sonrió Rachel ampliamente. "Aunque solo pasa cuando hay luna llena."

"¿Solo cuando hay luna llena?"

"Sí, este lugar, será nuestro secreto." sonrió levemente Rachel, se levantó y fue hacia la orilla, entonces, se quedó pensando unos segundos. "¿Has pensado alguna vez que quieres ser o tienes algún sueño, Leona?" preguntó sin mirarle.

"Supongo que ser mayor." respondió Leona con simpleza, Rachel se río levemente por ese comentario. "El mío es cambiar el mundo." dijo Rachel, dándose la vuelta, mirándola.

"¿Cómo?" inquirió Leona inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"Es un sueño muy complejo… Todavía eres demasiado joven para entenderlo." dijo Rachel acercándose a ella. "Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, ¿te gustaría volver a este sitio en la próxima luna llena conmigo?"

"¡Sí!" sonrió Leona, asintiendo.

"Está bien, entonces, es una promesa." sonrió Rachel, se agachó poniéndose a su altura y la tomó por detrás de la cintura, levantándola, y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire.

"¡Rachel! ¡Bájame!" pidió Leona mientras Rachel seguía dándole vueltas, sonriendo, el escenario cambio y ahora estaban en el pueblo de nuevo.

"Volveremos por la noche." dijo Kioshi.

"Está bien." asintió Rachel.

"Sigo pensando que el sombrero de bruja que le compraste le va demasiado grande." comentó Nyoko, mirando a Leona.

"Cuando crezca le ira bien." la miró Rachel.

"Entonces nos vamos." se despidió Kioshi.

"Ahora que se han ido al otro pueblo, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?" preguntó Nyoko mirando a Rachel.

"No lo sé, supongo que me quedare en casa." respondió Rachel, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Eso es raro en ti."

"¿Qué insinúas?" inquirió Rachel mirándola de reojo.

"Nada." sonrió Nyoko.

"Voy a casa." suspiró Rachel marchándose.

"_Iré a dar una vuelta._" pensó Nyoko, estuvo caminando por el bosque un buen rato hasta que se encontró con una persona.

"Perdona." dijo la persona llamando su atención. "¿Eres de por aquí?" preguntó, tenía el pelo plateado y corto por el cuello, sus ojos eran de un morado oscuro y sus pupilas eran dos rendijas delgadas y alargadas, vestía con una camiseta de manga larga gris oscuro, una bata blanca por encima, unos pantalones largos de color negro y unos zapatos, también llevaba unos guantes negros en ambas manos y unas gafas.

"Sí." respondió Nyoko. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Veras, estoy buscando a una persona, me dijeron que estaba por un pueblo de esta isla."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Rachel."

"¿Rachel? Sí, conozco a alguien con ese nombre, está en el pueblo donde vivo."

"¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra ese pueblo?" preguntó la persona, Nyoko asintió y le indicó el lugar. "Gracias." sonrió, marchándose.

"_No sé si será quien busca, pero si es así,_ _me pregunto de que se conocerán._" pensó Nyoko con curiosidad, a continuación, el escenario cambió y se vio a Kioshi regresando al pueblo con Leona.

"Se nos ha hecho más tarde de lo que pensé." suspiró Kioshi mientras iban por el bosque. "Bueno, no creo que pase nada." entonces notó a lo lejos que salía bastante humo del pueblo. "¿Que es ese humo? Es como si hubiera fuego, Leona quédate aquí." ordenó.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Leona preocupada.

"Quiero comprobar si ocurre algo malo, no te preocupes, si no es nada, vendré." respondió Kioshi, entonces se fue corriendo.

"¡Espera!" gritó Leona viendo cómo él se marchaba, el tiempo fue pasando mientras Leona seguía esperando, pero Kioshi seguía sin volver.

"Por qué no viene…" dijo Leona sentada, apoyada a un árbol. "Voy a ir." se levantó y fue hacia el pueblo, cuando llegó, vio que todo estaba en llamas y destruido, también había personas tiradas en el suelo sin vida, rodeadas de sangre.

"Por qué…" dijo Leona asustada, retrocediendo, entonces se fue corriendo hasta la casa.

"¡Nyoko! Kioshi! ¡Rachel!" gritó Leona, llamándoles, cuando abrió la puerta y entró, vio a Nyoko y a Kioshi tirados sin vida, sangrando en el suelo. "No… ¡Rachel!" gritó Leona asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos, buscándola, fue al patio que había detrás la casa y vio a Rachel tirada, herida. "¡Rachel!" gritó Leona, corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Qué… Haces aquí? ..." la miró Rachel con una voz débil. "Márchate."

"¡Por qué! Todos están… ¡Todos están muertos! Y tú… ¡Tú estás herida!"

"No hay tiempo… Vete, déjame aquí…"

"¡No! ¡Debemos de ir algún sitio para curarte!"

"Leona, no servirá de nada… Mi cuerpo tiene heridas graves y esta envenenado, Vete."

"Pero-"

"¡No me hagas repetírtelo! ¡Vete antes de que él te encuentre!" gritó Rachel, seguidamente empezó a toser sangre por la boca.

"¡Todos se han ido! ¡No tengo a nadie! Y si tu no estas… Yo… ¡no puedo seguir adelante si no estás!" sollozó Leona con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Escúchame… Tienes que sobrevivir, por muy mal que vayan las cosas… Convierte el dolor de tu corazón en valor y sobrevive, prométeme que lo harás, nadie está solo en este mundo, algún día encontrarás a alguien que este a tu lado a lo largo de tu vida, y seguramente será con quien estarás destinada a estar." dijo Rachel con una sonrisa leve.

"Rachel…"

"Sabes, aunque nunca te lo dije, el tiempo que estuve contigo fue lo más preciado que he tenido en mi vida…" sonrió Rachel levemente. "Y quiero decirte que lo siento, porque fui… Yo te-" de repente una espada atravesó a Rachel, interrumpiéndola. "Tú, desgraciado…" dijo Rachel con una voz débil, mirando a la persona con rabia. "Airon…"

"Me han consternado tus palabras, creo que voy a llorar." dijo Airon fingiendo limpiándose una lagrima. "Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella, ya que, desde un principio, me pertenece."

"Leona… huye…" susurró Rachel.

"Tú… ¡Has hecho todo esto!" exclamó Leona con una expresión de enfado.

"Sí, no me costó demasiado, una vez que vine, envié a unas cuantas personas que… Bueno, si se les puede llamar personas… El caso es que, las envié para que destruyeran este pueblo, aunque debo admitir que esto está muy lejos y perdido, bueno, no importa, ¿nos vamos?"

"¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo!" gritó Leona yendo hacia él para atacarle.

"Y yo que quería hacerlo por las buenas." sonrío Airon con una sonrisa cruel, Leona quiso golpearle, pero él la esquivó y le dio una patada en el estómago enviándola contra la pared de la casa.

"Voy a llevarte conmigo, incluso si eso requiere herirte gravemente." dijo Airon levantando el brazo, mirando a Leona que estaba quejándose por el golpe, le lanzó un proyectil de fuego, pero antes de que le diera, Rachel se puso en medio y el proyectil la atravesó, causando que la sangre salpicara a Leona.

"Sabes… Nunca… Te he soportado…" sonrió Rachel con desprecio, dándole una mirada sombría, después cayó al suelo, sin vida.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Leona yendo hacia ella.

"Y yo nunca entenderé porque cambiaste, si no lo hubieras hecho todavía seguirías con vida." dijo Airon dándole una mirada fría.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Leona llorando mientras la sacudía levemente, Airon se acercó a Leona y la golpeó en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

"Se acabó." dijo Airon cogiendo a Leona y marchándose de la isla volando, a continuación, el escenario cambió y se vio a Leona en una habitación oscura, vacía, con Airon a su lado.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¡Dónde está Rachel!" exigió Leona mirando a Airon con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Es aquí donde vivirás a partir de ahora, así que vete acomodando." sonrió Airon. "Esa chica está muerta, no esperes que venga a salvarte."

"¡Por qué!"

"¿Por qué? Si te refieres a porque estás aquí, es porque yo quiero, pero si es porque la mate… Era algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo." sonrío Airon, Leona fue a atacarle, pero él le dio en la cara y la tiró al suelo."

"Escúchame bien niña, en este mundo solo sobreviven los más fuertes, lo que eso significa que Rachel fue alguien débil, por eso murió y tú te quedaras aquí para alcanzar mi ambición, llora todo lo que quieras, nadie va a venir a salvarte, no importa cuánto llores, las lágrimas no te ayudarán, estás sola en este lugar." explicó Airon mirándola delante de ella, entonces abrió la puerta de acero y la cerró detrás de él.

"¡Espera! ¡Abre! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Me da miedo!" gritó Leona golpeando la puerta mientras lloraba, pasó bastante tiempo estando en esa habitación oscura, Leona se quedaba tumbada mirando con una mirada vacía la puerta, ya acostumbrada a los gritos que se escuchaban de personas y a la oscuridad, había desistido a salir de ahí ya que las veces que lo intentó cuando le traían la comida, fueron en vano y solo había acabado siendo golpeada, entonces, un día la puerta se abrió y vio a Airon.

"Es tu turno."

"¿Mi… Turno?" preguntó Leona con una voz apagada, levantándose, vio que había gente al lado de él.

"Vamos." ordenó Airon, saliendo por la puerta, las personas le indicaron a Leona que los siguiera, ella los siguió mientras la vigilaban, fueron por un pasillo que tenía focos empotrados en el techo alumbrándolo, también tenía varias puertas a los lados de color blanco, fueron caminando hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta de las que había.

"Os dejo el resto." dijo Airon mirándoles, las personas asintieron mientras él se marchaba, una de ellas pasó una tarjeta de identificación por la ranura que había al lado de la puerta y esta se abrió, entonces entraron dentro e inmediatamente se cerró, era una habitación donde había sangre por el suelo, una camilla, una bandeja metálica que tenía varios instrumentos médicos, estanterías que contenían frascos etiquetados de diferentes colores, diferentes cuadernos y expedientes encima de una mesa, también, aparte de los focos del techo, había una lámpara medica que estaba encima de la camilla.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Leona mirando a una de las personas.

"Lo siento, pero es nuestro trabajo." respondió la persona, entonces cogió a Leona y la puso en la camilla mientras las otras se acercaban, la sujetaron con fuerza y la ataron mientras Leona pedía que la soltaran, uno de ellos fue al armario, cogió uno de los frascos y puso en la jeringa el líquido rojizo que tenía, entonces fue hacia Leona, ella al verle le dio una mirada suplicante.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ..." preguntó Leona casi en un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos, la persona no contestó y se la inyectó en el brazo.

"¡No! ¡Para! ¡Me haces daño!"

"No lo soporto más." dijo Asuna con una expresión de enfado mientras iba hacia ellos. "¡Dejarla!"

"¡Asuna!" gritó Negi, pero al ir hacia ellos, solo los traspasó.

"¿Lo has olvidado? Estamos en sus recuerdos, no podemos hacer nada." dijo Evangeline mirándola seriamente, Asuna puso una expresión molesta y entristecida. "_Tsk_." pensó.

"Leona…"

"¿Piensas que ella si sobrevivirá?" preguntó una de las personas, mirando a Leona que tenía una mirada vacía.

"No lo sé, espero que sí, ya van unos cuantos que perdieron el control y terminamos matándolos." suspiró la otra persona mientras cogía un suero.

"Cuanto antes acabemos mejor." resopló otra persona cogiendo un bisturí, yendo hacia Leona. "Sigamos." de repente, alguien entró en la habitación.

"Vosotros." dijo una mujer con una voz autoritaria, tenía el cabello largo por la cadera de color rojizo y los ojos eran de color turquesa, llevaba un jersey negro, una falda larga negra y unos zapatos de tacón negros, encima del jersey, llevaba una bata blanca. "Os llama el jefe."

"¿Ahora?" la miró la persona. "No hemos acabado."

"Bien, entonces le diré que estabais ocupados, pero luego si os mata, no me culpéis." dijo la mujer dándoles la espalda.

"¡Espera!" exclamó la persona. "¿Puedes acabar esto por nosotros?"

"¿Por qué debería? No es mi problema." contestó la mujer con una voz fría poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

"Oh vamos, te devolveremos el favor, Sherley."

"Está bien." suspiró Sherley. "Marcharos."

"Gracias." dijo la persona mientras se iba con los demás, dejaron el lugar quedando solamente Sherley.

"Tsk, niña, despierta." dijo Sherley mirando a Leona mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla. "No tenemos mucho tiempo." Leona volvió en sí y la miró.

"¡No! ¡Déjame!"

"No voy a hacerte nada." dijo Sherley desatándola, intentando calmarla. "Escúchame bien y no me interrumpas." ordenó mirándola seriamente. "Te han inyectado una sangre especial que empezará a cambiarte, es decir, no vas a volver a ser humano, por suerte, les he interrumpido antes de que terminaran de experimentar contigo, te ayudaré a escapar pero no voy a poder ir contigo, por lo menos ahora, tendrás que apañártelas hasta que nos volvamos a ver, hasta entonces cuando sientas que tu cuerpo empieza a causarte dolor y te den ganas de beber sangre, quiero que te tomes estas pastillas, ¿entendido?" explicó dándole una bolsa. "Tienes suficientes para varios años, ello ayudará, te voy a poner una especie de venda para que no vaya a más lo que te inyectaron." comentó cogiendo una especie de venda blanca de su bolsillo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" inquirió Leona con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándola mientras le ponía la venda en el brazo y luego se la ataba con una cadena en la que tenía una pequeña cruz.

"Conocí a Rachel, éramos compañeras de este sitio, solo le devuelvo el favor." suspiró Sherley, terminando. "Vas a tener que huir por el conducto de la basura, solo cabe un niño así que no podrán seguirte, eso te llevara fuera de este lugar, cuando hayas salido, ve hacia el bosque y di '_Filration._'eso te teletransportará a otro lugar lejos de aquí, para ello, coge este frasco, tiene magia suficiente para que te funcione el conjuro." explicó dándoselo a Leona.

"¿Y tú?"

"Me las apañaré, no te preocupes, ahora vete." exigió Sherley, ayudando a Leona a meterse por el conducto de la basura. "Nos vemos." la miró seriamente.

"Gracias…" dijo Leona marchándose.

"Bueno, que desgracia… Ha huido la niña…" suspiró Sherley. "Me encantara ver la cara de Airon cuando se entere." sonrió Sherley marchándose de la habitación, después de eso, pasaron diferentes escenas en el que el tiempo iba pasando rápidamente, se veía a Leona huyendo de las personas que le enviaba Airon o de la gente que decía que era un monstruo cuando veían que el ojo le cambiaba de color a uno rojo, tiempo después, dejó de huir y empezó a pelear con las personas que la seguían y a llevar una capa con capucha para que no le reconocieran, hasta que llegó a los catorce años, entonces en una escena, se vio a Leona con Sherley en una casa subterránea.

"¿Seguro que este vendaje es más eficaz?" preguntó Leona mirando el vendaje negro en el brazo.

"¿Lo dudas? ¿Te recuerdo quien te ha ayudado?" inquirió Sherley sin mirarle, estaba sentada en una silla con un ordenador delante de ella, Leona suspiró.

"Si no es mucho pedir, podrías hacer que el gusto de las pastillas fuera menos… ¿Asqueroso?"

"No." respondió Sherley con simpleza tomando un sorbo de café de la taza que tenía al lado de la mesa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?" preguntó Leona, cabizbaja.

"Depende de tu fuerza de voluntad, ya te dije que no puedo ayudarte a ser como eras, llegará el día en que acabes transformándote del todo." explicó Sherley mirando el ordenador, Leona suspiró.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué te haces llamar Tom?" la miró Leona alzando una ceja.

"Es para confundir, Airon es capaz de buscar a todas las personas que se llamen Sherley y venir a buscarme."

"Ah…" dijo Leona sentándose en la cama, el espacio no era muy amplio, había dos camas, una mesa con un ordenador y una silla, al lado había otra habitación, pero eso era un laboratorio que tenía Sherley, no le dejaba acercarse demasiado a Leona, las otras dos habitaciones eran la cocina y el baño que no eran demasiado grandes.

"Vaya."

"¿Que?" dijo Leona consiguiendo su atención.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor, te voy a dar una carta, ¿puedes ir a un lugar que se llama Mahora y entregársela al director? Es una escuela, te dibujaré el mapa."

"¿Una carta? ¿Una escuela? Para que quieres que vaya." dijo Leona confundida, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"Es importante, no te vendría mal conocer mundo."

"Ya he conocido suficiente_ mundo _y no ha sido agradable precisamente."

"¿Te recuerdo quien salvó tu trasero? Ahora estarías muerta o a saber."

"Está bien… Iré." suspiró Leona con la mano detrás de la cabeza, dándose por vencida. "¿Que es tan importante?"

"Ya lo sabrás, ni se te ocurra leerla hasta que la hayas entregado."

"Bien…"

"Está bien, entonces te irás mañana." sonrió Sherley, el escenario cambio y Leona estaba en un tren yendo a Mahora, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, cerró los ojos y suspiro, entonces sacó la carta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se quedó mirándola, de repente, hubo un destello de luz y volvieron a la habitación de Evangeline.

"Hemos regresado." comentó Negi mirando la habitación.

"Eso parece." afirmó Asuna.

"Ya podéis iros." los miró Evangeline. "Bouya mañana sigue habiendo entrenamiento, así que ya puedes irte a dormir porque no voy a ser suave contigo porque no hayas descansado."

"Sí, maestra… Vamos Asuna." dijo Negi mientras iba a la puerta. "Buenas noches, maestra."

"Sí…" dijo Asuna mirando a Leona, tenía una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro mientras dormía. "_Tal vez es por eso por lo que dejó de sonreír_." pensó Asuna dándole una mirada afligida y se fue con Negi.

"Son las cuatro de la madrugada, pero ha sido divertido, ke, ke, ke." comentó Chachazero sentada en una mesa mientras Evangeline se metía en la cama, entonces miró a Leona y cuando acercó su mano para retirarle el flequillo, ella despertó bruscamente.

"¿Un mal sueño?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola, Leona se incorporó sin contestarle.

"No sabes nada." la miró Leona con una expresión dolorosa, Evangeline se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, esperando a que continuara.

"Hubo alguien quien quise y no pude hacer nada, ella era lo único que tenía y murió por mi debilidad… Y si pienso en lo que me estoy convirtiendo… Me asusta, ya nunca podre ser lo que era antes, porque sé que acabaré siendo algún ser oscuro y me da miedo que acabe hiriendo a los que me rodean y olvide quien soy." dijo Leona con una voz triste y entrecortada, cabizbaja.

"¿Eso piensas? ¿Eres idiota?" dijo Evangeline poniéndole la mano en la barbilla y haciendo que levantara la cabeza, obligándola a mírala. "No hay 'bien y mal'."

"¿Eh?"

"Aunque estés en la oscuridad, no significa que tengas que convertirte en un ser malvado."

"¿Como que no? ¡Protesto!" exclamó Chachazero interrumpiendo.

"Chachazero, _cállate._" ordenó Evangeline con un tono autoritario, sin mirarla. "Puedes ser alguien afectuoso y compasivo a pesar de estar en la oscuridad, solo hazla como tu señal de guía y afróntala, porque eso a que llamas ´bien y mal' solo depende de cada persona, tú eres la única que decide si tu poder de la oscuridad será para hacer sufrir o ayudar a la gente, por eso, si quieres proteger a los que te rodean, entonces no tienes por qué pensar que no puedes hacerlo por tener una magia así o convertirte en un ser oscuro, tú eres quien decide qué hacer con ello." explicó mirándola seriamente.

"Evangeline…" dijo Leona con una voz débil. "Y si no puedo dominarlo… Y pierdo el control."

"Te dije que me llamaras maestra." suspiró Evangeline. "Por esta vez lo dejare pasar… Y eso depende de ti, aun así, intentaré buscar alguna forma de ayudarte… Pero deja de lamentarte, no quiero una discípula que se deprima constantemente." entonces le golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" se quejó Leona con una mueca de dolor mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza. "¿A que vino eso?"

"Eso es por lo de antes, te dije que no te angustiaras tanto, ahora, duérmete de nuevo, aquí el vampiro soy yo y no al revés… de momento…" resopló. "¿O quieres que te cante?" sonrió burlonamente.

"**¡NO!**" exclamó Leona tumbándose en la cama y tapándose rápidamente.

"_Lo que tengo que aguantar entre unos y otros._" pensó Evangeline acostándose, al día siguiente, Evangeline notó que estaba acostada sobre algo suave, despertó y vio que tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Leona ya que la estaba abrazando, durmiendo plácidamente.

"¿Oho?" dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa torcida. "_¿Qué hago, la mato? ¿La congelo?_"pensó. "¡Niña!"

"Cinco minutos más…" susurró Leona somnolienta, abrazándola con más fuerza, Evangeline murmuró una serie de cosas que no se entendían bien, pero por su enfado, no parecieron ser agradables.

"¡Crees que soy tu almohada!" exclamó Evangeline con una vena de enfado en la parte superior de la cabeza. "¡Despierta!" dijo dándole una patada y tirándola al suelo.

"¡Ahg!" exclamó Leona en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe. "¡Nos atacan! No espera, ¿qué pasa?" se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, confundida.

"¡Estabas abrazándome!"

"¡Eh! ¡No era mi intención!" exclamó Leona sonrojada.

"¿Ya nos encontramos mejor, no? ¡Por ello voy a beber tú sangre! No, eso es algo que ya hago… ¡Vas a dar vueltas por el resort desnuda ya que tienes tanta vergüenza!"

"¡No! ¡Eso no, por favor!" pidió Leona sonrojándose cada vez más.

"Ahora, sal de mi habitación."

"Sí…" dijo Leona yendo hacia la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo, dándose la vuelta y la miró. "Por cierto, sobre lo que pasó anoche…" dijo casi en un susurro.

"¿Anoche?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Hmph, hare ver como que _eso_ nunca pasó." dijo dándose la vuelta. "Márchate de una vez."

"Está bien… De todas formas… Te lo agradezco." dijo Leona mientras dejaba la habitación.

"Tsk."

"En realidad, le estas empezando a tener afecto." comentó Chachazero que estaba encima de una silla.

"Deja de decir_ sandeces._" dijo Evangeline mirándola fijamente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

**Y así el pasado de Leona fue revelado. En principio iba a ser solo un capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo en dos partes. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	21. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Habían pasado varios días en el resort, las heridas que tenía Leona se curaron y ya podía salir del lugar, al acabar Negi el entrenamiento, Asuna y Leona dejaron el resort con él y fueron a los dormitorios de Mahora, al día siguiente, fueron a clase como si nada hubiera pasado. El timbre del colegio sonó dando comienzo a la clase, las alumnas ocuparon sus asientos y Negi entró por la puerta.

"¡Buenos días!" sonrió Negi mientras iba hacia su mesa.

"¡Buenos días, profesor Negi!" gritó la clase.

"Supongo que ya sabéis que se acerca el día de puertas abiertas en la escuela, después de la reunión que tuve con los demás profesores y el director, se decidió que nuestra clase haría una obra de teatro, entonces-"

"¡¿Una obra de teatro?!" interrumpió Makie.

"¡Tenemos que pensar que haremos!" exclamó Haruna animada.

"¡Tiene que ser algo impresionante!" añadió Yuna.

"¡Silencio!" gritó Ayaka, levantándose de su asiento. "¡Dejar hablar al profesor Negi! ¡Siempre hacéis lo mismo!" las miró golpeando su pupitre con la mano, la clase se quedó en silencio.

"Como decía." suspiró Negi. "Debemos elegir qué obra de teatro haremos, ¿ideas?" preguntó Negi mirando a la clase, Kazumi levantó la mano.

"¿Sí, Asakura?"

"¿Qué harán las demás clases?"

"Esa es nuestra reportera, conociendo al enemigo." sonrió Haruna ampliamente, levantando el pulgar.

"Esto no es una batalla…" murmuró Yue con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Mm… Bueno, aparte de las paradas que se pondrán fuera, tengo entendido que harán un concurso de disfraces, un concierto, un maid café, una casa embrujada…"

"Maldición, el maid café promete." dijo Haruna chasqueando los dedos, molesta.

"Sera difícil superarlo." añadió Asakura, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

"¿No podemos cambiarlo a un concurso de bikinis?" sugirió Fuka, levantando la mano.

"¿Cómo?" la miró Chisame, incrédula.

"No, lo siento, no podemos cambiarlo." negó Negi con la cabeza.

"Menos mal." suspiró Asuna aliviada.

"Bien, ¿qué ideas tenemos?" preguntó Kazumi, levantándose del asiento, mirando a la clase.

"Yo." pidió Yuna, levantando la mano.

"¿Sí, Akashi?" sonrió Negi.

"Que os parece. '¡La chica y su amor hacia el básquet!'"

_En la imaginación de Yuna, se veía una portada en que salía ella en una pista de básquet con el brazo levantado, señalando con el dedo índice hacía arriba, mientras que en la otra mano sujetaba una pelota de básquet, detrás de ella estaban las demás de la clase mirándola. _

"¿Que?" parpadeó Chisame.

"¡El trío prohibido!" sugirió Haruna, levantando la mano.

_En la imaginación de Haruna, se veía una portada en la que salía Negi de espaldas, iluminado por un foco con su sombra detrás de él, en la oscuridad, estaban las caras de Nodoka y Yue, cada una en el lado opuesto, y arriba Haruna los miraba con una sonrisa malvada. _

"¡Pero qué clase de obra es esa! ¡Por qué no elegís una obra normal!" gritó Chisame con una vena de enfado en su sien, palpitando.

"El trío… ¿Prohibido? ..." susurró Yue sonrojada.

"¡Negi Springfield y las 40 ladronas de ojos rojos!" exclamó Makie, levantando la mano.

_En la imaginación de Makie, se veía una portada en que en el lado izquierdo salía Negi tapándose la cara con una mano en el que solo se le veía los ojos, detrás de él, había treinta y uno ojos rojos ocultos en la oscuridad. _

"¿Y las nueve que faltan dónde están? ¡Y por qué ojos de color rojo!" exclamó Chisame con una mirada seria.

"¡Haremos una obra normal y corriente!" intervino Ayaka, levantándose de su asiento, con el puño levantado.

"Menos mal, alguien con sensatez." dijo Chisame con los ojos cerrados, asintiendo varias veces mientras tenia los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Que os parece. 'Memorias de una estudiante; La delegada y su profesor.'" dijo Ayaka con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho, Chisame se cayó de su asiento.

_En la imaginación de Ayaka, se veía una portada en que salía ella con lágrimas en los ojos, de pie, en un acantilado mirando el atardecer, arriba a la derecha se veía la cara de Negi en el cielo mirando hacia el lado contrario que Ayaka, en medio de ellos dos había unas letras de color negro que ponía el nombre del título. _

"¡Ni hablar!" contestó Asuna, mirándola seriamente.

"¡Pulgarcita!" pidió Fumika, levantando la mano.

"¿Y quién hace de pulgarcita?" preguntó Misa, curiosa.

"Eva encajaría." respondió Fumika.

"¡¿Cómo?!" exclamó Evangeline con una vena de enfado en su sien. "¡Me niego rotundamente a participar en esa estúpida obra de teatro o en ninguna otra!"

"Ama, no se sulfure." dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila.

"¡Te voy a dar lo que nunca nadie te ha dado!" sonrió Sakurado, levantando la mano.

"Que- ¿Eso no es una porno?" preguntó Misa, parpadeando varias veces.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¿Hacemos una?" sonrió Haruna ajustándose las gafas.

"¡NO!" dijeron a la vez varias de la clase.

"Escuchar… Tengo unas obras que podríamos hacer…" interrumpió Negi ya que no se ponían de acuerdo. "Las apuntaré en la pizarra." cogió una tiza y empezó a escribirlas en la pizarra. "Bien, estas son las que he pensado, haremos una votación, ¿qué os parece?"

"Pinocho, la Cenicienta, Alicia en el país de las maravillas y la Blancanieves." las leyó Asuna en voz alta.

"Pero esas son las típicas." suspiró Yuna.

"¡Es lo normal que se suele hacer en una obra de teatro escolar!" la miró Ayaka seriamente.

"¡Bien! ¡Yo voto por Blancanieves!" sonrió Makie.

"_Hay dos obras de teatro en las que hay un beso… Si el profesor Negi participa…_" pensó Ayaka con una mano en la barbilla mientras miraba la pizarra. "¡La Cenicienta!"

La clase empezó a decir que obra quería.

"Suena divertido, ¿cuál prefiere ama?" preguntó Chachamaru, mirándola.

"Hmph, ninguna." respondió Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Eso fue una respuesta rápida." dijo Satomi con un brillo en sus gafas.

"¡Calma por favor!" exclamó Negi moviendo los brazos, intentando calmarlas. "Iré diciendo los nombres de las obras de teatro, levantar la mano para saber la que preferís."

"¡Sí!"

Minutos después, Negi había apuntado los votos en la pizarra.

"Veamos, Pinocho; Seis, La Cenicienta; Diez, La Blancanieves; Nueve y Alicia en el país de las maravillas; Siete… La Cenicienta es la que más votos tiene, haremos esa, ¿os parece bien?" preguntó Negi mirándolos.

"Mm… Está bien, pero esa obra la gente se la sabe…" dijo Haruna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres decir Haruna?" preguntó con curiosidad Makie, mirándola.

"Quiero decir, como es una obra que mucha gente conoce, saben que pasará, debe de haber algo que haga que la gente se emocione más, si queremos superar el maid café."

"Y dale con el maid café…" suspiró Chisame mirando al techo.

"¿No pensáis que la obra de teatro tendría más emoción si cambiáramos cosas de ella?" sonrió Chizuru con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía una mano en la mejilla, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"¡Exacto!" la miró Haruna señalándola con el dedo índice, ajustándose las gafas.

"¡Eso es!" exclamó Kazumi chasqueando los dedos.

"Esto no me gusta…" susurró Asuna.

"¡Un momento! ¡No podemos cambiar la obra porque nos dé la gana! ¡El profesor Negi tiene que dar su aprobación!" exclamó Akaya, mirándolos seriamente.

"Negi, ¿verdad que podemos?" pidió Makie juntando las manos mientras lo miraba suplicante.

"¡Makie!" se escuchó a Ayaka.

"Bueno, sí, porque no, está bien." sonrió Negi. "No creo que sea un problema."

"¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces decidido!" exclamó Haruna, levantando el puño.

"Mm, suena interesante." dijo Satomi con la mano en la barbilla. "Yo puedo ocuparme de las cosas que tengan que ver con la tecnología, en eso soy una experta."

"¡Genial! A ver decirme, que cosas queréis que tenga la obra, ¡las iré apuntando en mi libreta!" sonrió Kazumi mientras cogía el bolígrafo y la libreta.

"¡Un dragón!" sugirió Fuka animada.

"¿Como que un dragón? ¡Qué pinta uno en la Cenicienta!" la miró Chisame seriamente.

"En la bella durmiente había uno."

"¡Pero esto es distinto!"

"¡Un pulpo malvado!" sonrió Fumika.

"¡No pongáis personajes de otras obras en esta! ¡No pegan!"

"¿A no?" dijo Fumika inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras Haruna se ajustó las gafas, las cuales brillaron por un momento.

"Oh… Seguro de que tiene algo en mente…" susurró Yue mirándola de reojo.

"Yo digo que cambiemos al príncipe."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Haruna?" preguntó Konoka con curiosidad.

"Simple, en vez de ser un humano normal, que sea diferente… Por ejemplo, ¡un medio-demonio!" exclamó Haruna con una mirada seria, cerrando el puño, en aquel momento pareció que hubiera caído un rayo en la clase.

"¿Q-Que?" murmuró Chisame, parpadeando varias veces, intentando asimilarlo.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces yo digo que sea un elfo!" propuso Yuna mientras Chisame se puso la mano en la cara, tapándosela.

"NO, un hombre lobo." se escuchó Makie.

"Un… Un… ¡Cuervo!" golpeó Fuka levemente la mesa.

"¿Eh?" dijo Natsumi confundida.

"¡Lo tengo! Un vampiro." se escuchó Sakurado, Evangeline la miró de reojo.

"¿Ha captado tu interés Eva?" preguntó Satomi, mirándola.

"_No_."

"Bueno, tranquilidad, como no nos ponemos de acuerdo, después de decidir los papeles de todos, el que sea príncipe que elija lo que quiera ser." comentó Kazumi, acariciándose detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba la libreta. "Ahora de momento, lo dejaremos a un lado y continuaremos con lo de antes, ¿está bien?" los miró, después de varios minutos, terminaron de decidirse. "Bien, esos serán los cambios, ahora toca saber los papeles que tendremos y demás, empezaremos con los papeles… ¡Satomi!"

"Sí." dijo Satomi sacando una máquina.

"¿De dónde la sacó?" la miró Asuna, perpleja.

"Ni que fuera uno de esos personajes de televisión." añadió Misa.

"¿Qué es eso Satomi?" preguntó Negi.

"Esto decidirá los papeles de todos." respondió Satomi con un brillo en sus gafas.

"Ah…"

"_¿Lo tenían todo planeado?_"pensó Yue.

"Cada día me sorprendéis más…" suspiró Ayaka. "Está bien, decida lo que decida la maquina esta-"

"La máquina se llama; Krt958241Lon-2X-Lrt." interrumpió Satomi.

"¡Como se llame! Bien, decida lo que decida, no tendremos quejas de nuestros papeles en la obra, ¿entendido?"

"¡Entendido Iinchou!"

"_Tsk._" pensó Evangeline.

"Hazlo Hakase."

"Bien." asintió Satomi, mientras encendía la máquina, entonces en la pantalla, se mostraron los nombres de los personajes de la obra y seguidamente la máquina sacó los papeles con el nombre de cada una de la clase con el personaje que le tocaba ser dentro de unas bolas.

"_Ni que fuera un sorteo de la televisión."_ pensó Chisame con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"_Ejem._" dijo Satomi aclarándose la garganta, cogiendo la primera bola y abriéndola para saber lo que decía el papel. "La madrastra será Yuna."

"¡Esta bien! ¡Me esforzare al máximo!"

"Menos mal, no me tocó serlo…" suspiró Ayaka.

"El hada madrina será el profesor Negi…"

"¿Soy el hada madrina?"

"Por qué… ¡Quería hacer de Cenicienta con el profesor Negi de príncipe!" exclamó Ayaka con un tono desanimado.

"Ese era tu objetivo, como no." suspiró Asuna, negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que Negi no va a ser el príncipe, cualquiera de nosotras puede serlo." sonrió Haruna ajustándose las gafas mientras Satomi cogió otra de las bolas.

"La hermanastra Griselda será Asuna."

"¿Eh?"

"Es perfecto para ti Asuna." sonrió Ayaka.

"¡Que has dicho!"

"La hermanastra Anastasia será Iinchou."

"¡Que!"

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!"

"¡Deja de reírte Asuna!" la miró Ayaka con una expresión de enfado, más tarde, todos los papeles de la obra fueron escogidos menos tres.

"Solo quedan, la Cenicienta, el príncipe y uno de los ratones." recalcó Satomi.

"Y los que quedan son…" dijo Kazumi mirando de reojo a esas personas.

"Chisame, Leona y Eva." las miró Satomi.

"¡No me gusta _ninguno_ de esos papeles!" subrayó Evangeline con una mirada seria.

"Maldición." se quejó Leona.

"Tsk, ¡por qué!" gruñó Chisame.

"Me parece que a ninguno le gusta." dijo Makie, mirándolas.

"El ratón que falta será-" dijo Satomi cogiendo la bola mientras Makie empezó a imitar el redoble de tambores.

"¡Deja de hacer eso Makie!"

"Perdona Iinchou era para darle emoción."

"Ya no puede sorprenderme más."

"Chisame."

"¿Ah? ¡Perfecto me toca ser uno de los ratones! ¡Espero que ningún fan de los míos este en esa obra y me vea!"

"No te preocupes Chiu, todo saldrá bien." sonrió Chizuru.

"¡No me llames Chiu!"

"¿Solo queda Cenicienta y el príncipe? Eso quiere decir… Oh…" dijo Asuna mirándolos de reojo. "Sí… Sí que podía sorprenderme más."

"¡No pienso ser ninguno de esos personajes!"

"Eva- Evangeline, debemos participar todos…" la miró Negi con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Leona se había puesto pálida.

"Satomi." la llamó Kazumi haciendo el gesto para que cogiera la última bola.

"Bien… el príncipe es…"

"Y el ganador es." se escuchó a Makie.

"Ejem."

"¡Dilo ya Hakase! ¡Nos tienes en vilo!"

"Bueno, en verdad ya se sabe que van a ser los papeles que quedan, solo que-"

"¡Silencio!"

"El príncipe es Evangeline, así que, Leona es Cenicienta."

"No pienso hacerlo." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"La clase estuvo de acuerdo con que se aceptaría lo que tocara ama." le recordó Chachamaru.

"Yo no dije nada."

"…"

"¿Leona? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Asuna, yendo hacia ella.

"¡Se ha quedado en blanco!" exclamó Yuna.

"Hey, Leona." dijo Asuna moviendo la mano delante de ella. "¡Leona!"

"¿Eh?"

"Menos mal, ha vuelto en sí."

"Entonces, hemos acabado." sonrió Negi mirando a la clase.

"¡YO no estoy de acuerdo con esto!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella."

"¡Es suficiente! ¡Cada uno hará el papel que le toca y ya está! A mí me hubiera gustado ser Cenicienta con el profesor Negi haciendo de príncipe… ¡Y me aguanto!" exclamó Ayaka mirándolas seriamente.

"TSK." dijeron a la vez Chisame y Evangeline.

"Pero… No tienen la misma altura." dijo Sakurado mirándolas. "¿No lo encontrarán raro?"

"¡Maldición! No pensamos en ello."

"Es cierto, que lastima, no va a poder ser." sonrió Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Tal vez prefieras hacer de _árbol_." dijo Asuna con las manos en la cintura, mirándola.

"Kagurazaka…" dijo Evangeline con veneno en su voz.

"_Aniki, siempre podemos solucionarlo hablando con el director._" susurró Chamo a Negi al odio.

"¿Eh?"

"No es un problema, podemos solucionarlo." se escuchó a Kazumi.

"¿En serio?" inquirió Yuna, alzando una ceja, mirándola.

"Sí, ¿verdad, profesor Negi?:" sonrió Kazumi dándole un giño.

"Eh- Sí."

"Si tú lo dices." dijo Yuna encogiendo los hombros.

"Parece ser que no se va a libar ama."

"Tsk."

"Bien, ahora toca el vestuario." dijo Kazumi mirando la libreta.

"Yo puedo ayudar." sonrió Chizuru.

"Yo también."

"Me apunto."

"¡Yo los puedo dibujar!" se ofreció Haruna, sonriendo animadamente.

"Por favor Haruna, dibuja los trajes normales y corrientes…" dijo Yue mirándola fijamente.

"Claro Yue, ¿cómo te imaginabas que los haría?" sonrió Haruna.

"Sera mejor que no lo diga…"

"Bien, si queréis añadir algo más aun estáis a tiempo."

"Asakura."

"¿Sí?"

"Es sobre la música del baile, he pensado que como tenemos un grupo, podemos preparar la música y así en la obra poner el CD."

"Sí, es buena idea, lo apuntaré en la libreta, gracias Misa."

"¿Y si añadimos al reino algo?"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Asuna, alzando una ceja.

"Que sea el reino de la oscuridad."

"¡Cómo!" la miró Chisame.

"Ya que me ha tocado ser el príncipe, que sea de esa manera."

"No puede ser un reino de tinieblas…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Y que empiece diciendo, hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy, muy lejano…" añadió Yuna.

"Eso lo he escuchado en alguna película." dijo Kazumi con la mano en la barbilla, pensativa. "Pero creo que en vez de 'en un reino' era 'en una galaxia'."

"_Madre mía_…" pensó Chisame, mientras la clase seguía aportando ideas.

"Está bien, ¡entonces está todo listo! ¡Estos días estaremos repasando la obra!" sonrió Kazumi mirando a la clase.

"¡Sí!"

"Ah, cierto, ya que te tocó ser el príncipe, ¿qué te gustaría ser Eva?"

"Vampiro."

"No le llevo demasiado tiempo pensarlo…" susurró Asuna.

"Está bien, entonces decidido."

"¿No prefieres ser un cuervo?" preguntó Fuka mirándola.

"¿Por qué tendría que ser un cuervo?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"Bien, espero que hagáis lo mejor que podáis en esta obra." dijo Ayaka mirando a la clase, con las manos en la cintura.

"¡Por supuesto Iinchou!"

"No te preocupes, haré tan bien el papel de 'Vampiro' que, si tengo que morder a alguien, parecerá que lo haga de verdad." sonrió Evangeline mirando a Leona, quien sintió un escalofrió.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" preguntó Leona, cubriéndose con los brazos.

"Ah… Tampoco hay que esforzarse tanto…" sonrió Negi nerviosamente.

"Oh, no te preocupes, podré hacerlo sin esforzarme demasiado." contestó Evangeline mirando a Leona sin dejar de sonreír.

"Profesor, estoy empezando a pensar en que prefiero cambiar de personaje, no me gusta cómo me está mirando."

"_Pobre Leona_." pensó Asuna.

"Que bien Set-chan, nos tocó ser la madre y el padre del príncipe." sonrió Konoka alegremente.

"¿Que? Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Oyou-sama!" exclamó Setsuna sonrojada.

"No me llames así Set-Chan, llámame Konoka." dijo Konoka hinchando las mejillas, molesta.

"Perdona es la costumbre, Ko- Konoka."

"Bien, la clase ha terminado, es todo por hoy." sonrió Negi, mirándoles mientras cogía las hojas de la mesa y las apilaba junto a otras. "Iré a informar al director."

"Espero que esto salga bien…" susurró Asuna, el timbre sonó finalizando la clase, Negi salió del aula, pero antes de ir a dirección, Evangeline le llamó, se dio la vuelta y la vio yendo hacía él.

"Ah, maestra, sé que no te gusta tener que hacer la obra y tampoco quieres hacer el personaje que te ha tocado… Pe-pero debe participar toda la clase, maestra… Sin embargo-"

"¿Sin embargo qué?" inquirió Evangeline.

"Hablaré con el director para solucionar lo de la diferencia de altura."

"Para que vas a- Espera un segundo," pausó Evangeline para reflexionar, estrechando la mirada. "¿Eso es lo que creo que significa?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, no me opondré hacer esa obra, es más, estoy deseando que llegue ese día." sonrió Evangeline.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 19. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Leona iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio con el guion de la Cenicienta en la mano, habían pasado unos días desde que decidieron hacer la obra de teatro, y cada tarde quedaban en el aula para ensayar, aunque todavía faltaban unas semanas para el día de la obra, se notaba que la clase estaba impaciente.

"No sé qué hacer…" suspiró Leona. "_He estado sintiéndome de esta manera desde que evitó que Airon se me llevara, al principio nunca pensé que ese sentimiento se convertiría en algo que nunca creí que me pasaría y no le di importancia creyendo que sería algo pasajero y que no iría a más, pero… Después de todo lo que ha pasado…_" pensó Leona, deteniéndose mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. "_Este sentimiento cada vez es más fuerte y no puedo evitarlo, me quema por dentro y cada vez que pienso en ella mi corazón se acelera…_" pensó mientras se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró el cielo. "_Esto es extraño, cuando estoy con ella, casi siempre discutimos y ello me enfurece, sin embargo, cuando no está, la extraño todo el tiempo, y siento como un vacío en mí interior… Si es lo que pienso que puede ser, lo que estoy sintiendo es_ _algo que quería evitar por miedo, incluso aunque sea inmortal, siento que si vuelvo a perder a alguien que me importa no voy a poder soportarlo otra vez…_" suspiró. "_No puedo seguir engañándome pensando en que este sentimiento no lo es… Aunque lo odie… Me he enamorado de ella sin darme cuenta…_" pensó mirando el cielo con tristeza y dolor. "_Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que lo sepa porque si le digo lo que siento, al final tengo la sensación de que acabaré perdiéndole, me prometí que nunca pasaría de nuevo por la misma situación de aquella vez, aunque tenga que cargar con ello el resto de mi vida… De esta manera todo estará bien, lo mejor será evitar pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, aunque me resultará difícil ya que entreno con ella y además tenemos la obra…_"

"Niña."

"¡Eh!" se sobresaltó Leona, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Te pasa algo?" la miró Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"¡No! ¡Nada! ¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Leona desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, con un leve sonrojo.

"Iba a decírtelo más tarde ya que pensaba que estabas ensayando, pero ya que estas aquí, estuve hablando con el director, y a pesar de que no me gustó la idea, el viejo ha decidido que después de lo sucedido en la isla, lo mejor será que después de la obra de teatro, te quedes a vivir conmigo y Chachamaru."

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué?"

"Porque piensa que si estás conmigo no habrá ningún problema en el caso de que te descontroles, ya sabes, lo del pactio, no sabemos si irá a más."

"¡Puedo controlarlo! ¡Llevo bastante tiempo haciéndolo!"

"No te esfuerces, tampoco estuve de acuerdo y no sirvió de nada." resopló Evangeline. "Voy a ir al dichoso ensayo, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, se ponen muy pesados cuando falta alguien." respondió Evangeline marchándose.

"_¡¿Cómo representa que voy a evitarla si me voy a tener que ir a vivir con ella?! ¡Maldición!_" pensó Leona molesta, entonces se fue hacia el aula, al llegar, abrió la puerta de la clase y entró, las mesas y las sillas estaban apartadas para que no estorbaran.

"Ah, Leona ya estás aquí, está bien, podemos empezar." miró Kazumi a las de la clase, que tenían el guion en la mano, ella estaba sentada en una silla de director con un megáfono en la mano.

"Pero… ¿Que estás haciendo?" la miró Asuna, alzando una ceja, con las manos en la cintura.

"Como soy la narradora, no tengo demasiado dialogo, por eso, pensé en ayudar a Negi con esto." respondió Kazumi, Kamo estaba en su hombro como asistente.

"Más dialogo que yo seguro que tienes." se escuchó a Yue.

"Bueno, empecemos con el ensayo, ¡acción!" exclamó Kazumi mirándolos, Konoka y Setsuna miraron su guion y se pusieron a leerlo.

_"Debes de estar contento, al fin encontró a una joven._"

"_Sí, espero que esta vez no me falle… ¡Por qué si no!_"

"_Lo entiendo, pero deberías calmarte…_"

"_Perdona, es solo que después de todo este asunto, estoy nervioso y preocupado._"

"_Lo sé, pero estoy segura que conseguirán encontrar a esa joven, nosotros a pesar de todo conseguimos estar juntos, seguro que el también podrá estar con quien ama._"

"_Sí, tienes razón, ahora estoy mejor, gracias._"

"Aquí falta algo…" comentó Haruna mirándolas.

"¿De verdad? Creo que hemos dicho lo que estaba en el guion… ¿No, Set-Chan?" preguntó Konoka mirándola, Setsuna asintió.

"No, no me refiero al guion sino a otra cosa." dijo Haruna ajustándose las gafas, entonces señaló a Setsuna. "¡Un beso!"

_"¡_Qué!" exclamó Setsuna sonrojándose rápidamente.

"¿Un beso?" la miró Konoka inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"¡Exacto! ¡Así da más emoción!"

"Mm… Sí, creo que tienes razón, aparte del beso del príncipe y de la Cenicienta, no hay ninguno más… Está bien." dijo Kazumi con una mano en la barbilla.

"Espera… ¿Como que el beso del príncipe y la Cenicienta?" preguntó Leona mirándola con una mirada estrecha.

"Pues eso, el beso entre ellos, ya sabes, al final de la historia se besan." respondió Kazumi. "¿No lo sabias? Eso es raro, es una historia bastante conocida." comentó, Leona apretó el guion con fuerza.

"¡No! ¡No lo sabía!"

"Ah, bueno, no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo antes de la obra, puedes aprendértelo."

"¡No me refería a eso!"

"Entonces, Setsuna y Konoka también se tendrán que besar." las miró Kazumi. "¿Estáis de acuerdo con ello?

"Pero…" dijo Setsuna sonrojada.

"_Se trataba de evitarla… Ahora resulta que no solo tendré que ir a vivir con ella, sino que también tendré que besarla de nuevo._" pensó Leona, sonrojándose.

"Mm… ¡Percibo el olor del amor!" exclamó Haruna de repente, ajustándose las gafas con el dedo índice, sonriendo.

"¡Qué!" dijo Leona sobresaltándose.

"¡Debe ser tu imaginación!" añadió Setsuna.

"¿Pero eso se puede oler?" preguntó Ako, parpadeando varias veces.

"Eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando nos miró a Nodoka y a mí aquella vez…" dijo Yue mirando a Haruna. "Parece que tenga un radar."

"Está bien."

"¿Ojou-sama?" dijo Setsuna sorprendida.

"Creo que así le dará un poco más de emoción, ¿no?" sonrió Konoka, mirando a Haruna.

"¡Exacto!"

"¿Más emoción?" inquirió Chisame con las manos en la cintura. "¿Para qué es necesario besarse? No le encuentro sentido, la gente estará más interesada en la acción, además, ya hay una parte en la obra en la que hay un beso."

"¡Mentira! ¡El 70% de la gente le interesa que haya ese tipo de escenas!" exclamó Haruna, señalando a Chisame con el dedo índice.

"¿Cómo? ¡Eso es falso!"

"¿Pero qué tipo de escenas te refieres?" preguntó Fumika confundida mientras ellas seguían hablando.

"¡Si le ponemos acción y **esas** escenas entonces captara más la atención!"

"¡**Esas** escenas que dices no son necesarias aquí!"

"Te equivocas, en los mangas que hago, esas escenas precisamente son las que la gente quiere-"

"¡Pero que escenas! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡De que estáis hablando!" exclamó Fumika levantando los brazos.

"De todas formas, ¡esto es una obra de teatro escolar!"

"Solo se trata de besarse ni que fueran a tener-"

"¡Paru!"

"Está bien, dejar de discutir, debemos seguir con el ensayo." interrumpió Kazumi.

"¿Y el beso?" añadió Yuna.

"Oh, es verdad."

"No hace falta ensayarlo, Haruna." respondió Kazumi mirando el guion.

"Vamos Asakura, no seas aguafiestas." insistió Haruna.

"No hace falta ensayar un beso, no es tan difícil."

"¿Cómo qué no?" inquirió Haruna, alzando una ceja. "Y si en la obra el que tiene que dar el beso se queda pálido, luego pasa a estar sonrojado furiosamente, no responde, no puede moverse por los nervios y entonces se le olvida todo el dialogo y de tantos nervios acaba desmayándose en mitad de la obra por no haberlo ensayado, ¿has pensado en eso?" dijo con el puño levantado.

"¿No crees que estas exagerando, Paru?" la miró Asuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"No."

"De todas formas, ahora es más importante aprenderse el dialogo, así que continuemos." dijo Kazumi, Haruna suspiró.

_"_Está bien…"

"_¿Voy a tener que besar a ojou-sama?"_ pensó Setsuna.

_"_Set-Chan, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Konoka mirándola ya que la notó algo nerviosa.

_"__¿_Eh? ¡S-Sí!" asintió Setsuna, Konoka miró el guion de nuevo y se puso a leerlo, esta vez con Evangeline.

_"¿Y las demás jóvenes?"_

_"No me interesó ninguna."_

_"¿Tampoco? ¿Por qué?"_

_"¿Por qué? Una joven era increíblemente engreída, no paraba de creerse superior a todo, otra joven solo sabía hablar de ella y lo sé muy bien porque se pasó dos horas hablando de lo mismo, de ella y nada más que ella, otra joven solo estaba interesada en el dinero, en cuanto supo el dinero que teníamos se puso hacer cuentas e hizo una lista larguísima que parecía no tener fin de cosas que quería tener, pero… La peor de ellas fue la que nada más en verme se lanzó sobre mí y no quería soltarme… De verdad, no sé cómo escoge las jóvenes mi padre."_

_"Entiendo… Entonces, ¿crees que algún día te enamorarás de alguna joven? Al menos sentir algo."_

_"No lo sé, no sé si algún día podre sentir algo por alguna… Pero, sé que debe de estar en algún lugar… Sea en este reino o en otra parte de este mundo, es solo que todavía no he podido encontrarla, pero estoy seguro que cuando la encuentre sentiré algo en mi corazón que hará que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella__\- ¡Quien ha escrito esto! ¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo tanto dialogo?__"_

_"Ja…" se escuchó a Asuna reírse._

_"Kagurazaka… ¿Tienes algún problema?" la miró Evangeline fijamente. _

_"Nunca imagine que llegaría el día en que te viera decir algo como eso…" _

_"Kagurazaka…" murmuró Evangeline con una vena_ de enfado en su sien, palpitando.

_ "¡He sido yo!" exclamó Haruna levantando el brazo. "¡Lo hice para poner más sentimiento!"_

_"¡Te quedó bien esa parte Haruna! Es romántico." sonrió Konoka._

_"Hum, ¡Lo sé!" dijo Haruna con una mano en la barbilla._

_"¿Romántico?" inquirió Evangeline, alzando una ceja._

_"¡Dejar de hablar! Y Eva… Cuando digas esa parte… ¡tienes que decirlo con más sentimiento!" pidió Kazumi señalándola con el guion._

_"Me estoy comenzando a hartar de esta obra." susurró Evangeline._

_"Kaede, Setsuna, es vuestro turno." _

_"Sí." _

"_Lo entiendo mi señor, pero no creo que se trate de eso… Yo creo que-_"

"_No… Tú no sabes que es ver que los años vayan pasando, pasando cada vez más… Y que el chico vaya creciendo y creciendo… ¡Y que no encuentre a ninguna joven para casarse! Yo… Yo solo quiero que se case y poder tener nietos… ¡Hasta el rey del reino de al lado tiene nietos! Y yo no tengo ninguno, ¡encima es mucho más joven que yo! ¡Y no sabes que es que te digan cada vez que te ven cuando se casara tu hijo!_ "

_"_Eso es cierto."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Asuna?"

_"_Bueno, el supuesto vampiro tiene más de quinientos años y todavía no te has casado." susurró Asuna.

"¡Te he oído perfectamente Kagurazaka! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

"¡Corten! ¡Dejar de interrumpir el ensayo!" las miró Kazumi seriamente.

"Desde que está en esa silla de director, no es la misma…" murmuró Yuna.

"Eva, Leona, os toca." resopló Kazumi, Leona suspiró y miró el guion mientras Evangeline empezó a leer.

"_Quiero decirte algo importante sobre mi…_"

"_Algo… ¿Importante?_"

"_Sí._"

"¿_Qué es?_"

"¡Vamos díselo!" se escuchó de fondo.

"¡Silencio!"

"_Yo…Soy…_"

"¡Tu madre!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Leona, parpadeando confundida.

"¡Makie!"

"Perdona Asakura, fue el momento…"

"Continuar la escena." pidió Kazumi con la mano en la sien.

"_Yo…Soy… Soy un vampiro._"

"_¡__Qué! ¿Un vampiro? Pero… Cómo… Quiero decir eso es-_"

"¡Corten! Leona… ¡Tienes que poner una expresión de sorprendida cuando lo diga! Representa que no sabes nada de que es un vampiro."

"Está bien…"

"Entonces, continuar."

_"__Sé que cuesta de creerlo, pero pertenezco a una familia de vampiros, también puedo entender de que estés asustada, pero no te hare ningún daño._"

"_Yo… Yo… ¡BESAME! ¡No me importa que tomes mi sangre!..._ ¿Otra vez?... ¡Pero se puede saber cuántas veces tenemos que besarnos en esta historia!" pidió Leona mirando el guion con una mirada seria.

"¿Eso estaba en el guion?"

"¡Quien ha cambiado el guion!" exclamó Kazumi dando un golpe leve a la silla donde estaba sentada.

"Perdona Asakura." sonrió Yuna con los ojos cerrados mientras se acariciaba con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Yuna! Si no paramos de interrumpir el ensayo, no acabaremos nunca." suspiró Kazumi.

"¿Y la escena del baile?"

"¿Eh? Oh, tienes razón, Makie ¿tenéis ya el CD que dijisteis?" inquirió Kazumi mirando a Misa.

"Sí, está en la mesa, al lado de la minicadena."

"Está bien, poner el CD, a ver cómo quedó la música."

_"__¡_Ya voy yo!" dijo Haruna, fue al equipo de música y puso el CD, entonces se escuchó un tango.

"¿Tengo que bailar un tango?" las miró Evangeline, alzando una ceja con las manos en la cintura.

_"_Yo no sé bailarlo." dijo Leona mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

"¡La perfección no es un camino de rosas!" exclamó Haruna.

"Un momento… ¡Ese no es!"

"¿Eh? Ah, perdona Misa, me he equivocado." dijo Haruna, quitó el CD y puso el otro, después de escucharlo, Haruna lo pausó.

"Está bien, lo pondremos en la obra, ahora sigamos con el ensayo, Yuna, Eva y Leona, haremos el final." dijo Kazumi mirándolas.

"Está bien, Asakura." sonrió Yuna, miró el guion y empezó a leerlo.

"¿_Oh? Si crees que esos guardias podrán detenerme… ¡Estas muy equivocado! Ahora… ¿Por dónde iba? Ya me acuerdo, ¡tú! ¡Cenicienta! ¡Te convertiré en algún animal!_"

"¡_Cenicienta!_"

"Bien, ahora Eva, tienes que ir hacia Leona y apartarla para salvarla del hechizo de la madrastra."

"_¡__Ha! ¡Ha! ¿Cómo era? Oh… ¡Bibidi babidi boo!_"

"_¡__Vigila!_" dijo Evangeline empujando a Leona, tirándola al suelo.

"¿No podrías haberlo hecho de una forma más suave?" inquirió Ayaka con las manos en la cintra.

_"¿_Pretendes que la tire al suelo dándole unas palmaditas?" contestó Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, mirándola.

"No importa Iinchou, estoy bien." dijo Leona levantándose del suelo.

"Ahora se supone que el príncipe saca su espada y el hechizo refleja en ella, dando a la madrastra." dijo Kazumi, mirando a Yuna.

"Ahem… "_¡__NO! ¡Qué has hecho! ¡AH!_" exclamó Yuna, tirándose al suelo.

"Bien, por hoy es suficiente, acordaros de practicar en casa, mañana volveremos con esto." dijo Kazumi levantándose de su asiento.

"¡Sí!"

"¿Eso no tendría que decirlo yo?" sonrió Negi nerviosamente, mirando a Kazumi.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 20. **

**En el siguiente comenzara la obra, los sentimientos de Leona por Evangeline cada vez son mas fuertes, y ahora tendrá que ir a vivir con ella. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

El día de puertas abiertas en la escuela había llegado, la escuela tenía decoraciones por todo el lugar, habían paradas de comida y de juegos, y pequeñas tiendas para comprar regalos, tanto dentro de la escuela como fuera, también había una casa del terror y un maid café dentro de la escuela, en el exterior había un escenario que hacían conciertos y en el gimnasio, la clase se estaba preparando detrás del escenario ya que les tocaba hacer la obra.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya casi nos toca! ¡Espero que deis lo mejor y os esforcéis en esto!" pidió Ayaka mirándolos.

"Vamos Iinchou, todo irá bien, ya lo veras." sonrió Haruna. "¡Superaremos al maid café!"

Chisame suspiró y miró al techo, negando.

"¿Te tengo que recordar los ensayos?" preguntó Ayaka con las manos en la cintura, mirándola seriamente.

"Pero fue divertido."

"¡Te pareció divertido cuando el profesor Negi se tropezó con el cubo de la fregona!"

"Iinchou cálmate, ¡lo haremos lo mejor posible!" la animó Kazumi intentando calmarle.

"Eso espero…"

"¡Lo principal es no ponerse nervioso!" exclamó Haruna mientras levantaba el puño en el aire.

"Tienes razón." asintió Kaede.

"¡Y si la pifiamos, improvisamos!"

"Sí."

"Y si la pifiamos del todo y no sabemos improvisar, ¡a la porra la obra!"

"¡Haruna!"

"La obra acabara mal, a la gente no le gustara…" dijo Makie nerviosa con una sombra en su mirada.

"¿Ves? ¡No digas cosas como esas!"

"Vamos Makie, ¡era una broma!" exclamó Haruna mientras le daba unos golpes leves en el hombro.

"Ya pronto nos tocara, ¿estáis listas?" preguntó Negi, mirándolos.

"¡Sí!"

En ese momento, Kotaro fue donde estaban.

"¡Hola!"

"¿Kotaro? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Asuna.

"Chizuru me habló de la obra, así que vine a veros, ¿dónde está Negi?" preguntó Kotaro mirando el lugar.

"¿Negi? Está ahí." respondió Asuna señalando a Negi, Kotaro fue hacia él.

"Hey Negi, me dijo Chizuru que hacías de hada, pensé que estarías vestido de chica."

"Kotaro, no… Al final haré de hada, pero sin disfrazarme de mujer." respondió Negi, iba vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga larga, encima de ella, llevaba una túnica negra, unos pantalones largos negros y unos zapatos negros, además de ello, llevaba un sombrero de brujo.

"Pensamos que sería mejor de esta manera, Iinchou sangraba demasiadas veces por la nariz cuando veía a Negi disfrazado de mujer." dijo Kazumi con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando a Kotaro.

"Ah…" dijo Kotaro, mirando hacia Ayaka con una gota detrás la cabeza. "Sangrar por la nariz solo porque se disfrazó de mujer, no tiene remedio."

"¿Cuánto falta para que tengamos que salir, bouya? preguntó Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"No debe quedar demasiado."

"Eso lo dijiste antes."

"Tranquilícese ama, seguro que nos tocara pronto." dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila.

"¿Qué?" dijo Evangeline mirando a Kotaro ya que notó que la observaba.

"¿Cómo es que estas en esa forma? ¿Y de qué vas vestida?"

"¿Acaso no se nota?"

"¿Eres el príncipe?"

"¿Tienes algún problema con ello, cucho?" preguntó Evangeline alzando una ceja, iba vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga con chorreras, encima de ella, llevaba una levita que le llegaba por las piernas, por dentro la levita era de color rojo y por fuera de color negro, los pantalones eran negros y los zapatos del mismo color. "Y puedo usar mi forma adulta porque el director está firmando los papeles que me permiten ser libre de esa estúpida maldición."

"Tengo un nombre… No, no tengo nada en contra, entonces, ¿quién hace de Cenicienta?"

"Leona." dijo Natsumi que había ido donde estaban.

"Ah, es la nueva alumna, ¿no?, Chizuru me habló de ella."

"Sí, está ahí." respondió Natsumi señalándola con el dedo índice. "Leona, ¿puedes venir un momento?"

"Dime, Natsumi." dijo Leona yendo donde estaban, iba vestida con una blusa corta de manga ancha de color marrón claro, encima de ella llevaba un chaleco liso rojo sin mangas ni botones en forma de V, una falda larga granate y unos zapatos marrón oscuro.

"Este es Kotaro, es un amigo."

"¡Hola!" saludó Kotaro, Leona le saludó.

"Kotaro es un buen amigo de Negi, aunque no viene a esta escuela."

"Que pena Natsumi, ¿no?" sonrió Chizuru, detrás de ella.

"¡Chizuru!"

"Bueno, iré a coger asiento, ¡que os vaya bien!" se despidió Kotaro.

"¡Espera! Iré Contigo, así podré ver mejor la obra." susurró Kamo a Kotaro al oído, poniéndose en su hombro.

"Como quieras."

"¡Adiós Kotaro!" se escuchó a Asuna mientras él se iba, entonces una persona avisó a la clase de que ya les tocaba.

"Nos toca, ¿estáis listas?" sonrió Negi.

"¡Sí!" exclamaron algunas de la clase mientras un profesor se subía al escenario.

"A continuación, la clase 3A hará una obra de teatro, la Cenicienta." dijo el profesor, después dejó el escenario y apareció Kazumi dando comienzo a la obra.

En el escenario, Kazumi apareció con un micrófono que tenía y empezó a hablar mientras miraba al público.

"Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy, muy, **muy** lejano, erase una vez una joven que vivía con su padre, a pesar de que la esposa del hombre falleció, ellos vivían felices, pero un día el padre de la niña decidió casarse con una mujer arrogante para que su hija tuviera una madre, la mujer con quien se casó tenía dos hijas de la misma edad que la suya, al principio todo iba bien, pero un día el padre de la joven murió, entonces la mujer con quien se casó y sus dos hijas de repente cambiaron, comenzaron a maltratar a la hija del padre y obligarla a hacer todo tipo de trabajos domésticos, y así paso a ser la sirvienta de aquel hogar, desde ese día la joven que siempre tuvo un buen corazón, obedeció todas las órdenes y toleró los abusos de su madrastra y hermanastras, la joven a pesar de todo, soñaba con algún día encontrar el amor de su vida y vivir junto a ella." explicó Kazumi, dejó el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas que había detrás de ella mostrando a Leona limpiando la casa, el decorado detrás de ella, era el de una casa en el que había unos muebles de madera, una chimenea y un cubo de agua con su fregona.

"Tengo que darme prisa en terminar de limpiar la casa porque si no la madrastra me regañara de nuevo y no quiero quedarme de nuevo sin cenar…"

"¡Cenicienta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No me oíste? ¿Eres sorda o qué? Te he llamado antes." dijo Yuna, apareciendo en el escenario.

"Perdone, estaba acabando de limpiar los muebles…"

"¿Todavía estás limpiándolos? Pero mira que eres lenta, después de todo lo que hago por ti y ni siquiera sabes hacer lo que te pido."

"Lo siento…"

"¡Silencio!, tengo más trabajo para ti, la alfombra que hay en el comedor… ¡Bárrela, lávala, sécala! ¡Las ventanas que hay en la casa límpialas! También quiero que haga lo mismo con las cortinas, el baño, los dormitorios y-"

"Pero señora… Ya lo limpié todo…"

"¡Entonces límpialo todo de nuevo! También… No te olvides de regar el jardín, quitar la mala hierba, barrer, fregar los platos, limpiar la chimenea, lavar la ropa, plancharla y coserla… Ah, no te olvides de preparar la comida, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, señora…"

"Bien, empieza ahora mismo y no me molestes para nada, voy a estar con Anastasia y Griselda practicando con la música en su habitación."

"Sí señora…"

Yuna dejó el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron.

"Mientras tanto en el palacio, el rey estaba hablando con uno de sus guardias sobre su hijo en una sala del palacio." comentó Kazumi, mientras hablaba su voz se escuchaba en el lugar, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una sala en la que había varios cuadros y una mesa amplia con sus respectivas sillas.

"¿Me entiendes? ¡Ya es hora de que mi hijo se case con alguien! ¡Ya tiene la edad y lo sé mejor que nadie!" exclamó Setsuna sentada en una silla mientras le daba un golpe leve a la mesa.

"Sí, mi señor, pero creo que debería tener paciencia en estos temas." respondió Kaede, a su lado.

"¿Qué? Yo tengo un montón de paciencia, ¡sobre todo en estos temas! Tengo cada vez más años… Igual que mi esposa, me gustaría tener nietos para verlos crecer… Pero no hay manera, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Además, no pienso estar toda la eternidad siendo rey, ¡por qué si es eso lo que cree, está equivocado!" exclamó Setsuna levantándose de la silla.

"Lo entiendo mi señor, pero no creo que se trate de eso… Yo creo que-"

"No…" dijo Setsuna yendo hacia donde estaban los cuadros, dando la espalda a Kaede. "Tú no sabes que es ver que los años vayan pasando, y pasando cada vez más… Y que el chico vaya creciendo y creciendo… ¡Y que no encuentre a ninguna joven para casarse! Yo… Yo solo quiero que se case y poder tener nietos… ¡Hasta el rey del reino de al lado tiene nietos! Y yo no tengo ninguno, ¡encima es mucho más joven que yo! ¡Y no sabes que es que te digan cada vez que te ven cuando se casará tu hijo!" Setsuna se dio la vuelta, mirando a Kaede.

"No se preocupe mi señor, es mejor dejarlo solo con estos temas y no agobiarlo."

"¿Qué? ¡Solo! ¿Dejar al chico solo? ¡Solo con sus tonterías absurdas! Lo que tiene que hacer es centrarse de una vez en elegir esposa, ¡y yo no lo agobio!"

"No, claro… Pero mi señor, el amor…"

"¿Amor? Paparruchas, que estás diciendo, solo se trata de un joven que encuentra a una joven en un ambiente adecuado y romántico, entonces cuando se haya hecho, ¡nosotros nos encargamos del resto! Y listo." comentó Setsuna sentándose en la silla de nuevo.

"Claro… Un ambiente adecuado y romántico… ¿Quiere que organice algún concurso?"

"¿Eh? No, no quiero ningún concurso, eso no tiene un ambiente adecuado y nada de romántico, además, el año pasado ya hice uno… ¡Y mi hijo no se fijó ni en una sola joven de TODAS las que había en ese concurso! ¡Si se fijaba más en los patos que había en ese lago que en todo lo demás! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡En los patos!"

"Quizás estaba pensando en algo en aquel momento mi señor."

"¿Pensando? Sea lo que sea, dudo que estuviera pensando en casarse, realmente no lo entiendo."

"Entonces, ¿tiene alguna idea para ello? Mi señor."

"Veamos… Déjame pensar… Algo que este bien, ¡lo tengo! ¡Un baile!"

"¿Un baile?"

"Exacto, ¡un baile! ¡Un baile en el palacio! De esta forma, todas las jóvenes estarán ahí y si mi hijo está presente en el baile, ¿alguna captará su atención no?, ¿No es así?"

"Sí, mi señor, si usted lo dice…"

"Entonces los dos se mirarán fijamente y con la música adecuada y todo lo demás... ¡Habrá boda por fin! Esta vez tiene que salir bien, ¿lo has entendido?"

"Sí mi señor, como ordene, ¿cuándo quiere que se celebre el baile?"

"¡Hoy!"

"¿Hoy?"

"¡Sí! El baile será esta noche, y procura que no falte ninguna joven del reino, la nobleza, la burguesía y los campesinos, quiero que estén todos, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido, mi señor, por cierto, el baile, ¿lo quiere con mascara o sin mascara?"

"¿Eh? No, sin mascara, que se vean el rostro, por cierto… ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Quiero hablar sobre esto con él."

"Creo que esta con la reina en su habitación, por cierto, ¿y si él se enamora de una humana? Ya que en el baile habrá tanta gente-"

"No te preocupes, él sabe perfectamente que debe casarse con alguien de su misma clase, bien, iré a verlo, tu prepara el baile y envía a alguien para que envíe las invitaciones a las casas."

"Entendido mi señor, ahora con su permiso, iré a prepararlo todo para el baile y avisar a que vayan con las invitaciones…"

Las cortinas se cerraron y cuando se abrieron, había un decorado de una habitación, en que había una ventana, aparte de la cama, también había un escritorio de madera y un armario.

"Hijo, sé que no te gusta hablar sobre el tema, pero, ya han pasado bastantes años… Demasiados… ¿No crees que deberías encontrar a una joven para casarte?, sabes que a tu padre le gustaría que te casaras con alguna joven… Por eso insiste tanto." dijo Konoka sentada en la cama.

"Me casare cuando quiera y donde quiera." dijo Evangeline apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Ya… No es que no te entienda, me gustaría darte más tiempo, pero, tu padre en este tema sabes que es… Impaciente, al final si esto sigue así te comprometerá con alguna joven."

"¿Qué? Ni hablar, no pienso estar comprometido con alguien que no me gusta, me da igual cómo se ponga."

"Lo entiendo, pero ¿seguro que no estás interesado en ninguna? Tu padre escogió algunas jóvenes para ti, para que pudieras decidir con quién casarte…"

"No me interesa ninguna de las que escogió."

"¿No? ¿Y la joven de hace unos días?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Era obvio que solo estaba interesada en ser reina, se le notaba nada más en entrar por la puerta."

"¿Y las demás jóvenes?"

"No me interesó ninguna."

"¿Tampoco? ¿Por qué?"

"¿_Por qué_?" inquirió Evangeline yendo hacia donde estaba Konoka. "Una joven era increíblemente engreída no paraba de creerse superior a todo, otra joven solo sabía hablar de ella y lo sé muy bien porque se pasó dos horas hablando de lo mismo, de ella y nada más que ella, otra joven solo estaba interesada en el dinero, en cuanto supo el dinero que teníamos se puso a hacer cuentas e hizo una lista larguísima que parecía no tener fin de cosas que quería tener, pero… La peor de ellas fue la que nada más en verme se lanzó sobre mí y no quería soltarme…" explicó Evangeline mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura. "De verdad, no sé cómo escoge las jóvenes mi padre."

"Entiendo… Entonces, ¿crees que algún día te enamorarás de alguna joven? Al menos sentir algo."

"No lo sé." dijo Evangeline mientras iba hasta la ventana de la habitación, sentándose en el bordillo. "No sé si algún día podré sentir algo por alguien… Pero, sé que debe de estar en algún lugar… Sea en este reino o en otra parte de este mundo, es solo que todavía no he podido encontrarla, pero estoy seguro de que cuando la encuentre sentiré algo en mi corazón que hará que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella… Y solo querré estar a su lado, además, antes de nada, quiero que la joven me acepte por lo que soy."

"¿Quieres decir, un vampiro?"

"SÍ, la mayoría solo le interesa ser reina, no le interesa lo demás, y seguramente que cuando se enterase de que soy un vampiro, se marcharía corriendo."

"Está bien, espero que la encuentres algún día… Por lo menos antes de que tu padre se desespere más todavía…"

"Hola." dijo Setsuna apareciendo en el escenario y yendo donde estaban.

"Hola querido, ¿nos quieres decir algo?"

"Sí, pero antes, ¿cómo fue con la joven de hace unos días? "

"Bueno… Veras."

"Tampoco le interesó, como el resto."

"Acertaste."

"Ya me lo imaginaba que sería eso…"

"¿Quieres que te explique por qué?" la miró Evangeline.

"No hace falta hijo, ¿dime que nos quieres decir?" preguntó Konoka.

"Bien, sobre eso, veréis, esta noche habrá un baile en el que asistirán todas las jóvenes que hay en el reino."

"¿Un baile? ¡Es una buena idea!" sonrió Konoka, levantándose de la cama.

"Lo sé, oh… Por cierto, tú tienes que estar presente en el baile hijo."

"¿Qué? Por qué tengo que estar presente también." exigió Evangeline yendo hacia Setsuna con una expresión molesta.

"Porque el baile se hace por ti, puede que al fin capte tu atención alguna joven y así casarte con ella."

"Ah… Otra vez con ese tema, siempre lo mismo, bien, asistiré al baile como dices." suspiró Evangeline con las manos en la cintura.

"Bien, ya tengo ganas de que empiece el baile." sonrió Setsuna.

"¡Sera divertido!" sonrió Konoka.

"Claro… Seguro…" dijo Evangeline, entonces las cortinas se cerraron.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 21.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	24. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

"Mientras que en el palacio estaban preparando el baile, Cenicienta estaba limpiando la casa, entonces un guardia de palacio llamó a la puerta principal y Cenicienta le abrió la puerta." comentó Kazumi, mientras hablaba su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron.

"Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Buenas tardes, tengo un mensaje urgente de su majestad." respondió Chachamaru dándole la invitación.

"Gracias."

"Bien, ahora si me permite, tengo que ir a las demás casas." dijo Chachamaru, entonces dejó el escenario.

"¿Que pondrá en la carta?" se preguntó Leona con curiosidad, mirando la carta. "El guardia dijo que era urgente… Tendré que interrumpir la canción del ruiseñor…"

Se cerraron las cortinas y cuando se abrieron, mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía un piano y algunos muebles de madera.

"Ah… Perdone señora…" dijo Leona apareciendo en el escenario, Yuna estaba sentada en una silla delante de un piano mientras que Ayaka y Asuna estaban a su lado.

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Te dije que no interrumpieras para nada!"

"No sabrá lo que significan esas palabras madre." dijo Ayaka con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Lo sé, pero… Un guardia de palacio vino a casa y me dio esta carta… Dijo que era urgente."

"¿Una carta urgente?" parpadeó varias veces. Ayaka.

"¿De palacio?" añadió Asuna sorprendida.

"¡Dámela Cenicienta!" exigió Ayaka yendo hacia Leona.

"¡No! ¡Dámela a mí!" exigió Asuna intentando quitársela.

"¡Es mía! ¡La he pedido antes que tú!"

"¡No! ¡Es mía! ¡Dámela!"

"Chicas, chicas, compostura, ya la leo yo." intervino Yuna cogiendo la carta. _"_Veamos dice; 'Sus majestades los reyes tienen el placer de invitar a todas las jóvenes casaderas del reino al baile que se celebrará esta noche en el palacio en honor al joven príncipe'."

"¡Un baile en el palacio!"

"Y invitan a todas las jóvenes casaderas, es decir, ¡nosotras!"

"¡Llevare mi vestido nuevo! Cuando el príncipe me vea, seguro que se enamorará de mí."

"Estás equivocada hermana, se enamorará de mí, ¡bailará conmigo toda la noche!"

"Estoy segura de que las dos seréis las chicas más bellas y elegantes que nunca haya visto el príncipe, ahora hijas, tenemos que darnos prisa, no tenemos todo el día, el baile es esta noche."

"Esperar." dijo Leona antes de que ellas dejaran el escenario.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Cenicienta?" preguntó Yuna con las manos en la cintura, mirándola.

"Señora… Entonces, ¿podré ir yo?"

"¿Tú? ¿Al baile de palacio? ¡Ha!" dijo Asuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Te imaginas, Griselda, Cenicienta bailando con el príncipe"

"Señorita, ¿me concede este baile?"

"Sería un honor, ¿le importaría sujetarme la escoba, por favor? ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA!"

"Bueno, ¿y por qué no? La carta dice que, por orden de los reyes, todas las jóvenes deben ir al baile." las miró Leona seriamente.

"Es cierto, en la carta está escrito eso, no veo la razón por la que no puedas ir… Si acabas las tareas de casa…" suspiró Yuna.

"¡Lo haré! Lo prometo, ¡acabaré a tiempo!"

"Oh, y por supuesto, encuentra algo de ropa decente para el baile en vez de esos trapos que llevas."

"Encontraré algo de ropa, ¡gracias señora!" exclamó Leona, entonces dejó el escenario.

"¡Pero madre! ¡Por qué! ¡Ella nos dejara en ridículo delante de todos! No tiene ninguna ropa decente."

"Tiene razón madre, nos dejará en ridículo, no tiene maneras, es una sirvienta, siempre usa esas ropas horribles, ¿sabes lo que le has dicho?"

"Por supuesto, dije; 'Si acabas'."

"Ah… Si ella acaba…."

"Que lista eres madre."

"Vamos chicas, tenemos mucho que hacer."

Las cortinas se cerraron y al abrirse, se mostró un decorado que tenía una habitación, con una cama y un mueble de madera.

"Debo de darme prisa en hacer las tareas y así hacerme un vestido para el baile."

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Prepárame el baño!" se escuchó la voz de Asuna.

"¡Yo quiero que me prepares el baño también! ¡Y después plancha mi vestido y rápido! Oh… Y ten cuidado con los volantes del vestido." se escuchó la voz de Ayaka.

"Cenicienta prepara el baño a las tres, después sube y péinanos, también haznos la manicura, plancha la ropa y dile a la persona del carruaje que esté listo para cuando salgamos." se escuchó la voz de Yuna.

"¡Sí, señora!"

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Date prisa!"

"¡Cenicienta!"

"¡Ya voy!" exclamó Leona, entonces dejó el escenario y aparecieron Chisame, Fuka y Fumika.

"Pobre Cenicienta…" suspiró Fumika.

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta! ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¿No saben hacer nada?" preguntó Fuka con una expresión molesta.

"¿Sabéis qué?" dijo Chisame mirándolas seriamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Cenicienta no irá al baile."

"¡Por qué!"

"Ya lo veis, ellas enviaran trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo a Cenicienta, por eso, nunca será capaz de terminar a tiempo."

"Tienes razón, Cenicienta nunca será capaz de terminar su vestido…"

"Pobre Cenicienta, ¡no es justo! ¡Siempre igual! Cenicienta… Cenicienta… ¡Limpia las ventanas!, ¡barre la casa!, ¡friega los platos!, ¡plancha la ropa!"

"¡Cenicienta!" se escuchó la voz de Ayaka.

"¡Otra vez! Porque soy un ratón porque si no…" dijo Fuka con una expresión de enfado y con el puño levantado.

"Cálmate." pidió Chisame poniéndole la mano en el hombro. "Tengo una idea, nosotros le haremos el vestido a Cenicienta."

"¿En serio? Sí, ¡es una buena idea!" sonrió Fuka.

"Entonces, empecemos con el vestido."

Las cortinas se cerraron.

"Mientras los ratones hacían el vestido a Cenicienta, la madrastra y las hermanastras estaban discutiendo sobre la ropa que llevarían al baile." dijo Kazumi, mientras hablaba su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado que tenía una habitación con un armario, dos camas y muebles de madera.

"Madre, porque si todas las chicas llevan vestidos bonitos, ¡yo siempre tengo que llevar estos vestidos fuera de moda! Y esta cinta… No la pienso llevar, ¡es horrible!" exclamó Ayaka tirando la cinta al suelo.

"¿De qué te quejas? ¡Este collar sí que es realmente horrible! No lo quiero, ¡a la basura!" exclamó Asuna tirando el collar al suelo.

"Chicas, compostura."

"Pero madre, ¡el príncipe no se fijara en mí!"

Mientras discutían Fuka y Fumika aparecieron, cogieron la cinta y el collar que habían tirado y dejaron el escenario_. _

"Tranquilas, estoy segura de que el príncipe se fijara en vosotras y las demás jóvenes del baile tendrán envidia de vosotras."

"¿De verdad, madre?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¡seguro que el príncipe pensara que soy hermosa!"

"No, ¡el príncipe se sorprenderá de mi hermoso cabello!" exclamó Ayaka mientras se apartaba su pelo con la mano.

"No seas ingenua, el príncipe se enamorará de mí, ¡será amor a primera vista!"

"¡No! ¡El príncipe se enamorará de mí!"

"¡Chicas! Tenemos que ir al baile, ¡dejar de discutir y daos prisa! Oh, es cierto… ¡Cenicienta!"

"¿Me llamaba, señora?" preguntó Leona apareciendo en el escenario.

"Sí, quiero que vayas a comprar la comida para mañana y también que compres ropa y todo lo que te he puesto en la lista, date prisa." ordenó Yuna mientras le daba la lista de la compra.

"Sí, señora."

Las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron de nuevo, mostraron un decorado de un mercado que tenía diferentes paradas y un reloj.

"Bien, creo que no falta nada más…" dijo Leona mientras llevaba una cesta con comida, las bolsas de la ropa y todo lo demás que había en la lista. "Espero no tropezarme, con todo lo que llevo es difícil saber por dónde voy… ¿Qué hora debe ser? Espero que no se me haya hecho demasiado tarde…" miró el reloj y cuando vio la hora que era, se dio cuenta de que se había hecho tarde.

"¡Ah! ¡Debo darme prisa en volver!" exclamó Leona con una expresión preocupada, entonces Evangeline apareció en el escenario, y Leona fue corriendo hacia ella, las dos chocaron y se cayeron al suelo con todo lo que Leona había comprado.

"¡AH! ¡Lo siento! Es culpa mía, no veía por donde iba…"

"No importa, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí." dijo Leona_, _se quedaron unos segundos mirándose como si el tiempo se hubiese parado en ese momento, entonces Leona se puso a recoger lo que se le había caído.

"Espera, te ayudo a recoger las cosas."

"Gracias…"

"Sí que vas cargada, ¿no tienes a nadie que te ayude?"

"No."

"Ya veo, ¿quieres que te ayude con ello? Así podrás ver por dónde vas."

"¿Qué? No, no es necesario."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Sí."

"Como quieras, por cierto, ¿por qué tenías tanta prisa?" preguntó Evangeline mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Bueno, quería regresar donde vivo para poder ir al baile…"

"¿Al baile? ¿El de palacio?"

"Sí, nunca he estado en uno, por eso, me gustaría poder ir."

"Ah, claro, deben de haberte dado la invitación."

"Sí, bueno, yo debería irme…"

"Claro, perdona, no te entretengo más… Por cierto." dijo Evangeline antes de Leona que dejara el escenario.

"¿Que?" dijo Leona mirándola.

"Espero que puedas ir al baile, seguro que al príncipe le gustaría conocerte."

"¿El príncipe? No creo que se fijara en mí…" dijo Leona mirando hacia otro lado.

"Quien sabe." sonrió Evangeline. "Entonces, adiós."

"Adiós." se despidió Leona mientras dejaba el escenario.

"Al final, no le pregunte como se llamaba… Bueno, podré preguntárselo en el baile." dijo Evangeline, entonces dejó el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía una cama bastante amplia, un armario, un escritorio, una ventana, una mesa en la que había encima de ella una bandeja con un jarrón de agua y unos vasos, también al lado de la mesa había una silla, Evangeline estaba apoyada en el bordillo de la ventana

"Hola." saludó Haruna apareciendo en el escenario.

"Eres tú… ¿A qué has venido?"

"Vaya, no hace falta que te alegres tanto al verme, dime, ¿cómo esta nuestro príncipe favorito hoy? ¿Animado por el baile de esta noche?" preguntó Haruna mientras se sentaba en la silla, entonces cogió un vaso de la bandeja y se puso agua en él.

"¿El baile?"

"Sí, ya sabes, aquel que ha organizado tu padre."

"¿Para eso has venido, no?"

"Oh, vamos, sabes que me gustan ese tipo de fiestas… Por cierto, ¿qué hacías mirando por la ventana? Si hubiera algo interesante lo entendería, pero solo se ve el palacio y el bosque de enfrente."

"Estaba pensando."

"¿Pensando? ¿Se puede saber en qué? Déjame adivinar, en el baile y en el asunto de casarte con alguna joven."

"No exactamente."

"¿No? Bueno de todas formas, ya sé que no te gustará ninguna, y entonces, ¿en qué pensabas?" preguntó Haruna mientras cogía el vaso y empezaba a beber.

"En una joven que conocí esta tarde." respondió Evangeline, entonces Haruna escupió el agua bruscamente, dejó el vaso en la bandeja y miró a Evangeline.

"¿Tú? ¿Interesado por una joven? Si se entera tu padre…"

"No le digas nada sobre esto, al menos de momento, ¿entendido?"

"Claro, como quieras, y dime, ¿cómo se llama?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Dónde vive?"

"No lo sé, no se lo pude preguntar."

"¿Sabes si irá al baile?"

"Sí, tiene la invitación."

"Bueno es algo, al menos esta vez no prestaras más atención a los patos, cada vez que recuerdo el concurso…"

Las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, había un decorado mostrando una habitación, tenía una cama, muebles de madera, un espejo y una alfombra en el suelo.

"Bien, ya estamos listas, faltan pocos minutos para el baile… ¡Cenicienta!"

"¿Sí, señora?" preguntó Leona apareciendo en el escenario.

"¿Esta listo el carruaje?"

"Sí, el carruaje está listo señora."

"Pero… Cenicienta, ¿no estas lista todavía?"

"No señora, porque no iré al baile."

"¿No? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tuve tiempo de hacer mi vestido."

"Oh… ¡Es una lástima! Pero no te preocupes, habrá más bailes…"

"Sí señora, buenas noches."

Las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron mostraron el decorado de una habitación_,_ tenía una cama y un mueble de madera, entonces Leona apareció en el escenario.

"Eso es… ¿Un vestido? Pero… Cómo…" dijo Leona mirándolo, el vestido estaba encima de la cama, era de color verde claro y llevaba unos lazos azules de adorno, además de un collar.

"¡Cenicienta!" exclamó Fumika apareciendo en el escenario con Chisame y Fuka.

"¡Hicimos el vestido para ti!"

"Sí, acabamos el vestido a tiempo."

"No sé qué decir… ¡Gracias!"

"No te preocupes, pero, ahora date prisa, ¡antes de que se vayan!" exclamó Chisame.

"¡Sí!"

Las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, había un decorado mostrando una sala en la que había muebles de madera, un espejo y una alfombra en el suelo.

"Bien, ¡Vámonos!" exclamó Yuna casi dejando el escenario.

"¡Esperar!" pidió Leona apareciendo en el escenario.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ayaka mirándola.

"¡Es Cenicienta!" exclamó Asuna sorprendida.

"¡Por favor! ¡Esperar!"

"Pero… Cómo…" dijo Yuna viendo que tenía un vestido.

"Tengo un vestido, ¿puedo ir así?"

"¡Madre! ¡No la dejes ir al baile!"

"¡Eso mismo!"

"Chicas, chicas, hicimos un trato, ¿no es así, Cenicienta?" dijo Yuna acercándose a ella. También… El collar que llevas puesto… Es muy hermoso, ¿no te parece Griselda?" preguntó mirando a Asuna mientras tocaba el collar que llevaba puesto Leona.

"NO, no estoy de acuerdo…" respondió Asuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Yo pienso que… ¡AH! ¡Ese collar es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!" exclamó quitándole el collar a Leona.

"¡Madre! Esa cinta… ¡Es mía!" exclamó Ayaka quitándole la cinta, mientras le destrozaba el vestido a Leona.

"¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Parar! Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde al palacio, buenas noches Cenicienta." se despidió Yuna dejando el escenario con Asuna y Ayaka.

"Por qué…" dijo Leona dejando el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron.

"Cenicienta dejó la casa y se fue a un jardín que había cerca de donde vivía, entonces, se sentó en un banco y se puso a llorar." comentó Kazumi, mientras hablaba su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de un parque, tenía varios bancos para sentarse, una fuente, árboles, una calabaza y un perro, también se bajaron las luces del escenario un poco para que se viera oscuro, y así pareciera que fuera de noche.

"¿Por qué? ¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Leona sentada en el banco. "Desde que mi padre murió, mi vida ha cambiado tanto, no tiene solución, bueno, no importa, después de todo, ¿qué es un baile en el palacio? Seguro que es algo muy aburrido, molesto y completamente… Maravilloso y me lo voy a perder… Esto no cambiará nunca… Nada vale la pena…"

"¿Qué te ocurre? Supongo que no estarás hablado en serio." dijo Negi apareciendo en el escenario.

"Por supuesto que si… Ya he perdido toda esperanza…"

"Si hubieras perdido toda esperanza yo no estaría aquí, ¡y aquí estoy!" exclamó Negi poniéndole la mano en el hombro. "Oh, vamos anímate, no puedes ir al baile con esa cara."

"¿Al baile? Pero si yo no…"

"¡Por supuesto que iras al baile! Pero debemos darnos prisa… La magia tarda un poco…"

"¿La magia? Entonces tú eres…"

"¡Yo soy tu hada madrina! Veamos… Es necesario un carruaje, caballos, un cochero y un lacayo, bueno, para eso, usaré los ratones y otros animales que haya por aquí, bien, ¡empecemos!" sonrió Negi mientras Chisame, Fuka y Fumika aparecieron en el escenario, Negi movió la varita y se apagaron las luces, cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, había un carruaje, un cochero y un lacayo en el escenario.

"¡Ella convirtió la calabaza en un carruaje!" exclamó Fumika sorprendida.

"¡Y también convirtió al perro en un lacayo!" añadió Fuka.

"Faltan caballos… ¡Ya sé! ¡Los ratones!"

"Oh… ¡Ella se refiere a nosotros!" exclamó Chisame retrocediendo.

"No os preocupéis, ¿no queréis ayudar a Cenicienta?" las miró Negi.

"¡Sí!

"¡Claro!"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Chisame, las luces del escenario se apagaron, Chisame, Fuka y Fumika dejaron el escenario y pusieron caballos en su lugar que la clase había hecho, entonces, encendieron de nuevo las luces.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Todo listo!"

"Disculpe… Mi ropa…"

"Oh, si… Tu ropa es… ¡AH!" exclamó Negi mirando a Leona. "Perdona, la ropa, ¡no puedes ir con eso! ¡Ahora mismo te daré un vestido!" las luces se apagaron, entonces Leona dejó el escenario, se cambió de ropa rápidamente y regresó al escenario, entonces se encendieron las luces.

"Estas hermosa con ese vestido." dijo Negi, Leona llevaba ahora un vestido de color rojo claro en el que tenía algo de escote, unos guantes largos de color negro y unos zapatos de cristal.

"¡Es un vestido precioso! ¡Gracias! Es como un sueño."

"Sí, pero como en todos los sueños… Tiene un final, cuando las campanas suenen a medianoche, tendrás que dejar el baile y volver, entonces después de unos minutos, el hechizo desaparecerá y todo volverá a ser como antes, recuérdalo Cenicienta, a las doce."

"Está bien, no sé cómo darle las gracias."

"¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Vamos! ¡Vete o llegaras tarde al baile!"

"¡Sí! ¡Adiós!" se despidió Leona mientras se subía al carruaje, entonces las cortinas se cerraron.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 22. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**

**PD: Dejo aquí los personajes que hacen cada uno en la obra:**

**ROLES**

REY- Setsuna

REINA- Konoka

PRINCIPE- Evangeline

MADRASTRA- Yuna

HERMANASTRAS- Asuna y Ayaka

AMIGO DEL PRINCIPE- Haruna

GUARDIAS- Kaede y Ku Fei

MENSAJERO REAL- Chachamaru

CENICIENTA- Leona

RATONES- Chisame, Fuka y Fumika

ASISTENTE- Natsumi

HADA MADRINA- Negi

NARRADOR- Kazumi

CONDUCTOR DEL CARRUAJE- Yue

CURA- Misora

BANDA SONORA- Misa, Sakurado, Ako y Kugimiya

PRINCESAS DEL BAILE- Zazie, Akira y Makie

GENTE DEL BAILE- Satsuki, Nodoka, Mana, Chizuru y Satomi


	25. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

"Mientras Cenicienta iba hacia el palacio, los reyes, el príncipe y uno de los guardias estaban viendo el baile de palacio." comentó Kazumi, mientras hablaba su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de un salón de baile, había unas ventanas amplias con cortinas y dos palcos, en el escenario estaban, Satsuki, Nodoka, Mana, Natsumi y Satomi, aparte de Setsuna, Konoka, Kaede y Evangline.

"Míralo, aburrido, no muestra interés en ninguna joven." suspiró Setsuna sentada en el palco, mirándola, después señaló con el dedo índice a las demás.

"Debes tener paciencia, seguro que algún día se interesará por alguna." sonrió Konoka sentada a su lado, mirándola.

"Algún día… ¡Y cuando será ese día! ¡Realmente no lo entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que él se interese por alguna? Organicé un concurso, le escogí jóvenes doncellas y un montón de cosas más, ¡pero él no se fijó en ninguna!" exclamó Setsuna, tapándose la cara con la mano.

"Debes de darle más tiempo." dijo Konoka mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Setsuna.

"¿Tiempo?" inquirió Setsuna mirándola. ¿Más tiempo todavía? ¡Al final el rey del reino de al lado será bisabuelo a este paso y no me extrañaría!"

"¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?"

"¡Guardia!" llamó Setsuna a Kaede, quien estaba a su lado. "¡Dile a mi hijo que baje a saludar a las doncellas!"

"Sí, mi señor."

"Y ahora para que se me enamore de una humana, con todas las vampiras que le he presentado, ya me remata."

"Yo creo que tampoco sería tan malo, hace tiempo que vivimos con los humanos."

"¿Qué no sería tan malo? Desde hace tiempo que hemos seguido con esta tradición." dijo Setsuna mientras Kaede bajo del palco y se fue al que estaba Evangeline.

"Su alteza." le llamó Kaede mirando a Evangeline quien estaba apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos del asiento y la cabeza sobre su mano, mirando con una expresión aburrida a las que había en el escenario. "El rey quiere que vayas a saludar a las doncellas:"

"Está bien." dijo sin emoción Evangeline mientras Ku Fei apareció en el escenario, sacó un papel que tenía y comenzó a leerlo.

"La princesa Azie de la malabare." la nombró Ku Fei mientras aparecía Zazie en el escenario.

"La princesa Akie de la gymnastique." la nombró Ku Fei mientras aparecía Makie en el escenario.

"La princesa Kira de la natazione." la nombró Ku Fei mientras aparecía Akira en el escenario, Evangeline las saludo.

"Las madmuaseles Griselda y Anastasia Tremanie." las nombró Ku Fei mientras aparecían Asuna y Ayaka en el escenario.

"Oh… Esto no se acaba nunca." suspiró Evangeline mirando al techo.

"¡Bah! ¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Esta aburrido y no se fija en ninguna!" exclamó Setsuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Paciencia." aconsejó Konoka mirándola.

"¿Paciencia? ¡Yo a su edad estaba casado!"

"Eran otros tiempos."

"¿Cómo que otros tiempos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No te preocupes, se casará cuando encuentre a la joven apropiada." sonrió Konoka mientras Haruna aparecía en el escenario y subía al palco.

"Entonces, ¿a qué está esperando? ¡Quiero que se case de una vez!"

"Tu esposa tiene razón." dijo Haruna detrás de ellas.

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Siempre te encuentro en todas las fiestas que hago, ¿a qué has venido?" preguntó Setsuna mirándola seriamente.

"De tal palo tal astilla… Me gustan este tipo de fiestas."

"Ya te encantan, siempre te encuentro con un plato o con alguna bebida en la mano."

"Recuerda que es amigo de nuestro hijo, por eso viene a las que hacemos, ¿no?"

"Claro." sonrió Haruna.

"Bah, de todas formas déjame ver si mi hijo presta atención en alguna joven."

"Si son todas como las que anteriores…" suspiró Haruna negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" inquirió Setsuna con un tono severo, alzando una ceja.

"Nada."

"Oh, mira, esa joven parece la apropiada." dijo de repente Setsuna con una voz que parecía emocionada, Evangeline saludó a la doncella y cuando terminó de saludar, bostezó.

"No, tampoco captó su interés, ¿cuántas van ya?" preguntó Haruna.

"Creo que unas cinco." sonrió Konoka.

"Bien, quizá supere el récord."

"¿Cuándo dices que te vas?" preguntó Setsuna mirando a Haruna.

"Mira, va a saludar otra joven." contestó Haruna desviando la pregunta, Evangeline la saludó y después miró hacia otra parte.

"¡AH! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Debe de haber al menos una que haga de una buena madre!"

"¡Querido!"

"Ejem, digo… Esposa."

"¿Y si se enamora de una humana?"

"Otro, desde hace tiempo-"

"Ya lo sé, la tradición y todo eso, siempre dices lo mismo, pero si el muchacho se enamora que importa, total, ¿no quieres que se case?"

"Eso mismo pienso yo." añadió Konoka.

"Bah, tonterías, él se casará con alguien de su misma clase, es decir, una vampira, ahora dejarme ver si por fin se interesa en alguna."

"Si me permitís recordarle majestad, traté de advertiros… Pero… No me prestasteis atención, pensasteis que, en el baile, el joven encontraría a la joven de sus sueños…" comentó Kaede mientras Leona aparecía en el escenario.

"¿Y esa joven?" dijo Haruna mirándola.

"Os imagináis que el joven príncipe se inclina ante la concurrencia, levanta la vista y de repente, se queda de piedra, porque allí delante de sus propios ojos, descubre a la joven de sus sueños, ¿quién es ella o de dónde viene?" comentó Kaede mientras Evangeline fue hacia Leona.

"Perdona, ¿quién eres? No te había visto antes."

"¿Ah? Disculpe alteza, acabo de llegar…"

"No le importa porque su corazón le dice que esa joven es la que siempre ha estado esperando… Pero esas cosas solo pasan en los cuentos, en la realidad no ocurren."

"Te has levantado muy poético, ¿no?" dijo Haruna con las manos en la cintura.

"¡Con que no, eh! ¡Mira eso! ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?" preguntó Setsuna mientras cogía el brazo a Kaede y señalaba a Leona con el dedo índice.

"No mi señor, no la conozco de nada."

"Debe de ser ella…" dijo Haruna poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

"¿Has dicho algo?" la miró Setsuna.

"¿Qué? No, nada, ¿es una conocida tuya?"

"No."

"Así que no la conoces… Bueno, ¡no importa! ¡Por fin encontró a alguien! ¡La música! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Poner el vals! ¡Y bajar las luces!"

"Cálmate querido…" pidió Konoka, entonces pusieron la música, bajaron las luces y enfocaron a Leona y Evangeline.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Evangeline mientras le tendía la mano a Leona.

"Está bien." asintió Leona, tomándole la mano, entonces empezaron a bailar.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa… Es la primera vez que bailo con alguien…"

"No te preocupes, yo te guiaré."

"¡Bien! ¡Esto está hecho! Iremos a descansar…" dijo Setsuna levantándose del asiento.

"Tenéis razón… Yo también iré-"

"¡No! Me estaba refiriendo a la reina y a mí, ¡tú te quedas aquí vigilando!" ordenó Setsuna a Kaede.

"Creo que él debería descansar también, estuvo todo el día preparando el baile." dijo Konoka mirándola.

"Está bien… Entonces, envía alguien para que nadie los moleste y cuando mi hijo se le declare a la joven, que venga a avisarme inmediatamente, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, mi señor, así lo haré." respondió Kaede haciendo una reverencia.

"Bien." dijo Setsuna mientras dejaba el escenario con Konoka.

"Bueno, creo que también me iré…"

"¿También prefiere irse, señor?"

"No me llames así, no hace falta que seas tan formal… Y no, me refería a que iré a coger otra bebida, se me ha acabado la que tengo."

"Como quiera, señor."

"Te dije que no me llames 'Señor'." suspiró Haruna mirando a Kaede, entonces le dio la bebida que tenía en la mano.

"Eso es por llamarme de esa forma, tírala por mí."

"Como quiera, señor."

"Sabes, a veces pienso que más que ser un guardia de palacio, pareces un mayordomo con esa actitud…" suspiró Haruna, entonces dejó el escenario.

"¿Quieres que después de bailar vayamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín del palacio?" preguntó Evangeline mientras bailaba con Leona.

"Está bien."

"¿Quién es ella madre?" preguntó Ayaka mirando a Yuna.

"¿La conocemos?" añadió Asuna.

"Bueno, parece que el príncipe la conoce…" respondió Yuna mirando a Leona y Evangeline mientras bailaban.

"Pero… Yo nunca la había visto antes." dijo Ayaka mirándolas.

"Yo tampoco, un momento… La cara de esa joven… Me resulta familiar…" dijo Yuna poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, la música terminó y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, mostraron un decorado de un jardín, tenía una fuente de agua y unos bancos.

"Al final, bailaste bien."

"Eso es porque me guiasteis."

"Me recuerdas… Tú… ¿Eres con quien me encontré esta tarde, verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te diste cuenta? Soy el mismo joven que conociste, el que te ayudó con lo que habías comprado." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¡Ah! ¡No lo sabía! Perdone yo-"

"No importa, hay veces que me apetece salir a dar una vuelta, pero sin que me reconozcan, a lo mejor te parece extraño."

"No, solo es curioso."

"Curioso…" dijo Evangeline cerrando los ojos.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, es solo que… Eres diferente a las demás." respondió Evangeline mirándola.

"¿Soy diferente?"

"Sí."

"Puedo preguntarle… ¿En qué soy diferente?"

"Las otras doncellas que mi padre escogió, eran… Ah… Mejor no hablemos de ello."

"Está bien, como quiera." dijo Leona, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"Veras…" comenzó a hablar Evangeline, rompiendo el silencio. "Quiero decirte algo importante sobre mí…" dijo fingiendo estar nerviosa.

"Algo… ¿Importante? ¿Qué es?"

"Yo…Soy… Soy un vampiro."

"¡Qué! ¿Un vampiro? Pero… Cómo… Quiero decir, eso es…" dijo Leona retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Sé que cuesta de creerlo, pero pertenezco a una familia de vampiros, también puedo entender de que estés asustada, pero no te haré ningún daño." explicó Evangeline acercándose a ella, entonces le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"Yo…" dijo Leona casi en un susurro, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Evangeline, quien empezó a acercar su rostro al suyo, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, la campana empezó a sonar indicando la medianoche.

"¡No!" exclamó Leona, apartándose.

"¿No?"

"¡Es medianoche!"

"Sí, lo sé."

"¡Adiós!"

"¿Qué?" parpadeó Evangeline mientras le cogía el brazo a Leona para impedir que se fuera.

"No, espera, no te puedes ir…"

"Por favor… Debo de irme, dejadme marchar."

"¿Por qué? Debe de haber alguna razón para que te quieras ir."

"No… No puedo decíroslo…"

"¿Es por qué tu familia te está esperando? Si es así, puedo llevarte y…"

"No es eso…"

"Entonces… ¿Es por qué te dije que soy un vampiro? ¿Es por eso?" preguntó Evangeline mientras la campana sonaba de nuevo.

"Lo siento, ¡adiós!" exclamó Leona apartando el brazo de Evangeline y dejando el escenario.

"¡No, espera! ¡Regresa! ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre! ¿Cómo puedo encontrarte? ¡Espera!" exclamó Evangeline dejando el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron y cuando se abrieron, mostraron el decorado del salón de baile, Leona apareció de nuevo en el escenario, y lo cruzó corriendo, abandonándolo, entonces Evangeline apareció en el escenario, Zazie, Makie y Akira le bloquearon el camino.

"¿Quién es esa joven?"

"¿Cómo se llama?

"¿La conoce?"

"Dejadme pasar, señoritas."

"¡Te quiero!"

"Por favor, ¡bailad conmigo!"

"¡Eres tan atractivo!"

"Señoritas… ¡DEJADME PASAR!"

"¿Algún problema, alteza?" preguntó Ku Fei apareciendo en el escenario.

"¡Guardia! ¡Persigue a esa joven! ¡No dejes que se vaya!"

"¡A sus órdenes!" exclamó Ku Fei, dejando inmediatamente el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, mostraron un decorado de un patio donde estaba el carruaje.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" exclamó Leona mientras iba hacia el carruaje, pero el zapato de cristal se le cayó en mitad del camino. "¡El zapato de cristal!"

"¡Señorita! ¡Un momento!" se escuchó a Ku Fei, Leona se subió al carruaje.

"¡Deprisa! ¡Vámonos!"

"¡Espere!" pidió Ku Fei apareciendo en el escenario mientras Leona lo dejaba.

"¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Cerrar las puertas! ¡Detener ese carruaje que no escape!" ordenó Ku Fei, las cortinas se cerraron y cuando se abrieron, mostraron el decorado del salón de baile.

"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la joven?" preguntó Evangeline mirando a Ku Fei con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¡Lo siento alteza! ¡No pudimos detenerla! Se subió en el carruaje y se fue."

"¿Se fue? Iré a buscarla."

"No, esperar, ¡ella debe de estar muy lejos de aquí ahora!"

"No me importa, quiero encontrarla."

"Lo entiendo, pero el reino es demasiado grande…"

"¿Qué llevas ahí?" inquirió Evangeline mirando el zapato de cristal.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Es un zapato de cristal que la joven llevaba, con las prisas se lo dejó."

"Debéis encontrarla, esa joven es la que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo… Y solo me casaré con ella."

"Pero alteza… No sabemos nada de la joven… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?"

"Pregunta a todos los del palacio si la conocían, ¿entendido?"

"¡Sí, alteza!"

"También, informa a mi padre de lo ocurrido."

"Sí, ¿qué? ... ¿Al rey? ..."

"Eso dije, ¿tenéis algún problema con ello?"

"¡No! ¡Ninguno! ¡Como ordene!"

"Bien." asintió Evangeline mientras Ku Fei dejaba el escenario, segundos después, Haruna apareció.

"Hey." saludó Haruna con la mano alzada.

"Oh, eres tú."

"Vine a ver qué es lo que pasaba… Se escuchaba bastante alboroto… Te noto algo tenso, dime, ¿dónde está la joven que estaba contigo?" preguntó Haruna mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo sabes que estaba con alguien?"

"Te vi desde el palco, ¿era ella la que me dijiste antes?"

"Sí."

"¿Y dónde está? ¿Ha ido al servicio?"

"No, ella se fue."

"¿Ah? ¿Ni siquiera la has acompañado a la salida?"

"No, porque me dejó antes de que pudiera hacer nada."

"¿Le hiciste algo para que se enfadara? Deberías de ser…"

"¡NO LE HICE NADA! ¡Se fue corriendo cuando era medianoche y ni siquiera pude saber su nombre!"

"Oh, vaya debe de ser una chica tímida." dijo Haruna con una mano en la barbilla mientras asentía varias veces.

"Por qué no te tomas las cosas un poco más en serio."

"¿Entonces no tienes ninguna pista para encontrarla?

"Solo tengo un zapato de cristal."

"¿Qué? ¿Un zapato? ¡Por dios! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le has estado haciendo a la pobre chica para tener un zapato suyo?" preguntó Haruna mirándola seriamente.

"¡Nada! ¡Se le cayó mientras se iba!"

"Oh… Qué pena que no se le hubiera caído su dirección en vez del zapato, ¿eh?"

"Tú..." cerró los ojos Evangeline poniéndose la mano en la sien, como si le doliera. "¡Relamente me sacas de quicio!"

"No te lo tomes así, solo era una broma, por cierto, ¿dónde está ese zapato?"

"¿Ah? Lo tiene uno de los guardias, le dije que informara a mi padre sobre ello."

"¡AH!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" la miró Evangeline, alzando una ceja, entonces las luces del escenario se apagaron, enfocaron solo a Haruna y empezó a escucharse una melodía de fondo, Haruna sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en su rostro como si se estuviera secando una lágrima.

"Cómo pudiste enviar al pobre guardia, con el carácter que tiene tu padre, cuando se entere de que la joven que captó tu interés se machó… Habrá uno menos en el palacio… ¡Por qué!"

"Sabes… No hay quien te entienda y no creas que vas a conseguir que me sienta culpable o triste por ello."

La melodía se detuvo y las luces del escenario volvieron como estaban.

"Insensible." dijo Haruna mirándola de reojo.

"Hmph, me da igual que me llames así." dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Sabes, la joven a la que amas dudo que vaya a quererte con ese carácter que tienes." dijo Haruna dándole una sonrisa torcida mientras Evangeline la miró con una expresión de enfado, las cortinas se cerraron.

"Mientras el príncipe hablaba con su amigo, el hechizo que hizo el hada madrina a Cenicienta se terminó, entonces Cenicienta y los demás animales volvieron a ser como antes, ahora Cenicienta estaba en el bosque con los animales." comentó Kazumi mientras se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron mostrando un decorado de un bosque.

"Lo siento…" dijo Leona levantándose del suelo. "Me olvide de todo, hasta de la hora, él fue tan amable conmigo… Y en el baile… Su mirada con esos ojos azules… Me gustaría verle de nuevo, aunque me dijera que es un vampiro… No pude darle una respuesta… Pero bueno, todo terminó."

"¡Cenicienta mira! ¡Todavía tienes un zapato de cristal!" exclamó Fumika señalando el zapato con el dedo índice.

"Al menos tendrás un recuerdo." sonrió Chisame cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Tenéis razón, gracias… Hada madrina." dijo Leona entonces las cortinas se cerraron.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 23. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

"Mientras Cenicienta regresaba a su hogar, el guardia fue a informarle al rey sobre lo sucedido como le ordenó el príncipe." comentó Kazumi, mientras su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de un pasillo, tenía unos cuadros en la pared y una alfombra roja.

"Tengo que tener valor y decirle al rey que la joven se marchó del palacio, sí… No… No puedo decírselo…" susurró Ku Fei con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y la mano sobre la barbilla. mientras iba de un lado a otro. "Pero debo de hacerlo, es mi deber informarle de lo ocurrido… Bien, ¡sé que puedo hacerlo!" se detuvo. "Ejem… ¡Majestad! ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Adelante." se escuchó la voz de Konoka, Ku Fei dejó el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, mostraron un decorado de una habitación amplia, tenía unos muebles de madera, una cama amplia, un armario y un escritorio con su respectiva una silla, sobre el escritorio había un tintero con su pluma.

"Ah… Majestad…" dijo Ku Fei apareciendo en el escenario.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó Setsuna yendo hacia ella. "Se declaró mi hijo a la joven, ¿eh? ¡Vamos cuéntemelo todo! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde vive?"

"No pude averiguarlo…"

"¿No? Bueno no importa, ya lo averiguaremos, tenemos otras cosas importantes de que hablar, la boda, las invitaciones, la fiesta… Tenemos que prepararlo todo, ya casi me siento abuelo, ¡estoy tan contento de que mi hijo por fin haya encontrado a una joven!" exclamó Setsuna, cogió su espada que estaba apoyada en la pared y después fue hacia Ku Fei."

"Pero majestad… Tengo que deciros algo importante, escuchadme por favor…"

"¡Y para ti! ¡Otro título!" sonrió Setsuna mientras desenvainaba la espada. "Te haré caballero, a partir de ahora serás… ¿Qué título te gustaría?" preguntó poniéndole la espada en el hombro a Ku Fei.

"Por favor majestad, ¡escuchadme! ¡Ella se marchó! ¡Escapó!"

"¿Escapó? Mm… Extraño título…" parpadeó Setsuna apartando la espada del hombro de Ku Fei. "Escapó…" murmuró poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

"¡Sí!"

"Eso es lo que ha dicho." añadió Konoka sentada en la cama.

"Escapó… Ella… Es… ¡qué! ¿Cómo? Ella… ¡Qué! La única joven que encuentra y que capta su interés después de tantos años y tú… ¡Tú me dices que escapó! ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para que mi hijo mostrara interés en alguien! ¡Podría haberse casado! ¡Traidor!" exclamó Setsuna, entonces empezó a atacar a Ku Fei con la espada.

"¡Pero, majestad!" exclamó Ku Fei mientras esquivaba a Setsuna.

"¡No huyas!"

"Por favor cálmate, deja que se explique." pidió Konoka mirándolas.

"¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo antes de que se marchara? ¡Seguro que la ayudaste a escapar!"

"¡No majestad! ¡Intenté detenerla! Pero… ¡Pero ella se fue! No pude hacer nada."

"Mira que ponerse a discutir a estas horas, podríamos haber hablado tranquilamente mañana, pero…" suspiró Konoka.

"¡Eso es mentira!"

"¡No! ¡Digo la verdad! ¡Lo único que tenemos es este zapato de cristal!" exclamó Ku Fei mientras le enseñaba el zapato de cristal.

"¿Un zapato? ¡Qué quieres que haga yo con un zapato!"

"Espero que no estemos molestando a los demás con tanto jaleo…"

"¡Majestad! ¡Él la quiere! ¡La buscará hasta encontrarla y dijo que solo se casará con ella!"

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Setsuna, dejando de atacarle.

"El príncipe, majestad, dijo que se casará con la joven de este zapato de cristal."

"¿Eso dijo? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, es lo que me dijo."

"¡Por fin se enamoró!"

"Pero majestad… En el reino hay muchas doncellas… Sera muy difícil encontrarla."

"¡Tonterías! Tú la encontraras."

"¿Qué?"

"Probarás este zapato a todas las doncellas, y cuando la encuentres, la traerás."

"Pero… Majestad… Y si resulta que la joven es-"

"¡Hazlo! Me has fallado una vez, ¡no me falles dos!"

"¡Entendido, majestad!" exclamó Ku Fei haciendo una reverencia y dejando el escenario.

"Debes de estar contento, al fin encontró a una joven."

"Sí, espero que esta vez no me falle… Porque si no es así…"

"Lo entiendo, pero deberías calmarte…"

"Perdona, es solo que, después de todo este asunto, estoy nervioso y preocupado." suspiró Setsuna sentándose en la cama.

"Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que conseguirán encontrar a esa joven, nosotros a pesar de todo conseguimos estar juntos, seguro que él también podrá estar con quien ama." sonrió Konoka mirándola.

"Sí, tienes razón, ahora estoy mejor, gracias." sonrió Setsuna, Konoka puso una mano encima de la de Setsuna acercando su rostro al de ella, Setsuna se sonrojó furiosamente y tragó fuerte, cerró los ojos y se besaron, entonces las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una sala, tenía un sofá, unos muebles de madera, en el que en uno de ellos había una planta.

"Tendré que buscar a la joven…" suspiró Ku Fei mientras miraba el zapato de cristal.

"Oh… Vaya, hola, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Haruna apareciendo en el escenario.

"¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Todavía hay alguien que no me conoce? Soy el mejor y leal amigo del príncipe."

"¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo, eres aquel que su alteza dice que no para de meterse donde no le llaman y que parece que viva en el palacio."

"Ja, ja, que gracioso." dijo Haruna con las manos en la cintura.

"Bueno, tengo prisa, debo irme."

"Ah… ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa a estas horas?"

"Supongo que tengo algo de tiempo para explicárselo, el rey me ordenó buscar a la joven de este zapato de cristal."

"¿Qué? ¿Tú eres el guardia que el príncipe ordeno que informara al rey?"

"Sí."

"Habrá sido una prueba difícil estoy orgulloso de ti." dijo Haruna mientras ponía las manos encima de los hombros de Ku Fei.

"¿Eh?"

"Con el carácter del rey seguro que lo habrás pasado mal, pensé que saldrías herido."

"Ah… Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que irme." dijo Ku Fei apartándose de Haruna.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Haruna antes de que Ku Fei se fuera, levantando la mano.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ku Fei deteniéndose.

"¡Te acompañaré en la búsqueda de la joven de ese zapato de cristal!"

"¿Qué? No es necesario, vienen conmigo más guardias de palacio."

"No importa, ¡cuántos más mejor! Además no tengo nada que hacer ahora."

"Como quieras… "

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos! ¡Encontraremos a esa joven que tanto quiere!"

"¿Se puede saber quién grita tanto? ¡No hay quien duerma!" se escuchó la voz de Setsuna de fondo.

"Ah… Vamos."

"Sí…" murmuró Ku Fei mientras las cortinas se cerraban.

"Después de que el rey ordenara al guardia que encontrara a la joven del zapato de cristal, dejó el palacio y fue a buscarla con sus acompañantes, dejando en el pueblo un cartel para avisar de que irían por las casas para encontrar a la joven, mientras en la casa de Cenicienta, ella estaba limpiando la cocina." comentó Kazumi, mientras su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una cocina.

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en la cocina señora." respondió Leona mientras fregaba.

"¿Dónde están mis hijas?" preguntó Yuna apareciendo en el escenario.

"Todavía están durmiendo, señora."

"¡Oh! ¿Por qué estás ahí parada como una estatua? ¡Prepara el desayuno inmediatamente! ¡Date prisa!"

"Sí, señora." asintió Leona, Yuna dejó el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos se abrieron y mostraron un decorado, tenía unos muebles de madera, un armario, un espejo, una alfombra y unas camas.

"¡Griselda! ¡Anastasia!" las llamó Yuna apareciendo en el escenario.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Toda la gente habla de lo mismo en el reino! ¡Es increíble! ¡Daros prisa! ¡Llegara en cualquier momento!"

"¿Quien?"

"¡Están intentando encontrarla por todo el reino!"

"¿A quién?" preguntó Ayaka mientras Leona aparecía en el escenario, llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno.

"¡Quien va a ser! ¡La joven! ¡La joven que perdió el zapato de cristal en el baile! ¡Está muy enamorado de ella!"

"¿A quién te refieres? ¿A alguien que trabaja en el palacio?" preguntó Asuna, mirándola confundida.

"¡NO! ¡Me refiero al príncipe!" exclamó Yuna, entonces Leona tiró la bandeja del desayuno al suelo, haciendo que se sobresaltara Yuna.

"¡Pero mira que eres torpe! ¿Ni siquiera sabes llevar una bandeja? ¡Recoge eso y ayuda a mis hijas a vestirse!"

"¿Para qué?" bostezó Ayaka.

"Sí, eso mismo, si ya está enamorado de esa joven…" añadió Asuna.

"¡Escucharme las dos! ¡Alguna de vosotras puede todavía casarse con el príncipe!" exclamó Yuna mientras Leona recogía todo lo que se había caído en el suelo.

"¡Explícate madre!"

"Nadie, ni siquiera el príncipe sabe quién es esa joven, la única pista que tienen es ese zapato de cristal, el rey ordenó a que probaran ese zapato a todas las doncellas del reino, entonces, cuando se encuentre a la joven… ¡Esa joven será la esposa del príncipe!" sonrió Yuna mientras Leona dejaba la bandeja en un mueble.

"¿Su esposa?" parpadeó Asuna mirando a Yuna.

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Tráeme ropa nueva!" exclamó Ayaka mirando a Leona.

"¡No! ¡A mi primero!"

"¡Plancha la ropa!"

"¡Lava la ropa!"

"¿Cenicienta?"

"¿Pero qué le pasa?"

"¡Tenemos que vestirnos! ¡Date prisa!"

"¿Eh? Tenéis razón, no podemos presentarnos con esta ropa." dijo Leona dejando el escenario.

"Madre… ¿Lo has visto?"

"¡Se fue de la habitación!"

"Sí, lo sé, iré a verla, vosotras vestiros." dijo Yuna dejando el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía un mueble de madera y un espejo.

"No puedo creerlo."

"¿Que pasa Cenicienta?" preguntó Chisame.

"¡Alguien de palacio vendrá a probarnos el zapato que perdí en el baile!" exclamó Leona mostrando el zapato que tenía guardado en el bolsillo.

"¿En serio?" sonrió Fuka.

"¡Qué bien!" añadió Fumika.

"Ahora podrás ver de nuevo al príncipe." dijo Chisame con las manos en la cintura.

"¡Voy a vestirme!" exclamó Leona mientras dejaba el zapato de cristal en el mueble, dejó el escenario y Yuna apareció.

"Así que ella es la joven, pero, no permitiré que se case con el príncipe, quien se casara será una de mis dos hijas." dijo Yuna cogiendo el zapato.

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Leona apareciendo en el escenario.

"¡La madrastra!"

"¿Qué? ¿Señora?"

"Lo siento, pero… Te quedarás aquí hasta que el príncipe se case con alguna de mis hijas."

"Pero… ¿Por qué hace esto?"

"¿Por qué? Tu padre, al fallecer nos dejó una gran deuda, si una de mis hijas se casa, esa deuda desaparecerá y yo tendré una vida de riqueza y sin preocupaciones, y de esta manera te perderé de vista."

"¡No! ¡Espere!" pidió Leona, Yuna dejó el escenario y se escuchó de fondo como cerraba la puerta con llave.

"¡Señora por favor! ¡Abrir la puerta!"

"¡Maldición! ¡Bruja! ¡Le daré una bofetada!" exclamó Fuka con una expresión de enfado.

"Sí… Claro… Con tu fuerza… Seguro." suspiró Chisame.

"Cenicienta…" dijo Fumika mientras Leona se arrodilló en el suelo, las cortinas se cerraron y después de unos segundos, las cortinas se abrieron mostrando un decorado de una habitación, tenía un sofá, unos muebles de madera, encima de uno de los muebles había una bandeja con tazas y una tetera en que había té, una alfombra, un piano y una mesa con sus respectivas sillas.

"¡Madre! ¡Ya están aquí!" avisó Ayaka mirando por una de las ventanas.

"¡Estoy emocionada!"

"¡Es vuestra ultima oportunidad! ¡No la pierdan!" exclamó Yuna dejando el escenario, después de unos segundos, Yuna apareció en el escenario de nuevo con Ku Fei, Natsumi y Haruna.

"Bienvenido a mi hogar, es un honor que estéis aquí." saludó Yuna haciendo una reverencia.

"Ah… Gracias."

"Permítame que le presente a mis dos hijas, Griselda y Anastasia."

"Oh, es un placer conocerlas…"

"Sí, lo mismo digo." asintió Haruna.

"Ejem, ¡ahora se leerá la real proclamación!" exclamó Natsumi mientras Ku Fei sacó el pergamino.

"Oh… Otra vez…." suspiró Haruna mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

"Sí… Otra vez… ¡EJEM! 'Se notifica a todos los súbditos de su imperial majestad que en el día de hoy en el que se publica una proclama real referente a cierto zapato de cristal se decreta que-"

"¡Mi zapato de cristal! ¡Ese es mi zapato!" interrumpió Ayaka, mirando el zapato de cristal que Natsumi había enseñado.

"¡No es verdad! ¡Ese es MI zapato de cristal!"

"¡Mentira!"

"¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde están vuestros modales?... Perdonad, por favor, continúe." pidió Yuna.

"Sí, gracias… Ah… ¿Por dónde iba?"

"Que no empiece de nuevo… ¡Que no empiece!" susurró Haruna.

"Oh, ya me acuerdo... Ejem… 'Se decreta que se lleve a cabo una investigación a lo largo y ancho del reino, dicha investigación se realizara como sigue; Todas las doncellas casaderas de mi reino, permitirán a la persona que elegí cumplir la misión que le ha sido comendada a saber que el zapato de cristal, hallado en la escalera central de palacio y que pertenece a la doncella de quien se ha enamorado el príncipe mi hijo, sea probado en todas y cada una de ellas, ya que es mi real voluntad que mi hijo se una a ella en matrimonio, así lo ordeno' Uhg…"

"Oh, debe de estar muy cansado, ¿quiere que le ofrezca una taza de té?" preguntó Yuna.

"No gracias, debemos continuar con esto."

"A mi si me apetece una taza de té, no he desayunado." intervino Haruna, Ku Fei la miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Entendido, ahora se la traigo." sonrió Yuna, fue hacia la bandeja y le puso té a unas de las tazas que había, mientras Ku Fei y Haruna se sentaron en unas sillas.

"Aquí tiene, espero que le guste." dijo Yuna dándole la taza de té a Haruna.

"Gracias."

"Perdone, pero… ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Ayaka, alzando una ceja.

"¿Yo? Soy alguien que se aburría en el palacio y que decidió acompañar a estas personas, aunque si lo llego a saber no vengo, toda la noche y parte del día dando vueltas arriba y abajo."

"¿Estas en palacio?" parpadeó Asuna.

"Sí, soy amigo del príncipe, oh… Ahora que me acuerdo le encanta el té, ¿podríais darme algunas bolsitas para dárselo?"

"¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Ahora voy!"

"¡Me lo ha pedido a mí!"

"¡No! ¡A mí!"

"¡Chicas! Iré yo, vosotras quedaros aquí." ordenó Yuna, dejando el escenario, después de unos segundos, apareció de nuevo y le dio a Haruna una caja envuelta con una cinta de color rojoque parecía un regalo. "Aquí tiene."

"Gracias, por cierto-"

"¡Ya es suficiente!" interrumpió Ku Fei mientras se levantaba de la silla. "¡No hemos venido aquí para esto! ¡Tengo una misión que cumplir y mi vida está en juego! ¡No lo entiendes!"

"Ah… Sí, perdona."

"Bien, entonces empecemos, ¿quién empieza primero?"

"Anastasia." la llamó Yuna, Ayaka se sentó en una silla y Natsumi fue a probarle el zapato.

"Sabía que era mío este zapato de cristal, ¡es de mi tamaño!" exclamó Ayaka, levantó la pierna y vio que el zapato de cristal no le entraba bien. "Oh… Bueno… Quizás tengo los pies hinchados después de estar toda la noche bailando con el príncipe…" sonrió Ayaka nerviosamente mientras intentaba ponérselo. "No lo entiendo, ayer me iba perfectamente el zapato de cristal."

"Al parecer, tampoco es suyo… ¿Eh?" dijo Haruna mirando a Ku Fei. "¿Está durmiendo?"

"¡Silencio!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Suficiente! La siguiente joven por favor." pidió Ku Fei.

"No es justo, ese zapato es mío… "

"Te equivocaste de zapato, Anastasia… Es mío, ahora lo veras…" dijo Asuna mientras se sentaba en la silla e intentó ponerse el zapato de cristal, pero tampoco le entraba bien. "¡Estúpido zapato!"

"Bueno… Al parecer el zapato de cristal tampoco es de ella, son las únicas doncellas de la casa, espero… Digo, supongo."

"Sí." asintió Yuna mirando a Ku Fei.

"Está bien, asistente coge el zapato y vámonos."

"Sí." asintió Natsumi, cogió el zapato de cristal y cuando pasó al lado de Yuna, ella puso el bastón que tenía en medio, entonces, Natsumi hizo ver que se caía al suelo y el zapato de cristal se rompió.

"¡NO!" gritó Ku Fei.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Me he pasado no sé cuántas horas con ese zapato arriba y abajo! ¡Esto lo reconstruyo yo! ¡Me niego a volver al palacio en vano!" exclamó Haruna.

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Natsumi preocupada.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Es horrible!" exclamó Ku Fei mientras le cogía de la camisa a Haruna y la miraba. "El rey… ¡El rey me matará! Y el príncipe… ¡Me dejara seco! ¡Beberá toda mi sangre!"

"Ah… Vamos no será para tanto, hablaré con el príncipe seguro que lo entenderá."

"¿Y el rey?"

"Pues… Ah… El príncipe lo convencerá, supongo…" sonrió Haruna nerviosamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Estoy perdido!"

"Disculpen que les interrumpa la conversación que estén teniendo, pero, no se preocupen."

"¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Usted no conoce el carácter del rey y del príncipe, cuando están muy enfadados!"

"Mm… Cada uno tiene el suyo." asintió Haruna varias veces con los bazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"No se preocupe, porque yo tengo el otro zapato de cristal, lo encontré en la habitación de mi hija Anastasia." explicó Yuna sacando el otro zapato de cristal.

"¡Es verdad! Pero… ¿Porque no le entraba el zapato entonces?" dijo Ku Fei.

"Debe de ser porque estuvo toda la noche bailando con el príncipe y como dijo antes, los pies se le tuvieron que hinchar, ¿verdad Anastasia?"

"Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Ya dije que el zapato era mío!" asintió Ayaka, entonces se escuchó un ruido que venía del otro lado de la casa.

"Que ha sido eso…"

"¿Dónde vais?" preguntó Yuna evitando que Haruna dejara el escenario.

"¿Ah? Me pareció oír algo."

"Debe haber sido imaginación vuestra, solo estamos nosotras en esta casa, lo más seguro es que hayan sido algunos ratones."

"Ah, claro."

"Bien, entonces, oficialmente declaro haber encontrado al príncipe su prometida, ¡tenemos que regresar al palacio de inmediato!" exclamó Ku Fei.

"Entendido, Griselda, Anastasia, nos vamos."

"¡Sí, madre!"

"Está bien."

"Al final resultó ser una humana… Veras el rey, bueno, por lo menos hemos terminado." suspiró Haruna, cuando los demás habían dejado el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía un mueble de madera y un espejo.

"Por qué… Todo resultó ser así…"

"Cenicienta…"

"Le amo… ¡Y no fui capaz de decírselo! Pensé que podría volver a verle… Pero ahora… Si solo pudiera…"

"¡Cenicienta mira! ¡La madrastra y sus hijas se van!" avisó Fumika mirando por una de las ventanas.

"Como es posible…"

"¡Debe de ser por el zapato de cristal! ¡Tienen que haber hecho algo para convencerlos!" exclamó Fuka.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya!" añadió Fumika.

"Tenéis razón, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"¿No hay ninguna copia de la llave?" preguntó Chisame.

"Ahora que lo dices… La madrastra guarda una copia de la llave, pero… No sé dónde la tiene…"

"¡No te preocupes Cenicienta! ¡Nosotros la encontraremos!"

"¡Sí!"

"Gracias, no sé qué haría sin vosotros."

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrar esa llave antes de la boda." ordenó Chisame.

"¡Sí!" asintieron Fumika y Fuka, entonces dejaron el escenario.

"Espero que puedan encontrarla a tiempo…" dijo Leona mirando por la ventana, entonces las cortinas se cerraron.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 24. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**

**¡Feliz navidad! **


	27. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

"Mientras los ratones fueron a buscar la copia de la llave para ayudar a Cenicienta, la madrastra y sus hijas habían llegado a palacio." comentó Kazumi, mientras su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una sala, tenía muebles de madera, una chimenea, una mesa con sus respectivas sillas y una alfombra.

"Bien, iré a decirle al príncipe inmediatamente que por fin encontré a la joven, por favor, esperen aquí mientras voy a avisarle, pueden sentarse mientras tanto, si desean algo podéis pedírselo al asistente del príncipe."

"Entendido." asintió Yuna.

"Espera, voy contigo."

"Como quiera." Ku Fei salió tranquilamente con Haruna de la habitación, dejando el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía una cama, un escritorio de madera con una silla y un armario.

"Me pregunto si la encontraran." dijo Evangeline mirando por la ventana.

"Su alteza." se escuchó la voz de Ku Fei.

"Entra." dijo Evangeline con firmeza.

Ku Fei y Haruna aparecieron en el escenario

"Alteza-"

"¡Principito, como sé que te gusta el té, te he traído esto!" exclamó Haruna, mostrándole la caja que le habían dado antes.

"¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¿Se puede saber de dónde sales?"

"¿Ah? Acompañé al guardia de aquí en la búsqueda de tu amada perdida."

"¿Encontraste a la joven?"

"Ah… ¡Sí, alteza! Está esperando en una de las salas de palacio."

"Bien, ¡Iré a verla ahora mismo!"

"Sígame, le llevaré hasta ella."

"¡Un momento!" interrumpió Haruna antes de que dejaran el escenario.

"¿Qué ocurre?" se detuvo Evangeline mirándola seriamente.

"¿Qué hacemos con el té?"

"¡Déjalo en algún sitio de la habitación!"

"¡Entendido!" Haruna, dejó la caja en un mueble y dejaron el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron de nuevo, el decorado de la sala.

"¡Estoy tan nerviosa!" exclamó Ayaka.

"El príncipe vendrá pronto, por favor mantenga la calma, el debería estar-"

"¡Hola!" saludó Haruna con la mano alzada, apareciendo con Evangeline y Ku Fei en el escenario.

"Ah… Bueno, ya está aquí… Con su permiso, me retiro." Natsumi hizo una reverencia y dejó el escenario.

"¡Mi príncipe! ¡Mi amor!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Evangeline dándole una mirada extrañada, parpadeando varias veces seguidas. "¿Estás seguro de que no nos hemos equivocado de habitación?"

"No, es esta, alteza."

"Venid los dos un momento conmigo."

"Ah… Esto no me gusta." sonrió Haruna nerviosamente.

"¿Podéis esperar un momento? Vuelvo enseguida."

"¡Claro!" sonrió Ayaka, las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía una alfombra, unas estanterías con libros y sofás_._

"¿Os ocurre algo? ¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó Ku Fei.

"Estaba esperando a otra persona, ¡esa no es la joven que conocí en el baile!"

"No puede ser, tiene que ser ella, porque ella tenía el otro zapato de cristal en su habitación."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno, esa no es la joven, debe de haber otra en el reino, porque dudo que de un día a otro cambie tanto."

"Pero… Su alteza no puede haber otra, no es posible, además el pergamino que llevé conmigo decía que-"

"¡Me da absolutamente igual lo que ponga en ese pergamino! ¡Yo amo a la joven con quien estuve bailando en ese baile!"

"¡Sí!"

"Vamos, calma, calma, no sabía que no era quien buscabas, para la próxima vez haces un dibujo de ella así será más fácil, además, ya me extrañaba que fuera ella."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Evangeline mirando a Haruna.

"Que no se parecía a la que vi desde el palco."

"¡Sabías que no era ella y aun así!"

"¡Oye! No tengo la culpa, tenía dudas de si era ella o no, ¡desde tan lejos apenas se la veía en el baile!"

"Perdonar… Pero nos están esperando…"

"Bien, regresemos y aclaremos este malentendido." suspiró Evangeline.

"Sí, alteza."

"No hacemos nada más que dar vueltas." suspiró Haruna, las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron el decorado de la sala.

"¡Querido!" exclamó Ayaka viendo a Evangeline, apareciendo en el escenario con Ku Fei y Haruna.

"No te rías… No te rías…" dijo Haruna intentando aguantarse la risa.

"Oh, por favor…" resopló Asuna mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Veréis, ha habido un malentendido, la joven no es la misma con quien estuve bailando en el baile." comentó Evangeline mirándolas.

"¡Pero mi hija tiene el zapato de cristal!"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Mira! ¡El zapato!" exclamó Ayaka, mostrándoselo.

"Como para no verlo…" suspiró Asuna.

"Sí, pero debe de haber otra joven que puede que también le entre el zapato de cristal."

"Estoy harto de tanto zapato." dijo Haruna negando con la cabeza.

"Lo entiendo alteza." dijo Yuna acercándose. "Pero en el pergamino está escrito que quien tenga el zapato de cristal se casará con el príncipe, es decir, con vos, sé qué queréis y amáis a la joven con quien estuvisteis en el baile, pero ¿estáis seguro de que ella siente lo mismo?"

"¿Qué queréis decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que esa joven, te dejó, se fue del baile y ni siquiera os dijo quién era, y a pesar de que estáis buscándola por todas partes… Ella no aparece, si realmente sintiera lo mismo por vos, ya hace rato que debería de haber aparecido, es un amor no correspondido."

"**Tú**." dijo Evangeline con veneno en su voz en un tono grave.

"¡Su alteza, por favor!... ¡Ca-Calmaros!"

"¿Por qué no hacemos un trato, su alteza? Mi hija tiene el zapato de cristal como está escrito en ese pergamino, por lo tanto debéis casaros con ella tal y como pone, pero… Si en la boda la joven de sus sueños aparece, entonces renunciaré a que te cases con mi hija y podréis casaros con esa joven, ¿qué le parece? Si realmente la joven os ama, ella aparecerá en la boda, ¿le parece bien?"

"Está bien."

"Bien, entonces, trato hecho." sonrió Yuna, entonces Evangeline dejó el escenario.

"Pe-Pero… ¡Su alteza, espere!"

"No te preocupes, ya voy yo." intervino Haruna, poniendo la mano en su hombro.

"¿Qué? Está bien..." aceptó Ku Fei, seguidamente dejaron el escenario.

"No puedo creérmelo, ¡me casaré con el príncipe!" sonrió Ayaka emocionada.

"Te recuerdo que ese zapato de cristal no es tuyo." añadió Asuna con las manos en la cintura.

"La envidia es mala, querida hermana."

"¡No estoy celosa!"

"Chicas, comportaros."

"Por cierto madre, ¿cómo sabes que la joven no aparecerá en la boda?" preguntó Asuna, alzando una ceja.

"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado." sonrió Yuna mientras las cortinas se cerraban.

"Mientras en casa de Cenicienta, los ratones estaban intentando encontrar la copia de la llave para que Cenicienta pudiera salir de la habitación." comentó Kazumi, mientras su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de un comedor, tenía un sofá, unos muebles de madera, una alfombra, un piano y una mesa con sillas.

"¿Dónde estará esa llave? ¡Ya hemos buscado por no sé cuántos lugares de la casa!"

"Tienes razón, si esto sigue así, no podremos ayudar a Cenicienta y el príncipe se casará con la hija de la madrastra…"

"¿Dónde puede tenerla escondida?" se preguntó Chisame, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"¡En su habitación! ¡No hemos mirado todavía!" exclamó Fumika, rompiendo el silencio.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Fuka.

Las tres dejaron el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron mostrando un decorado de una habitación, tenía una alfombra, muebles de madera y una cama.

"Donde podría estar…"

"¡Aquí! ¡La he encontrado! ¡Esta en este cajón!" avisó Fumika.

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora tenemos que dársela a Cenicienta!"

"¡Sí! ¡Démonos prisa!"

Las tres dejaron el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron mostrando un decorado de una habitación, tenía una cama y un mueble de madera.

"La boda será pronto…"

"¡Cenicienta!" se escuchó Fumika apareciendo en el escenario con Chisame y Fuka. "¡Tenemos la copia de la llave!"

"¡Lo lograsteis!"

"¡Deprisa! ¡Abre la puerta y ve a palacio! ¡Nosotros iremos contigo!" exclamó Chisame dándole la llave.

"¡Gracias! ¡Vayamos al palacio!" exclamó Leona marchándose del escenario mientras las cortinas se cerraban.

"Los ratones y Cenicienta salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el palacio, mientras, la madrastra y sus hijas estaban preparándose para la boda en una de las habitaciones de palacio." comentó Kazumi, mientras su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía un espejo, una alfombra, un escritorio de madera con una silla y dos sofás.

"Madre, ¿cómo estoy?"

"Estupenda."

"Sí, claro… Estupenda."

"¿Celosa?"

"NO."

"Grisleda, Anastasia, iré a dar un paseo, no tardaré."

"Sí, madre." Yuna dejó el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una habitación, tenía una cama, un escritorio de madera con una silla y un armario.

"Hola." saludó Haruna apareciendo en el escenario.

"¿No te han dicho nunca que antes de entrar tienes que llamar a la puerta?" preguntó Evangeline sentada en una silla, leyendo un libro.

"Ah…" dijo Haruna entonces dejó el escenario. "¿Puedo entrar?" se escuchó la voz de Haruna de fondo.

"Si tantas ganas tienes." respondió Evangeline, Haruna apareció de nuevo en el escenario.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Evangeline sin levantar la vista del libro, pasando la página.

"Nada, solo quería decirte que me sorprendió que aceptaras casarte con aquella joven, además… Estoy orgulloso de ti, no has causado ningún daño, cuando pusiste esa mirada pensé que todos acabaríamos siendo víctimas de tu ira." respondió Haruna, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. "¿En verdad lo harás?" preguntó Haruna, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya sabes, casarte con alguien que no quieres."

"Sí, hice un trato."

"Mm… Claro, hiciste ese trato… No sé si la joven que quieres aparecerá en la boda."

"Tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará."

"¿Seguro?"

"¿Déjame acabar de leer el libro quieres?" pidió Evangeline levantando la vista del libro, mirándola molesta.

"Vaya, pensaba que estarías más nervioso con todo esto, pero, te encuentro leyendo un libro tan tranquilo."

"Lo estaba hasta que llegaste."

"Oh, venga, no digas eso, seguro de que era lo contrario, al venir yo te quedaste más tranquilo, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, oh eso creo… En verdad hay pocas posibilidades de que aparezca por no decir ninguna, por no decir que tu padre hizo la boda a una velocidad impresionante, pero tranquilo, ya sé que hacer para que no estés tan tenso." Haruna fue hacia un mueble de los que había en la habitación y cogió la caja que había traído. "¿Quieres un té?"

"¡No quiero ningún té! ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de ello? ¡Como sigas así, ordenaré personalmente que no te dejen entrar en la boda!"

"¡Ah! ¡No digas eso! ¡Yo quería ser el padrino!"

"¿Como que el padrino? ¿Quién te dijo que lo serias?"

"Yo mismo lo decidí ayer."

"Pásame el té." suspiró Evangeline, cerrando el libro, poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

"Por cierto."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo se titula el libro?"

"Se titula: 'Como acabar con los pesados'."

"Ah, ahora que lo pienso, ¿alguien le ha dicho a tu padre que la joven con quien te vas a casar es una humana?" preguntó Haruna, entonces Setsuna, Konoka y Ku Fei aparecieron en el escenario.

"Hijo… Me dijeron que te vas a casar con una humana…"

"Eso responde a mi pregunta." dijo Haruna mirando de reojo a Setsuna.

"Así es." contestó Evangeline, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho, pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

"¿Majestad?" la miró Ku Fei.

"Dale tiempo." respondió Haruna, mirando a Ku Fei. "Es como una olla a presión."

"¡Y por qué nadie me dijo nada hasta ahora! ¡Después de estar preparando la boda!"

"Intentamos decirle varias veces majestad…"

"Hijo, he estado presentándote varias jóvenes vampiras para que te casaras y cuando por fin vas a hacerlo, resulta ser una humana, ¿es esto alguna venganza por algo que te hice en algún momento? ¿Qué pasa con la tradición?"

"Padre, me da igual la tradición, yo amo a la joven del baile, me da igual que sea una humana."

"¿Qué? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Ella es una humana, tú un vampiro! ¿No entiendes que hay demasiadas dificultades para que podáis estar juntos?"

"No me importa."

"¡Ella envejecerá y morirá y tú en cambio seguirás igual que ahora!"

"Querido, cálmate." pidió Konoka haciendo un gesto con la mano para calmarle.

"Es un problema." añadió Ku Fei.

"Por no decir los hijos, creo que serían mitad vampiro y mitad humano, veras cuando vayan a estudiar." suspiró Haruna, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho, negando con la cabeza.

"¿En serio sería un problema?" la miró Ku Fei.

"Ya veremos, depende del carácter que tengan." asintió Haruna varias veces.

"¡Queréis dejar de meteros en esta conversación! Hijo, los humanos son frágiles, ¿porque no escoges alguien de tu clase y nos olvidamos de este asunto?"

"No lo haré, además, ya le dije que era un vampiro."

"Que… ¡Qué!"

"Por Drácula." añadió Haruna.

"¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Qué harás si esa joven se lo dice a todos!"

"Yo mudarme, Transilvania dicen que está muy bien." contestó Haruna.

"¡Silencio!"

"No dirá nada, lo sé." la miró Evangeline seriamente.

"Yo… ¡Yo me desentiendo de todo esto! ¡A la porra la tradición!" exclamó Setsuna, dejando el escenario.

"No te preocupes, lo acabará entendiendo, solo dale tiempo." sonrió Konoka, entonces dejó el escenario.

"Tu madre es más comprensiva." dijo Haruna poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

"Alteza… Ya casi es la hora…" avisó Ku Fei.

"Está bien." contestó Evangeline, entonces las cortinas se cerraron, cuando pasaron unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de un bosque.

"Espero que Cenicienta este todavía en la habitación, bueno… No tengo por qué preocuparme."

"¡Qué buen día hace!" se escuchó la voz de Negi de fondo.

"¿Una voz? ¿De quién puede ser? Me esconderé."

"Me pregunto cómo le irá a Cenicienta." dijo Negi apareciendo en el escenario. "La última vez pude ayudarla gracias a esta varita mágica para que pudiera ir al baile, realmente me es muy útil, con solo decir 'Bibidi Babidi Boo', puedo hacer tantas cosas, bueno… Espero que Cenicienta este bien, Oh… Debo irme o llegaré tarde." soltó la varita haciéndola caer al suelo y dejó el escenario.

"¿Una varita mágica?" dijo Yuna apareciendo en el escenario. Entonces… Así fue como lo hizo Cenicienta para ir al baile… Esta varita me puede ser muy útil, me la llevaré conmigo…" sonrió, cogió la varita y las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron una habitación, tenía un espejo, dos sofás, una cama, un armario y unos muebles de madera.

"Me encanta este vestido, ¿qué te parece, querida hermana?" preguntó Ayaka mientras se miraba en el espejo.

"Te queda bien…" respondió Asuna mientras Yuna aparecía en el escenario.

"Oh, madre, ¿ya has vuelto?" la miró Ayaka.

"Sí, ya di el paseo…" contestó Yuna, entonces Chachamaru apareció en el escenario.

"Ya está todo preparado, por favor, seguidme os acompañaré a la boda."

"¡Por fin!"

"¿Por fin? Pero si ni siquiera ha pasado un día." suspiró Asuna mirando al techo.

"Ah… Pero qué mala es la envidia…"

"¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA, CARAY!"

"¡Chicas! Dejar de discutir, tenemos que ir a la boda enseguida."

"Sí, madre." respondió Ayaka, entonces las cortinas se cerraron, después de unos segundos, se abrieron y mostraron el decorado de la entrada del palacio, tenía varios árboles, Ku Fei y Kaede estaban vigilando la entrada.

"Tengo que entrar, pero… ¿Cómo?" se escuchó la voz de Leona de fondo.

"Cenicienta, ¡nosotros te ayudaremos para que puedes entrar al palacio!" se escuchó la voz de Fumika de fondo.

"Gracias, pero, ¿cómo lo haréis?"

"Escóndete en ese árbol, entonces los despistaremos, les lanzaremos algunas de estas piedras que hay a los guardias para que vengan aquí, así los distraeremos y podrás pasar." se escuchó la voz de Chisame de fondo.

"Está bien."

Leona apareció en el escenario y se escondió en uno de los árboles.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Ku Fei mientras se veían aparecer rocas en el escenario en dirección donde estaban.

"Alguien nos está lanzando piedras, vamos."

"¿Tenemos que ir los dos?" suspiró Ku Fei, entonces cuando pasaron por el árbol, Leona fue hacia el otro lado del escenario, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dejar el escenario Ku Fei la vio.

"¡Tú!"

"¡Alto! ¡No puedes entrar!" ordenó Kaede.

Leona dejó el escenario mientras Ku Fei y Kaede fueron tras ella, dejaron el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron.

"Mientras los guardias iban tras Cenicienta, en la boda, el príncipe estaba a punto de casarse con Anastasia." comentó Kazumi, mientras su voz se escuchaba en el escenario, entonces las cortinas se abrieron y mostraron un decorado de una sala con unos asientos.

"Entonces, ¿aceptas a Anastasia como futura esposa?" preguntó Misora, mientras que Yuna y Asuna estaban sentadas a la izquierda con Setsuna y Konoka, a la derecha estaban Haruna y Natsumi sentadas en los asientos.

"¡No!" interrumpió Leona apareciendo en el escenario.

"¡Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa ahora!" exclamó Setsuna.

"Bien, ¡Justo a tiempo!" sonrió Haruna haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"¡Qué hace ella aquí!" la miró Ayaka.

"No… No puedes casarte con ella, yo…"

"¡Alto!" ordenó Kaede apareciendo en el escenario con Ku Fei.

"Perdonen, en seguida nos llevamos a la joven." dijo Ku Fei mientras sujetaba a Leona por los brazos.

"¡No! ¡Esperar un momento! ¡Yo soy la joven que llevaba el zapato de cristal!"

"¡Ha!... ¡Claro!" exclamó Ayaka con las manos en la cintura.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!" exclamó Ku Fei, mirándola.

"¡Es la verdad!"

"¡Guardias! ¡Llevaros a esa joven de una vez!"

"Sí, majestad."

"¡Esperar!" exclamó Leona, intentando liberarse. "Alteza, sé que me fui del baile y ni siquiera os dije mi nombre… Perdonadme… Realmente tuve un motivo para hacerlo… En verdad yo solo soy una sirvienta, pensé que si lo descubríais me odiaríais, por eso me fui del baile, quería olvidar todo y pensar que fue solo un sueño… Pero no pude hacerlo… Porque me di cuenta de que quiero estar con vos… Por eso… Quiero que sepáis que no me importa lo que seáis realmente, yo… ¡Yo os amo!"

"¡Para de ofrecer resistencia! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Guardias! Deteneros ahora mismo." ordenó Evangeline, mirándolas.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Dejarla ir ahora!"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Ku Fei, soltando a Leona.

"Yo…"

"Sé que tú eres la joven de ese zapato de cristal y la misma con quien estuve bailando en el baile, solo quería saber lo que sientes por mí." dijo Evangeline mientras iba hacia Leona.

"¿Lo sabíais?"

"Sí, ahora, sé que es precipitado pero, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Entonces… La joven era otra, bueno… Me alegro de que la haya encontrado." sonrió Konoka.

"Y es otra humana… Bueno, por lo menos espero que no haya más interrupciones y se case de una vez." suspiró Setsuna, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Perdónale, está obsesionado con que me case y con tener nietos."

"¡Te he escuchado!"

"No… No pasa nada."

"No sabía que tus sentimientos eran tan profundos." dijo Haruna acercándose a ellas.

"¿Qué?"

"Aquí viene otro pesado." suspiró Evangeline, estrechando la mirada.

"¡No te da vergüenza!" exclamó Haruna, señalando a Evangeline con el dedo índice.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Cómo pudiste hacerle sufrir tanto!"

"¿Cómo?"

"Y pensar que has estado sufriendo tanto tiempo… Pero no te preocupes todo irá bien." sonrió Haruna mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Leona.

"Perdonar, ¿quién sois?"

"El padrino de la boda."

"¿Eh?

"Encantado de conocerte al fin, llegue a pensar que no aparecerías y que tendría que aguantar la ira de su alteza toda la eternidad."

"¡Se acabó!" dijo Evangeline apartando a Leona de Haruna.

"Es... ¿El padrino?"

"Es alguien que te aconsejo de que te alejes lo más posible, cuanto más lejos _mejor_."

"Que cruel."

"Tú… ¡Tenías que aparecer en el último momento!" exclamó Yuna sacando la varita. "No sé cómo lo has hecho para salir de ahí, pero... ¡No permitiré que te cases con el príncipe!" declaró mientras movía la varita, entonces empezó a salir humo en el escenario.

"Perdona, pero hiciste un trato." dijo Haruna, mirándola seriamente.

"¿Un trato? ¡HA! ¿A quién le importa eso?"

"¡A mí!"

"Pero… Que- ¡Guardias!" los llamó Setsuna, Chachamaru apareció en el escenario.

"Sí, majestad."

"¡A sus órdenes!"

"¿Oh? Si crees que esos guardias podrán detenerme… ¡Estas muy equivocado! Ahora… ¿Por dónde iba? Ya me acuerdo, ¡tú!" dijo Yuna mientras apuntaba con la varita a Leona. "¡Cenicienta! ¡Te convertiré en algún animal!"

"Si crees que te voy a dejar que lo hagas estas equivocada." intervino Evangeline poniéndose en medio de ambas.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¿Eso crees? Bien, ¿cómo era? Oh… Bibidi babidi…"

"¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA!" se escuchó a alguien reírse por el lugar.

"¿Eh? ¿Y Esa risa tan escandalosa?" preguntó Asuna, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Apártate niña!" exclamó Evangeline apartando a Leona con la mano, entonces fue atravesada por una lanza de piedra.

"¡E-Evangeline!"

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!" sonrió Chigusa apareciendo en el escenario.

"¡Chigusa!" exclamó Setsuna, mirando a la mujer de pelo castaño que una vez las atacó en Kioto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 25. **

**Cuando parecía que la obra iba a finalizar, apareció Chigusa, ¿Cómo terminará? **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	28. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

"Cómo es que-"

"¿Sorprendidos?" interrumpió Chigusa. "Bueno, es una larga historia… Conseguí escaparme de Kioto, y estuve esperando el momento para atacaros, me vengaré por lo de la última vez, además, esta vez soy más fuerte, ¡ahora puedo invocar demonios sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Vamos!" sonrió, levantando el brazo, inmediatamente aparecieron unos círculos mágicos en el suelo del escenario y de ello salieron varios demonios.

"Maestra…" dijo Leona mirando a Evangeline con una expresión preocupada. "¡No te pedí que me salvaras! ¡Mira como estas!"

"Deja de preocuparte." contestó Evangeline mientras se quitaba la lanza del estómago y la tiraba al suelo.

"¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme cuando tienes un agujero en el estómago!"

"Quieres calmarte, una herida como esta no es suficiente como para herirme de verdad, ¿no has visto nunca una película de vampiros?"

"¡Ama!" exclamó Chachamaru yendo hacia ella. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Sí, no es nada."

"¡Pero quien invitó a esta!" exclamó Asuna mirando seriamente a Chigusa.

"A que te refieres, ¿a la boda o a al teatro?" preguntó Ku Fei, mirándola.

"¡Las dos cosas!" respondió Asuna. "¿Puedes arreglártelas, Eva?"

"Hmph, preocúpate de ti, Kagurazaka."

"Asuna…" dijo Konoka acercándose a ella. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" susurró.

"Tenemos que continuar con la obra, no la podemos dejar sin terminar, ¡a improvisar todo el mundo!"

"Tienes razón." asintió Setsuna. "El público debe de pensar que esto es parte de la obra… bien, sigamos con ello… ¡Cómo se atreven a atacar a mi hijo! ¡Guardias!"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Ku Fei mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

"Como ordene, majestad." dijo Kaede poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Por lo tanto… Ahora nos invoca para pelear en medio de una obra." suspiró uno de los demonios.

"Yo siempre quise participar en una." contestó otro demonio.

"¿En serio?"

"Dejar de hablar y vamos a pelear como se nos ha ordenado." añadió otro de los demonios.

"¡Vamos!"

"Esta vez la victoria será mía." sonrió Chigusa haciendo aparecer lanzas de piedra a su alrededor, movió su brazo y salieron disparadas hacia Natsumi.

"¡Natsumi!"

"¡_Deflexio_!" exclamó Negi, creando un escudo defensivo de viento delante de Natsumi, las lanzas de piedra impactaron en el escudo evitando que la hirieran.

"Neg- ¡Hada madrina!" exclamó Asuna mirando a Negi que había aparecido en el escenario.

"Asuna, no pensé que pasaría esto."

"No te preocupes, ¡lo solucionaremos!"

"Gracias, Negi." susurró Natsumi.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." asintió Natsumi.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó Haruna mirando a Evangeline. "Para haber tenido una lanza de piedra en el estómago y estar perdiendo sangre, ¿te lo tomas con mucha calma, no?"

"Hmph."

"Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos, ¡sabemos que eres fuerte!" exclamó Haruna levantando el puño en el aire.

"¿Se puede saber que dices?" preguntó Evangeline extrañada, alzando una ceja.

"Asuna dijo que improvisáramos, sino la obra no habrá servido de nada, ama." susurró Chachamaru, Evangeline suspiró, levantó el brazo y aparecieron varios murciélagos a su alrededor, en cuestión de segundos, la herida que tenía desapareció.

"Que le digo yo ahora al público…" susurró Negi con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por ello, pensaran que es algún estúpido efecto especial." respondió Evangeline, mirándole.

"¡Sabía que no podrían contigo!" sonrió Haruna.

"Chacha-… Guardia." suspiró Evangeline haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los demonios.

"Entendido, alteza." asintió Chachamaru yendo hacia Ku Fei y Kaede para ayudarles.

"Bien, ¡yo también iré a ayudar! ¡Verán lo que es bueno! ¡Tú cuida a tu amada!" exclamó Haruna desenvainando la espada que llevaba en la cintura, entonces fue donde estaban los demás.

"¡Pero donde va!" exclamó Misora mirándola perpleja.

"No te preocupes, no le pasará nada mientras este con las demás." contestó Asuna. "_Eso espero…_" pensó.

"Voy a ayudarles." dijo Leona yendo hacia ellos.

"Espera." la detuvo Natsumi, cogiéndola del brazo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" la miró Leona.

"Pienso que es mejor intentar seguir la obra como estaba planeada, por eso, espérate unos minutos más."

"Está bien…"

"¿Quiénes son esta gente Asuna? Esto no estaba en la obra…" dijo Yuna acercándose a ella, susurrándole al oído.

"¿Eh? Sí, veras… Los demonios, estos son… ¡De Satomi! ¡Los inventó para dar más emoción! Y esa persona… Ella… ¡Ella es otra persona que quiso participar en la obra! ¡Continua con la obra! ¡Improvisa!"

"¡Esta bien!" asintió Yuna. "¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡No seréis capaces de detenerme! ¡Adelante mis demonios!" exclamó levantando el brazo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Tus demonios? ¡Los demonios son míos!" exclamó Chigusa, mirándola con una expresión de enfado.

"¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas para pelear y detener esta boda!" exclamó Yuna mientras levantaba el puño en el aire.

"¡Ha!" se rio Chigusa burlonamente. "Bueno… Si insistes, pero ¡yo sola puedo deshacerme de estos mocosos!"

"¡Eso es lo que tú crees!" gritó Ku Fei mientras peleaba. "Por suerte estos demonios no son tan fuertes como en Kioto."

"Sí, pero, no olvides que, aunque no sean tan fuertes como ellos, siguen siendo demonios, no bajes la guardia, tenemos que acabar lo más rápido que podamos." añadió Kaede mientras peleaba.

"¡Entendido!"

"¡Menuda boda! Si esto sigue así, no sé si cabremos todos aquí." sonrió Konoka nerviosamente, viendo como peleaban, entonces Kotaro apareció de repente y golpeó a uno de los demonios estrellándolo contra el techo.

"¡Agh!"

"¡Y ahora que pasa!" exclamó Asuna girándose.

"¡Yo también quiero participar en esta pelea!" sonrió Kotaro.

"Kota-"

"¡Panadertupicopen!" interrumpió Konoka. "¡Al final has podido venir!" sonrió mientras juntaba las manos. "¡Pensaba que no vendrías a la boda de tu primo!"

"Pana… ¿Qué?" parpadeó Asuna.

"¿El chucho es mi primo?" preguntó Evangeline, mirando fijamente a Konoka con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Qué? Ah… ¡Sí!" respondió Kotaro poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza. "Como podría perderme esta pelea… Quiero decir… ¡La boda de mi primo!" sonrió mientras iba hacia los demonios.

"¡Oye! Pero que pasa aquí, ¡cada vez hay más!" exclamó uno de los demonios mientras intentaba esquivar a Kaede.

"Grr… ¿Pensáis que podéis vencerme? ¡Jamás!" gritó Chigusa haciendo aparecer más demonios.

"¡Griselda! ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Ayaka mirando a Asuna. "Tenemos que ayudar a- ¿Griselda?"

"Yo… De alguna forma siento que tengo que ayudar." dijo Asuna mirándoles. "Pero estoy en el lado contrario... ¡Lo siento madre pero tengo que ayudarles!"

"¿Cómo? ¡Espera!" exclamó Yuna mientras Asuna fue a ayudar.

"¡Ya eres mía!" sonrió el demonio poniéndose detrás de Konoka, cuando iba a atacarle, Setsuna detuvo el golpe con la espada.

"¿Ah?"

"¡Querido!"

"¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a _ojou-sama_! Quiero decir… ¡A mi esposa!_ Shinmeiryuu Ougi…_ ¡_Zanganken_!" exclamó Setsuna atacándole con una onda de Ki cortante, el demonio salió disparado hacia donde estaban los otros demonios, se estrelló contra ellos y el suelo del escenario se partió por la mitad por la técnica.

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?" se preguntó Kamo mirándolos desde el lado de las cortinas del escenario.

"¡Me has salvado! ¡Gracias querido!" sonrió Konoka, abrazando a Setsuna.

"¡Ah! ¡Cla-Claro! Yo… ¡Siempre te protegeré!" exclamó Setsuna sonrojándose.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Somos demonios! ¿Qué pasa con esta gente?" preguntó uno de los demonios levantándose.

"Yo creo que esto es culpa de quien nos ha invocado…" añadió otro demonio mirándole.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que el nivel de la persona es muy bajo y por culpa de ello no llegamos a más."

"¡QUÉ!" exclamó el demonio, entonces Asuna lo golpeó dándole una patada en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

"¡Ahg!"

"¡La próxima vez os lo pensareis dos veces antes de interrumpir una obra nuestra!" exclamó Asuna señalándoles con el dedo índice.

"¡Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros si nos invocaron!

"Bueno… Ahora no podrás escapar de mí." sonrió Yuna acercándose a Leona mientras le señalaba con la varita, Leona miró a Evangeline, y ella suspiró.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Sera mejor que te resignes." dijo Evangeline poniéndose en medio de ambas.

"¿Por qué debería? Apártate, si no te apartas de ella, tú serás el primero." sonrió Yuna.

"Inténtalo."

"Muy bien, ¡entonces serás el primero!" exclamó Yuna, pero Chachamaru fue hacia ella, le sujetó el brazo y le quitó la varita

"¡Tú! ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué no estabas peleando!"

"Lo siento, pero, no puedo hacerlo, ya has causado demasiados problemas y sobre los otros que interfirieron, conseguimos solucionarlo."

"¿Cómo?" dijo Yuna girándose, entonces vio a los demonios derrotados, uno estaba en el techo, en el que solo se le veía la mitad del cuerpo, otro había sido estrellado en el decorado del escenario, dos más estaban en el suelo y los demás estaban amontonados unos sobre otros, también se dio cuenta de que los asientos que habían encima del escenario estaban rotos, el suelo del escenario estaba partido por la mitad y habían agujeros en él.

"¿No nos hemos pasado un poco?" preguntó Ku Fei mientras se acariciaba detrás de la cabeza con la mano.

"Mm…" dijo Asuna estrechando la mirada.

"Supongo que nos dejamos llevar." sonrió Kaede con las manos en la cintura.

"¡No!" exclamó Chigusa molesta.

"Si tú no hubieras intervenido, ¡podría haber ganado!" exclamó Yuna señalando a Chachamaru con el dedo índice.

"¡Ha! Aunque no hubiera intervenido, yo podría haberlo evitado, ¿de verdad pensaste que podrías haber hecho algo con esa estúpida varita? Ahora… Déjame ver si puedo casarme de una vez por todas con la niña." respondió Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"_¿_Te estás refiriendo a mí?" preguntó Ayaka.

"No, me refiero a la otra que nunca se está quieta."

"Perdonad… Ama… Quiero decir, su alteza, pero, Cenicienta…" dijo Chachamaru mirando a otra dirección.

"¿Qué?" dijo Evangeline dándose la vuelta, entonces vio a Leona yendo hacia Chigusa. "¿Dónde va? Niña… ¡Cenicienta!"

"Tú." dijo Leona mirando a Chigusa. "¿No habían más lugares donde aparecer que tenías que venir precisamente aquí a interrumpir la obra?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? No recuerdo que estuvieras en Kioto, bueno, no importa, ¡me desharé de ti ahora!" rio Chigusa, moviendo el brazo, entonces hizo aparecer un golem de piedra que llegaba hasta el techo, Leona puso una mirada inexpresiva.

"¡Pero bueno!" exclamó Asuna mirando el golem.

"¡A que no puedes hacerlo más grande!" la miró Leona seriamente, señalándola con el dedo índice.

"¡Encima no la provoques!"

"Satomi esta vez se ha superado…" parpadeó Natsumi varias veces, mirando al golem sorprendida.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! Despídete… Hum… ¡Cenicienta!" exclamó Chigusa, entonces el golem fue a golpearle con el puño.

"¡Cuidado!" avisó Asuna yendo hacia Leona.

"¡Aparta idiota!" exclamó Evangeline apartando a Leona, tirándola al suelo, entonces el golem golpeó a Evangeline haciéndola caer el suelo.

"¡Su alteza!" se escuchó la voz de Haruna.

"¿Otra vez? ¡Podía haberme enfrentado a ello! Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, de verdad, ¡pero deja de salvarme!" la miró Leona seriamente.

"No me preocupo por ti, solo intento seguir esta estúpida obra de teatro." contestó Evangeline, levantándose del suelo.

"¡Pues tienes una forma curiosa de demostrarlo! ¡Me llamas idiota y luego me tiras al suelo!"

"Luego, me darás las gracias por ello."

"Ah, ¿qué encima cuenta esto como un favor?"

"¿Estás bien, maes- Alteza…?" preguntó Negi, acercándose.

"No es nada."

"Cenicienta, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí." respondió Leona mientras Asuna la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Tú… ¡Otra vez!" exclamó Chigusa molesta, señalando a Evangeline con el dedo índice. "¿Pensaste que no te iba a reconocer solo por haber crecido unos centímetros más? Bueno… ¡Esta vez será distinto! ¡Es una lástima! ¡El príncipe y la Cenicienta no podrán casarse! ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA!"

"Creo que se ha metido en la obra…" susurró Ku Fei.

"_Como lo vive…_" pensó Asuna.

"Ya van dos veces…" dijo Evangeline con una mirada ensombrecida.

"¿Eh?" dijo Chigusa alzando una ceja.

"Me golpeaste dos veces… Al parecer no tuviste suficiente la última vez… Bueno, me encargaré de acabar esto, y por cierto… ¡Nadie interfiere en _mi _boda! Si esta boda hubiera sido de verdad… ¡Te aseguro que desearías no haber conocido mi ira!"

"¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo, da igual, ¡me enteré de que aquí no puedes hacer nada!"

"Oh, ¿eso crees? Para tu información el viejo está firmando los papeles ya que me dejó el día libre por la obra..." sonrió Evangeline con malicia, mirándola.

"Ay… Que cansado es firmar tanto… Espero que alguien se acuerde de mí y me grabe la obra." dijo Konemon mientras firmaba en su despacho.

"¿Sabes qué significa eso?"

"Ah…"

"Esto no me gusta…" murmuró Asuna mirando de reojo a Evangeline.

"¡No me importa! De todas formas, ¡no puedes usar tu magia como aquella vez, porque si no la gente que hay aquí saldría lastimada! ¡Golem acaba con todos! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!"

"A mí no me compares con el niño, ¡cómo si me importara!"

"¡Ha! ¿Eh?" dijo Chigusa parpadeando varias veces.

"¡_Nivis tempestas obscurans_!" exclamó Evangeline lanzándole un hechizo parecido a un tornado en vertical de hielo y oscuridad, el conjuro atravesó al golem destrozándolo e hizo un agujero inmenso en el decorado y en la pared del edificio del lugar.

"Adiós decorado." dijo Ku Fei con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Parece un concurso de haber quien destroza más." añadió Kaede poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Ah…" dijo Asuna poniéndose una mano en la frente. "Después de esto, seguro que no nos dejan hacer más una obra… ¡No podría haber usado uno menos potente!"

"Al menos ya todo se resolvió." dijo Negi viendo a Chigusa inconsciente con una piedra del golem encima de ella, al estar inconsciente los demonios habían desaparecido.

"¿Pensó que ese golem podría ganarme? ¡Ningún golem puede vencerme!, ¡Yo soy el Evangelio Oscuro! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!

"Su alteza…" sonrió Negi nerviosamente, mirándola.

"¿Dónde está vuestra espada alteza?" preguntó Asuna mirándola de reojo. ¿Por qué no la usasteis? ¿No sabéis como usarla?"

"Cállate o mandaré que te ejecuten." respondió Evangeline, dándole una mirada molesta.

"He perdido…" dijo Yuna cayendo de rodillas.

"¡Bien! ¡Ganamos!" exclamó Haruna levantando el puño en el aire.

"Fue divertido." sonrió Ku Fei.

"Bueno… ¿Alguien quiere casarse con mi hijo? Por favor." dijo Setsuna.

"Misora." dijo Asuna yendo hacia ella y poniéndole la mano en el hombro para que reaccionara.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, bien, ¡ejem! Entonces os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besarla."

"¡Eh!" exclamó Leona sintiendo un escalofrió, Evangeline se giró y fue hacia ella.

"Bien, ven aquí… _Cenicienta_." sonrió Evangeline mostrando los colmillos.

"Ah… ¡No! Yo- ¡Espera un momento!" exclamó Leona retrocediendo. "_Socorro…_ _Otra vez no…_" pensó, sonrojándose, Evangeline cogió su brazo y la acercó a ella, entonces puso una mano en su mejilla mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la cintura y la besó.

"¡Mm!" dijo Leona mientras se besaban, el beso fue lento y suave, Leona sintió una sensación que iba creciendo en su interior que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera y que su sangre bombeara más rápido, mientras se perdía en un mar de emociones, todo pareció como si por un momento, el tiempo se hubiera detenido, después de unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos, se separaron, Leona miraba a Evangeline sonrojada furiosamente. "_Si esto sigue así no seré capaz de parar lo que siento._" pensó.

"Estas sonrojada." la miró Evangeline fijamente.

"¡Es por el calor que hace aquí!" exclamó Leona sonrojada, moviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"¡Por fin! Aunque sea humana, pero que se le va a hacer."

"Tienes razón, después de tantos años, se ha casado, llegué a pensar que nunca se casaría…" dijo Konoka sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y secándose el ojo, aparentando llorar.

"Sí, ahora el rey del reino vecino, no podrá decirme nada sobre cuando mi hijo se casará." dijo Setsuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Qué haremos con Chigusa?" susurró Asuna acercándose a Setuna, mirándola.

"¿Eh? Seguro que Takamichi se encargará de ella más tarde y la llevará a Kioto." susurró Setsuna mientras Yue aparecía en el escenario.

"El carruaje está listo, podemos irnos."

"Bien, vámonos." dijo Evangeline yendo hacia ello.

"Sí."

"¡Adiós! ¡Espero que seáis felices!" sonrió Konoka despidiéndose.

"¡Adiós hijo!" se despidió Setsuna.

"¡Espero que tengáis hijos pronto!" añadió Haruna sonriendo.

"Paru…" susurró Asuna, mirándola con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Que tonterías dice esta ahora." dijo Evangeline mientras dejaba el escenario con Leona.

"Todo acabó bien, ¿Natsumi? ¿Qué ocurre?" susurró Kaede, mirándola.

"Los finales que acaban bien me emocionan…"

"Oh…"

Las cortinas se cerraron y Kazumi apareció en el escenario.

"Y así fue como Cenicienta y el príncipe se casaron y vivieron felices, ¡y aquí termina la obra de la Cenicienta! ¡Esperamos que os haya gustado! ¡Adiós y esperamos que lo pasen bien durante el resto del día!" sonrió Kazumi despidiéndose con la mano, entonces dejó el escenario mientras la gente aplaudía entusiasmada.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 26. **

**Y así la clase consiguió terminar la obra de teatro y evitó que fuera un desastre, veremos como lo pasaran lo que queda de festival. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	29. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

La obra de teatro terminó y la clase estaba reunida en la parte de detrás del escenario.

"¡La obra fue divertida!" sonrió Fuka ampliamente.

"¡Sí!" añadió Fumika levantando los brazos.

"Menos mal…" suspiró Ayaka. "Parece que a la gente le ha gustado la obra."

"Me gustó ser la reina, Set-Chan, ¡eres muy buena actriz!" sonrió Konoka, cerrando los ojos.

"Sí, parecías de verdad un padre preocupado porque su hijo no se casaba." la miró Haruna sonriendo ampliamente, levantando el pulgar.

"Tiene razón, no paraba de reírme detrás del escenario." mencionó Kazumi.

"Si lo decís vosotras…" contestó Setsuna sonrojándose levemente.

"Bueno, ¿cómo estuve en la obra?" preguntó Yuna, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Parecías una madrastra de verdad…" respondió Natsumi.

"¡Sí! ¡Os dije que me esforzaría!" sonrió Yuna poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

"Asuna, quiero que sepas que tenerte como hermanastra fue una tortura." suspiró Ayaka, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Lo mismo digo, Iinchou."

"Kotaro, gracias por venir y ayudarnos." le susurró Kaede al oido.

"No hace falta que me lo agradezcas Kaede." dijo Kotaro poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Por fin acabó la obra." suspiró Chisame.

"Chisame, estuviste bien en la obra." sonrió Fumika alegremente.

"¡Sí! ¡Hiciste bien el papel de ratón!" añadió Fuka.

"Sí… Gracias, pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes."

"Y lo más importante, ¡seguro que superamos al maid café!" sonrió Haruna levantando el puño en el aire.

"Ya estamos, ¿que nos van a dar un premio o algo y no me he enterado?" comentó Chisame con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado, podemos disfrutar del resto del día, pero cuando sean las siete de la tarde, debemos estar en el aula, ya que haremos una fiesta para acabar el día." mencionó Ayaka juntando las manos mientras miraba a la clase.

"¿Una fiesta? ¡Bien!" sonrió Haruna levantando el puño con motivación.

"Una _pequeña_ fiesta." aclaró Ayaka rápidamente, Haruna le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

"No me pongas esa mirada Saotome."

"Hola a todas." saludó Takamichi yendo donde estaban. "Os felicito por la obra, aunque el final fue algo que no me esperaba..."

"¡Takamichi-sensei!" gritó Asuna sonrojándose levemente. "¡Siento que la obra haya causado tantos destrozos!" Asuna miró de reojo a Evangeline.

"¿Qué?" dijo Evangeline devolviéndole la mirada.

"Bueno, no tuvisteis la culpa, no te preocupes Asuna… Lo importante es que terminó bien y a la gente le gustó."

"Takamichi-sensei, sobre Chigusa…" susurró Setsuna, mirándole preocupada.

"No te preocupes Setsuna, me encargaré de ella." le susurró Takamichi. "Ahora, tengo que ir a hablar con el director, divertiros con el festival." sonrió, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Nos vemos."

"Gracias profesor." respondió Ayaka.

"¡Entonces nos vemos más tarde!" gritó Yuna despidiéndose mientras dejaba el escenario, minutos después, las demás hicieron lo mismo y se marcharon por su cuenta.

"¿Dónde podríamos ir?" preguntó Chamo en el hombro de Negi.

"¿Tenéis hambre? Podemos ir a comer algo."

"Me parece bien, Asuna." asintió Negi sonriendo levemente.

"¿Vamos al Chao Bao Zi?"

"Este bien." respondió Negi, salieron del gimnasio y fueron al Chao Bao Zi, una vez allí, se sentaron al aire libre y esperaron a que les atendieran.

"¿Negi-bouzu?"

"¿Estás trabajando hoy también Ku Fei?" preguntó Asuna mirando a Ku Fei que había ido a atenderlos.

"Sí, Satsuki también, decidimos venir a trabajar unas horas, no podemos desaprovechar esta ocasión, ya que viene más gente de lo habitual."

"Lo entiendo." asintió Chamo.

"¿Qué os pongo?" sonrió Ku Fei mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo, Negi y Asuna pidieron lo que iban a comer.

"Bien, ¡enseguida os lo traigo!" sonrió Ku Fei marchándose, después de un rato, regresó con los platos y los puso encima de la mesa.

"¡Que aproveche!"

"Gracias Ku Fei." sonrió Asuna mirándola.

"Si queréis algo más, pedírmelo." comentó Ku Fei, entonces fue a atender a los demás, Negi y Asuna empezaron a comer, más tarde, Haruna y Kazumi llegaron al lugar.

"¡Hey, Asuna!" le saludó Kazumi mientras iban hacia ellos.

"Kazumi, Paru."

"Os quedasteis a comer." dijo Haruna sentándose con ellos.

"Sí."

"Nosotras venimos de dar una vuelta." comentó Kazumi sentándose.

"¿Cómo os fue?" preguntó Chamo, mientras tanto, en otro sitio del colegio, Mana estaba en una parada de juegos con Kaede, Fumika y Fuka.

"¡Les da a todas!" exclamó Fumika sorprendida, mirando como disparaba a las dianas.

"¡Eres genial Mana!" sonrió Fuka impresionada.

"Hmph." sonrió Mana con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía la escopeta de balas de goma en el hombro.

"Pero hay una que no le ha dado en el centro." añadió Kaede sonriendo levemente.

"¡Qué!" exclamó Mana sorprendiéndose mientras miraba a las dianas.

"Era broma." sonrió Kaede moviendo la mano en el aire.

"Veo que quieres pelea Kaede…" la miró Mana fijamente con una sonrisa torcida.

"Ha, ha, vamos no te lo tomes mal, por cierto, ¿qué vas hacer con los premios?"

"¿Qué?"

"Enhorabuena, ha acertado todas las dianas, por eso, ¡ha ganado todos estos fantásticos premios!" sonrió la estudiante señalando con la mano un montón de cajas en las que había dentro juguetes, una sombra cubrió la mirada de Mana, mientras tanto, dentro del colegio, Leona estaba dando una vuelta viendo los diferentes puestos que estaban llenos de gente, entonces se fijó en uno de los que había y se acercó, mirándolo.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" le preguntó el estudiante que había atendiendo. "Consiste en golpear la máquina, dependiendo de la puntuación que saques en la pantalla podrás escoger un premio de los que hay."

"No sé si…"

"No te preocupes, todas las puntuaciones tienen premio." sonrió el estudiante.

"Está bien." asintió Leona. "_No sé cuánto aguante tiene la máquina, intentaré no darle demasiado fuerte_."

"Son 250 Yenes." Leona le dio el dinero al estudiante y se preparó para golpear a la máquina.

"Ya puedes darle." indicó el estudiante, Leona golpeó la máquina.

"¿700…? Es una puntuación bastante alta…" se sorprendió el estudiante. "Bueno, puedes elegir cualquiera de estos premios." dijo el estudiantes señalándolos con el dedo índice.

"Al final acabé eligiéndolo…" susurró Leona mientras caminaba por la escuela, mirando el peluche que había escogido fijamente, ello era un koala. "Pensé que le gustaría, pero ahora… No sé cómo voy a dárselo…" suspiró Leona, levantando la vista al techo.

"¡Atchus!" estornudó Evangeline sentada en la azotea de la escuela.

"¿Se encuentra bien, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru a su lado de pie.

"No es nada." respondió Evangeline. "_Quizás alguien está hablando de mí…_"

"¡Set-chan, mira!" indicó Konoka con el dedo índice una parada que hacía algodón de azúcar. "Hace mucho que no pruebo uno."

"¿Quieres que compremos?" preguntó Setsuna, Konoka sonrió asintiendo y fueron hacia la parada.

"Hola." saludó Setsuna. "Querríamos dos algodones de azúcar por favor." pidió Setsuna.

"Ahora mismo." sonrió el estudiante, fue a la máquina e hizo los algodones de azúcar.

"Son 260 yenes." Informó el estudiante, Setsuna le dio el dinero, cogió los algodones de azúcar y le dio el suyo a Konoka.

"Gracias, que paséis un buen día."

"Gracias." sonrió Konoka, se despidieron y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo.

"Set-chan."

"¿Que ocurre, Konoka?" preguntó Setsuna, sin decir nada más, Konoka probó el algodón de azúcar de Setsuna.

"¡Ko-Konoka!" tartamudeó Setsuna, sonrojándose rápidamente.

"Quería probar el tuyo, pero sabe igual."

"¿Ah, sí…?

"¿Quieres probar el mío?" sonrió Konoka con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué? No- no gracias…" desvió la mirada Setsuna, sonrojada.

"¿Seguro? Pensé que como probé el tuyo querrías probar el mío…" miró Konoka el algodón de azúcar con una sonrisa algo decaída.

"Bu-Bueno solo por probarlo…" respondió Setsuna, entonces probó el algodón de azúcar.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Sabe igual que el mío…"

"¿Verdad que si?"

/Grace of Destiny/

Las horas habían pasado y casi toda la clase estaba en el aula celebrando la fiesta que Ayaka había mencionado.

"¡La comida es deliciosa!" comentó Sakurado mientras comía sin parar de la comida que tenía en su plato, entonces miró a la comida que tenía Madoka.

"Ni siquiera pienses en coger de mi plato."

"¡Pongamos música!" gritó Fuka, levantando la mano.

"¡Entonces dejadme que la ponga! ¡Tengo algunos CD!" sonrió Haruna yendo hacia el equipo de música que habían traído.

"Esta clase es MUY ruidosa…" murmuró Chisame con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, apoyada en la pared mientras la música empezaba a sonar.

"Chiu, ¿no quieres bailar?" sonrió alegremente Chizuru.

"No… ¡Y NO me llames Chiu!"

¡No digas eso Chisame, vamos!" agregó Kazumi intentando animarle mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

"¡No! ¡Espera!" protestó Chisame mientras Kazumi se la llevaba a bailar.

"Se han ido a bailar…" susurró Konoka mirándoles. "¿Set-Chan, no quieres bailar?"

"¿Eh? No… Yo… Yo me quedaré aquí ojou-…"

"Set-Chan ya te dije que no me llamaras así." hinchó los mofletes Konoka en señal de indignación.

"Lo siento, Konoka." se disculpó Setsuna.

"¡Vamos a bailar, será divertido!" sonrió cogiéndole de la mano.

"¡Konoka!" se sonrojó Setsuna poniéndose nerviosa mientras Konoka iba donde estaban algunas de la clase bailando.

"¿Todavía no ha venido el profesor Negi?" preguntó Ayaka.

"No, la última vez que lo vi estaba con Asuna en el Chao Bao Zi." respondió Haruna.

"Iré a buscarle." dijo Ayaka, dejó el aula y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"No teníais que esperarme a que saliera del trabajo." comentó Ku Fei, mirando Asuna y Negi.

"No es ninguna molestia Ku Fei." respondió Asuna mientras iban por el pasillo de la escuela.

"Asuna tiene razón, no nos importa tener que esperarte." sonrió Negi levemente.

"Profesor Negi." escucharon una voz que venía de detrás, los tres se giraron y vieron a Chachamaru y a Evangeline.

"Chachamaru."

"¿Vosotras también vais ahora a la fiesta?" preguntó Ku Fei.

"Sí." respondió Chachamaru con una voz tranquila.

"Qué remedio." añadió Evangeline cerrando los ojos.

"¿Todavía estás en tu forma adulta Eva-chan? Pensé que era hasta que terminara la obra."

"Tengo permiso hasta que se acabe el día."

"Entonces el director aún está firmando." comentó Negi.

"Tendrían que hacerle un monumento a ese hombre por estar tanto tiempo firmando…" susurró Chamo.

"¡Profesor Negi!" gritó Ayaka mientras iba caminando por el pasillo. "Vine a buscarle ya que tardaba tanto."

"¿Pensabas que se había perdido o algo?" mencionó Asuna, alzando una ceja.

"Más bien, me preocupaba que estuviera tanto tiempo contigo."

"¿Qué insinúas?" estrechó la mirada Asuna.

"Ah… Deberíamos de ir a clase, deben estar preguntándose donde estamos." interrumpió Negi nervioso intentando que no discutieran.

"Tiene razón profesor Negi, no perdamos más el tiempo." sonrió Ayaka alegremente mientras Asuna suspiraba, entonces siguieron a Negi y mientras iban hacia allí, Ku Fei se detuvo mirando una de las paradas que había.

"¿Ocurre algo, Ku Fei?" preguntó Asuna deteniéndose con los demás.

"Me gustaría probar una vez la máquina de aquella parada." respondió Ku Fei señalándola con el dedo índice. "Quiero probar mi fuerza."

"Está bien." asintió Ayaka. "Tenemos tiempo de todas formas."

"Tiene razón, además no has podido aprovechar demasiado el día con el trabajo." agregó Asuna,

"Capitana Ku Fei," dijo el estudiante sonriendo alegremente. "Me alegra verle."

"Me gustaría probar la máquina de fuerza."

"Claro, iba a cerrar, pero aún tengo algo de tiempo, dependiendo la puntuación que saques puedes llevarte estos premios." señaló el estudiante, mientras las demás y Negi miraban los premios.

"Hay bastantes." comentó Asuna, mientras Evangeline se fijó en un peluche que era de un panda marrón rojizo.

"Son 250 yenes, el record de momento está en 700." sonrió el estudiante, Ku Fei le dio el dinero y fue hacia la máquina.

"¡Bien!"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento…" murmuró Chamo.

"¡Ah!" gritó Ku Fei golpeando la máquina, entonces la golpeó con fuerza y salió disparada hacia la pared, rompiéndose.

"Lo sabía…" suspiró Chamo, mientras los demás excepto Evangeline y Chachamaru tenían una sombra cubriendo la mirada.

"¡Increíble maestra Ku Fei!" exclamó Negi.

"Ah… Lo siento, creo que me pasé…" se disculpó Ku Fei frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡Increíble capitana Ku Fei! ¡Se nota que por algo es la capitana!" sonrió el estudiante. "No se preocupe traeremos otra."

"Si que se lo ha tomado bien…" dijo Asuna sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Elige el premio Ku Fei, debemos ir a clase." comentó Ayaka con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¡Sí!"

"_Si lo llego a saber, yo también habría golpeado la máquina, de esa manera el profesor Negi también habría…_"

"_¡Increíble Inchou!_" gritó Negi emocionado en la imaginación de Ayaka.

"_No es nada profesor Negi."_ sonrió Ayaka.

"_¿Nada? ¡Conseguiste la máxima puntuación! ¡Es admirable!_"

"_Profesor Negi hará que me sonroje._"

"_Iinchou…_" susurró Negi mirándola con una sonrisa amplia."

"Iinchou… ¡Iinchou!"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Ayaka.

"¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Ku Fei ya eligió el premio!" la miró fijamente Asuna.

"No es nada Asuna." suspiró Ayaka. "Vayamos a clase."

"¡Qué paséis bien lo que queda de festival! ¡Adiós capitana Ku Fei!" se despidió el estudiante mientras se iban.

"Tienes bastante éxito, ¿eh?" sonrió Asuna mirándole.

"Tampoco es para tanto." se rascó Ku Fei la mejilla con el dedo índice.

"Ah, es Leona." mencionó Negi.

"¡Leona!" gritó Asuna, Leona se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"¿También ibas hacia clase?" preguntó Negi.

"Sí, pensé que iba tarde."

"Nosotros nos entretuvimos por el camino." sonrió Asuna levemente.

"Evan-Maestra." dijo Leona nerviosa al verla.

"¿Maestra?" parpadeó Ayaka. "¿Ibas a decir Evangeline?"

"¡Ah! Ya sabes que Eva no pudo venir porque no se encontraba bien, y como vino su prima del pueblo a pasar unos días con ella, se ofreció para ayudar en la obra, aparte, es su maestra, ¿cierto?" explicó Asuna mirando a Leona nerviosa.

"¿Eh? ..." parpadeó Leona. "Sí." asintió. "¿_La prima del pueblo_…?"

"_Vaya trola que se inventaron… Lo raro es que se lo haya creído…_" pensó Chamo haciendo una mueca.

"¿Que llevas ahí?" preguntó Evangeline mirando la bolsa que llevaba Leona.

"¡Eh! ¡No es nada…!" respondió rápidamente Leona, poniéndosela detrás.

"¿Nada?" la miró Evangeline fijamente, alzando una ceja. "¿Entonces por qué la escondes?"

"¡Deberíamos ir a clase!" exclamó Leona intentando cambiar de tema.

"¡Es cierto!" asintió Ku Fei. "¡Sino nos quedaremos sin comida!"

"No creo que nos quedemos sin comer, pero si deberíamos darnos prisa." comentó Ayaka, subieron al segundo piso y fueron por el pasillo pasando varias clases hasta que llegaron al aula, entonces Negi abrió la puerta.

"¡Pe-Pero que es esto!"

"¡Hey! ¡Al fin habéis venido!" exclamó Kazumi yendo donde estaban. "Por cierto, al final de la fiesta, haremos una foto de toda la clase como recuerdo."

"¿Una foto? Yo paso."

"Vamos Eva… No digas eso, tenemos que salir toda la clase." sonrió Kazumi.

"Por cierto, Kazumi…"

"Dime Negi."

"¡Qué pasó aquí mientras no estábamos!" pidió Negi mientras movía los brazos con rapidez.

"¡Eso mismo exijo saber yo! Me marcho un momento y me encuentro esto, ¡Os dije una pequeña fiesta!" gritó Ayaka.

"Ah… Bueno…" Kazumi se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza. "Digamos que esto se fue animando cada vez más… Al principio solo era la música, pero después la clase se fue animando aún más y trajeron un karaoke, pusieron una bola de discoteca… No preguntes idea de Satomi y Haruna, entonces cerraron las ventanas para que se viera mejor, pusieron más bebida y comida…"

"¡Pero Kazumi!" la miró Negi preocupado.

"No te preocupes Negi, Takamichi nos dio permiso, pero sin ir demasiado lejos."

"¿Piensas que esto no es ir demasiado lejos?" preguntó Asuna, mirándola de reojo.

"Eh… Bueno, quizás nos dejamos llevar un poco." sonrió levemente Kazumi, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

"No pasa nada, Takamichi se fue a Kioto por un asunto que tenía que hacer y los demás profesores están demasiado ocupados encargándose de sus clases." añadió Haruna que había escuchado la conversación.

"¡Lo siento profesor Negi, es culpa mía, sino hubiera dejado la clase no hubiera pasado nada de esto!"

"No tienes que disculparte Iinchou…" sonrió Negi nerviosamente. "Está bien, no creo que pase nada, vayamos a celebrar la fiesta con las demás."

"Que amable es profesor."

"¡Asuna, anímate!" gritó Konoka mientras estaba bailando con Setsuna.

"¿Qué? No, gracias Konoka."

"¿Qué te pasa Asuna?" sonrió ampliamente Ayaka, con la mano en la barbilla. "¿No sabes bailar? Bueno… Es NORMAL, ¡Ho! ¡Ho!."

"¡Qué!" la miró Asuna con una expresión de enfado. "¡Se bailar y mucho mejor que tú! Cualquiera podría bailar mejor, ¡hasta una **tortuga** tendría más ritmo que tú!"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Demuéstramelo Asuna!" respondió Ayaka enfadada, entonces fueron a bailar.

"Que rápido se han animado…" comentó Chamo con una gota en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Voy a la mesa a coger algo de comer."

"Voy contigo Leona."

"Ama, ¿quiere ir también a comer algo?" preguntó Chachamaru mirando cómo iban Negi y Leona hacia la mesa.

"Está bien." suspiró Evangeline viendo a Ayaka y Asuna compitiendo. "Mejor que quedarse aquí."

"¡Negi!" gritó Makie sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba donde él estaba. "¿Dónde estabas? La fiesta empezó hace un rato."

"Estuve esperando a Ku Fei." dijo Negi sonriendo levemente, mientras hablaban, la fiesta siguió su curso y el tiempo fue pasando mientras la clase comía, bebía y algunas de la clase bailaban.

"_Tal vez debería de dárselo ahora pero…_" pensó Leona mirando a Evangeline que estaba sentada en una de las sillas con las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho con una mirada que parecía no prestar atención a nada en concreto, Chachamaru estaba a su lado de pie con la mirada tranquila de siempre. "No sé si es buena idea." suspiró.

"¿El que no es buena idea?"

"¿¡Eh?!" se sobresaltó Leona. "¡Haruna! Nada." dijo desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"¿Nada? Me dio la impresión de que estabas mirando a Eva." Haruna la miró fijamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Fue tu imaginación." respondió Leona nerviosamente.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no vienes a bailar?" sonrió ampliamente.

"Ah… Mejor no…"

"¿No sabes? ¿O te da vergüenza?"

"Yo… Voy a dejar esto en aquella mesa." respondió Leona intentando cambiar de tema, entonces fue hacia donde estaban las demás mientras Haruna inclinó un poco la cabeza parpadeando varias veces. "_Sera mejor que se lo dé en otra ocasión_." pensó Leona resoplando con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba la bolsa encima de la amplia mesa donde habían dejado la clase sus cosas.

"Niña." la llamó Evangeline, Leona se dio la vuelta rápidamente, apoyando las manos en el filo de la mesa, mirándola.

"Ma-maestra." dijo Leona nerviosamente. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Quería hablarte sobre lo de mañana, te acuerdas que tienes que quedarte a vivir en mi casa, ¿no?"

"Sí… Lo tengo casi todo listo."

"¿Necesitas a Chachamaru? No vayas a perderte por el camino." sonrió sarcástica.

"Voy a entrenar todos los días, ¡se perfectamente dónde está tu casa!"

"Oho." sonrió Haruna apareciendo de repente, detrás de Leona.

"_No puede ser_." pensó Leona con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Ya sabía yo que si la estabas mirando antes."

"¿Qué?" dijo Evangeline alzando una ceja.

"Leona te estuvo mirando hace un rato Eva."

"¡No!" replicó Leona sonrojándose levemente.

"Creo que le daba vergüenza pedírtelo."

"E-Espera…" quiso interrumpir Leona intuyendo lo que iba a decirle. "Un momento…"

"¿Por qué no vais a bailar?"

"¡Haruna!" gritó Leona sonrojándose furiosamente.

"¿Es eso? ¿Querías que bailase contigo?" la miró Evangeline fijamente.

"¡No! Yo-"

"De todas formas ya tuve suficiente con esa obra, puedes pedírselo a otra." respondió Evangeline moviendo la mano en el aire, negando con los ojos cerrados.

"_No sé si alegrarme o sentirme mal._" pensó Leona, suspirando.

"Vamos Eva." intentó animarle Haruna.

"Creo que le vendría bien divertirse un poco ama, ya que no suele salir demasiado por el día con las estudiantes."

"Chachamaru, soy un _vampiro_." puntualizó Evangeline.

"Es cierto, pero el sol no le afecta, ama." añadió Chachamaru, Evangeline le dio una mirada estrecha.

"Está bien." resopló Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "¿Así dejaras de insistirme tanto y podré estar tranquila lo que queda de noche?" Chachamaru asintió sonriendo levemente. "Bien, ¡Vamos niña!"

"¡¿EH?!"

"¡Venga Leona!" sonrió Haruna empujándole suavemente hacia Evangeline. "¡Pasadlo bien!"

"¡¿Pero cuando he dicho yo que quiera bailar?!" preguntó Leona sonrojada mientras Evangeline se la llevaba cogiéndola del brazo murmurando a regañadientes quien sabe que cosas.

"Bien, esto servirá para mi manga."

"¿Manga?" preguntó Chachamaru, inclinado la cabeza a un lado.

"Estoy haciendo uno, se titula 'el vampiro y el humano'." sonrió alegremente Haruna con las manos en la cintura y los ojos cerrados.

"Si me permites, creo que ese título no es muy original."

"¿Eh?" dijo Haruna con una sombra cubriendo su mirada.

"Confió en que sepas al menos."

"Sinceramente… No." respondió Leona, entonces la música que estaba sonando, terminó. "Ah, vaya se terminó, ya no es necesario que-" la siguiente canción empezó a sonar levemente, dando a entender que era muy diferente a la anterior, ya que era una lenta.

"_No es_ _posible_…" pensó Leona con una mirada inexpresiva, miró a su alrededor y vio a Setsuna y Konoka estaban bailando abrazadas, aunque percibió que Setsuna estaba nerviosa. "… No creo que quieras bailar precisamente esta, ah… Podemos dejarlo e ir a tomar algo de beber." sugirió mirándola nerviosa.

"Estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero no tengo ganas de escuchar a Chachamaru durante lo que quede de la fiesta." dijo Evangeline poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, masajeando su sien como si le doliera y con los ojos cerrados. "Además, me apetece beber vino o sangre, pero, aquí no hay vino y dudo que alguien deje que le muerda."

"_Claro, es un vampiro al fin y al cabo…_" pensó Leona. "Si es por la sangre, no me importaría que la tomaras de mí."

"¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó Evangeline alzando una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Te dije que a cambio de que me entrenases podías tomarla, no incumpliré el trato."

"Mira que eres extraña" suspiró Evangeline. "Normalmente nadie iría ofreciendo su sangre a un vampiro, solo un idiota."

"Un idiota…" murmuró Leona con una vena de enfado en la parte superior de su cabeza y con un tic en la ceja, de repente Evangeline la tomó de la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia ella haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en el pecho.

"¡¿Qu-Qué haces?!" pidió Leona sonrojada. "Ya te dije que no se me da bien-"

"No es muy distinto al de la obra, solo déjame guiarte." respondió Evangeline, cuando terminó la canción, Evangeline se acercó al cuello de Leona.

"¿Maestra…?" murmuró Leona, ladeando un poco la cabeza para tratar de ver su rostro.

"La puedo tomar ahora, nadie se va a dar cuenta." susurró Evangeline, Leona sintió un cosquilleo en el oído al escucharle, cerró los ojos y notó que estaba a punto de morderle ya que sintió sus labios y su aliento en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer, sin darse cuenta se aferró a su ropa más firmemente.

"_Eva-chan." _se escuchó una voz, Evangeline se detuvo y vio a Asuna con una expresión molesta.

"Kagurazaka." mencionó Evangeline, Leona se sobresaltó y se apartó rápidamente de Evangeline sonrojada furiosamente.

"_Se suponía que tenía que alejarme de ella…_" pensó Leona poniéndose la mano en la cabeza con una sombra cubriendo su mirada, aun sonrojada. _"¡Que diantres me pasa!_"

"¿Se puede saber que estabas a punto de hacer? Ibas a beber su sangre, ¿no?" preguntó Asuna con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, Leona sintió un escalofrió.

"¿Quieres decirme algo?" preguntó Evangeline dándole la misma sonrisa, aunque mostrando los colmillos.

"Un momento Asuna, fui yo quien le dijo de hacerlo." explicó Leona sabiendo que no tardarían en discutir.

"Aun así… Si os hubiera visto alguien hubiera sido un problema." suspiró Asuna. "Podéis hacerlo en otro momento, aunque no me gusta del todo que dejes que tome tu sangre a menudo… Podrías tener problemas."

"No te preocupes por eso, todavía soy joven."

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Asuna varias veces. "¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!" contestó con una expresión incrédula.

"¡A continuación empezara el karaoke!" exclamó Kazumi hablando por el micrófono. "¿Algún voluntario? ¡Natsumi!" la señaló con el dedo índice, sonriendo.

"¿Eh? No…" contestó Natsumi desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

"¡Satomi!

"Lo siento pero mi respuesta es no." respondió Satomi ajustándose las gafas.

"¡Eva!"

"NO voy a cantar." respondió Evangeline mirando hacia otro lado.

"… ¡Negi!"

"Mejor no…"

"¿Mana?" pidió Kazumi, Mana le respondió negando con la cabeza.

"¿Leona?..."

"Ahora mismo no me apetece…"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Dejar de ser tímidos!" inquirió Kazumi.

"Venga Negi, ¡canta una al menos!" pidió Haruna poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

"¡Eh! Pero… No sé si… ¡Maestra!" dijo Negi mirándole como pidiéndole ayuda.

"¿Ah? Oh claro… Buena suerte, te estaré viendo en primera fila discípulo."

"No creo que se refiriera a eso…" dijo Asuna mirándole fijamente.

"¡Bien! ¡Dejad paso! ¡El profesor cantara ahora!"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Ayaka, girándose rápidamente. "¿El profesor Negi va a cantar? ¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Quiero estar en primera fila!" exclamó mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud.

"Iinchou…" murmuró Natsumi con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Qué remedio…" suspiró Negi, entonces empezó a cantar, más tarde, la fiesta finalizó y la clase se preparó para hacerse una foto.

"Bien, ¿estáis ya?" preguntó Kazumi mirándoles.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Estamos listos!" sonrió Konoka, juntando las manos.

"No sé porque me la hago." comentó Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Yo creo que está bien tener un recuerdo." respondió Asuna sonriendo levemente.

"Ok." dijo Kazumi mientras ponía la cámara encima de una de las mesas, entonces se fue corriendo donde estaban todos. "Bien, preparados, listos… ¡Vamos!" dijo Kazumi, el sonido de la cámara se escuchó. "Bien eso es todo, ¡hasta el próximo festival!"

"¡Sí!"

"Ah, ¿y quien va a recoger todo este desorden?" preguntó Yue mirando alrededor.

"…"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 27. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	30. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

A la mañana siguiente, Leona se había levantado temprano para acabar de preparar las cosas para irse a vivir con Evangeline y Chachamaru, cuando terminó agarró la maleta del asa y miró a Haruna y Ku Fei.

"Bueno, tengo que irme."

"Te echaremos de menos."

"¡Aunque estés lejos, nunca te olvidaremos!" exclamó Haruna, levantando el puño con firmeza.

"Seguiremos viéndola en las clases, Paru…" comentó Ku Fei, mirándola con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Sí, bueno…" se aclaró la garganta Haruna. "Me sorprendió cuando dijiste que te mudabas, pero si es una decisión del director, supongo que tendrá sus razones, bueno, esto es para ti." Haruna le dio una bolsa a Leona.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un manga." respondió Haruna, Leona inclino la cabeza a un lado, confundida.

"Es para que te acuerdes de mí, el manga lo hice yo, ya sabes que te dije que te lo enseñaría cuando terminara, echaré de menos tus cenas, desde que te apuntaste al club de cocina, has ido mejorando." asintió varias veces Haruna, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Creo que exageras…" dijo Leona nerviosa.

"En fin, suerte con tu relación."

"¿Relación?"

"Sí, me dio la impresión de que tenías algo con Eva." la miró Haruna con una sonrisa lasciva.

"¡Qué!"

"¿En serio?" parpadeó Ku Fei. "Pero Eva es un vampiro que tiene demasiados años, ¿no?"

"¡El amor no conoce límites!" exclamó Haruna mirando a Ku Fei, señalándola con el dedo índice.

"¡Espera! ¡No tengo esa clase de relación con ella!"

"Si tú lo dices." se encogió de hombros con simpleza Haruna, Leona la miró estrechamente.

"Bueno, voy tirando." suspiró Leona, despidiéndose.

"Que vaya bien." se despidió Ku Fei, Leona abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella, fue caminando por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo en una de las puertas que había y llamó golpeando un par de veces.

"Ya va." se escuchó la voz de Asuna dentro del dormitorio, después de unos pasos la puerta se abrió. "Leona."

"Hola." saludó Leona. "¿Puedo pasar?

"Claro, pasa." respondió Asuna, apartándose para dejarla entrar. "¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó cerrando la puerta.

"Bueno, veras… La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien." la miró Leona. "¿No esta Negi?" preguntó mirando alrededor.

"¿Eh?" dijo Asuna, alzando una ceja. "No, se fue con Konoka, ¿querías preguntarle algo?"

"No..."

"Ah… Puedes sentarte." indicó Asuna sentándose en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa, Leona asintió e hizo lo mismo, ninguna de las dos decía nada hasta que Asuna rompió el silencio.

"Hum… Ahora que lo pienso, hoy te ibas a vivir con Eva-chan, ¿no? ¿Tienes miedo de irte a vivir con ella?" preguntó Asuna, tratando de empezar una conversación.

"¿Eh? No, no es eso…" respondió Leona con un tono de voz débil.

"…" Asuna miró el techo, pensando que podría ser. "_Está actuando extraña, parece preocupada."_

"Asuna…"

"Dime."

"¿Es normal desear que un vampiro te muerda?" preguntó Leona, mirándola preocupada.

"¿Eh? ¿Que?" parpadeó varias veces Asuna. "¡Eh! ¡Lo que!" exclamó, sorprendida y confundida.

"Estuve dándole vueltas anoche, no sabía a quién acudir, pensé en decirle a Haruna, pero no sabía si podría aconsejarme."

"E-Espera… ¿A que te refieres? ¿Te estas refiriendo a Eva-Chan?" preguntó Asuna aun confundida, Leona asintió.

"Bueno…" suspiró Asuna. "No sé mucho sobre ello, pero tengo entendido que los vampiros suelen atraer a la gente de alguna manera, pero en tu caso no creo que sea eso." explicó. "_Eso_ e_spero, porque si no Eva me va a oír." _pensó_. "_Necesitaría que me explicases más sobre ello."

"Sabes que ayer en la fiesta estuve con ella antes de que llegaras." comentó Leona, Asuna asintió. "En ese momento, cuando estuvo a punto de morderme, sentí como si mi sangre ardiera mientras notaba mi corazón ir más rápido, me empecé a sonrojar cada vez más y mi cuerpo se estremecía al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, deseaba que bebiera mi sangre… Incluso tuve la impresión de que el tiempo se había parado durante un instante eterno." suspiró. "Al principio, cuando llegué a este lugar, no me sentía de esa manera, pero a medida que pasaban los días, esa sensación fue creciendo cada vez más con intensidad y no entiendo por qué." explicó, miró a Asuna y vio que tenía una expresión que no sabía si estaba en shock o sorprendida, ni siquiera parpadeaba. "¿Asuna?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Asuna saliendo del trance. "Ah, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí."

"Estas… ¿Estas enamorada de Eva-chan?"

"¡Eh! ¡De- de donde sacas esa conclusión!" exclamó Leona, sonrojándose.

"Bueno, cuando te gusta alguien sueles sentirte casi como lo que acabas de decir…"

"No…" murmuró Leona, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Asuna, estrechando la mirada.

"_Supongo que no sirve de nada negárselo..."_ pensó Leona. "Está bien, lo admito… Estoy enamorada de ella," suspiró. "Aunque al principio no quería aceptarlo, de hecho, nunca me he enamorado de alguien así que no sabía si lo era realmente, pero a medida que pasaba los días con ella, más iba creciendo lo que sentía, hasta que entendí que me gustaba."

"Nunca pensé que alguien se enamoraría de Eva-chan…" murmuró Asuna, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice. "Supongo que no lo sabe."

"No, y es mejor así, no tengo intención de decírselo." la miró Leona seriamente.

"¿Eh? ¿No le dirás nada?"

"Yo… Cada vez que siento algo por alguien y empiezo a confiar, acabo perdiéndole, sea por una cosa u otra, ya me pasó hace tiempo, no quiero volver a sentirme como entonces, por eso prefiero que no sepa nada."

"_Quizás se refiere a lo que pasó con Rachel… También esta lo otro, ¿debería decirle que ella siempre ha amado al padre de Negi? Y yo que pensaba que lo mío con Takamichi era difícil…"_ pensó Asuna, suspirando. "No sé si soy la persona indicada para aconsejarte pero, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, quizás acabes arrepintiéndote, además, si vas a vivir con ella, puede que acabe dándose cuenta de que la amas, y sobre lo otro, no creo que la acabes perdiendo, es inmortal después de todo."

"Que sea inmortal no significa que no vaya a pasarle nada, una vez leí que hay varias maneras de tratar con un inmortal, una de ellas es sellarlos." respondió Leona, mirando la mesa. "¿Tú crees que se acabaría dando cuenta?"

"Depende de cómo te comportes cuando estés con ella, supongo… Puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo es que te gusta? Casi siempre estáis discutiendo… Y bueno, me resulta difícil entenderlo…"

"¿Eh? Bueno… A pesar de ser cascarrabias, fría, severa, algo cruel y me haga enfadar, tiene su lado amable, si no fuera por ella, Airon me habría llevado con él cuando me atacó, pasó antes de ir a buscar a Konoka, también hizo un pactio conmigo aunque Chachazero me dijo que nunca había hecho uno antes ya que decía que lo encontraba innecesario, además me acepta como soy, quiero decir, por culpa de lo que me hicieron, la gente solía apartarse de mi cuando veían el problema que tenía, incluso sin decirme nada, notaba la desconfianza en su mirada, hace tiempo que nadie no me miraba con desprecio, también es decidida, intrépida, ágil, perspicaz, segura de sí misma y cuando tengo algún problema me acaba ayudando aunque no quiera reconocerlo, por eso, después de estar todo este tiempo con ella siento que puedo confiar de alguna forma, en resumen, me gusta su forma de ser, no hay nada que no odie de ella."

"_Realmente debe gustarle…_" pensó Asuna. "Bueno, al menos ya te sientes mejor." sonrió levemente.

"¿Podrías no decírselo a nadie?"

"Claro, no te preocupes." asintió Asuna.

"Gracias, debería irme antes de que piense de que me he perdido y venga Chachamaru en mi búsqueda." hizo una mueca Leona, se levantaron y Asuna la acompañó a la puerta.

"Si tienes algún otro problema, puedes venir a verme." sonrió Asuna levantando el pulgar.

"Está bien."

"Menos mal que no le dijiste a Paru, no quiero pensar lo que te habría dicho…" sonrió Asuna nerviosamente.

"¿Qué crees que me hubiera dicho?" preguntó Leona inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"Mejor no pensarlo… Entonces, nos vemos Leona." dijo Asuna despidiéndose, Leona se despidió y se fue hacia la casa de Evangeline, minutos después, llamó golpeando la puerta de madera con los nudillos, entonces se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

"Buenos días, Leona." saludó Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia. "El ama me informó de que vendrías."

"Bienvenida, tu vida va a ser un infierno a partir de ahora, ke, ke, ke." sonrió Chachazero malévolamente.

"Tan agradable como siempre." dijo Leona con ironía, suspirando.

"Chachazero, no seas así con la nueva huésped." indicó Chachamaru, entonces miró a Leona. "Te acompañaré a la habitación donde te alojarás."

"¿Habitación?" se preguntó a si misma Leona mientras seguía a Chachamaru, subieron las escaleras y entraron en una habitación, tenía una cama pequeña, mesita de noche con una lámpara, un armario y una pequeña ventana.

"¿Había una habitación antes aquí?" preguntó Leona, dejando la maleta encima de la cama.

"No, pero el ama la hizo con magia."

"¡Eh!" se sorprendió Leona. "¿En serio? Como si fuera un manga…"

"No entiendo exactamente lo que quieres decir, pero el ama tiene bastante poder mágico para algo así, no le resulta difícil, si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo."

"Gracias Chachamaru."

"La habitación del ama está enfrente de esta, al otro lado del pasillo, por si deseas verla, el baño está al lado de su habitación, las demás partes de la casa ya las debes conocer por las veces que has venido de visita."

"Veo que ya llegaste." se escuchó la voz de Evangeline, se giraron y vieron que estaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados, mirándoles.

"Sí." respondió Leona. "Sobre la habitación-"

"¿No estás cómoda? ¿O quizás pensaste que dormirías conmigo?"

"No." respondió Leona rápidamente.

"Ya le dije ama que era mejor la opción de hacerla dormir en el sofá." comentó Chachazero.

"No es eso, solo quería darte las gracias."

"Hmph, que quede claro, aunque estés viviendo aquí no creas que voy a ser afable contigo y mucho menos seré flexible en los entrenamientos, además, ahora que has hecho un pactio conmigo no voy a tolerar tener un sirviente o como suelen decir un 'compañero' que sea débil, eso incluye no estar salvándote el trasero cada dos por tres, ¿me has entendido?" preguntó Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho mientras miraba a Leona fijamente.

"Sí, ma´am." respondió Leona, suspirando con los ojos cerrados mientras Chachamaru parpadeaba varias veces.

"_No acabo de entenderlo, anoche hizo la habitación diciendo que era para que se sintiera cómoda obviando la sugerencia de Chachazero de hacerla dormir en el sofá y ahora le es indiferente como Leona se sienta al respecto_." pensó Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru."

"¿Sí, ama?"

"Puedes retirarte."

"Entendido." Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y dejó la habitación.

"Empezaremos el entrenamiento cuando bouya llegue, te dejo para que te vayas adaptando." dijo Evangeline mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. "No solo tengo que vigilar esta escuela y entrenar a los críos, sino que ahora tengo que mantener un ojo en la niña para que su lado vampiro rebelde no cause problemas." murmuró Evangeline con un tono molesto mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"Se está haciendo senil con la edad, ama."

"Tú también la mantendrás vigilada Chachazero."

"¡Eh!" protestó Chachazero en el hombro de Evangeline. "Me gustaría que no me dejara de niñera ama, tengo una reputación que mantener y esto es una ofensa."

"No quiero quejas." ordenó Evangeline mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cogía el libro que había al lado.

"Por cierto ama, ahora que se va a quedar a vivir aquí, es perfecto para que la ataque mientras duerme en mitad de la noche, ke, ke, ke."

"Chachazero." suspiró Evangeline. "No tengo la intención de hacerlo."

"_Y pensar que acabaría viviendo con ella._" pensó Leona, tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo. "_Espero poder resistirlo y que no se me haga más difícil de lo que ya es, me da miedo de que _mis sentimientos por ella sigan creciendo."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 28. **

**Y así Leona se fue a vivir con Evangeline y Chachamaru. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	31. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Leona se fue a vivir con Evangeline y Chachamaru, como cada día, estaban entrenando en la orilla del resort.

"_¡Ice arrow!_" gritó Leona enviando varias flechas de hielo hacia su objetivo.

"Usando ese patético conjuro de nuevo, ¿eh? Hmph, de alguna manera me lástima que uses ese tipo de magia de una manera tan lamentable." suspiró Evangeline, esquivándolas sin dificultad, de repente Leona apareció delante de ella y empezó a golpearle varias veces seguidas mientras Evangeline los esquivaba hiendo hacia atrás.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes ir más rápido?" sonrió ampliamente Evangeline, una vena de enfado apareció en la sien de Leona y empezó a golpearle más rápido. "Te faltan por lo menos cien años para poder golpearme." mencionó, deteniéndola, sujetándole las muñecas, Leona rápidamente se elevó apoyándose del agarre de Evangeline y la quiso golpear con los pies, pero Evangeline lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

"_Ensis Exsequens_." dijo Evangeline creando una espada de energía mágica, rápidamente Leona creó una espada de hielo para bloquear el golpe, pero su espada fue cortada en dos y Evangeline volvió a atacarle con la espada, Leona pudo reaccionar por unos segundos moviéndose a un lado, sintiendo pasar la Ensis por su mejilla.

"¡Adeat!" gritó Leona sacando rápidamente la tarjeta de pactio, la cual se transformó en una espada, seguidamente atacó a Evangeline.

"¿Usas el pactio que hiciste conmigo contra mí? Hmph, que ingenua." dijo Evangeline con una mirada seria, contraatacando. "No tienes la fuerza ni la habilidad necesaria para usarla aun, por esa razón, no es más que una espada cualquiera." explicó mientras golpeaba contra la hoja de la espada de Leona con la Ensis, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, mientras Leona se intentaba defender. "¡Piensas que puedes vencerme si ni siquiera sabes cómo controlarla!" golpeó con fuerza la espada de Leona arrojándola lejos, Leona quiso golpearle con rapidez en el estómago, pero Evangeline se dispersó en una bandada de murciélagos antes de que lo hiciera y apareció detrás de ella enviándola lejos con una fuerte patada en la espalda. "_¡Nivis casus!_" gritó Evangeline haciendo aparecer desde el suelo donde estaba Leona pilares de hielo, Leona saltó elevándose en el aire para esquivarlos, rápidamente lanzó hacia Evangeline una onda de oscuridad parecida a un tornado.

"_¡Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!_" gritó Evangeline contraatacando con un conjuro de hielo y oscuridad en horizontal que parecía un tornado, los dos ataques chocaron y colapsaron entre sí, creando una cortina de humo, Leona aterrizó en el suelo y vio a Evangeline atravesando el humo, yendo hacia ella, Leona se preparó para defenderse, pero resultó ser una ilusión y pasó a través de ella.

"¿Dónde miras?" se escuchó a Evangeline, Leona miró hacia arriba.

"_¡Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!_" gritó Evangeline haciendo el mismo conjuro de antes.

"_¡Reflexio!_" gritó Leona rápidamente, el conjuro chocó con la barrera parándolo, pero la barrera empezó a romperse por el excesivo poder, Leona al darse cuenta lo desvió hacia la torre del resort destrozando una de las paredes.

"Si siguen así van a acabar destrozando el lugar." dijo Asuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza mientras las veía desde la torre del resort.

"No es necesario preocuparse por ello Asuna-san, puede ser arreglado fácilmente debido a la cantidad de magia que se concentra en el lugar, no es la primera vez que los entrenamientos de la maestra causan destrozos." explicó Negi a su lado.

"Menos mal que no estamos en Mahora… No saldrían las cuentas… ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda?"

"Unos cinco minutos." respondió Chachamaru.

"_Gather, ice spirits, become spears to rain down upon my enemies_." recitó Evangeline, varios círculos mágicos de color azul aparecieron alrededor de ella, creando numerosas lanzas de hielo. "¡_Iaculatio Grandinis_!" gritó, lanzándole a Leona las lanzas de hielo desde el aire.

"_Maldición._" pensó Leona, creando una espada de hielo en cada mano, golpeando las lanzas que se dirigían hacia ella.

"¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido!" rio Evangeline, atacándola sin descanso.

"_No sé qué me cabrea más, el hecho de estar bailando a su son o que me esté usando como práctica de tiro._" pensó Leona con una mirada molesta, mientras una de las lanzas le dio en la mejilla y otras le hacían varios cortes en el cuerpo, en uno de los golpes, juntó las dos espadas en forma de equis y lanzó de inmediato una onda de energía oscura hacia las lanzas de Evangeline, creando una explosión.

"No está mal niña." sonrió Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "¿Qué ocurre?" dijo después de unos segundos al ver que Leona solo la miraba. "¿No sabes volar?" preguntó Evangeline, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una mueca.

"¡Es muy fácil visto desde el aire! ¡Baja de ahí!" gritó Leona sonrojándose levemente, señalándola con el dedo índice.

"Oh, como quieras." sonrió Evangeline mostrando los colmillos, entonces fue hacia Leona adquiriendo una velocidad increíble.

"**!?**" Leona intentó pararle el golpe con las manos pero Evangeline lo hizo con tanta fuerza que iba arrastrando a Leona por el suelo sin que pudiera hacer nada.

"¡Qué demonios!"

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!" se reía Evangeline mientras seguía arrastrándola. "¡Cómo no pienses rápido voy a hacer que atravieses el resort entero!"

"Tch." murmuró Leona, entonces dio la voltereta en el aire poniéndose detrás de ella.

"¿Oho?" dijo Evangeline dándose la vuelta.

"Eres mía." murmuró Leona preparándose para golpearla con fuerza con el puño, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, Evangeline despareció y Leona golpeó la pared de la torre del resort, haciendo un agujero en esta.

"Tsk." gruñó Leona, entonces, cuando fue a quitar la mano de la pared de la torre para atacarla de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado encallada en el agujero y no podía sacarla.

"No puede ser…" murmuró Leona, intentando sacarla. "Pero- ¡¿En serio?!"

"Oh." sonrió Evangeline malévolamente, mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos.

"No- ¡Espera! ¡Tiempo muerto!" exclamó Leona preocupada, viendo la mano de Evangeline emitir un brillo de energía.

"¡No hay compasión!" gritó Evangeline, golpeándola con fuerza, se escuchó una explosión y Leona salió disparada rodando por el suelo hasta que la arena de la orilla la frenó.

"Que golpe… En vez de las estrellas he visto el firmamento entero…" susurró Leona intentando levantarse con dificultades mientras Evangeline descendía al suelo. "¡¿Estas… intentando… Matarme?!" exclamó, intentando coger aliento, mirándola con una expresión molesta.

"Hmph, te he dicho incontables veces que nunca dejes de moverte, tras parar un golpe debes estar lista para volver a atacar, tienes que aprender a adelantarte a mis movimientos."

"Es muy fácil decirlo, como debería hacerlo."

"Eso es algo que debes aprender por tu cuenta, la experiencia que vayas consiguiendo te ayudará, al menos puedo decir que has mejorado algo, estaba llegando a pensar que te gustaba que te golpeara."

"Haré ver como que no he escuchado eso ultimo y me quedaré con que estoy mejorando."

"Bien, te dejo quince minutos para que descanses y te cures las heridas, después tomaré tu sangre como pago."

"¿Qué? Espera, ¡Todavía puedo-!"

"Hemos acabado por hoy." dijo Evangeline yéndose volando hacia la torre donde estaban los demás, unos minutos después, Asuna estaba curándole las heridas, estaban sentadas en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

"¡Ay!" se quejó Leona mientras Asuna le pasaba el algodón con alcohol en las heridas.

"Es lo que hay, Konoka no puede curarte debido a tu problema…"

"Lo sé, aun así, _duele_."

"No sé cómo aguantáis Negi y tú, es inhumano." suspiró Asuna.

"Por qué por más que lo intento no consigo darle ni un golpe, me da la impresión de que sabe lo que voy a hacer todo el tiempo." dijo Leona cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho con una expresión seria.

"Debe ser porque ella tiene más experiencia."

"Ahora que lo dices dijo que tenía más de seiscientos años."

"Sí, creo que alguna vez lo mencionó." dijo Asuna mientras Leona miró al cielo pensativa.

"Sabes… ¿Sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños?" preguntó Leona, mirándola.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Asuna, alzando una ceja. "No, pero quizás Chachamaru o Chachazero lo sepan, son las que más tiempo están con ella."

"_Creo que ya sé cómo dárselo_." pensó Leona. "Les preguntaré, entonces."

"Ya está." sonrió Asuna, levantándose del suelo. "Terminé de curarte las heridas."

"Gracias." respondió Leona cogiendo la espada del suelo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Vas a entrenar?"

"Sí, últimamente no le he dedicado apenas tiempo, por eso Evangeline me dijo que tenía prohibido usarla como lo hice en la isla." respondió Leona. "_Aunque no entiendo el porqué_." pensó. "Al menos hasta que tenga más nivel."

"No es bueno que te sobre esfuerces tanto o colapsaras." mencionó Asuna viendo a Leona practicar con la espada.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien."

"Eres igual que Negi." suspiró Asuna. "Si dedicases todo ese ímpetu en el estudio serias una estudiante modelo." añadió, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

/Grace of Destiny/

Dos días después, los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana de la habitación anunciando así el mañana, despertando a Leona.

"_¿Qué hora es?_" pensó Leona somnolienta, miró el despertador que había encima de la mesita de noche. "Las nueve en punto…" murmuró, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño mientras bostezaba.

"Su té, ama." dijo Chachamaru con una voz calmada mientras lo dejaba encima de la mesa de la cocina.

"Gracias Chachamaru." asintió Evangeline. "Por cierto, ¿aún no se ha despertado la niña?" preguntó mientras cogía la taza de cerámica.

"No puedo confirmarlo ama, pero puedo ir a comprobarlo, si lo desea."

"No es necesario, iré yo misma."

Mientras, Leona se estaba duchando con agua templada, después de enjabonarse, empezó a enjuagarse con el agua.

"_Ya no se me hace tan difícil vivir aquí._" pensó Leona, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió.

"Estas aquí." la miró Evangeline, entrando en el baño.

"**¡Kyaaaa!**"

"¿Leona?" dijo Chachamaru desde la cocina al escuchar el grito, levantando la vista hacia el techo.

"Eso demuestra que esta despierta, ke, ke, ke." comentó Chachazero.

"Qu-que… ¡Qué haces aquí!" exclamó Leona, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras se tapaba con el antebrazo los pechos y con la otra mano la parte intima. ¡¿Por qué entras sin avisar?! ¡Haber llamado a la puerta!"

"¿Por qué voy a llamar a la puerta para ver si hay alguien, si ya sé que estas?" preguntó Evangeline poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

"¿Ah?" dijo Leona con una vena de enfado en la parte superior de la cabeza. "¿Se puede saber que quieres?"

"Solo iba a decirte que te des prisa, Chachamaru ya hizo el desayuno."

"Ahora iré." dijo Leona cerrando el grifo de la ducha, cogió la toalla del toallero y se la envolvió alrededor del cuerpo rápidamente. "La próxima vez pondré el pestillo." murmuró mientras se iba hacia su habitación.

"No hay ningún pestillo." respondió Evangeline, siguiéndola.

"¡Entonces bloquearé la puerta con hielo para que la señora de la casa no entre por la puerta!"

"Inténtalo." sonrió Evangeline, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Leona se dio la vuelta.

"Maestra-" antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la toalla que la cubría se cayó al suelo, dejándola desnuda.

"Discípula, ¿estas intentando insinuarme algo?" preguntó Evangeline alzando una ceja, mirándola mientras Leona estaba sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Solo…" murmuró Leona nerviosa con los puños apretados. "¡Solo déjame sola, quiero cambiarme!" exclamó Leona sonrojada.

"Leona, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Chachamaru mientras veía como Leona comía las tostadas con una expresión molesta.

"Estoy bien."

"Esta así solo porque la vi desnuda."

"Oh." dijo Chachamaru con simpleza.

"_No lo entiendes._" pensó Leona poniendo una mirada entristecida.

"De todas formas, no deberías molestarte solo por eso."

"A ti te puede dar igual, ¡pero a mí no!"

"Entonces no tires la toalla al suelo mostrándome tu cuerpo desnudo mientras me nombras, puede llegar a malinterpretarse." comentó Evangeline como si nada.

"¡Se cayó sola!" exclamó Leona, sonrojándose rápidamente.

"Ama, ¿tiene algún tipo de interés en mirar a Leona desnuda?"

"No digas tonterías Chachamaru, ¿por qué debería perder el tiempo o siquiera molestarme en verla?" respondió Evangeline, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Tiene razón ama, perdone mi osadía."

"Entonces no entres cuando estoy duchándome." murmuró Leona mientras le daba un sorbo al té, mirándola de reojo.

"Voy a ir a ver al viejo para hablar de unos temas." dijo Evangeline levantándose de la silla. "Que fastidio."

"Entendido ama." dijo Chachamaru, haciendo una reverencia, despidiéndose mientras Evangeline dejaba la cocina y se iba hacia la puerta principal.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser una oportunidad para preguntarles._" pensó Leona, esperó a que Evangeline se fuera y miró a Chachamaru.

"Hum… Chachamaru."

"¿Necesitas algo, Leona?"

"Bueno yo… Sabes… ¿Sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Evangeline? Como llevas más tiempo con ella pensé en que tal vez lo sabrías…" dijo Leona nerviosa mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿El cumpleaños del ama?" repitió Chachamaru, sorprendida. "Lo siento, no puedo responderte, no es algo que el ama haya mencionado, tal vez Chachazero lo sepa."

"Tampoco lo sé, desde que estoy con ella, nunca lo hemos celebrado."

"_Si ni ellas lo saben, dudo que alguien lo sepa_." pensó Leona.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó Chachamaru.

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona saliendo de sus pensamientos. "No, no es nada… Pero me gustaría pediros un favor…"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 29. **

**¿Qué es lo que Leona querrá pedirles? **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	32. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

"Entonces quedamos sobre esa hora." afirmó Asuna mientras hablaba con Leona en la clase.

"Sí." asintió Leona.

"La última clase, por fin." se dijo Yuna para sí misma, estirando los brazos, entonces la puerta del aula se abrió.

"Buenos días, clase." saludó Negi, sonriendo mientras entraba.

"¡Buenos días, profesor Negi!" gritó la clase mientras se iban a sus respectivos asientos.

"Abrir el libro por la página treinta y dos." pidió Negi mientras sacaba su libro de la cartera, lo ponía encima de la mesa y lo abría. "Bien, ¿quién quiere traducir el párrafo?" preguntó mirando a la clase, pero nadie levantó la mano. "Tendré que elegir yo… Veamos… Eh… ¡Asuna!"

"¿Por qué casi siempre me eliges a mí? ¡Es que no hay nadie más!" exclamó Asuna con una mirada molesta.

"¿Qué ocurre Asuna? ¿No sabes leerlo? Bueno, es _normal_, pero no te preocupes lo leeré yo por ti." sonrió Ayaka haciendo una mueca burlesca.

"¿Qué has dicho? No hace falta que lo leas, lo haré yo." gruñó Asuna, se levantó de su asiento con el libro y empezó a leer. "Veamos… 'Yuko vio un campo… Almorzaba mariposas y flores del lugar… Vio que salía entonces… Eh… Una especie de… Pavo'".

"Asuna, has mejorado un poco, ¡seguro que pronto sabrás decirlo bien!" sonrió Negi, animándola.

"Sí, claro…" dijo Asuna sentándose en su asiento.

"Sería un milagro si eso ocurriera." se escuchó a Ayaka mientras se pasaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, una vena de enfado apareció en la parte superior de la cabeza de Asuna, golpeó la mesa con la mano y fue hacia el asiento de Ayaka.

"¿Qué has dicho, asaltacunas?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho, Asuna? No te he entendido bien." dijo Ayaka, levantándose de su asiento, inclinándose a ella y poniéndose una mano detrás de su oreja para escucharla de nuevo.

"¡ASALTACUNAS!" gritó Asuna, Ayaka se apartó rápidamente por el grito.

"Serás… ¡Al menos no me gustan los vejestorios! ¡Tienes muy mal gusto para los hombres!" gritó Ayaka, señalándola con el dedo índice.

"¡¿Perdona?!"

"¡No pelearos aquí!" pidió Negi acercándose a ellas ya que empezaron a discutir.

"¡Apuesto mi almuerzo! ¡Voy con Asuna!" exclamó Yuna, levantando la mano.

"¿Tu almuerzo? ¡Entonces yo también quiero apostar! ¡Apuesto mis bollos de Chao! ¡Voy con Iinchou!" exclamó Fuka sonriendo.

"Siempre están igual, no sé porque vengo." susurró Chisame, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"No sé qué le ves al profesor Takamichi, no es nada atractivo." suspiró Ayaka.

"¡Muy bien! Se acabó, ¡Tú lo has querido Iinchou!" exclamó Asuna con una expresión molesta mientras se preparaba para dar una de sus famosas patadas. Golpeándolo con tanta fuerza

"¡Ven cuando quieras Asuna!" provocó Ayaka, preparándose para detener el golpe, Asuna saltó para darle, pero Ayaka lo esquivó segundos antes y Asuna acabó golpeando el asiento de Ayaka con tanta fuerza que hizo que saliera volando hacia la pared del fondo de la clase causando un fuerte ruido, una sombra cubrió la mirada de Leona al ver que casi golpea a Evangeline.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Evangeline somnolienta. "Ya están otra vez." suspiró mirándolas.

"Es el número diez en esta semana, ama." respondió Chachamaru con simpleza.

"A faltado poco para que el asiento te diera Eva." añadió Satomi, mirándola.

"Entonces me hubiera ocupado personalmente de que no volviera a ocurrir."

"¡Mi asiento! ¡Cómo te atreves, Asuna!" se escuchó a Ayaka quejarse.

"¡Por favor, parar!" pidió Negi, intentando separarlas.

"Pobre Negi, siempre le interrumpimos la clase."

"Tienes razón Konoka, pero así no nos pone deberes y la clase se pasa muy rápido." sonrió ampliamente Makie.

"Exacto." afirmó Haruna ajustándose con el dedo índice las gafas.

"Y así van los exámenes después." añadió Yue, cerrando los ojos.

"Ah… ¡Qué precioso día hace!" sonrió Makie mirando hacia una de las ventanas.

"Eso, disimula…"

"Yo solo espero que no venga el profesor Nitta por el escándalo que estamos haciendo, no quiero dar vueltas por la pista del patio como castigo."

"No lo nombres Misa, ¡es capaz de aparecer por la puerta!" exclamó preocupada Kugimiya.

"¡Iinchou! ¡Asuna!"

"¿Ah? ¡Lo siento profesor Negi!" se disculpó Ayaka. "¡No tendría que haberme dejado llevar por sus provocaciones!"

"Ya estamos de nuevo…" murmuró Asuna.

"¿Has dicho algo, Asuna?

"No, nada." suspiró Asuna volviendo a su asiento mientras Ayaka cogía el suyo, poniéndolo en su sitio, y se sentó, a continuación, sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase.

"¿Ya termino la clase? Ah… Que se le va a hacer, podéis iros, recordar estudiar al menos lo que hemos hecho hoy."

"¡SI!" exclamó la clase.

"¡Fin de semana!"

"¡Por fin!"

"¡Diversión!

"¡Alegría!"

"¡Lunes fiesta!"

"¡Y martes fiesta también!"

"Más quisieras Makie… El martes no es festivo." rectificó Yue mientras la mayoría de las estudiantes salieron corriendo del aula.

"¿No pueden salir por la puerta con normalidad? Parecía una estampida." dijo Chisame sin más, dejando el aula.

"Cualquiera se llevaría una mala impresión de nosotros." comentó Yue.

"¿Lo dices por la clase de Negi? Es todo lo contrario a las clases del profesor Nitta." río Haruna dejando el aula con Yue y Nodoka.

"Vamos Konoka, Setsuna." dijo Asuna cogiendo la mochila de encima de la mesa.

"Sí." asintió Konoka. "¿Vienes con nosotras, Negi?"

"Está bien." respondió Negi, cogió sus cosas y se fue con ellas.

"Por fin acabó la clase." dijo Evangeline, levantándose de su asiento.

"_Pero si has estado durmiendo…_" pensó Leona mirando a Evangeline con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Vámonos."

"Ah, yo no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer."

"¿Algo importante? ¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja, mirando a Leona.

"Tengo que ir a un sitio…" respondió Leona nerviosa, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

"¿Y el entrenamiento?"

"Lo siento, no voy a poder ir… Nos vemos."

"Que no vas a... ¡Niña, espera!" exclamó Evangeline viendo a Leona marcharse corriendo del aula. "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Al parecer debe estar ocupada con algo importante, ama."

"¿Ocupada?" la miró Evangeline. "¿Demasiado ocupada como para pasar de mi entrenamiento?"

"Sí." asintió Chachamaru.

"Nunca se había saltado ningún entrenamiento, ¿qué podría ser más importante que yo? Soy su maestra, ¡soy lo primero en su ranking!"

"Ama, no se sulfure."

"Tsk, volvamos a casa."

"Disculpe ama, tengo que hacerme una revisión en la universidad."

"Ah, está bien, te veré entonces."

"Disculpe ama, pero Satomi me pidió que viniera esta vez."

"¿Eh? Para que querrá que vaya." suspiró Evangeline. "Está bien, iré contigo."

Mientras tanto, Leona había ido a uno de los clubs en el que estaba apuntada.

"Satsuki." la llamó Leona mientras entraba por la puerta del club de cocina.

"Oh, ya llegaste Leona, podemos empezar entonces." sonrió Satsuki, mientras, en la cabaña de Evangeline, estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa.

"¿Creéis que le gustará?" preguntó Asuna mientras preparaba el comedor con Konoka, Setsuna y Negi.

"Seguro." sonrió Konoka.

"No las tengo todas." suspiró Asuna.

"No os preocupéis, si no le gusta, está la opción de que os haga picadillo y luego reparta vuestros restos a los cuervos, ke, ke, ke." sonrió Chachazero maliciosamente.

"¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma Chachazero!"

"¿Los cuervos comen restos humanos?" preguntó Konoka, ladeando la cabeza levemente.

"No le des importancia a lo que dice, Konoka." respondió Setsuna, cerrando los ojos.

"No creo que lo haga Asuna." dijo Negi mientras colocaba los platos que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa. "De todas formas, me parece una buena idea."

"¿Lo de los cuervos?" preguntó Chachazero inocentemente.

"No, me refería a la fiesta sorpresa de la maestra."

"Sí." asintió Setsuna. "¿Tenemos suficiente tiempo hasta que venga, Asuna?" preguntó Setsuna, mirándola.

"No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo hasta que Chachamaru regrese con ella y tardarán en venir."

/Grace of Destiny/

"Hemos estado más tiempo del que normalmente solemos estar allí." suspiró Evangeline mientras iba caminando al lado de Chachamaru y Satomi por una de las calles de Mahora, ya había anochecido y las farolas iluminaban el lugar.

"Lo siento Eva, me llevó más tiempo del que tenía previsto y se me hizo tarde." respondió Satomi.

"Por cierto, Satomi… ¿Por qué vienes con nosotras?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad.

"Me dejé una cosa la última vez que estuve."

"Ah…"

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que llegaron a la cabaña, entonces Evangeline abrió la puerta.

"¡Sorpresa!"

"Qué demonios-"

"Feliz cumpleaños Eva-chan." sonrió Asuna.

"¡Felicidades maestra!" exclamó Negi.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡No es mi cumpleaños! ¡Y aunque lo hubiera sido tampoco os habría pedido celebrarlo! Es algo que deje de hacerlo hace tiempo y voy a seguir haciéndolo."

"Vamos Eva-chan, no seas así, en el fondo sé que piensas lo contrario."

"Hmph, dudo que me conozcas tan bien como para saber lo que pienso, por cierto… ¿Vosotras lo sabíais?" preguntó Evangeline, mirando de reojo a Satomi y Chachamaru.

"Perdóneme ama, era una sorpresa, asumiré el castigo que quiera ponerme."

"Olvídalo, no voy a hacerlo solo por eso."

"Fui yo la quien les dijo que me ayudaran a hacerlo, pero como no sabía cuándo era…" añadió Leona.

"Vamos, vamos, ya que estamos aquí y está todo organizado, ¡celebrémoslo!" exclamó animada Haruna, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Tiene razón." asintió Kazumi.

"Saotome…" recalcó Evangeline con una vena de enfado en la parte superior de su sien. "Cómo es que tú también estas aquí."

"¡La gran Paru-sama no puede perderse ninguna celebración! ¡Sería como un sacrilegio!"

"Paru…" sonrió Asuna nerviosamente.

"Que hacemos, ama." dijo Chachamaru mirándola, esperando una respuesta.

"Está bien." resopló Evangeline resignada.

"¡Genial! ¡Podemos empezar entonces!" exclamó Haruna animada, la fiesta fue avanzando mientras comían y se divertían.

"¡Saquemos el pastel!" pidió Kazumi, Negi, Chachamaru y Leona fueron a la cocina a buscarlo.

"¿No se las habréis puesto de esas velas que por más que uno sople se encienden solas, no? No habréis sido capaces, porque si es así, yo cojo y me voy antes de que acabemos todos bajo una ventisca." murmuró Asuna mirando a Haruna, seguidamente entraron con el pastel, era de nata y crema con fresas por encima, aparte, tenía una gran cantidad de velas.

"Madre mía… ¿Es que no había números? ¡Hubiera sido más fácil!" exclamó Asuna mirándolo.

"Tienes razón, pero pensé en que sería más divertido así." respondió Haruna con un brillo en sus gafas.

"Parece una hoguera…" murmuró Yue.

"¿Pretendéis que las apague _todas_?"

"Seiscientos diecisiete, para ser exactos."

"Gracias por recordarme la edad que tengo, Chachamaru."

"No hay de qué, ama."

"¿Las apagamos entre todos?" sugirió Konoka.

"Será lo mejor." afirmó Setsuna.

"Pero antes, ¡cantémosle a Eva!" exclamó Haruna, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Podéis ahorrároslo." respondió Evangeline, cerrando los ojos.

"_Eeeeh_…" se quejó Haruna haciendo un mohín, mirándola, una vena de enfado apareció en la sien de Evangeline.

"Vamos, no es lo mismo."

"Muy bien… ¡Canta esa estúpida canción si tanto lo deseas!" gritó Evangeline, mirándola seriamente.

"¡Bien!" sonrió Haruna, cuando terminaron de cantarle la canción de cumpleaños, soplaron entre todos, las velas y se repartieron el pastel.

"Esto está muy bueno." comentó Asuna mientras cogía otro trozo de su plato. "¿Lo hiciste tu Leona?

"Me ayudó Satsuki esta tarde."

"Cada vez mejoras más, si nunca encuentras tu amor ideal, estaré encantada de ser tu pareja." comentó Haruna sonriendo, haciendole un guiño.

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Leona en confusión.

"¡Paru!"

"Es broma." sonrió Haruna, agitando la mano.

"Antes de seguir con la fiesta, me gustaría que nos hiciéramos una foto."

"¡Buena idea Kazumi!" sonrió Konoka, juntando las manos.

"¿Una foto?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja. "Yo paso."

"_Eeeeh_…" se escuchó a Haruna detrás de Evangeline.

"Saotome… Tienes suerte de no haberme conocido siglos atrás, te aseguro que te hubieras arrepentido." dijo Evangeline sin girarse a ella con una expresión seria. "Pero aun así estas tentándome."

"¡Nunca es tarde para volver a ser como antes, ama!" exclamó Chachazero, después de hacerse la foto, continuaron con la fiesta.

"Creo que ahora es un buen momento para dárselo …" murmuró Leona mientras cogía un vaso de la mesa.

"¿Le vas a regalar algo al ama?" preguntó Chachazero detrás de ella.

"¡Ah!" se sobresaltó Leona, girándose para mirarla. "Sí."

"¿Y qué vas a regalarle? Tu virginidad, ke, ke, ke."

"Mi que-" Leona se sonrojó furiosamente. "¡No!"

"Teniendo en cuenta de que el ama es un vampiro, no sería mala idea, ke, ke, ke." se rio Chachazero,

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿No lo sabes? Ke, ke, ke."

"Olvídalo." Leona se bebió rápidamente un vaso pensando que era el suyo, y se marchó mientras Negi fue a beber algo.

"_Ahg… Que fuerte estaba ese zumo_…" pensó Leona.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Negi mirando a Chachazero.

"Nada, es tan fácil de persuadir, ke, ke, ke."

"¿Qué hace el vino de la maestra aquí?" preguntó Negi dándose cuenta de que estaba la botella encima de la mesa, mientras Haruna y Kazumi estaban cantando con unos micrófonos una canción, gracias al equipo que les había dejado Satomi.

"¡Vamos todos juntos a Hawái~!"

"Ugh… Cómo no se callen, yo misma les haré callar haciéndoles pasar por una ventisca." las miró Evangeline.

"Vamos, Eva-chan." la miró Asuna con una risa nerviosa.

"Maestra…"

"Que quieres discípulo."

"¿Tú has puesto en la mesa esto?" preguntó Negi mostrándole la botella de vino.

"¿Ah? ¡¿Ya me habéis vuelto a coger el vino, niñas?!" exclamó Evangeline mirando a Yue y a Ku Fei.

"Pero si ponía que llevaba zumo…"

"¡Ya os dije que también lleva otras cosas!"

"¿Por qué no pusiste nada para evitar que alguien lo haga?" preguntó Asuna, alzando una ceja.

"Porque nadie se atrevería a hacerlo sabiendo quien soy."

"Tiene lógica." dijo Asuna, alzando la mirada al techo. "Debe ser el motivo del porque Paru y Kazumi están tan alegres cantando…"

"Entonces la niña cogió el vaso que tenía." añadió Chachazero encima de la cabeza de Chachamaru.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Muchas gracias!" gritó Haruna cuando terminó la canción. "¿Algún voluntario para seguir?"

"¡Yo!" exclamó Leona levantando la mano, yendo hacia ellas.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ese es el espíritu!" sonrió Haruna, dándole el micrófono. "¡Cuando quieras!"

"No puede ser, ella también." dijo Asuna con una mirada inexpresiva mientras empezó a sonar la melodía siguiente, Leona empezó a cantar.

_Avanzaré hacia el futuro_

_Sigo caminando en esta oscuridad que parece no tener fin_

_A veces tengo la sensación de que el hilo que nos une se cortara y nos separara__**  
**_

_La desesperación y el miedo parecen desaparecer cuando tú estás,_

_Es algo que arde en mi interior desde que te encontré_

_Déjame estar en la eternidad junto a ti_

_Eres lo único que me sostiene entre la vida y la muerte_

_No importa lo difícil que pueda ser, tendré que seguir avanzando y que creer mí misma_

_Aunque no pueda volver a ser quien era, miraré hacia el futuro_

_La mirada refleja la tristeza y la soledad_

_Como aquella noche oscura sin la luz de la luna,_

_Lo único que hay es oscuridad_

_Me pregunto cuando todo acabara _

_Este dolor se apodera cada vez más en mi interior_

_Lo único que hay es oscuridad__**  
**_

_Eres tú por la cual sigo adelante, aunque a veces tropiece_

_Siempre lo intento hasta el límite_

_Eres quien siempre hace que me levante de nuevo, aunque sea difícil_

_Seguía buscándote sin saber si te encontraría en este mundo_

_Que a veces hace que me detenga_

_Herida, atrapada y aun así sigo, deambulando por este mundo_

_Preguntándome si algún día lograré deshacerme de mi pasado_

_No puedo confesarte lo que siento, y sé que es algo que siempre lamentaré_

_La mirada refleja la tristeza y el miedo_

_Lo único que hay es oscuridad_

_Como aquella noche oscura sin la luz de la luna_

_Lo único que hay es oscuridad_

_Lo único que hay es oscuridad_

_Desesperación_

_Tristeza_

_Soledad_

_Miedo_

_No me corromperé mientras sostenga tu mano (¿Puedes escucharme desde el abismo?)_

_Desesperación_

_Tristeza_

_Dolor_

_Miedo_

_Todo me va consumiendo cada vez más desde lo más profundo de mi alma_

_Tus palabras están grabadas en mi alma como el fuego;_

'_No importa lo difícil que pueda ser, sigue adelante, aunque todo esté en contra,_

_no te rindas y avanza hacia el futuro'_

_Encontré un motivo para vivir; eres tú, mi vida es tuya_

_Aunque el mundo cambie, siempre te seguiré_

_Eres lo único que me sostiene entre la vida y la muerte_

_Este dolor se apodera cada vez más en mi interior_

_No me importa si es difícil o salgo herida_

_Eres la razón por la cual siempre me levanto_

_Eres tú quien me ayuda a no caer en la oscuridad por completo_

_No me importa el tiempo que tardes yo siempre te esperaré_

_Eres tú la razón del porque todavía continuo, eres tú, quien hace que siempre me levante_

"¡Muy bien Leona!" gritó Haruna cuando terminó de cantar.

"Gracias, esta canción se la dedico a alguien especial-"

"¡Ah!" interrumpió Asuna. "¡Muy bien, Leona! ¿Alguien más quiere cantar?" preguntó Asuna mirando a los demás, nerviosa.

"Yo voy a ir tirando." dijo Satomi mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. "Empieza a ser tarde."

"¡Eh! ¡Podemos quedarnos más tiempo!"

"Saotome, te recuerdo que tenemos examen del profesor Nitta."

"Pero eso es en cuatro días."

"Ahora son tres, además, ¿no tienes que entregar el manga que estás haciendo?"

"¿Eh? ¡Maldición!"

"Nosotros también nos vamos maestra." la miró Negi, mientras los demás iban hacia la puerta.

"Está bien." asintió Evangeline viendo cómo se despedían de ella. "Por fin tenemos tranquilidad." suspiró cuando todos se fueron.

"A mí me ha parecido que disfrutabais, ama." sonrió levemente Chachamaru mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Puedes descansar Chachamaru." comentó Evangeline. "Niña." la miró.

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Leona, sentada en el sofá, somnolienta.

"Si estas cansada, vete a dormir." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho, Leona se levantó del sofá.

"Eso mismo digo yo, ¡Eva, a la cama!" exclamó Leona señalando la escalera, seguidamente se desplomó en el suelo, quedando dormida.

"Chachamaru… Llévala a su habitación." suspiró Evangeline.

"Entendido, ama." respondió Chachamaru, cogió a Leona y la llevó a su habitación.

"Eva…" gimió Leona dormida mientras se abrazaba a Chachamaru.

"Lo siento, pero no soy el ama." respondió Chachamaru mientras la dejaba en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con las sabanas.

"Te quiero…" murmuró Leona, dándose la vuelta, Chachamaru parpadeó varias veces, confundida, y se fue de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Leona despertó mirando confundida a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué estoy en la habitación? ¿Por qué estoy vestida con la ropa? ¿Qué hora es? Mi cabeza… Que llevaría el maldito zumo." se quejó Leona poniéndose la mano encima de la cabeza, se levantó y fue al comedor.

"Buenos días, Leona."

"Buenos días, Chachamaru."

"Supongo que no recuerdas nada." la miró Evangeline sentada en el sofá, apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá y recostando la mejilla en su puño.

"¿Eh? No…"

"Al parecer te confundiste de vaso y tomaste el de otra persona, vino para ser exactos, después te pusiste a cantar y al final te desmayaste, Chachamaru tuvo que llevarte a tu habitación."

"Ah…"

"Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa." añadió Chachazero.

"Lo siento."

"Denegado, treinta latigazos como castigo."

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Chachazero, déjalo, aun así, ponerte ebria solo por tomar un vaso, tienes muy poco aguante."

"Usted perdone." murmuró Leona, estrechando la mirada. "¡Ah! Ahora vengo."

"¿Dónde va?" se preguntó Evangeline viéndola subir por las escaleras.

"_Mejor tarde que nunca…"_ pensó Leona cogiendo el regalo que había guardado en el armario de su habitación.

"¿Quiere más té, ama?"

"No, gracias Chachamaru."

"Sigo pensando que castigarle con latigazos hubiera estado bien."

"Chachazero, suficiente.

"La vida en este lugar no le está sentando bien, ama." comentó Chachazero, una vena de enfado apareció en la parte superior de la cabeza de Evangeline.

"Maestra."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Evangeline viendo a Leona que estaba de pie, mirándola fijamente.

"Yo…" susurró Leona nerviosa con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Qué pasa?" la miró Evangeline, alzando una ceja. "¿Qué llevas ahí?" preguntó, viendo que tenía algo detrás de ella.

"Bueno, yo…"

"Tú, ¿qué?"

"…"

"¡Discípula! ¡Dilo de una vez!"

"¡Esto es para ti!" exclamó Leona yendo hacia ella, mostrándole el regalo.

"¿Eh?"

"Quería dártelo ayer, pero al final no pude…" murmuró Leona, sentándose a su lado, Evangeline la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

"_Como siga sin decirme nada, me va a dar algo._" pensó Leona, Evangeline miró el regalo y lo empezó a abrir.

"¿Un peluche?" lo miró Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"Es un peluche de un Koala, te está llamando perezosa indirectamente, ama, ke, ke, ke."

"¡No!" respondió Leona rápidamente. "Bueno… Pensé que te gustaría ya que tienes tantos… Pero si no te gusta, está bien, puedes tirarlo." la miró nerviosa.

"Idiota." suspiró Evangeline. "No he dicho que no lo quiera."

"Yo ya le dije a la niña que era mejor que le diera su virginidad, ama." comentó Chachazero, Leona se sonrojo de repente.

"¡Y yo para que la quiero!"

"No me pregunte a mí, ama, pregúnteselo usted misma, ya sabrá qué es lo que quiere hacer con ella."

"Chachamaru. Llévatela." ordenó Evangeline con veneno en su voz.

"Entendido, ama." respondió Chachamaru, cogió a Chachazero y se la llevó al piso de arriba.

"En cuanto a ti, niña."

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó Leona nerviosa, aun sonrojada.

"Gracias por el regalo." suspiró Evangeline con los ojos cerrados. "Por cierto."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Leona más relajada.

"Mi cumpleaños es el veinte de junio."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 30. **

**Al final pudieron hacer el cumpleaños, la letra de la canción que canta Leona es inventada, me tomó un tiempo escribirla xd, (me inspiré mientras escuchaba la canción del opening de the promised neverland) **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	33. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Habían pasado unos meses desde el cumpleaños, la clase aprovechando el fin de semana, había ido a un hotel cerca del mar para relajarse, cerca de allí, se encontraba un parque acuático cubierto al que decidieron ir por la noche.

"Ah…" suspiró Ayaka sentada en una de las sillas, con la mano en su mejilla, apoyando el codo en la mesa, mientras le daba vueltas con la cañita a su bebida que tenía encima de la mesa. "Yo que quería pasar este maravilloso fin de semana con el profesor Negi…"

"Deja de darle vueltas, si no se lo hubieras dicho en clase, no se hubieran apuntado todas." respondió Asuna sentada a su lado.

"Ese fue el fallo."

"De todas formas, pienso que es mejor así, es más divertido cuando estas acompañado, incluso vinieron Shizuna y el director." comentó Asuna viéndolos en otra mesa.

"Supongo que también querían tomar un descanso." murmuró Ayaka tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"A ver si lo he entendido, gracias a que Satomi hizo una especie de robot del director, ¿puedes estar aquí mientras ello está firmando en Mahora?" preguntó Haruna, sentada en una de las tumbonas mirando a Evangeline.

"Eso mismo." respondió Evangeline en su forma adulta, tumbada en otra tumbona.

"¿Cómo lo hizo Satomi? ¡Necesito uno para que me haga las tareas de clase! Que digo las tareas de clase, ¡mejor para cuando no llego a tiempo para entregar mis mangas!"

"Entonces ve a decírselo a ella, aunque, a decir verdad, no conozco bien los detalles técnicos, pero es lo que llaman el poder de la ciencia." comentó Evangeline, Haruna se levantó y se marchó a buscar a Satomi.

"Me alegro por usted ama, pudo salir y venir con nosotros."

"Chachamaru… Puedes ir a divertirte también por ahí, no tienes por qué estar a mi lado."

"Prefiero quedarme con usted, ama."

"Como quieras." suspiró Evangeline.

"Bueno, aprovecharé que estoy aquí, iré a un sitio donde no me vean." murmuró Chisame mientras miraba el lugar. "Ese creo que es perfecto."

"Este lugar es inmenso, hasta tiene un acuario dentro del mismo." comentó Yue mirando a los peces que se veían a través los cristales.

"Sí." asintió Nodoka mientras caminaba por el túnel en que ellas dos se habían metido.

"Mira eso, ¿por qué no nos subimos?" preguntó Kazumi, señalando con el dedo índice unos toboganes.

"¿Pero esos toboganes son muy altos, no? Además, tienen demasiadas curvas y espirales." respondió Ako mirándolos.

"Lo mejor es la última bajada, ¡caes en picado a bastantes metros de altura!"

"Mejor paso…"

"¡Satomi!"

"Haruna." dijo Satomi viendo que se acercaba a ella rápidamente. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Eva me dijo sobre algo de un robot que hiciste del director para que pudiera venir, ¿podrías hacerme uno?

"No."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Es un modelo exclusivo que pude hacer gracias a los apuntes que me dejó Chao, además todavía no los tengo del todo listos, ese es un modelo que está en pruebas."

"Es igual, me conformo."

"¿Para qué lo quieres?"

"¡Me ayudaría a acabar los mangas cuando estoy en apuros!"

"Haruna… No voy a darte uno… No insistas…"

"¡Set-chan! ¡Vamos aquella piscina de ahí!" exclamó Konoka, cogiéndole del brazo.

"¡Konoka!" exclamó Setsuna sonrojándose furiosamente al ver que su mano tocaba su pecho por como la había agarrado.

"¡Qué sentido tiene que le pongas crema solar si es de noche y esto está cubierto!" exclamó Asuna mientras discutía en una de las piscinas con Ayaka.

"¡Qué más da! ¡Es una oportunidad para acercarme al profesor Negi!"

"Llevan un rato así, bueno, no es algo raro." murmuró Misa mirándolas, flotando en el agua con un flotador de forma redonda, de repente el flotador volcó y ella cayó al agua. "Pero que-" tosió Misa echando agua por la boca.

"Lo siento Misa, no te había visto." sonrió Ku Fei nerviosamente mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Que no me… ¡Ven aquí Ku Fei!" exclamó Misa, Ku Fei salió de la piscina corriendo ya que Misa fue tras ella.

"Hm, Hm, este sitio es perfecto para… ¡Chiu!" exclamó Chisame mientras se cambió rápidamente y puso una cámara para gravarse. "¡Hola a todos! ¡Hoy Chiu está en un parque acuático, Yahooo~!" exclamó mientras daba vueltas alrededor de sí misma.

"¿Chisame…?" preguntó Yuna con una expresión de shock con Kaede, Fuka, Fumika y Mana.

"¡¿Pero, qué hacéis vosotras aquí?!" gritó Chisame dando un paso hacia atrás con una expresión de shock.

"Bueno, hemos venido juntas, ¿no…?" sonrió Yuna con los ojos cerrados. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"¡Nada!"

"¿Estabas grabando? ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Salgamos en el video también!" sonrió Fuka alegremente.

"Por cierto Mana, por que llevas una correa con una pistola en tu cintura." la miró Kaede.

"Nunca se sabe."

"Es la primera vez que vengo a uno." comentó Negi sentado en el borde de la piscina al lado de Leona.

"Yo también."

"Me alegra que hayamos podido venir todos, ahora que lo pienso, hace rato que no veo a Chamo-kun…"

"¿No estaba contigo?"

"Sí, pero eso fue cuando entramos aquí."

"Si buscáis a ese armiño, se fue con Chachazero." respondió Evangeline, detrás de ellos, a su lado estaba Chachamaru y Satomi.

"Maestra." dijeron a la vez.

"¿A dónde fueron?" preguntó Negi viendo cómo se metía en la piscina.

"No lo sé." respondió Evangeline encogiendo los hombros.

"¡Chachamaru! ¡Satomi!" las llamó Konoka sonriendo. "¡Venir aquí con nosotras!"

"Juventud divino tesoro, este lugar está lleno de chicas en traje de baño." sonrió Chamo ampliamente, observando desde los monitores de una sala, de repente entraron unas personas de aquel lugar.

"¿Qué hace este animal aquí? ¿Cómo ha entrado?"

"No lo sé, pero aquí no puede estar… Cojámosle junto con esa muñeca, no sé cómo es que está aquí también…"

"_No me atrapareis_." pensó Chamo, cuando una de las personas se lanzó a cogerlo, saltó sobre la cabeza de ella y la persona pulsó un botón sin querer.

"¡Ah! ¡He pulsado lo que usamos para las actuaciones!"

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" preguntó Asuna dejando de discutir con Ayaka, de repente, empezaron a salir varios chorros de agua a presión hacia arriba y varias personas que estaban en el agua, salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones, aterrizando en los toboganes más altos del lugar.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?!" exclamó Asuna viendo que estaba debajo de Ayaka, sujetándola por la cintura, casi abrazándose mientras caían por uno de los toboganes.

"¡Qué haces Asuna! ¡Suéltame en este mismo instante!" exclamó Ayaka, mirándola seriamente.

"Claro, a menos de que quieras que te arroje para que te golpees contra el suelo desde varios metros, ¡a ver si te piensas que estoy aquí por gusto!"

"¡¿Pero por qué?!" exclamó Leona nerviosa en otro tobogán, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Eso tendría que decirlo yo." dijo Evangeline debajo de Leona, sujetándola por la cintura, casi abrazándose mientras se miraban.

"Set-Chan, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Konoka encima de Setsuna, mientras Setsuna la sujetaba por la cintura, casi abrazándose. "¿Estas bien? ¡Estás roja!"

"Estoy… Bien…" respondió Setsuna sonrojada furiosamente, intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

"Ara…" sonrió Chizuru levemente, debajo de Negi sujetándolo por la cintura, casi abrazándose. "¿Estás bien, Negi?

"Sí… No entiendo que ha pasado."

"¡AH!" se escuchó la voz lejana de Ayaka. "¡Chizuru como te atreves! ¡Suelta al profesor Negi ahora mismo!" exclamó mirándolos desde otro tobogán.

"¡Cómo va a soltarlo!" exclamó Asuna.

"Tsk, parecía que no le importaba, debo de estar a partir de ahora más atenta."

"Esto es ilógico." dijo Satomi seriamente, encima de Chachamaru, mientras Chachamaru la sujetaba por la cintura, casi abrazándose.

"Director, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó Shizuna debajo de Konoemon, sujetándolo por la cintura, casi abrazándose.

"Sí, no te preocupes."

"No sé cuál pareja es más insólita." susurró Asuna con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

"Yo no sé nada…" susurró Chamo con una gota detrás de la cabeza, encima de una de las mesas del lugar, mirándolos.

"La que has liado Albert, ke, ke, ke."

"_¡Cuando va a terminar esto!"_ pensó Leona mientras todavía estaban deslizándose por el tobogán a gran velocidad.

"Agáchate." avisó Evangeline a Leona.

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona confundida, de repente, Evangeline puso la mano detrás de su cabeza y la llevó hacia su pecho mientras pasaban por el túnel, cuando lo pasaron y salieron de nuevo al exterior, la soltó.

"Te dije que te agacharas."

"Estoy de espaldas, ¡cómo quieres que me dé cuenta!" exclamó Leona sonrojada.

"Oh."

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Leona nerviosa.

"Por fin se acaba."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Leona. "_Menos mal, esta situación me estaba siendo incomoda, el hecho de pensar de que me está cogiendo de la cintura, me pone muy nerviosa, por no decir cuando me abrazó…" _pensó. "Pero al fin se va a terminar- ¡Kyaaaaa!" gritó de repente, cerrando los ojos, abrazándose con fuerza a Evangeline mientras caían por la bajada del tobogán.

"¿Quieres soltarme de una vez?"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Leona después de unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que habían terminado la atracción y estaba encima de Evangeline abrazándola. "¡No- Yo-!" tartamudeó sonrojada, apartándose rápidamente y cayendo sentada en el agua de la piscina.

"En serio, mira que asustarte solo por eso." comentó Evangline levantándose.

"¡Fue todo repentino! ¡No me avisaste de que había una pendiente como esa!"

"Por cierto, ¿qué te dio para abrazarme de esa manera?" inquirió Evangeline, alzando una ceja, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

"¡Eh! Fue a causa del sobresalto que me dio..." respondió Leona mientras Evangeline seguía mirándole fijamente. "¿Por… Por qué me miras así? ¡Es la verdad!" se levantó, sonrojada levemente, mirándola.

"¿Se encuentra bien, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru yendo hacia ella con Satomi.

"Sí." suspiró Evangeline, con la mano en su cintura. "No te preocupes."

"Ya no tengo edad para esto." comentó Konoemon, levantándose del agua.

"No diga eso." sonrió Shizuna, levemente.

"Perdona por sujetarte tan fuerte Set-Chan."

"No- No te preocupes Ko-Konoka…" tartamudeó Setsuna sonrojada mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a Konoka para que se levantara.

"Espero que no vuelva a pasar, ha sido uno de los peores ratos que he pasado."

"Lo mismo digo, Iinchou." respondió Asuna, levantándose.

"Yo sigo sin entender que ocurrió." dijo Negi mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡No le des más vueltas aniki!" exclamó Chamo en su hombro.

"¡Chamo-kun! ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Ah… Estuve dando una vuelta por el lugar…" respondió Chamo nervioso mientras Makie iba hacia ellos.

"¡Ah! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estuvo divertido?" preguntó Makie animada, mirándolos.

"¡No!" exclamaron a la vez Asuna y Ayaka.

"Oh, vaya…" dijo Makie confundida.

/Grace of Destiny/

Minutos más tarde, todos se marcharon al hotel donde se alojaban y fueron al comedor para cenar.

"Ya me podría haber tocado el profesor Negi en esa atracción en vez de a ti." suspiró Ayaka mientras se comía la ensalada.

"Perdón por no haber sido él." respondió Asuna mirándola de reojo.

"Es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando, ho, ho, ho." sonrió Konoemon levemente.

"Tiene razón."

"_Al final no pude grabar nada… He desperdiciado una buena oportunidad para tener más éxito_." pensó Chisame mientras clavaba el cuchillo con fuerza en el pescado.

"_Me alegra no ser ese pescado_." pensó Misa con una gota detrás de la cabeza mirando el plato de Chisame.

"Ku Fei, ¿no crees que comes demasiado?" preguntó Yue.

"Estoy en edad de crecimiento."

"Eso mismo." sonrió Makie mientras comía todo lo que se había puesto en su plato.

"_¿Por qué se trajo un rifle aquí? ..._" pensó Kugimiya con una gota detrás de su cabeza, mirando el rifle de Mana encima de la mesa.

"Ejem," tosió Ayaka con intención para llamar la atención de los demás. "Bien, escuchar…"

"¿Qué haréis después?" pregunto Yuna.

"¡Yo iré al karaoke!"

"Si que te gustan los karaokes."

"¿Me queréis escuchar?"

"¡Buena idea, me apunto!"

"¡Y yo!"

"Yo descansaré."

"Yo veré una película que dicen que está bastante bien."

"Yo me he traído un libro que quiero terminar…"

"Pues yo-"

"¡Queréis hacer el favor de **escucharme** de una vez!" exclamó Ayaka golpeando la mesa con las manos, la clase dejó de hablar. "Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención, os quería decir que deberíamos repartirnos en las habitaciones."

"¿Eso no se decidió?"

"No, porque resulta que cuando iba a decirse, dejasteis todas las cosas en una habitación y os fuisteis corriendo hacia el parque acuático diciendo que lo haríamos después."

"Oh, ¿entonces, como nos repartimos?" preguntó Kaede.

"¡Yo con el profesor Negi!" gritaron a la vez algunas de la clase.

"_Ya empezamos…_" pensó Asuna suspirando, al final decidieron como se repartirían echándolo a suertes, más tarde, algunos se fueron por su lado y otros fueron en grupos.

* * *

"_Ya está_." pensó Leona, al terminar de ordenar sus cosas en la habitación donde estaba, eran dos habitaciones conectadas por una puerta, las habitaciones tenían sus respectivos baños y las camas estaban repartidas, había dos en una habitación y otras dos en la otra con una mesita de noche con una lámpara sobre ella, aparte tenían unos armarios en la esquina de la pared, una pantalla de plasma en la pared y un balcón con una mesa pequeña y dos sillas. "Iré a ducharme."

* * *

"¡Negi!" lo llamo Asuna. "Es tu turno."

"Me ducharé mañana Asuna-san."

"Ya, no pienses que voy a creérmelo, dúchate ahora." ordenó Asuna con las manos en la cintura.

"Pero-"

"¡Nada de peros!"

"Puede ducharse mañana Asuna." añadió Konoka, sentada en la cama.

"No me importaría, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que pondrá otra excusa, ¡así que, a la ducha!"

"Espero que se emboce y no funcione la bañera." murmuró Negi yendo hacia el baño.

"¡Te he oído!"

"No entiendo por qué no le gusta." dijo Chamo mirando a Asuna.

"A saber, ya no le gustaba cuando lo conocí."

"Tal vez es por algo de su niñez." respondió Setsuna.

* * *

"_Voy a tener que compartir habitación con ella, bueno por lo menos está en la otra…_" pensó Leona mientras se aclaraba y las gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo, de repente, Evangeline entró en el baño desnuda en su forma adulta y se metió en la ducha.

"¡¿Ah?! Pero qué demonios-" se sonrojó Leona, tapándose rápidamente con el antebrazo los pechos y con la otra mano la parte intima. "Pe- pero esto no- ¡no puede ser! ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas van ya? ¿Lo estás haciendo aposta, verdad? ¡¿Qué eres, un vampiro acosador?!"

"¿Cómo va la denuncia? ¿Ya la enviaste al tribunal de vampiros?" sonrió Evangeline.

"¡No te burles de mí! Además, ¿no tienes un baño en la otra habitación?"

"Sí, pero Chachazero no tuvo mejor idea que cargarse el grifo de la ducha, Chachamaru está intentando arreglarlo."

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona con una mirada inexpresiva, confundida.

"Relájate, solo vine a ducharme."

"Entonces, por qué no te esperaste a que terminara."

"Supuse que no te importaría." respondió Evangeline encogiendo los hombros.

"… Está bien… Pero deja de mirarme…" dijo Leona aun sonrojada, apartando la mirada, Evangeline suspiró y se dio la vuelta, minutos después, mientras se duchaban, Evangeline pidió el champú, cuando Leona iba a dárselo, se resbaló, el champú cayó al suelo y antes de que ella también cayera, Evangeline la sujetó casi abrazándola.

"_Pero que torpe es la niña_…" pensó Evangeline, Leona se apartó rápidamente chocando de espaldas contra la pared, sonrojada furiosamente.

"Lo- lo siento…" tartamudeó Leona mirando hacia otro lado, Evangeline cogió el champú y los puso encima del estante que había en la pared.

"¿Estas bien…?" preguntó Evangeline notando que estaba muy roja y su respiración era pesada, entonces puso dos dedos en el cuello de Leona para notar su temperatura corporal.

"_Cada vez que me mira me pierdo, y sus caricias me estremecen, como aquella vez en la fiesta después de la obra de teatro_… _Ya no sé qué hacer…" _pensó Leona mientras una sombra cubría su mirada y temblaba. "_Incluso aunque Asuna me lo dijera, no quiero decírselo, pero a la vez es algo que quiero_."

"Oye niña, ¿quieres salir? Tal vez el aire te ayude a sentirte mejor-" sugirió Evangeline, Leona negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos suplicante, moviendo el cuello a un lado, Evangeline se sorprendió ligeramente comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

"Aunque no es algo que alguna vez me haya importado, y aparte ya es algo habitual, te lo voy a preguntar," dijo Evangeline poniendo una mano en el cuello de Leona. "¿Es lo que quieres?" preguntó mirándola fijamente, Leona asintió, sin dejar de mirarla, entonces Evangeline acercó su rostro mostrando sus colmillos y los hundió en el cuello de Leona, Leona gimió al sentir el dolor punzante de sus colmillos que rápidamente fue remplazado por otra sensación, aunque ya lo había hecho varias veces, esta vez Leona notó que aquella sensación que solía sentir, fue más fuerte que de costumbre, su excitación aumentaba por momentos, su sangre corría más rápido por su cuerpo y su corazón bombeaba más rápido, sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía y no podía evitar gemir mientras le succionaba la sangre, notó que las piernas empezaron a flaquearle, al darse cuenta, Evangeline la sujetó poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza para que no cayera, Leona la abrazó con fuerza y decía débilmente su nombre con una respiración pesada, cuando Evangeline terminó, apartó sus colmillos y lamió la marca que le había dejado haciéndola desaparecer, y dejó de sujetarle.

"¿Estás bien?" la miró Evangeline notando su respiración.

"Sí, solo estoy algo cansada y acalorada." respondió Leona sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Voy a cambiar la temperatura del agua." dijo Evangeline, más tarde, habían terminado de ducharse, Leona se había ido al balcón mientras Evangeline estaba sentada en la cama.

"Lleva un rato asomada en el balcón, que le ha hecho ama, ¿algo indecente? ke, ke, ke."

"No digas sandeces, solo bebí su sangre."

"¿Lo hizo?" añadió Chachamaru.

"Esta vez fue ella quien lo pidió." respondió Evangeline, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. "_Normalmente su sangre es dulce y placentera pero esta vez fue más deliciosa y potente de lo que debería haber sido, __debió ser por sus hormonas exaltadas y el bombeo de su sangre acelerada, suerte que tengo autocontrol sino habría sido un problema._" pensó Evangeline.

"Pero ya sabe lo que suelen decir cuando uno bebe sangre humana, ama."

"Cuidado con lo que dices Chachazero," dijo Evangeline con veneno en su voz. "Puedes acabar esta noche como antena de este edificio."

"_Por qué me pasa esto a mí."_ pensó Leona mirando al horizonte con una mirada perdida e inexpresiva mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. "Ni siquiera sé porque me sentí de esa manera… Si lo sé no vengo." resopló.

"Entonces si me permite, ama, expresaré lo que pienso mediante este papel." comentó Chachazero cogiendo una hoja de papel de encima de la mesita de noche mientras Evangeline alzó una ceja, mirándola, entonces Chachazero le mostró lo que había escrito en la hoja con el bolígrafo que había en uno de los cajones.

"Te la has tirado y lo sabes." leyó Evangeline para ella, de repente, una vena de enfado apareció en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Chachazero…"

"Dijiste que no lo dijera, pero no mencionaste que no lo pudiera escribir, ama."

"Serás- ¿Quieres estar fuera esta noche, verdad? ¡Voy a conceder tu deseo!"

"Pero ama… ¿Qué hay de malo? No es la primera vez que bebe sangre humana."

"¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo!"

"Ama… No se ponga así con Chachazero, no creo que lo diga con mala intención…" comentó Chachamaru.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo no dice las cosas sin mala intención?" preguntó Evangeline alzando una ceja, mirando a Chachamaru, quien no respondió, en ese momento, Leona salió del balcón y entró a la habitación.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Leona?" preguntó Chachamaru.

"Uh… Sí, más o menos."

"Me voy a mi habitación." suspiró Evangeline, levantándose de la cama.

"Buenas noches…"

"Buenas noches, Leona." respondió Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia mientras Evangeline abría la puerta que unía las dos habitaciones, entonces cogió a Chachazero y se marchó a la otra habitación, cerrando la puerta, Leona apagó las luces, se tumbó en la cama tapándose con las sabanas y miró al techo hasta que se durmió.

"_Tengo sed._" pensó Leona, despertándose horas más tarde, se levantó y cogió un vaso de plástico y una botella de agua que se había llevado a la habitación, pero antes de coger la botella, sintió un dolor fuerte que venía de su brazo derecho y del pecho. _"¡De nuevo!_" pensó Leona yendo hacia la ropa que tenía encima de la silla, cogió una de las capsulas rojas de la caja metálica que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones, la abrió y cuando cayó el polvo blanco en el agua del vaso, se convirtió de color rojizo, lo cogió y se bebió lo que había en el. "Con esto debería bastar." murmuró Leona, intentado ir hacia una de las paredes, entonces se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, después de unos minutos, el dolor seguía y era cada vez peor. _"¡Por qué no funciona!_" pensó Leona agarrándose el pecho. "¿No es suficiente? Tengo cada vez más sed y me quema por dentro… ¡Maldición!" gritó Leona intentado ponerse en pie, en ese momento, la puerta de la otra habitación se abrió.

"¿Estas bien, Leona?" preguntó Chachamaru, entrando. "Creo que te he oído antes."

"¡Lárgate!" gritó Leona haciendo un gesto con el brazo.

"¿Leona?" dijo Chachamaru mirándola preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede, Chachamaru?" preguntó Evangeline entrando a la habitación, entonces vio a Leona, aunque estaba oscuro, sus ojos rojos se podían ver en la oscuridad. "Chachamaru, tráeme aquello que nos dio Hakase la otra vez que fuimos a verla."

"¿Se refiere a las capsulas?"

"Sí, haz lo mismo."

"Entendido ama." respondió Chachamaru yéndose a la otra habitación mientras Evangeline se acercaba a Leona.

"¡No te acerques!" gritó Leona con una voz más oscura, agarrándose el pecho con la mano mientras respiraba pesadamente. "Yo no… No puedo-"

"Está bien," respondió Evangeline deteniéndose mientras extendía su brazo. "Sé lo que quieres, tienes sed, ¿no es así?" preguntó, entonces se hizo un pequeño rasguño con la uña y empezó a salirle sangre, Leona se abalanzó hacia ella rápidamente, pero Evangeline la bloqueó haciéndole una llave en el brazo inmovilizándola, sin embargo Leona, se liberó y la golpeó enviándola hacia la pared, entonces cogió la mesita de noche con la lámpara y se la lanzó, Evangeline la esquivó fácilmente y ello acabó estrellándose en la pared.

"¿No estamos de buen humor, eh?" sonrió Evangeline viendo que Leona iba hacia ella de nuevo, Evangeline la golpeó con el puño y Leona chocó contra los cristales del balcón, rebotando en este, Leona sacó la carta de pactio e iba a decir Adeat pero Evangeline rápidamente le dio una patada en el estómago lanzándola contra el armario y cogió la carta del suelo. "Que te lo has creído." estuvieron peleando hasta que Evangeline inmovilizó a Leona usando el aikido.

"Ya es suficiente."

"Ama, ya lo tengo." dijo Chachamaru yendo hacia ellas con un vaso.

"¿Quieres intentar relajarte?" preguntó Evangeline sujetándola.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Quema!" gritó Leona, Chachamaru intentó darle el líquido rojizo que había en el vaso, pero Leona negaba con la cabeza.

"Me es difícil hacerlo debido a su persistencia, ama."

"En serio… Los problemas que me causáis." suspiró Evangeline, cogió el vaso, se puso el remedio en la boca, y seguidamente besó a Leona para dárselo, al terminar los ojos de Leona volvieron a la normalidad y ya no tenía colmillos.

"¿Piensa que está bien, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru mirando a Leona semiconsciente.

"No te preocupes, lo que hizo Hakase al parecer tiene efecto en ella." respondió Evangeline mientras cogía a Leona y la ponía encima de la cama.

"Como está la habitación, ke, ke, ke." comentó Chachazero mirando la habitación, la lámpara estaba rota y la mesita de noche destrozada, la silla estaba en el suelo y una de las camas estaba volcada contra una de las paredes. "Y esto quien lo paga."

"Vamos a dormir…" dijo Evangeline, antes de irse, Leona la sujetó por la camisa.

"Por favor… No te vayas… Quédate conmigo… Solo esta noche…" murmuró Leona con una voz débil, Evangeline notó que su mano temblaba levemente y su mirada mostraba miedo.

"Está bien." suspiró Evangeline cogiéndole la mano. "Mañana ya hablaremos, Chachamaru puedes irte con Chachazero.

"Como desee, ama, ¿estará bien?"

"No te preocupes, no pasará nada." respondió Evangeline, Chachamaru se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se marchó a la otra habitación con Chachazero,

"Vamos a ver si ya puedo tener tranquilidad." murmuró para sí misma Evangeline metiéndose en la cama.

"Gracias…" murmuró Leona más calmada mientras se quedaba dormida.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 31. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	34. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba nublado con unas nubes grises haciendo que el sol apenas pudiera verse, lentamente empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia que aumentaban cada vez más, Evangeline despertó incorporándose en la cama y miró a Leona quien todavía estaba durmiendo a su lado con una expresión tranquila mientras le sujetaba la mano, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Chachamaru entró con una bandeja.

"Buenos días, ama." saludó Chachamaru viendo que Evangeline se había despertado.

"Buenos días, Chachamaru."

"Le fui a buscar el desayuno, ¿quiere un poco de té?"

"Está bien." asintió Evangeline mientras se levantaba de la cama y apartaba la mano de Leona intentando no despertarla.

"¿Cómo esta Leona?" preguntó Chachamaru poniendo la bandeja encima de la silla ya que la noche anterior habían destrozado la mesa.

"No dio más problemas anoche." respondió Evangeline cogiendo la taza de té, llevaba una camisa blanca desabrochada y abajo solo llevaba su ropa interior.

"¿Puedo despertarla, ama?" preguntó Chachazero, encima de la cama.

"Déjala, de todas formas, no creo que salgamos con el día que hace."

"Ama, sabe que tiene bastantes probabilidades de morir, ¿no?"

"Chachazero." dijo Evangeline mirándola de reojo.

"Con esas capsulas solo retiene lo inevitable, por otro lado, lo de anoche puede ser porque le hiciste _eso_ en el baño, ama, ke, ke, ke." comentó Chachazero, Evangeline le dio una mirada fulminante.

"¡Buenos días, Kazumi!" sonrió Haruna animada, estirando los brazos.

"Buenos días, Haruna."

"Hoy podríamos ir a la piscina o algún otro lugar para pasar el rato."

"Haruna…"

"Aunque quizás algunas estén cansadas por lo de anoche, estuvimos hasta tarde en el karaoke."

"Por eso no te preocupes, dudo que podamos ir alguna parte."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Está lloviendo." respondió Kazumi apartando las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación donde se veía llover con intensidad.

"¡Qué! ¡Donde está el sol!"

"Es lo que intentaba decirte…"

"¡Maldito tiempo! ¡Devuélveme mi día!" murmuró Haruna, poniendo su mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana y presionando sus dedos en ella con una expresión de enfado. "Todos los días haciendo un sol del carajo y hoy precisamente se pone a llover… Encima nos vamos mañana."

"Tendremos que estar en el hotel, no le des más vueltas." comentó Kazumi asomándose al balcón. "Vaya día que hace…"

"Por lo menos estoy a cubierto, ke, ke, ke." se escuchó a Chachazero desde la habitación donde estaba alojada, sentada encima de la mesa del balcón mientras veía como llovía. "Buenos días." saludó Chachazero, levantando el brazo.

"Buenos días… Pero que- ¡¿Chachazero?!" exclamó Kazumi con una gota detrás de la cabeza desde su habitación.

"Por cierto ama, antes vinieron unas personas que al parecer son las que están al lado de la nuestra y preguntaron por los ruidos de anoche, pero después del comentario de Chachazero, se sonrojaron y se marcharon por alguna razón que desconozco." explicó Chachamaru.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"Tuvieron una noche salvaje."

"No sé por qué pregunto…" suspiró Evangeline con los ojos cerrados, tomando otro sorbo del té, entonces notó que Leona empezaba a despertarse.

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _pensó Leona, despertándose. "_Recuerdo que ayer me levanté un momento porque tenía sed y…_" de repente Leona se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y entró en pánico recordando lo que había pasado.

"¿Ya despertaste?" preguntó Evangeline, mirándola.

"Maestra… Lo siento… Yo- No sé-" dijo Leona con una voz quebrada mientras agarraba las sabanas con fuerza.

"Olvídalo, no voy a enfadarme, pero te aconsejo que descanses alguna hora más."

"¡Cómo puedes decir eso y estar tan calmada como si nada hubiera pasado!" exclamó Leona mirándola intranquila. "¡No fui capaz de controlarme y te ataqué sin razón! ¡Y si te hubiera herido gravemente o a Chachamaru!"

"Dudo mucho que pudieras hacerlo, ¿crees que puedes llegar a herirme y más cuando ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que haces? Y si estoy calmada es porque sé que puedo controlar la situación, tengo demasiados años como para no poder con un humano que todavía no es siquiera un vampiro."

"Soy un monstruo." murmuró Leona, Evangeline la miró de reojo, dejando la taza en la silla.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Evangeline seria, para asegurar si lo que ella había dicho era lo que le había parecido escuchar.

"Soy… Un monstruo…" respondió Leona esta vez con una voz dudosa ya que tuvo la impresión de que molestó a Evangeline por alguna razón.

"Dime una cosa niña, ¿que soy yo?" preguntó Evangeline, yendo hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

"No entiendo lo que quieres decir…"

"¿Te parezco un monstruo?" preguntó Evangeline, mirándola directamente a los ojos, señalándose a sí misma con la mano en el pecho.

"Que- ¡Claro que no!"

"¿Entonces por qué te llamas a ti misma uno?" preguntó Evangeline, inclinándose hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarle, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa. "¿Te he hecho una pregunta demasiado difícil de responder?"

"¿Entonces que se supone que soy? ¡Ya no soy del todo humano, no soy del todo un vampiro! ¡No quiero herir a nadie, pero siento que me estoy perdiendo cada vez más en esa cosa sedienta de sangre! ¡No soy capaz de controlarme! Sería mejor si no existiera, quizás Rachel aun seguiría viva y así no causaría problemas. ¡Odio vivir así, solo quiero desaparecer!" exclamó Leona, no pudo decir nada más, ya que Evangeline le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

"Estas ofendiéndome, no quiero tener como discípulo a alguien que piensa de esa manera con una actitud tan patética." dijo Evangeline sin emoción y sin dejar de mirar a Leona, quien estaba con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos, cabizbaja. "Chachamaru."

"¿Sí, ama?"

"Puedes ir a por Chachazero, voy a estar esperándote con el resto de las niñas."

"Entendido, ama." respondió Chachamaru mientras Evangeline dejaba la habitación, Chachamaru le dio una mirada compasiva a Leona, se fue a buscar a Chachazero en el balcón y dejó la habitación, Leona se tumbó en la cama y se puso la mano en la frente.

"_Soy una idiota_."

"¡Muahahaha! ¡He vuelto a ganar!" exclamó Haruna mientras jugaba a las cartas con algunas de la clase en una sala del hotel, estaban en una de las mesas jugando, sentadas en las sillas.

"No es posible, ¿estás segura de que no haces trampa?" preguntó Yuna, mirándola estrechamente.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tengo la suerte de mi parte!" sonrió Haruna recogiendo las cartas para repartirlas de nuevo.

"Esta vez seré yo quien gane." dijo Misa cogiendo las cartas que le había tocado.

"A ver si se le acaba la racha." suspiró Natsumi.

"Ah, Chachamaru, Eva-chan." les saludó Asuna viendo que habían llegado. "¿Dónde está Leona?" preguntó después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

"Esta-"

"En la habitación." respondió Evangeline mientras iba a uno de los sofás.

"¿Le ocurre algo? Me dio la impresión de que estaba molesta."

"No es nada de lo que preocuparse." respondió Chachamaru.

"_El Wi-fi de aquí va de pena_." pensó Chisame, sentada en el sofá con el portátil encima de ella. "Así no hay manera de actualizar mi página web."

"Problemas en el mundo del internet, Chiu." sonrió Chizuru, sentándose a su lado.

"Sí, así no hay manera de poder- ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No me llames Chiu!"

"He ganado, ho, ho, ho." sonrió Konoemon mientras jugaba al GO con Negi en una de las mesas.

"Es bueno jugando a este juego director."

"Por cierto, ¿no faltan alumnas?"

"Algunas se quedaron cantando en el karaoke hasta tarde anoche, deben estar descansando."

"Oh."

"_Tengo que hablar con ella_ y _pedirle disculpas."_ pensó Leona, se levantó de la cama y dejó la habitación.

"¡He ganado!" sonrió Konoka, mirando las cartas que había encima de la mesa.

"Asombroso Konoka." añadió Setsuna con una sonrisa leve, se habían unido a las demás y desde entonces Konoka había estado ganando.

"Tsk, eres buena, ¡quiero la revancha!" pidió Haruna.

"Todavía no he conseguido ganar." suspiró Misa poniéndose una mano en la frente. "¡De aquí no me voy hasta que gane al menos una vez!"

"_Menos mal que no estamos apostando_." pensó Natsumi, mientras, Leona entró en la sala de ocio, cuando vio a Evangeline, fue hacia ella.

"Eva- maestra…" la miró Leona.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Evangeline sin apartar la vista del libro.

"Quisiera hablar contigo un momento."

"No hay nada de qué hablar, ahora si no te importa, me gustaría seguir leyendo, así que márchate."

"Pero-"

"¿No entiendes que quiere decir? ¿O tengo que explicártelo de otra manera?" preguntó Evangeline fríamente, mirándola seriamente, Leona dejó a Evangeline y se marchó de la habitación con una expresión triste.

"Ama…"

"No quiero escuchar nada, Chachamaru."

"_No parece que vaya a dejar de llover._" pensó Asuna mirando por una de las ventanas, había ido a coger una bebida de una máquina expendedora, de camino hacia donde estaban las demás, se encontró a Leona. _"¿Leona?_" pensó, mirándola sentada en uno de los sofás del recibidor, entonces fue hacia ella. "_Qué diablos… Parece que se haya muerto alguien._" pensó con una sombra cubriendo su mirada. "¿Te ocurre algo, Leona?"

"Asuna." la miró Leona. "No es nada."

"¿Nada? Pues no me da esa impresión." comentó Asuna, sentándose a su lado. "¿Te has peleado con Eva-chan?" preguntó después de unos segundos.

"¡Eh!" se sorprendió Leona. "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Puedes leer la mente o algo?"

"Me lo he imaginado." respondió Asuna, mirando hacia el techo. "Aunque lo has confesado bastante rápido… De todas formas, ¿qué pasó? Puedes contármelo."

"Se molestó por algo que dije." suspiró Leona. "Pasó algo anoche y me estremecí al recordarlo, entonces empecé a decir cosas como que era un monstruo o quería desaparecer, supongo que todavía no lo tengo tan superado como creía."

"Hablas de…" señaló Asuna con el dedo índice la venda del brazo, Leona asintió. "Si te soy sincera, yo también me hubiera molestado, Negi llega a decir algo como eso y lo golpeo para que recapacite." explicó, haciendo el gesto con el puño. "Eso me recuerda cuando me enfade con él hace un tiempo, ni siquiera quería verle, aunque fue por otro asunto." comentó, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

"¿Qué pasó al final?" preguntó Leona, alzando una ceja.

"Ah… Al final hablamos y lo solucionamos."

"Eso he intentado, pero no quiere hablar."

"Solo dale tiempo, acabará queriendo hablar sobre ello." respondió Asuna. "_Eso espero_." pensó. "¿Quieres venir con las demás de nuevo?"

"No, prefiero quedarme aquí."

"Está bien, nos vemos entonces." dijo Asuna mientras se marchaba.

"Intentaré más tarde hablarle…" murmuró Leona mientras dos personas entraban con un chubasquero al hotel y empezaron a tener una conversación.

"Como llueve… Menos mal que no nos siguió."

"Espero que no se lo encuentre nadie."

"De todas formas, ¿qué era eso?"

"No lo sé, pero no es algo que quiero encontrarme de nuevo."

"A lo mejor fue nuestra imaginación…"

"Prefiero pensar eso, no puede existir, ¿no?"

"Perdonar…" se escuchó a Leona detrás de ellos, se sobresaltaron y se giraron.

"¡No nos des esos sustos! ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿De qué estabais hablando?" preguntó Leona con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza levemente, las dos personas se miraron unos segundos, y una de ellas empezó a hablar.

"Estábamos viniendo hacia aquí cuando de repente nos encontramos con algo, era como… Un licántropo de bastantes metros de altura… Nos miraba fijamente con unos ojos que daban miedo." explicó la persona, mirándola.

"Por suerte, no nos siguió cuando cogimos otra dirección para no ir donde estaba…" añadió la otra persona. "Aunque con la lluvia y demás puede que fuera otra cosa, y estamos desvariando."

"¿Podríais decirme en qué lugar lo visteis?"

"Cerca de la orilla del mar, si vas por la parte trasera del hotel, hay un callejón que te lleva a la calle principal y ahí puedes ir por un camino que te lleva directamente a la orilla, ¿en serio vas a ir?"

"Sí." asintió Leona. "Gracias." cogió un paraguas del paragüero del hotel y se marchó.

"¿Deberíamos de preocuparnos?"

"Déjala, sigo pensando que tuvo que ser nuestra imaginación."

"¿Por qué no vemos alguna película? Aquí hay un televisor con reproductor DVD y varias películas." comentó Haruna mientras iba hacia la estantería.

"¡Buena idea!" exclamó Fuka.

"¡Una de miedo!" exclamó Yuna.

"Eh…" susurró Nodoka.

"¡Una de romance!" exclamó Makie.

"Las de terror tienen romance." añadió Fuka.

"¿Qué?" parpadeó Makie.

"¡Venga ya!" exclamó Misa.

"Vaya, esta Crepusculo." dijo Haruna cogiéndola de la estantería.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Fumika.

"Es una película de vampiros." respondió Kazumi.

"Oh."

"¿La ponemos?" preguntó Yuna.

"Pero la humana al final-"

"¡No spoiler!" intervino Haruna.

"Perdón."

"¿Queréis que la veamos?" preguntó Chizuru, las demás no dijeron nada.

"Lo tomaré como un 'sí.'" dijo Haruna yendo hacia la televisión.

"_Debe de ser por aquí._" pensó Leona mientras iba por el camino de la orilla, al llover con intensidad no se podía ver bien. "Quizás sí que se lo imaginaron…"

"¡Ah!" se escuchó a alguien gritar, Leona se dirigió donde escuchó el grito y vio a una mujer en el suelo y a alguien que era como lo describieron las personas del hotel, la bestia humana iba a atacar a la mujer, pero Leona plegó el paraguas y se lo lanzó a la bestia humana tirándola al suelo, el paraguas volvió hacia Leona por el rebote.

"¡Márchate!" exclamó Leona, mirando a la mujer, quien se levantó del suelo.

"Gra- gracias…" respondió la mujer marchándose del lugar, la bestia humana se levantó, miró a Leona mostrando sus dientes afilados y se abalanzó sobre ella, Leona saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

"¡_Ice arrow_!" exclamó Leona, levantando el brazo, una luz azul apareció delante de ella, pero enseguida se desvaneció sin mostrarse ninguna flecha de hielo. "Que-" dijo mirándose la mano. "Tiene que ser… Tsk, voy a tener que lidiar con ello sin magia." murmuró mirando a la bestia humana que se abalanzó de nuevo, Leona la golpeó con fuerza con el paraguas pero la piel de la bestia era demasiado dura e hizo que el paraguas se partiera, seguidamente, Leona le dio una patada en las costillas causando un sonoro estruendo, pero a la bestia no pareció afectarle ya que la agarró de la pierna y la lanzó a varios metros de distancia, Leona dio la vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo.

"_Me va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba… Tendré que usar aquello que me enseñó._" pensó Leona, esperó a que la bestia fuera hacia ella y cuando iba a atacarle, usó Aikido, bloqueando el golpe y al mismo tiempo devolviéndoselo con la misma fuerza con la que la atacó, la bestia salió disparada arrastrándose por el suelo.

"_Parece ser que funciona_." pensó Leona mientras la bestia se levantaba, de repente, empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo se hizo más grande y musculoso, sus colmillos se hicieron más afilados y otra cara apareció pegada a la de su rostro. "_Pero que-_" la bestia interrumpió sus pensamientos atacándola con los dedos de sus garras que se habían estirado hasta ella, Leona se sobresaltó y las esquivó rápidamente, pero volvieron hacia ella y una de sus garras la atravesó por la espalda mientras que con la otra mano la inmovilizó enrollándola de brazos y piernas.

"_Maldición, no puedo moverme_." pensó Leona mientras intentaba liberarse, entonces la bestia la levantó y empezó a golpearla de un lado a otro contra el suelo mientras Leona se quejaba en silencio por el dolor, estuvo golpeándola varias veces hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a apretarle con fuerza el cuello, cuando parecía que iba a ahogarla, se escuchó una voz.

"¡Qué crees que haces!" gritó Asuna yendo hacia la bestia, con su espada, cuando fue a golpearle, la bestia soltó a Leona y se apartó para esquivarla. "¡Leona! ¡¿Estas bien?!" preguntó yendo hacia ella preocupada.

"Sí…" respondió Leona mientras intentaba coger aire, poniéndose la mano en la herida que le había causado antes la bestia.

"¡Tú! Se puede saber que- ¡¿Pero esto que es?!" se desconcertó Asuna al ver a la bestia, entonces les lanzó de la boca una ráfaga oscura.

"¡_Deflexio_!" gritó Negi, haciendo un escudo defensivo de viento delante de ellas, la ráfaga impacto en el escudo, deteniendo el ataque. "¡Asuna!" exclamó yendo hacia ellas.

"Cómo puedes ir tan deprisa…" dijo Chamo en el hombro de Negi, mirando a Asuna.

"Eso ahora no importa, ¿qué diantres es esa cosa?"

"Creo que es un experimento fallido…"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Asuna, mirando a Leona.

"Cuando estuve en aquel lugar, escuché algo de que había experimentos que no resultaban ser como se esperaba, es decir, no tuvieron éxito… Ello ya ni siquiera es un humano, tal vez haya escapado o simplemente lo soltaron." explicó Leona con una mirada sombría. "Por cierto, ¿cómo supisteis que estaba aquí?"

"Unas personas nos lo dijeron cuando nos escucharon hablar sobre ti, ya que te estábamos buscando."

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí viene de nuevo!" exclamó Chamo viendo que se dirigía hacia ellos, Negi y Asuna se pusieron en posición de ataque.

"¡Adeat!" gritó Leona, haciendo aparecer la espada.

"¿No vas a usar la magia?" preguntó Asuna.

"Ah, no puedo usarla…"

"¡Eh! ¿En serio?" preguntó Asuna, Leona se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

"¡Hablareis después de ello! ¡Concentraros en eso!" exclamó Chamo, Asuna y Leona fueron rápidamente hacia la bestia atacándole con la espada, quien no se movió y fue cortada en cuatro, rápidamente, de esas cuatro partes, salieron otras bestias.

"¡Qué demonios!" exclamó Asuna sorprendida, entonces continuaron atacándoles con la espada. "¡Por que se dividen!

"¿Queréis dejar de cortar? ¡Lo hace peor!" gritó Chamo saltando varias veces del suelo viendo como ahora había más que antes. "¡Aniki, haz algo!"

"¡Apartaros!" les advirtió Negi. "¡_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis_!" gritó, lanzando varias flechas eléctricas hacia la bestia, golpeándole.

"¡Así se hace!" exclamó Chamo, pero la bestia se levantó como si nada. "¡Eh! ¿No le hizo nada? ¡Pero si le dio de lleno! ¡Está empezando a cabrearme!"

"¡Cuidado Asuna!" gritó Leona viendo a una de las bestias que se había puesto detrás de ella, pillándola desprevenida.

"¡Chavalita!" exclamó Chamo alarmado, pero justo antes de que le consiguiera dar con las garras, un perdigón le dio de lleno a una de las cabezas, haciendo caer a la bestia.

"Objetivo neutralizado, ama."

"Bien."

"Que buena puntería, ke, ke, ke."

"¡Eva-chan! ¡Chachamaru!"

"¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?" preguntó Chamo.

"El ama se percató de que estaba pasando algo."

"Por qué siempre te encuentro en este tipo de situaciones." suspiró Evangeline mirando a Leona, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Qué discípula tan problemática eres, niña."

"Yo no causo estas situaciones, son ellas las que vienen a mí." respondió Leona en su defensa, mirándola.

"Pensé que estabais viendo la película con las demás." dijo Asuna, alzando una ceja.

"La estábamos viendo, hasta que vi al vampiro brillar como una luciérnaga bajo la luz del sol, no voy a decir lo que pienso al respecto." respondió Evangeline, aun con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, mientras hablaban, la bestia que Chachamaru había disparado, empezó a levantarse.

"¡Eh! ¡Esto ya no es normal!" exclamó Chamo, viendo a la bestia ir hacia ellos mientras se desangraba por la cabeza que Chachamaru le había disparado.

"De hecho, el aspecto de por sí ya no lo es." comentó Chachazero.

"Que espanto…" susurró Asuna mirándolo.

"¿Le disparo de nuevo, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru, preparándose.

"¡Espera Chachamaru-san! Es solo una hipótesis, pero puede ser que no les afecte nada porque no son el original, y solo son copias que se crea el mismo para protegerse." explicó Negi.

"Entonces, vamos a comprobarlo." sonrió Evangeline maliciosamente, hizo aparecer a su alrededor varios proyectiles de hielo y los lanzó contra las bestias, atravesándolas, excepto en una que retrocedió esquivándolo. "Al parecer estabas en lo cierto, ahí lo tienes."

"¡_Lovis Tempestas Fulguriens_!" exclamó Negi lanzando un hechizo parecido a un tornado en horizontal de viento y rayo, ello alcanzó a la bestia y la hizo desaparecer.

"¿Ya terminó por fin?" preguntó Chamo, mirando alrededor.

"Eso espero." resopló Asuna, regresando su espada a su forma de carta.

"Deberíamos volver antes de que acabe la película, sino empezaran a preguntarse dónde estamos." comentó Negi mientras iba hacia ellos.

"Paso, yo regresaré a la habitación." dijo Evangeline, agitando su mano en el aire.

"¿Y tú que harás Leona?" preguntó Asuna, dándose la vuelta. "¡Vigila!" exclamó viendo a la bestia detrás de ella, antes de que Leona se diera la vuelta, la bestia la sostuvo agarrándola con fuerza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mordió en el cuello.

"**!?**"

"¡Leona!" gritó Asuna viendo como la bestia la soltaba y caía al suelo, mientras la bestia los miraba sonriendo. "Por qué… ¡¿No nos habíamos desecho de ello?!"

"Tal vez se había escondido desde el principio." respondió Chamo perplejo.

"Y yo que pensé que no era demasiado astuto." comentó Chachazero.

"Tsk, ¡tenemos que ocuparnos rápido de ello! Sino Leona-" de repente, Evangeline interrumpió a Asuna atravesando a la bestia, sacándole el corazón y seguidamente destrozándolo con la mano, la bestia cayó al suelo sin vida.

"Bueno, debo admitir que no ha estado mal, pero podría haber sido mejor." comentó Chachazero con simpleza.

"¿En serio…?" murmuró Chamo mirándola con una sombra cubriendo su mirada.

"Ama…" dijo Chachamaru preocupada.

"Todavía sigue viva, pero debo extraerle el veneno antes de que se expanda." respondió Evangeline, rápidamente, hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Leona.

"¿Qué pasaría si se llegara a expandir…? preguntó Asuna, preocupada.

"¿No lo sabes? No es diferente a las películas, se convertiría en algo parecido a eso." explicó Chachazero.

"¡Eh!" exclamó Asuna mientras Evangeline terminó.

"Maestra…" murmuró Leona con una voz débil, casi inconsciente.

"No hables." dijo Evangeline mientras la cargaba en brazos. "Vamos Chachamaru."

"¿A dónde vais?" preguntó Asuna mientras se estaban yendo.

"Voy a terminar de tratarla en la habitación."

"¿No has solucionado el problema aun?"

"Aunque le haya extraído el veneno, quiero asegurarme de que esta realmente bien, además de las heridas." respondió Evangeline, Asuna y Negi asintieron.

"Si preguntan las demás, les diremos alguna excusa." dijo Negi mirando a Asuna quien asintió, entonces se fueron hacia el hotel, una vez en la habitación, Evangeline dejó a Leona en la cama.

"Vigílala Chachamaru, ahora vuelvo."

"Entendido, ama." respondió Chachamaru, pasados unos minutos, Evangeline regresó con algo que había preparado.

"Despierta, niña." dijo Evangeline con un tono de voz alto, Leona soltó algún quejido mientras despertaba, entonces vio a Evangeline con Chachamaru.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Leona incorporándose en la cama. "¡Ay!" se quejó poniéndose la mano en el cuello.

"En la habitación, yo de ti no me movería demasiado, aun tienes la herida de la mordida, ke, ke, ke."

"Qué… La herida de- Ya solo me faltaba esto, voy a ser un vampicántropo." dijo Leona decaída.

"¿Pero eso existe? Bueno, mira el lado bueno, serás algo nuevo para la ciencia, eres como un coctel."

"Chachazero, eso no va a pasar, por lo que no dramatices más." exigió Evangeline. "Y tú, bébete esto."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Leona mirando el vaso.

"Te ayudará en el caso de que te quedase todavía algo del veneno que te inyectó esa bestia." explicó Evangeline, Leona cogió el vaso que le había dado y empezó a tomárselo.

"Pero qué asco… Por qué no sabe nunca nada bien." dijo Leona con una expresión de disgusto.

"¿Has probado alguna vez un remedio que sepa a gloria?" preguntó Evangeline sentándose a su lado.

"No."

"Entonces deja de quejarte y bebe."

"Sí, ma'am…" respondió Leona con una mirada inexpresiva, al acabar, dejó el vaso encima de la mesita de noche. "¿Cómo sabes hacer esto? Pensé que no eras buena en ello."

"Que no sepa usar la magia curativa no significa que no sepa hacer remedios para tratar algunas cosas, cuando vives tanto, tiempo es algo que tienes de sobra." explicó Evangeline, después de unos segundos, Leona habló.

"Yo… Lo siento..." dijo Leona cabizbaja.

"¿Hm?"

"Por lo de esta mañana, no quería ofenderte."

"Vamos a ver que echan por la televisión, Chachazero." dijo Chachamaru, levantándose de la cama, cogiéndola.

"¡Eh! ¡Pero bueno! ¡A mí que me importa lo que estén dando! ¡Esto es más interesante!" protestó Chachazero mientras se iban a la otra habitación, Leona las miraba con una gota detrás de la cabeza, cuando se marcharon, Evangeline suspiró.

"De hecho, me molestó que te vieras de esa manera tan lamentable, no digas que quieres desaparecer idiota, aunque parezca que todo está perdido, nunca te rindas, aprovecha la vida que tienes, seguro que algún día encontrarás algo que haga que este mundo valga la pena, ya te dije que con miedo no solucionaras nada, además, si te ves como un monstruo entonces que soy yo."

"Yo no te considero uno." respondió Leona, mirándola seriamente.

"Si tú te consideras como uno, estás diciendo lo mismo de mí."

"Yo no soy siquiera un vampiro, soy algo raro."

"Tienes demasiadas similitudes con un vampiro, es obvio que acabaras siendo uno, sin embargo, puedes acabar convirtiéndote en un ghoul si no lo controlas, respecto a tu pregunta de antes…"

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando dijiste, 'que se supone que eres'."

"A-Aquello… Bueno, yo…"

"Eres mi discípula y hasta que yo lo diga, eres mi responsabilidad, además te guste o no tienes una tarjeta pactio conmigo que te ata a mí, no pienses que eres un monstruo, no tienen sentimientos ni juicio, como esa bestia, pero tú eres diferente, a pesar de todo, fuiste capaz de no convertirte como lo que vimos."

"Maestra…"

"Y ya que no lo preguntas, ayer te dimos las capsulas que nos dio Hakase para ayudarte."

"¿Satomi?"

"Nos dijo que, si no llegasen a funcionar algún día las que tienes ahora, te diéramos las que hizo."

"Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que las que tome no me hacían efecto… Espera, ¿Satomi hizo qué? ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!"

"En una de las revisiones de Chachamaru, le mostré una de esas capsulas que tomas, después de unas semanas, me dio las que hizo, no me preguntes los detalles, no le pregunté al respecto." explicó Evangeline, moviendo la mano en el aire. "De todas formas, ¿no te llegaste a preguntar en ningún momento como es que te recuperaste?"

"Supongo que tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme como para pensar en ello."

"Lo que sea, esto es para ti." dijo Evangeline, sacándose una pequeña caja del bolsillo en las que había las capsulas. "Son las que hizo Hakase."

"Gracias." respondió Leona, cogiéndola.

"No tienes por qué dármelas, deberías dárselas a Hakase."

"Pero tú le distes las que tomaba para que las hiciera, en parte, también es gracias a ti." la miró Leona, Evangeline suspiró.

"Deberías de irte a dormir, mañana nos vamos temprano." se levantó Evangeline de la cama. "Por cierto, ¿por qué te viste tan lamentable antes? Ni siquiera usaste magia para defenderte."

"¡Eh! No, eso fue… Yo…" dijo Leona nerviosa, sonrojándose.

"Está bien." suspiró Evangeline. "Intenta dormir."

"Buenas noches…" dijo Leona viendo cómo se iba Evangeline a su habitación, ella agitó la mano despidiéndose mientras dejaba la habitación.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 32. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	35. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

A la mañana siguiente, la clase dejó el hotel y regresó a Mahora, una vez allí, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Que fastidio." murmuró Leona con una expresión molesta, estaba sentada, apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá y la mano sobre su mejilla.

"Leona, la comida esta lista." avisó Chachamaru, mirándola desde la puerta de la cocina. "Voy a avisar a la ama, puedes ir sentándote."

"Está bien." contestó Leona viendo como Chachamaru subía por las escaleras, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la cocina, segundos después, Chachamaru entró con Evangeline, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

"¿Qué ocurre, niña?" preguntó Evangeline, minutos después, al percatarse de que apenas había comido. "¿Por qué no comes? ¿Quieres que te lo de personalmente?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¿Prefieres a Chachamaru, quizás?" preguntó Evangeline, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia Chachamaru,

"¡No es eso! Es solo que no tengo demasiada hambre…" respondió Leona, dejando los cubiertos en su plato. "Voy a descansar un rato antes del entrenamiento." dijo levantándose de la silla, dejó el plato y se fue a su habitación.

"Desde que regresamos, que esta extraña." comentó Chachazero segundos después en la cocina.

"Después iré a verla." dijo Evangeline cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. "¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó levantando una ceja al notar que Chachamaru la miraba con una sonrisa tenue.

"No es nada, ama." respondió Chachamaru cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. "Quizás se encuentre mal."

"O está en ese estado." añadió Chachazero sentada en una de las sillas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"Ya sabe, debe estar embarazada, ke, ke, ke."

"No digas tonterías, como va a estarlo." la miró Evangeline seriamente.

"A lo mejor fue aquella cosa al morderle."

"Chachazero, eso no tiene lógica alguna." añadió Chachamaru con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Cosas más raras se han visto."

"Dejar de decir estupideces." suspiró Evangeline. "_Debe ser lo que imagino…" _pensó.

"Por cierto ama, ¿no ha tenido ningún problema con ella cuando trata de beber su sangre?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, tal vez le recuerde el incidente con la cosa aquella y la evite."

"No creo que ello le sea un trauma ahora, aunque todavía no le he pedido su sangre."

"Tiene razón, no se puede comparar una de la otra."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Cuando la muerde para tomar su sangre, ama, lo haces con cariño, ke, ke, ke."

"Chachazero…" dijo Evangeline con veneno en su voz.

"Disculpe ama." interrumpió Chachamaru. "¿No cree que ahora sería un buen momento para ir a verla?"

"Ah… Sí." suspiró Evangeline. "Supongo que sí." se levantó de la silla y se marchó de la cocina.

"Chachazero, deberías de intentar no molestar tan seguido al ama, no puedo estar respaldándote continuamente."

"No puedo evitarlo, es divertido, ke, ke, ke."

"…"

"_Estar con este dolor solo por algo como esto…_" pensó Leona, tumbada en la cama, tapada con la sabana y con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

"Niña." se escuchó la voz de Evangeline, al oírla, Leona se sobresaltó y se incorporó en la cama.

"Que- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya vamos a empezar el entrenamiento?"

"He venido a hablar contigo."

"¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Has estado actuando extraño."

"¿Extraño? ¿Qué quieres decir? No recuerdo nada que haya estado haciendo diferente, no sé de qué quieres hablar." dijo Leona confundida, Evangeline suspiró.

"Te lo diré para que me entiendas, ¿estas con el periodo, verdad?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola fijamente.

"Q- Qué- yo qué- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!" exclamó Leona, sonrojándose cada vez más por momentos.

"Soy un vampiro, lo noto a distancia, de hecho, si fuera uno sin control, ya te habría atacado, vas desprendiendo más hormonas de lo normal allí por donde vas, por no decir la sangre." dijo Evangeline con simpleza.

"¡Podrías decirlo de otra manera! ¡Pues sí! Confieso, ¡tengo el periodo! ¿Qué pasa? ¡No es algo que pueda evitarlo! ¡Siento que vaya desprendiendo hormonas o lo que sea por su casa!" exclamó Leona, mientras lo decía rápidamente, sonrojada completamente y dando leves golpes a la cama con la mano deprisa.

"Tengo demasiados años como para avergonzarme en hablar sobre ello." suspiró Evangeline. "Ahora, cálmate, no he dicho que sea algo que me moleste, tengo suficiente autocontrol como para dejar que me afecte." comentó, segundos después, soltó una risa ahogada.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó Leona con una expresión molesta.

"Nada, solo que eres tan rígida contigo misma." respondió Evangeline acercando su rostro al de Leona quedando cerca una de la otra. "Normalmente no actúas de esa manera." dijo mirándola fijamente, Leona se sonrojó al verla tan de cerca de su rostro que no le salían las palabras, pasados unos segundos, Evangeline cerró los ojos y se apartó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿Ma-Maestra-?"

"Ahora vengo." dijo Evangeline dejando la habitación, minutos después, regresó con algo en sus manos.

"Que-"

"Esto es para ti." dijo Evangeline mientras se acercaba y se lo daba en las manos. "Te ayudará a sentirte mejor."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Leona mirando el líquido oscuro del vaso.

"Es un remedio, podría decirse una infusión, claro que, no debería de hacerlo si se lo pidiera a Chachamaru, pero tiene que hacer las tareas de la casa, después ir a comprar, al acabar, tiene que ir con Hakase para una revisión, al terminarla debe de ir a ayudar a Yotsuba con el puesto de trabajo, después tiene que ir a alimentar a esos gatos que siempre cuida, estar aquí para el entrenamiento y al acabar, preparar la cena."

"_Cuanta responsabilidad…_" pensó Leona.

"Además, tiene otras cosas especiales que Chachamaru desconoce."

"Cosas especiales…"

"Las aprendí cuando estuve en el mundo mágico, no me mires de esa manera, no tiene ningún insecto ni nada extraño si es lo que estás pensando."

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro, eso fue aquella vez que te hirieron y te quedaste en el resort descansando." respondió Evangeline, Leona se puso pálida. "Es broma." rio, al verle la expresión.

"¡A mí no me hace ninguna gracia! Espera, ¿has dicho mundo mágico? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Lo desconoces? Se trata de un mundo como este que fue creado por alguien hace mucho tiempo, donde la magia es conocida, no como aquí." explicó Evangeline mientras Leona la miraba confusa. "Supongo que te es difícil de entender, bueno, también los de la edad media les hubiera costado entender si les hubieran hablado sobre internet o un móvil, de hecho, pocos lo hubieran creído, ahora empieza a beberte eso antes de que se enfrié."

Leona miró el vaso unos segundos observando el líquido y seguidamente bebió un sorbo.

"No tiene un gusto desagradable."

"Claro, ¿Qué pensabas?"

"Por lo general lo tienen, de todas formas, ¿a qué viene esta amabilidad? ¿Te ha sentado algo mal?"

"Cuidado con lo que dices niña, no vayas a arrepentirte."

"¿Te recuerdo la última vez que me ofreciste algo _amablemente_?"

"Oh, ¿todavía lo recuerdas?"

"Como para olvidarlo, se ha quedado grabado en mí." respondió Leona mirándola fijamente.

"Si me hubieras respondido desde el principio, te habrías ahorrado todo aquello." dijo Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho, Leona suspiró.

"Esto… Te voy a tener que dar mi sangre por ello, ¿no?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi sangre por esto." respondió Leona haciendo un gesto al vaso.

"No, olvídalo, solo faltaría que te desmayarás por tanta pérdida de sangre."

"_A veces tiene su lado amable…_" pensó Leona. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué me das las gracias?" preguntó Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"Nada, me tomaré esto, e iré a entrenar."

"No, no vas a entrenar."

"¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"¿Crees que voy a entrenarte cuando ni siquiera puedes usar ni un triste conjuro? Lo único que conseguirías es acabar molida a golpes o reventada."

"Tampoco hay que decirlo así, ¿Cómo sabes que no puedo usar magia…?"

"Es algo que supuse, aquella cosa no debería de haberte causado tantos problemas, a no ser que realmente seas tan débil, porque si es así-"

"No, no es eso." interrumpió rápidamente Leona al notar que la habitación había bajado de temperatura y la voz de Evangeline parecía cada vez más molesta conforme iba hablando. "Es como dices, no puedo usar magia debido al periodo." suspiró Leona. "Es un incordio."

"Lo único que puedes hacer es tomártelo con calma."

"Tú no…"

"¿Si lo he tenido alguna vez? No, cuando eres un vampiro eso desaparece, además fui convertida en una temprana edad."

"¿Te convirtieron?"

"¿Crees que nací siendo un vampiro? Alguien me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, pero no quiero hablar sobre ello." respondió Evangeline mirando el libro que había en la mesita. "No sabía que lo tenía, ¿esto es tuyo?" preguntó alzándole el libro, mostrándoselo.

"Ah, sí, es un regalo que me dio Haruna…"

"Así que de Saotome dices." respondió Evangeline, abriendo el libro, echándole un vistazo.

"Sí." respondió Leona mientras veía a Evangeline hacer varios tics con la ceja mientras lo miraba.

"La juventud de hoy en día." murmuró Evangeline. "¿Lo has leído?"

"No, aun no, ¿por qué?"

"Ya lo sabrás." respondió Evangeline dejándolo en la mesita de nuevo. "Te dejo, debe estar al llegar bouya." dijo yéndose hacia la puerta. "Puedes entretenerte leyendo si quieres, hay bastantes libros en la estantería."

"Hum…" asintió Leona viendo como dejaba la habitación. "Ahora tengo curiosidad." murmuró cogiendo el libro de la mesita, entonces lo abrió y empezó a echarle un vistazo mientras pasaba distraídamente las paginas, hasta que se detuvo en una y se puso a leer en voz alta.

"No puedo aguantar más este fuego que hay en mi interior… Necesito que claves tus dientes en mí… Haz mi sangre correr." leyó Leona haciendo una pausa. "_Hacia dónde va esto_…" pensó viendo a dos personas, una humana y una vampira mirándose fijamente, entonces pasó la página. "Pero que- ¡Pero esto que es lo que es!" exclamó al ver ahora a las dos personas desnudas teniendo sexo con brusquedad mientras se decían una serie de cosas, Leona cerró lentamente en libro, sonrojada furiosamente y lo dejó en la mesita, entonces se quedó unos segundos sentada en la cama asimilando, hasta que habló al fin.

"¡Maldición, Haruna!"

"¿Leona?" dijo su nombre Chachamaru al escuchar el grito, mirando hacia la escalera.

"Déjala, habrá descubierto algo nuevo en la vida."

"¿Algo nuevo?"

"Tíratela ama, no se va a enterar nadie, ke, ke, ke." rio Chachazero mientras a Chachamaru se le ampliaron los ojos y le tembló levemente la taza que estaba preparando de té al escucharla.

"Estas muy pesada últimamente, ¿no? Chachazero…" la miró Evangeline mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa siniestra.

"Oh…"

Horas más tarde, Negi y Asuna llegaron a la casa de Evangeline y fueron al resort a entrenar, aunque antes de ello preguntaron por Leona ya que se extrañaron que no estuviera presente, Evangeline les respondió simplemente que estaba en esos días, lo que hizo que Asuna se sonrojara levemente y Negi la mirara confuso.

Al día siguiente, Leona estaba caminando por una de las calles de Mahora dirigiéndose a la casa de Evangeline después de dar una vuelta, entonces escuchó una voz que venía de detrás de ella.

"Al fin te encuentro."

Leona se giró y vio a una mujer, tenía el cabello largo por la cadera de color rojizo y los ojos eran de color turquesa, después de unos segundos, Leona habló.

"¡Tú!"

"Has tardado cinco segundos en reconocerme, ¿ya te has olvidado de mí?" preguntó la mujer negando con la cabeza.

"No… Solo que… ¿Qué haces aquí, Sherley?" preguntó Leona sorprendida. "No, esa no es la pregunta, sino ¡qué pasa con esa carta! ¡Pensé que era algo urgente!"

"Oh, te acuerdas de ello aun, bueno quería que estuvieras aquí un tiempo, si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías venido." respondió Sherley encogiendo los hombros. "A la mayoría de gente le da pereza ir a la escuela, además era una oportunidad para ti."

"¿Oportunidad de qué?"

"De conocer más gente de tu edad, además, no todos son como el desgraciado de Airon." respondió Sherley con un tono de voz más frio al pronunciar a Airon.

"…"

"Bueno, en realidad, también la razón de por qué estoy aquí es para darte más capsulas de esas, ¿te quedarán pocas, no?"

"Ah… Sí, aunque alguien de la clase donde estoy consiguió hacerlas también… Por lo que-"

"¡¿En serio?!" interrumpió Sherley sorprendida. "¿Quién es? Me gustaría conocerla."

"Se llama Satomi, creo que esta con Evangeline en su casa… Puedes venir conmigo, iba a ir de todas maneras…"

"Está bien, iré contigo." asintió Sherley. "Por cierto, ¿cómo te va todo? ¿Se meten contigo? ¿Ya comes debidamente?" sonrió Sherley.

"¿A que vienen esas preguntas? No sueles ser así." dijo Leona mirándola con una expresión desconcertada, frunciendo el ceño.

"Siempre quise preguntarlo, no tengo hijos."

"Claro…" suspiró Leona alzando la mirada al cielo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar.

"Vaya, esto está alejado, ¿quién vive aquí?"

"El conde Drácula." respondió Leona, quien seguidamente fue golpeada levemente en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"En serio." dijo Sherley con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Estoy viviendo actualmente con algunas personas más."

"¿Vives aquí?"

"Pasaron algunas cosas…"

"¡Hey!" se escuchó una voz, miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Chachazero sentada en uno de los barriles que había alrededor.

"¿Chachazero? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Leona mirándola extrañada.

"El ama me puso para que reflexionara, ke, ke, ke."

"…"

"Esa marioneta está hablando."

"Es Chachazero…"

"¿Has traído sangre fresca para el ama, niña? Bien, bien, buena chica."

"No." respondió Leona rápidamente.

"¿Sangre fresca? ¿Se puede saber quien vive aquí?" preguntó Sherley mirándola estrechamente. ¿Dónde te has metido ya?"

"Se refiere a Evangeline, es un vampiro, es quien vive aquí realmente." respondió Leona con simpleza, Sherley hizo una mueca no muy convencida.

"¡Es verdad!"

"¿Por qué vive en una cabaña?"

"Eso también me lo pregunté… Hasta que Negi me dijo que su padre la maldijo aquí hasta que regresara…" respondió Leona. "_Quince años lleva ya… ¿Sera por eso que tiene ese carácter? A mí me hacen eso y creo que también estaría de mal humor_." pensó.

"Bueno, no importa, ¿vamos a entrar? Quiero ver a esa tal Satomi."

"¿Te dicen que hay un vampiro y solo quieres entrar?" preguntó Chachazero.

"He visto cosas que no imaginas en mi vida como para sorprenderme de ello." respondió Sherley encogiendo los hombros, entonces entraron a la casa.

"Maestra, ya he vuelto." dijo Leona cerrando la puerta.

"Chachazero." dijo Evangeline mirándola estrechamente al percatarse, encima de la cabeza de Leona.

"He vuelto, ke, ke, ke."

"¿Sabes que has sonado como un villano de una película de terror?" preguntó Leona mientras la dejaba encima de una de las mesas del comedor.

"La próxima vez pensaré en un lugar mejor para que no te encuentren, por cierto, ¿quién es?" preguntó Evangeline mirando a Sherley.

"Soy Sherley, digamos que soy una conocida de esta niña." respondió Sherley señalando a Leona.

"_Es aquella mujer que salió cuando vimos el pasado de la niña_." pensó Evangeline mirándola fijamente. "¿A qué has venido?"

"Vine a ver a Satomi."

"¿A mí?" preguntó Satomi mirándolos desde la silla donde estaba sentada junto a Negi y Asuna.

"¿Tú eres Satomi? Eres muy joven, ¿eres el vampiro tal vez?"

"El vampiro soy yo." intervino Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Eso ha sido rápido, ¿no te molesta que lo sepa la gente?" preguntó Asuna.

"Como si me importara."

"Oh… Es mucho más joven de lo que pensé, ¿ella es tu maestra quizás?" susurró Sherley al oído de Leona, tapándose la boca con la mano.

"Sí, soy su maestra también, mujer." respondió Evangeline con un tono molesto.

"Ah… Bueno, vine a ver a Satomi porque también sabe cómo hacer las capsulas que le hago a Leona, sentí curiosidad por saber cómo lo hace, no es algo sencillo."

"¿Por qué no os sentáis? Hay sitio de sobra." las miró Asuna. "¿Queréis algo? Chachamaru puede prepararos algo."

"No le des órdenes a mi sirvienta." la miró Evangeline fijamente.

"Ya que no les ofreces nada." contestó Asuna cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Con permiso." interrumpió Sherley sentándose al lado de Satomi en una silla mientras Leona se sentó al lado de Evangeline en el sofá, entonces Satomi y Sherley empezaron hablar de cosas cada vez más complicadas.

"Me he perdido." dijo Leona mirándolas.

"Y yo." suspiró Asuna.

"No tenéis ni idea." añadió Chachazero.

"Entonces díganos que dicen eminencia." dijo Leona mirándola de reojo.

"Eso tenéis que descubrirlo vosotras mocosas, ke, ke, ke."

"Es sorprendente que supieras todo eso."

"Bueno, quiero ser una gran científica."

"Seguro que lo consigues." asintió Sherley. "Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de Leona, Evangeline."

"Qué remedio." suspiró Evangeline, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Es su discípula okupa." añadió Chachazero.

"Gracias Chachazero." dijo Leona con una mirada seria.

"Tampoco hace falta decirlo así…" sonrió Asuna nerviosa.

"Aunque eres más abierta que antes, sigues siendo difícil y cabezota." suspiró Sherley.

"¿Cabe- que? ¿Quién, yo? ¡¿Cabezota yo?!" exclamó Leona con un tono molesto.

"Si no tuviera el tipo de maestra que tiene, tal vez no actuaria así."

"Asuna-san…" dijo Negi con un tono nervioso.

"¿Que insinúas, Kagurazaka?" preguntó Evangeline mirándola fijamente.

"Está viviendo contigo, por eso la estás influenciando, que pasa si se vuelve como tú y se pasa al lado oscuro, aparte del carácter que tienes." respondió Asuna, una vena de enfado apareció en la sien de Evangeline.

"Lo mismo podría decir de cuándo va con vosotros, podría volverse alguien como las niñas de la clase que solo tienen pájaros en la cabeza, y si tanto te molesta Kagurazaka, porque no hablas con el viejo para que se quede con vosotros."

"Nuestro cuarto está ocupado, no puedo quedármela, además después de lo sucedido quien tiene que hacerse responsable eres tú."

"_Me siento extraña por alguna razón en esta situación_…" pensó Leona.

"Ah, ya decía que me sonabas de algo, eres el Evangelio Oscuro, te vi en un cartel de recompensa." interrumpió Sherley, mirándola.

"Sí, lo soy." respondió Evangeline con una mirada estrecha.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Leona, sorprendida.

"Claro, es difícil que alguien no la conozca." respondió Sherley, encogiendo los hombros, con los ojos cerrados.

"Yo no sabía quién era."

"Me refiero a alguien que tenga conocimiento del mundo."

"¿Eso es un insulto?" preguntó Leona molesta.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta después de bastante tiempo." añadió Asuna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Pero tengo que admitir que pensabas que eras de otra manera…"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo te imaginabas que era?" preguntó Asuna, con un tono de curiosidad, alzando la ceja.

"¿Tenéis una hoja y un bolígrafo?" pidió Sherley, Satomi asintió y le dio lo que pidió de su mochila, entonces se puso a dibujar, cuando terminó, lo enseñó. "Así."

"… ¿Quién es…?" preguntó Leona con una expresión confusa.

"¿Esta algo cambiada, no?" dijo Asuna haciendo unos tics con la ceja, no muy convencida, el dibujo era como un bishoujo y tenía una mirada bastante brillante.

"Bueno, me vi unas cuantas series de vampiros por aburrimiento, me pareció que sería así." sonrió Sherley, dándole la vuelta a la hoja y mirando su dibujo.

"¿Quieres morir? Porque si es así, puedo cumplir tu deseo." dijo Evangeline dándole una mirada fría con veneno en su voz.

"Hoy en día las expectativas están muy altas, ke, ke, ke."

"Bueno, debería irme." dijo Sherley levantándose.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó Leona.

"Sí, por cierto, gracias por ayudarle con las capsulas, sabiéndolo puedo estar más tranquila."

"Claro, no hay de qué." sonrió Satomi.

"Ven a vernos cuando quieras." sonrió ampliamente Asuna.

"Te acompaño a la estación." dijo Leona levantándose.

"Está bien, vamos."

"A las ocho en casa, sino dormirás en la escalera que hay fuera de la casa, ke, ke, ke." rio Chachazero.

"¿Lo dice en serio?" sonrió Sherley divertida.

"Solo intenta molestarme." suspiró Leona. "Nos vemos."

"Adiós." se despidieron los demás, excepto Evangeline y Chachazero, salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a la estación de Mahora, una vez allí, esperaron a que viniera el tren.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Sherley interrumpiendo el silencio mientras esperaban.

"El que." respondió Leona mirando alrededor de la estación.

"¿Ella te gusta?"

"¿Perdón?" dijo Leona girándose lentamente hacia ella.

"Si estás enamorada de Evangeline."

"¡Por qué preguntas eso de repente!" se sonrojó Leona de repente, nerviosa.

"Eso es un sí." suspiró Sherley.

"Que- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

"Te conozco, además lo llevas escrito en la cara." sonrió Sherley, mirándola divertida.

"¿Eh?"

"La forma en que la miras es distinta cuando miras a los demás."

"¿Que eres ahora? ¿Experta en amores? Aparte, ¿tanto se me nota?" preguntó Leona preocupada. "_Espero que no se haya dado cuenta… ¿Y si lo sabe? ¿Me lo hubiera comentado, no? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y si lo sabe toda la clase?_" pensó.

"Supongo que ahora eres más expresiva que antes." dijo Sherley negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. "Siempre tenías aquella mirada fría… ¿Me estas escuchando?" preguntó mirándola.

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"No importa." suspiró Sherley. "Oh, ya viene." dijo mirando al tren. "Te veré en otra ocasión, pórtate bien." rio.

"Deja de burlarte." la miró Leona molesta, mientras ella subía al tren.

"Adiós, Leona." se despidió Sherley con la mano.

"Adiós…" se despidió Leona mientras veía como se cerraban las puertas y el tren se alejaba.

"_Pensar que podría empezar a cambiar… Después de aquello… Tal vez algún día puedas olvidar a Rachel…_" pensó Sherley mirando por la ventana mientras se alejaba de Mahora.

"¿Leona?" se escuchó a Haruna.

"Haruna."

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Viene a despedirme de alguien."

"Oh, bueno, ¿quieres acompañarme hasta el dormitorio? Hace tiempo que no hablamos a solas." sonrió.

"Si quieres…"

"¿Has avanzado en los clubs?" preguntó Haruna mientras caminaban.

"Sí."

"Eso está bien, oh, ¿te leíste el manga que te di?"

"No…"

"Porque no has tenido tiempo o porque te dan vergüenza esos temas." sonrió Haruna perversamente.

"No responderé a ello."

"Leona cuando te cases o salgas con alguien… Esas cosas…"

"Voy a ser soltera."

"Vaya, yo ya me imaginaba siendo madrina de tu boda con Eva…"

"Y ella se ve de madrina de boda porque si…" suspiró Leona. "Espera… ¿¡Cómo que con Eva?!" exclamó Leona molesta.

"Pensé que te gustaba… Os veo tan juntas…"

"¡Chachamaru siempre va con ella también!" exclamó Leona en su defensa.

"Ah… Bueno, si lo sé, no te hubiera dibujado el manga."

"¿Qué?"

"Como nadie daba el paso quise ayudar de alguna forma así que se me ocurrió dártelo."

"Pues no… No me ha servido." dijo Leona desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, minutos después, llegaron al lugar.

"Hemos llegado." dijo Haruna mirando el edificio. "Nos vemos Leona, estudia para el examen de Nitta que nos ha puesto dentro de unas semanas, al de Negi no hace falta estudiar tanto." sonrió.

"…"

"Adiós." se despidió Haruna y entró al edificio.

"_Esta oscureciendo… Iré por Sakura Lane para ir más rápido._" pensó Leona, yéndose.

"_Le gusta, mi instinto me lo dice._" pensó Haruna entrando a su dormitorio, minutos después, Leona llegó a Sakura Lane.

"Hace tiempo que no paso por aquí…" murmuró Leona mientras caminaba por el paseo de los cerezos.

"Que agradable es este sitio, la luz de la luna ilumina el paseo mientras los cerezos caen suavemente deteniéndose en el suelo, las farolas iluminan el lugar con una luz no demasiado fuerte, el viento sopla dejando una brisa agradable…"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó Leona confusa, mirando alrededor, hasta que encontró a alguien debajo de una de las farolas.

"Y los más importante… El olor de la dulce sangre de una virgen." sonrió una mujer mostrando los colmillos.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿No se nota? Soy un vampiro, pensé que en esta época en que salimos frecuentemente en películas o libros, no sería difícil darse cuenta." suspiró la mujer, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color verde oscuro, sus ojos eran del mismo color y sus pupilas eran rendijas, iba vestida con un vestido largo de color negro.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Leona, la mujer dejó escapar una risa cruel.

"Primero me presentaré, mi nombre es Irise y estoy aquí básicamente por dos cosas." respondió Irise mientras alzaba el brazo y levantaba los dedos de la mano. "La primera; Tu sangre y la segunda… Me manda Airon, seguro lo conoces…"

"Airon…" murmuró Leona poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Cálmate, no voy a llevarte ahora mismo, primero me divertiré contigo, seguro que al Evangelio Oscuro no le hará ninguna gracia." sonrió Irise divertida.

"¿La conoces?"

"¿No eres muy consciente del mundo, no? Es muy conocida, quiero ver la expresión que se le queda cuando vea que voy a arrebatarle algo que es suyo." sonrió Irise maliciosamente, Leona se preparó para atacar. "Honey, no lo intentaría, un vampiro es más de lo que puedes enfrentar." sonrió amenazante y con una mirada en la que se volvió de color rojizo. "No deberías de haber salido a estas horas."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 33.**

**Cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo, apareció Irise, ¿sobrevivirá Leona? En el caso de que lo haga, ¿tendrá que dormir fuera? **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	36. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

"Ama, ¿no cree que tarda demasiado?" preguntó Chachamaru, mirando a Evangeline.

"Son más de las ocho, esta noche duerme fuera." añadió Chachazero sentada en el sofá al lado de Evangeline.

"Estará regresando, no te preocupes Chachamaru." suspiró Evangeline.

"Pero ama…"

"¿No estaba la mocosa más débil que otros días?" preguntó Chachazero.

"Eso es cierto." respondió Chachamaru.

"Y si le ha pasado algo y ha sido engullida por un hombre lobo, ke, ke, ke."

"Aquí no hay hombres lobo, Chachazero." mencionó Chachamaru, mirándola.

"¿Y el chucho aquel amigo del otro mocosete?"

"Kotaro no haría eso."

"¿Y si ha tropezado y se ha caído por algún agujero profundo y no pude salir?"

"Chachazero… No creo que sea tan torpe."

"Y si-"

"Suficiente las dos." interrumpió Evangeline con veneno en su voz. "Si os preocupa tanto iré a buscarla." resopló.

"A mí no me preocupa ama." objetó Chachazero, de repente sonó el teléfono. "¿Quién se atreve a llamar aquí?"

"Chachazero, el teléfono esta por algo." respondió Chachamaru mientras lo descolgaba. "Es para usted ama." dijo segundos después.

"¿Quién es?" la miró Evangeline, alzando una ceja con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"No logro identificar su voz."

"Pásamelo." suspiró Evangeline mientras cogía el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo ponía al oído.

"¿Hola?" se escuchó a alguien al otro lado de la línea. "¿Hay alguien?"

"Quien eres."

"Oh, menos mal, pensé que se había cortado, bueno me presentaré, me llamo Irise, es la primera vez que hablamos Evangelio Oscuro." contestó Irise con un tono divertido, un ligero tic se mostró en una de las cejas de Evangeline.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno, antes de eso, hace mucho que no hablo por teléfono con alguien." respondió Irise, mientras Chachamaru y Chachazero miraban a Evangeline que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

"Suficiente, ¡me da igual lo que hagas ahora, mañana o cuarenta años después! Y si sabes quién soy, ¡entonces será mejor que cuelgues! ¡¿Piensas que soy un confesionario?!" exclamó Evangeline, se escuchó una risa ahogada desde la otra línea.

"Está bien, aunque creo que tengo algo que podría interesarte."

"Dudo que tengas algo."

"¿En serio? ¿No te parece que es muy tarde para que los estudiantes estén merodeando por las calles?"

"Mira… Empiezo a cansarme, di lo que tengas que decirme de una vez o aquí termina la conversación, no estoy de humor para escuchar sandeces."

"Vaya, quería seguir hablando pero en fin… Me he encontrado con tu discípula por el camino, ¿no te importa si me la llevo, no?"

"Tú… ¿Qué?"

"Al parecer ahora tengo tu atención." dijo Irise con un tono risueño. "Bien, en verdad te he llamado para decirte que tengo a tu discípula, intentó oponerse, pero le queda demasiado grande un vampiro… Creo que no lo mencione antes que lo soy, bueno, ¿no te importa si me la quedo, no?, ya que todavía es humana… Si la hubieras convertido seria otro tema, aunque no lo parezca, respeto aquello de si un vampiro transforma a un humano, entonces solo deberá servir al que lo convirtió, pero ella es virgen en todos los sentidos, ¿me equivoco? Que amable de tu parte… Además, tu nombre es muy conocido, no sabes que ilusión me haría arrebatarte algo que es tuyo." rio Irise maniáticamente, la mano derecha de Evangeline se apretó con fuerza en el teléfono.

"Tienes valor para llamarme y decírmelo sabiendo quien soy, por lo que debo suponer de que quieres que te mate." dijo Evangeline con un tono de veneno en su voz.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero el tiempo está a mi favor y no creas de que voy a esperar a que vengas a buscarla, bueno, adiós~." se despidió Irise burlonamente, entonces la llamada se cortó.

"Ama, ¿ocurre algo?" preguntó Chachamaru, mirándola extrañada.

"Espera que la encuentre... Solo dadme la oportunidad de conocerla… El empalamiento no será nada comparado con lo que le voy a hacer cuando le ponga las manos encima…" dijo Evangeline con una voz oscura y una mirada fría.

"¡No sé qué pasa pero yo voto por ello!" exclamó Chachazero animada.

"Ama, ¿le ha pasado algo a Leona quizás?" preguntó Chachamaru preocupada.

"Nos vamos Chachamaru, te lo explicaré más adelante."

"¡Yo también quiero ir ama!" exclamó Chachazero.

"Llévala contigo Chachamaru." ordenó Evangeline, seguidamente se marcharon y fueron a buscarles.

/Grace Of Destiny/

"Bueno… Al parecer no le hizo ninguna gracia saber que la tengo." sonrió Irise curvando los labios.

"Mi cabeza…" murmuró Leona despertando mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza por el golpe.

"Ya despertaste." dijo Irise sentada en el bordillo de una ventana.

"Tú… ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Leona con una voz débil, mirando a su alrededor.

"En un edificio abandonado que encontré."

"No entiendo porque haces todo esto." la miró Leona seriamente.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Irise poniéndose la mano en la barbilla, pensando unos segundos. "Es divertido, hace años que no me pasaba una situación como esta, quiero decir, cuando uno tiene una edad como la mía, todo empieza a ser aburrido…"

"¿No eres uno de los secuaces Airon…? Pensé que-"

"¿Airon?" interrumpió Irise, dejando ir una risa sarcástica. "Es cierto que me dijo que viniera, pero no soy alguien que se deja ordenar tan fácilmente, si estoy aquí es porque me pareció interesante, digamos que sus motivos y los míos no son los mismos." explicó Irise encogiendo los hombros sin importancia.

"¿Esa es la razón por la que me tienes en este lugar? Que consigues con eso."

"La atención de tu maestra."

"¿Evangeline?"

"Bingo, puedo ver que eres alguien especial para ella."

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Eres su discípula, no? Además, sé que eres su compañera, por aquello que los magos llaman pactio."

"No acabo de entenderlo…"

"Nunca antes el Evangelio Oscuro hizo un pactio con alguien y nadie hubiera imaginado que sería con un simple humano, me gustaría saber la razón por la que tiene interés en ti… ¿Quizás tu sangre?" dijo Irise lamiéndose los labios, Leona sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo. "Lo sabré pronto…"

"¿Por qué piensas que voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras?" preguntó Leona mirándola seriamente.

"¿Dejar?" preguntó Irise con una voz sarcástica. "Como si necesitara tu permiso, oh, eso me recuerda, antes de llegar aquí, me encontré con alguien que decía ese tipo de cosas… Seguro la conoces… Sherley se llamaba."

"¿Qué?"

"Se ve que a Airon no le caía demasiado bien, llevaba tiempo buscándola, así que me insistió en que la liquidara, que hombre más vago." señaló negando con la cabeza.

"Tú que…"

"No volverás a verla." sonrió Irise mostrando los colmillos, Leona fue rápidamente hacia ella, pero Irise la sujetó del cuello y la tiró al suelo, poniéndose encima de ella.

"Eso ha sido algo bastante estúpido." dijo Irise mirándola fijamente mientras la sujetaba por el cuello.

"¡Mientes!"

"¿Por qué debería? Es cierto, la maté, fue un error por su parte dejarse ver."

"¡¿Por qué la mataste?!" exclamó Leona enfurecida mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

"Soy alguien a quien no le importa ensuciarse las manos." respondió Irise mirándola fríamente. "Pobre, es duro, ¿no? Estas sufriendo, después de todo lo que te hicieron, es desesperante, tú sola no puedes hacer nada… Ríndete, la única forma de evitar la desesperación es rendirse, sufres porque te resistes, acéptalo y te sentirás mejor, veras, estoy pensando en hacerte mi sirviente, creo que estas cualificada para ello." Leona le dio una mirada seria. "'Jamás aceptaría' ¿eso piensas, no? Y que puedes hacer, nada, no puedes salvar a nadie, solo maldices a la muerte, es una cadena de dolor, vive y acepta ser lo que dije, acepta la desesperación y siéntete mejor."

"No, no lo haré." dijo Leona con convicción.

"Te estoy ofreciendo la eternidad… ¿Eres tan leal a ella?"

"No lo entenderías." respondió Leona mirándola fríamente.

"Que interesante, encontrar a alguien así es bastante difícil, eso hace que te quiera más aún." sonrió Irise lamiéndose los labios. "Su sangre fue agridulce, ¿cómo será la tuya?"

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Enfréntate a mi vampiro desgraciado!" exclamó Leona intentando soltarse del agarre, pero comparado con su fuerza, ella no era diferente a la de un niño indefenso.

"Sh, sh." la silencio Irise con un dedo contra sus labios para calmarla y colocándose de manera que estaba a horcajadas sobre ella. "¿Es tu primera vez?" preguntó, Leona parpadeó un par de veces antes de que un rubor furioso apareciera en toda su cara.

"¡Oh, qué adorable!" exclamó Irise, sonando como una niña que acababa de encontrar un gatito indefenso.

"¡Se están rifando ostias y tú tienes todas las papeletas de llevártelas!" exclamó Leona sonrojada, Irise la miró riéndose cruelmente.

"¿Aun crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí? Pronto te darás cuenta de que es imposible, no sabes cómo me gustará ver cómo te corrompes, ¿por dónde iba?... Ah, sí, entonces el Evangelio Oscuro te dejó pura, ¿verdad?"

"¡Suéltame!" exclamó Leona, Irise le lamió la sangre que tenía esparcida por la frente por el golpe de antes.

"Tu sangre es tan deliciosa, es un manjar… Honestamente, ¿cómo podría ella dejar a alguien tan delicioso como tú? Realmente sabe cómo complacer a un vampiro... Empiezo a entender porque te quiere."

"_¡Maldicion!_" pensó Leona intentando liberarse.

"Tal vez hubieras querido que hubiese sido ella, pero no va a ser así… Vamos, sweetie, entrégate a mí, olvídate de tu maestra y sé mía, puedo hacer que nunca tengas que sufrir más-"

"¡Vete a tomar por saco! ¡Vampiro del demonio!"

"Esas contestaciones son algo de lo que tendré que encargarme más adelante." dijo Irise apartando las manos de ella con una mirada de decepción. "Bueno, si te niegas… Eso cambia las cosas, ¿no?"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a soltarme?" preguntó Leona, aunque intentaba no parecer preocuparle, era lo contrario, su voz sonaba a una mezcla de temor y duda.

"No..." levantó la vista Irise. "Simplemente significa," sonrió sádicamente mirándola con hambre despiadada. "¡Qué esto será más divertido para mí que para ti!" sonrió con maldad Irise, acercándose al cuello de Leona, pero, antes de que lo hiciera Leona la golpeó en la cabeza con un ladrillo que había tirado en el suelo cerca donde estaba y aprovechó el momento de distracción para alejarse de ella y marcharse de la habitación.

"_¿Intenta huir?_" pensó Irise levantándose, mirando hacia la puerta abierta. "No soy alguien a quien le gusta jugar con la comida." suspiró. "De todas formas, eso fue algo inesperado."

"_Debo salir de aquí_." pensó Leona mientras bajaba rápidamente por unas escaleras viejas y deterioradas, al bajarlas, fue hacia una puerta e intentó abrirla.

"¡Por qué no se abre!"

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" escuchó una voz detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta rápidamente e Irise la golpeó dándole en el estómago, haciendo que derribara la puerta y chocara contra una pared de una habitación.

"Tsk." se quejó Leona tirada en el suelo por el golpe. "_Debo de aguantar… Vendrán a buscarme, pero no puedo evitar estar asustada por lo que vaya a pasar hasta que me encuentren…_" pensó.

"¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte?" rio Irise mientras iba hacia ella. "¿Por dónde íbamos?... Ah, si…" rápidamente se puso encima y la miró a los ojos. "Basta de juegos, escúchame bien niña, haré que seas mi sirviente para toda la eternidad y cuando ella llegue, ¡será todo un espectáculo contemplar su expresión cuando vea que me perteneces!" seguidamente hundió sus colmillos el cuello de Leona, haciendo que ella soltara un grito de dolor agónico y empezó a succionar con ansia su sangre que salía a borbotones mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y pasaba su mano acariciándola.

"_¿Voy a morir así?_" pensó Leona mientras comenzaba a ver borroso. "Evangeline…"

"Oh, perdonar, ¿interrumpo algo?" se escuchó una voz segundos después.

"¿Uh?" dijo Irise dejando el cuello de Leona y alzando la vista, entonces vio a Evangeline delante de ellas, en su forma adulta, con una mirada sombría en que tenía la esclerótica de color negro y el iris de color amarillo, y con una mano levantada a media altura en la que emitía un brillo azul intenso.

"Tú-" la miró Irise, seguidamente sin que le diera tiempo de decir algo más, Evangeline la atravesó con un pilar de hielo en el estómago y fue lanzada chocando por varias paredes hasta que dejó de verse.

"Niña, mírame." dijo Evangeline poniéndole la mano en el cuello para comprobar su estado.

"¿Cómo esta, ama?" preguntó Chachamaru preocupada mientras Chachazero iba hacia el agujero causado por Evangeline, para asomarse.

"Ya no se ve, ke, ke, ke."

"No ha llegado a convertirle, todavía está viva, Chachamaru llévatela." ordenó Evangeline, de repente se escucharon unos aplausos.

"Unos minutos más y podría haberlo hecho." dijo Irise deteniéndose delante de ellas. "Pero, antes que nada, a pesar de que no se me vea un rasguño gracias a mi regeneración, tengo que decir… _Au, eso dolió._"

"Bueno, ahora dime, cómo quieres que te liquide, ¿o prefieres vivir en un espiral de dolor y sufrimiento?" preguntó Evangeline fríamente, levantándose.

"¿De verdad piensas eso? Bueno, he recibido ese golpe de tu parte y aún sigo con vida, ha sido una falla."

"Yo no tengo fallas mujer." dijo Evangeline pensando la mejor manera de liquidarla. "Y eso," sonrió Evangeline perversamente, levantando la mano mientras comenzaba a formarse un aura oscura. "Se puede arreglar, _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_…"

"Nos sabes cuánto me encantaría enfrentarme a ti… Pero no va a poder ser, tengo un mensaje de parte de Airon."

"¿Y ahora lo dices? ¡Qué pasa contigo!" exclamó Chachazero, señalándola con el dedo índice.

"De aquí a tres días, vendrá a buscar a Leona y esta vez sí que será la definitiva… Yo de vosotros me iría preparando, aunque difícilmente dudo que podáis hacer algo, hasta entonces que lo paséis bien." rio Irise cruelmente, dividiéndose en varios murciélagos y dejando el lugar.

"No la entiendo, ¿tanto para esto?" preguntó Chachazero indignada. "Ya me había hecho ilusiones."

"Yo también estoy confusa." añadió Chachamaru.

"Regresemos." ordenó Evangeline.

"Por poco no lo cuenta la niña, ke, ke, ke."

/Grace Of Destiny/

Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron a la cabaña, Leona estaba acostada en la cama de Evangeline descansando después de que le curaran las heridas.

"He notado que el ama ha estado algo inquieta y no se ha movido de allí." dijo Chacahzero sentada en el sofá del comedor.

"Aunque lo niegue debe preocuparle." respondió Chachamaru.

"_Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… Tsk, la próxima vez que la encuentre…_" pensó Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, sentada en una silla de su habitación, mirando a Leona.

"Huh…" murmuró Leona, despertando.

"¿Ya despertaste?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Leona incorporándose. "¿Maestra? Donde-"

"Si buscas a aquel vampiro, se fue."

"Tú-"

"Te encontré antes de que te hiciera algo, por cierto, según dijo, ese tipo, Airon vendrá dentro de tres días al parecer, pero nos ocuparemos de ello, ahora sigue descansando, mañana te sentirás mejor."

"¿Es así?" preguntó Leona, sujetando con fuerza las sabanas mientras una sombra cubría su mirada. "Como puedo ser tan débil."

"No tienes que culparte, en tu estado, aunque ya no estés con ello, todavía no te ha regresado del todo tu fuerza, y siendo un vampiro tu enemigo-"

"Mató a Sherley…"

"¿Qué?"

"La mató porque vino a verme, por eso pudieron localizarla… Si no lo hubiera hecho seguiría con vida, siempre muere alguien de mi alrededor, y nunca puedo hacer nada…"

"¿Vas a culparte por ello? Fue su decisión venir, aun sabiendo lo que podía pasar-" la miró Evangeline, entonces vio que estaba temblando, se levantó y se acercó a ella. "Oye-"

"¡Tú no lo entiendes!" exclamó Leona apartando su mano bruscamente. "Estoy cansada… Yo ya no sé qué hacer…" tartamudeó con los ojos vidriosos, después de unos segundos, Evangeline la abrazó, lo que hizo que Leona se sorprendiera.

"Puedes dejarlo ir, sabes que aunque lo hagas no volverá pero te hará sentir mejor." dijo Evangeline acariciándole el cabello, en ese momento, Leona rompió a llorar entre sollozos.

"No quiero morir, pero no puedo luchar... Aunque intento sobrevivir de qué me sirve si no tengo a nadie, no puedo proteger quien me importa… Una y otra vez… En eso se ha convertido mi existencia desde que él llegó a mi vida, odio tener miedo, no quiero pasar por todo aquello otra vez…" sollozó Leona mientras sujetaba con fuerza la ropa de Evangeline.

"Puedo asegurarte de que no pasarás por lo mismo, y si mueres que sea algo por lo que valga la pena, aférrate a algo que haga que te levantes una y otra vez, incluso aunque todo este en tu contra, sin importar que, las personas pueden hacerse más fuertes si tienen algo por lo que luchar... No tienes porqué sentirte frustrada por tener debilidades o miedos, porque esa debilidad puede convertirse un día en tu fuerza." dijo Evangeline, segundos después, Leona se separó de ella.

"Yo… Gracias." la miró Leona. "Quiero que sepas que… Mi vida… Es tuya."

"Bueno, eso es algo que se sabía desde que me juraste servidumbre." sonrió Evangeline, Leona le dio una mirada inexpresiva y se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

"_¿Se ha indignado?_" pensó Evangeline, alzando la ceja, entonces suspiró sonriendo sutilmente, y se acercó a ella poniéndose encima de la cama.

"Qué haces-"

"¿Ello te dolió?"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Leona mirándola confundida.

"Si te hizo daño cuando puso sus colmillos en ti o hizo algo que te molestara."

"No importa." dijo Leona débilmente con una mirada angustiada, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Mírame…" dijo Evangeline poniéndose encima de ella, Leona siguió mirando hacia la misma dirección.

"Mírame." ordenó Evangeline con más fuerza en su voz, esta vez, ella escuchó, lentamente volviendo la cabeza hacia Evangeline, sus ojos se encontraron, pasaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Evangeline bajó lentamente hacia Leona y empezó a besarle suavemente en el cuello, donde Irise la había mordido, mientras que le desataba la camisa lentamente y bajaba hasta su pecho sin dejar de besarle, sintiendo como se aceleraba la respiración de Leona.

"Eva…" gimió Leona.

"Siento interrumpir ama… Pero el profesor Takamichi ha venido a verla…" se escuchó Chachamaru detrás de ellas, Evangeline se detuvo mirándola y Leona se sobresaltó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Precisamente ahora… No ha tenido día para venir." resopló Evangeline.

"Yo… Iré a descansar a mi habitación…" tartamudeó Leona sonrojada, levantándose de la cama. "Buenas noches…" dijo abriendo la puerta del pasillo y cerrándola detrás de ella.

"Buenas noches, Evangeline." saludó Takamichi sonriendo, mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras con Chachamaru.

"Yo no pienso lo mismo para ti."

"¿Estás en tu forma adulta?"

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"Ah, ¿te pillo en mal momento?"

"No es asunto tuyo, ¿qué diantres quieres a estas horas? ¿Crees que porque sea un vampiro puedes visitarme a cualquier hora de la noche? ¿O Piensas que tengo una asesoría en la que solo abro a estas horas?"

"_Creo que si la he pillado en mal momento…_" pensó Takamichi.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Evangeline cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Vine a traerte este obsequio del lugar donde fui." sonrió Takamichi. "Sé que te gustan los vinos de allí."

"¿Has venido solo para darme eso?" preguntó Evangeline con veneno en su voz.

"Pensé que no te importaría." respondió Takamichi dudando si hubiera sido mejor dárselo otro día.

"Gracias, profesor Takamichi." interrumpió Chachamaru notando que Evangeline no estaba de humor.

"Entonces, me voy yendo…" dijo Takamichi dándole la bolsa a Chachamaru. "Nos vemos." se despidió saliendo de la cabaña.

"Me voy a descansar, Chachamaru, puedes retirarte." dijo Evangeline yéndose a su habitación.

"Entendido ama, buenas noches."

"_Que estoy haciendo…_" pensó Leona acostada en su cama.

"¿Seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche con el ama?" preguntó Chachazero, Leona se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada, solo me preguntaba si estabas bien."

"Estoy bien, puedes irte, solo estoy cansada."

"Oh… Está bien." dijo Chachazero dejando la habitación.

"Chachazero, ¿no deberías estar con el ama?" preguntó Chachamaru mirándola.

"Era la noche."

"Por favor, no eches más sal en la herida, Chachazero."

"Pero _era_."

Chachamaru alzó la vista al techo, suspirando.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 34.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	37. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

En algún lugar apartado de Mahora, se encontraban unas personas, estaban hablando en uno de los pasillos del edificio.

"¿Sabes si regresó?"

"No, pero el señor se está comenzando a impacientar…"

"Esperemos que esta vez sea distinto…"

"Vosotros dos, dejar de hablar y volver a vuestros puestos." ordenó de repente otra persona que parecía tener un rango mayor.

"¡Sí!" exclamaron marchándose, entonces vio a Irise acercándose de lejos por el pasillo.

"Oh, ¿ya regresaste?" preguntó la persona, mirándola.

"¿No es evidente? ¿Dónde está Airon?"

"En su habitación, lleva esperándote desde hace un rato."

"Vaya, que impaciente es el señor." sonrió Irise burlonamente, pasando por el lado de la persona sin detenerse.

"…"

Después de seguir el pasillo, Irise se detuvo delante de una gran puerta de madera maciza de roble negro y la abrió entrando dentro.

"¿Me esperabas?"

"Irise." la nombró Airon mirándola seriamente, a su lado se encontraba otra persona en la que estaba llevando varios papeles. "Por qué tardaste tanto."

"¿No eres alguien que acostumbre a irse de este lugar, no?" preguntó Irise alzando una ceja con las manos en la cintura. "Esto está muy lejos, si tenías tanta prisa haberme enviado un chofer o algo."

"Donde está ella."

"¿Te refieres a la niña? No la tengo." respondió Irise encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

"¿Cómo?"

"Se complicaron las cosas más de lo que pensé."

"¿Complicaron? Solo tenías que traerla, ¿tan difícil es? ¿Es solo una cría y aun así se te complicaron las cosas?" preguntó Airon con una voz oscura y una mirada fría.

"Sí, al parecer tuvo compañía." respondió Irise lamiéndose los labios.

"No me tomes por idiota, podrías haberte desecho de cualquiera, ¿no eres inmortal? No eres, ¿un vampiro? A que estás jugando." dijo Airon con un tono de veneno en su voz, Irise dejo ir una risa ahogada.

"Tienes razón, podría haberlo hecho sino fuera porque ese alguien también era un vampiro."

"Evangelio Oscuro."

"Oh, eres más rápido de lo que pensé, pero no todo estuvo mal, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto."

"Deja de decir estupideces esto no es para divertirse, te ordené que me la trajeras no que te entretuvieras con tus tonterías."

"Cuidado con lo que dices." dijo Irise mirándole fríamente. "¿Quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a mí de esa manera? ¿Me ordenaste? Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, si estoy aquí es porque me parece algo entretenido, me da igual si consigues tu estúpida inmortalidad o no, podría matarte en un momento si quisiera." sonrió cruelmente mirándole fijamente, estuvieron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que Irise habló de nuevo. "Bueno, me retiro, avísame cuando vayas a ir a buscarla, hasta entonces no me molestes…" dijo dándole la espalda. "Oh, por cierto." añadió mirándole por encima del hombro. "Esa mujer por la cual me pediste que me deshiciera, Sherley, ya está muerta, nos vemos." se despidió dejando el lugar.

"Recuérdeme porque está con nosotros." dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado, mirándole.

"Me pareció que nos podía servir de ayuda." suspiró Airon. "De todas formas, cuando consiga mi inmortalidad, ya no me será un problema."

"Si me permite señor, no pongo en duda su plan, pero me gustaría saber cómo la va a conseguir con solo tener a esa niña." comentó la mujer, Airon hizo una risa ahogada.

"Veras." dijo Airon mirándola. "Te explicaré algo que pasó antes de que reemplazaras a la persona por la que ahora estas al cargo."

"Tengo entendido que su nombre era Rachel."

"Estás en lo cierto, ello ocurrió hace bastantes años atrás, ella y Sherley eran las más eficientes a diferencia de los otros… Hasta que un día asigné a Rachel la tarea de experimentar con una niña que llevábamos un tiempo haciéndole pruebas, a simple vista no parecía que le importara, pero por alguna razón, me traicionó y huyó con la niña."

"Y aquella niña era la que está buscando…"

"Exactamente."

"Pero no entiendo por qué ella-"

"Porque tiene algo especial, cuando le hicimos las pruebas como a los demás era la única que las soportaba, así que decidí que sería con quien haría el experimento, si salía mal siempre podía volver a empezar de cero, sino hubiera sido por esa traidora ahora ya tendría mi inmortalidad." suspiró Arion. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta, necesito un recipiente que tenga sangre de algún inmortal, el experimento que intentamos hacerle no fue completo por lo que ello la va consumiendo por dentro, si te preguntas porque no es un vampiro del todo es porque la sangre que le inyectamos no se expandió por completo y no es la de un vampiro de sangre pura sino una 'copia'… Sherley debió de sellarle con algo antes de que ello se expandiera y se convirtiera en una criatura sin voluntad, y las capsulas que toma solo ralentizan el proceso…" explicó Airon cruzando los brazos.

"¿Pero ello no le afectará también?"

"Todos estos años he ido absorbiendo los poderes de los más fuertes que íbamos obteniendo, además… "Gracias al pactio que hizo con el Evangelio Oscuro ello se materializó a ella solo que todavía no es consciente de cómo usarlo, eso juega a mi favor porque ahora puedo absorberla como hice con el resto ganando suficiente poder y la inmortalidad que deseo, ¿eso respondió a tus dudas?" preguntó Airon sonriendo malévolamente, la mujer asintió. "Entonces podemos empezar a prepararnos para el próximo encuentro." dijo saliendo de la habitación con la mujer.

Al día siguiente en Mahora, algunas de la clase estaban en el resort de Evangeline, Chachamaru les explicó lo sucedido con el permiso de Evangeline, y ahora estaban planeando como enfrentarse a Airon.

"¿Qué somos?" preguntó Haruna mirándolos seriamente, con el puño levantado.

"¡Ala alba!" respondieron las demás.

"¿Qué queremos?"

"¡Evitar que se lleven a Leona!"

"¿Cómo lo haremos?

"¡Venciendo al enemigo!"

"¿Cuándo lo haremos?"

"¡Cuando el enemigo aparezca!"

"¿Quién es vuestro superior e idolatráis?"

"A- ¡¿Ehhh?!"

"¡La respuesta es a mí!"

"¡Paru!" exclamó Asuna.

"Pero que hacen…" suspiró Yue mirando a Konoka, Negi, Asuna, Kaede, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Nodoka, Kotaro y Haruna.

"Por qué están tan animadas…" murmuró Leona mirándolos sentada en una de las sillas que había, con el codo apoyado en la mesa para apoyar la barbilla en la parte superior de la mano.

"Deberías de hacer lo mismo."

"Ma-maestra…" la miró Leona, sonrojándose levemente.

"No deberías de preocuparte, tenemos más de dos meses para entrenarnos en este lugar."

"¡¿Ta- Tanto?!" se sorprendió Leona. "Por cierto… Como es que llevas unas lentes…"

"Me hicieron Consejera Honorifica." respondió Evangeline, Leona puso una mirada inexpresiva mientras Evangeline iba hacia donde estaban los demás.

"¿Tú serás la jefa?" preguntó Evangeline yendo hacia Asuna. "No se… Creo que no es la más competente para el puesto, ¿cómo Consejera Honorifica me permitiréis que me oponga, no?"

"Evangeline." la nombró Setsuna, mirándola.

"¿Pero qué problema te supone a ti que yo sea la jefa?" preguntó Asuna confundida.

"Ju… Asuna Kagurazaka, te escuché decir que querías proteger a bouya… ¿Pero crees que una simple estudiante de secundaria será capaz de hacer eso? Esto del club, además se te ha ocurrido sobre la marcha, ¿Me equivoco? Tu todo lo haces de boquilla."

"¡Eh! ¡Pero qué dices, eso no es así!"

"Pues supera una prueba, deberás probar que vales como líder, ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Haré la prueba!"

Minutos más tarde, Asuna y Negi estaban preparándose para enfrentarse.

"Esto… No entiendo muy bien…" dijo Negi confundido, mirando a Evangeline.

"¡Las reglas son las mismas a las que se tuvo que atener bouya cuando quiso ser mi discípulo! ¡Si consigues darle un golpe, un solo ataque, pasaras la prueba! ¡Con tiempo límite de quince minutos!" explicó Evangeline levantando la mano.

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?" preguntó Leona mirándolos.

"¿Así de fácil? No me costará mucho encajarle un golpe a Negi." dijo Asuna mirando a Negi seriamente.

"Yo creo que Asuna vale como jefa y…" dijo Negi juntando sus dedos índices, nervioso.

"¡Cállate enano!" exclamó Evangeline haciendo que Negi se sobresaltara. "¡No te lo tomes a broma! ¡Deberás usar todas tus fuerzas, ya sabes que me daré cuenta de lo contrario!"

"¡Sí maestra!"

"Bueno…" dijo Asuna preparándose. "Técnica de combinación… ¡Adeat!" exclamó Asuna haciendo aparecer una especie de abanico gigante. "_¡La magia de Negi no me hace efecto! ¡Y ahora controlo mejor esta técnica no creo que andemos muy distanciados en fuerza y velocidad! ¡Si es por protegerte no puede perder! ¡Allá voy!_" pensó.

"¡Adelante!" exclamó Evangeline, de repente, Negi apareció delante de ella en cuestión de segundos, quitándole el abanico y poniéndole el codo en el estómago sin llegar a golpearle.

"¿Eh?" se sorprendió Asuna.

"Yo…"

"¡¿Por qué te detienes, bouya?! A qué esperas, ¡lánzala! ¡¿Acaso Chachamaru fue condescendiente contigo cuando hiciste la prueba?! ¡Ya la curará Konoka después!"

"Tsk." gruñó Asuna mientras Negi se puso detrás de ella y la golpeó lanzándola contra el suelo con fuerza.

"¡Asuna!" exclamó Negi preocupado. "¡Maestra, ya vale!"

"Continuaras hasta que ella diga basta, si te detienes, la estás humillando."

"Todavía no… Negi…" dijo Asuna levantándose. "Vamos, apenas hemos empezado… ¡Ataca!" exclamó Asuna yendo hacia él, pero de nuevo, Negi se puso rápidamente delante de ella, la agarró de la camisa y la lanzó.

"_¿Tanta diferencia de nivel hay?_" pensó Asuna mirándole molesta mientras se levantaba de nuevo. "¡Te vas a enterar!" exclamó Asuna, estuvieron así hasta que pasó el tiempo.

"Se agotaron los minutos." anunció Evangeline mirando Asuna que estaba en el suelo herida.

"Asuna…" dijo Negi preocupado como los demás.

"Bah… ¿Y tú quieres protegerle? No me hagas reír… Solo serás un estorbo para él, ¿lo ves? Al final todo lo haces de boquilla, Asuna Kagurazaka."

"¡¿De boquilla?! ¡Eso es mentira!"

"Ju… No me digas, a veces sueltas ideas bastantes elaboradas para una mocosa de tu edad, pero al final, no tienes más experiencia que las demás, no mereces confianza…"

"Ugh, reconozco que es verdad que me falta mucho… Pero si él entrena convirtiendo un día en dos, es normal que sea más fuerte que yo, ¿No?" dijo Asuna señalando a Negi con el dedo índice.

"¿Quieres decir que, si te entrenara tanto como él, llegarías a su nivel?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Enseguida acortaría la distancia!"

"Vaya, ¿con eso quieres decir que te entrenarás conmigo?" preguntó Evangeline. "Si quieres abandonar todavía estas a tiempo, luego no me llores." sonrió.

"Asuna es peligroso." dijo Setsuna al lado de Konoka, inquieta.

"¡No abandonaré! ¡Haré todo lo que haga falta!" exclamó Asuna decidida, minutos más tarde, mientras Asuna estaba haciendo una prueba que le había puesto Evangeline, las demás estaban en el resort, entrenando.

"Haruna… ¿estás herida?" preguntó Konoka asomándose por la puerta de una habitación con Setsuna y Leona a su lado, había ido preguntando por si alguien necesitaba que lo curase.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Qué heridas ni que ocho cuartos?! ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¿Crees que soy tan torpe como para cortarme con un cúter o algo? ¡No me da tiempo a entregar a tiempo!" exclamó Haruna agobiada, había cuatro clones de ella que estaban dibujando a una velocidad impresionante.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Cuál es la verdadera?" preguntó Konoka sorprendida mirando a Haruna.

"Ella también ha evolucionado a su manera…" pensó Setsuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Siempre termina de esta manera… Es como cuando dejas los deberes para el ultimo día…" suspiró Leona mirándola.

"Sera mejor que la dejemos y vayamos con los demás." sugirió Setsuna, al ir con las demás, Kazumi, Sayo y Chisame se habían unido.

"¿Cómo va eso, chicas? ¡Venimos a ver cómo va la evolución del nuevo club! ~" exclamó Kazumi yendo hacia ellas con unas bolsas. "¡Traemos la carne para la barbacoa!"

"Perfecto, de lo demás hay de todo, muchas gracias, Asakura." sonrió Setsuna.

¿También has venido, Chisame? Ves, eres una más…" sonrió Konoka.

"¿Eh? ¡No!" exclamó Chisame.

"Coincidimos en el supermercado y parecía ociosa, así que la hemos invitado." sonrió Chachamaru.

"¡Mentira! ¡Me habéis secuestrado!" respondió rápidamente Chisame, mirándola seriamente.

"¡Uau! Ya había oído lo de este resort, pero verlo en persona es otra cosa, desde luego, es perfecto para hacer una barbacoa." dijo Kazumi mirando la vista que había desde donde estaban, minutos después, habían preparado todo para comer y se pusieron a hablar de varios temas, Negi, Kotaro y Setsuna habían ido a ver cómo le iba a Asuna con la prueba.

"¡¿Una prueba de supervivencia realizada por Evangeline en unas montañas nevadas, para ser la jefa del club?!" exclamaron a la vez Chisame y Kazumi sorprendidas.

"¿Y seguro que estará bien? Vaya desde luego… Cuanto amor siente Asuna por Negi…" sonrió Kazumi con una mueca mientras Nodoka y Yue escupieron lo que estaban bebiendo.

"¿De verdad crees que es por eso?" preguntó Nodoka mirando seriamente a Kazumi, sonrojada levemente.

"¿Por qué si no iba a meterse en el embolado ese de perderse en la nieve?"

"Amor…" susurró Konoka.

"Oh, amor ser…" dijo Gu Fei.

"¡Pero bueno…! Vosotras igual, ¿no? ¡Amáis y queréis a Negi!" sonrió Kazumi mirándolas.

"¡¿Cómo?!" exclamó Gu Fei.

"¡No puede ser otra cosa! ¡Aquí estáis todas, encerradas en un castillo para trabajar duro! ¡Esto sí que es amor!"

"No…" murmuró Nodoka nerviosa.

"Asakura, no te confundas…" respondió Yue. "Además estamos en parte para ayudar a Leona."

"Yo entreno por mí, no por nadie." añadió Gu Fei.

"Sí, yo también lo hago pensando en el futuro…" respondió Konoka.

"Ju, ju… Chicas, no busquéis excusas… Tengo pruebas irrefutables, bueno ya que estamos de fiesta, podría enseñaros una cosa para resumir la situación." comentó Chamo sonriendo perversamente, entonces sacó de repente un pergamino abierto en el que había los nombres de toda la clase con números al lado. "¡Fijaos bien! ¡Así están las cosas respecto a aniki! ¡Es una tabla completísima!" exclamó, Yue se lanzó hacia la hoja rápidamente, quitándosela. "No os lo había contado, pero los armiños tenemos el poder de medir con precisión los sentimientos de las personas."

"¡¿Cómo?!" exclamaron las demás.

"Mira Yue, todavía tengo más de repuesto." dijo Chamo sacando más pergaminos como el anterior.

"Fisgonear en los sentimientos ajenos mal estar." sonrió Gu Fei recogiéndolos todos, entonces Yue y Chachamaru y ella, los quemaron.

"¡Jooo! ¡Qué pena! ¡Se ha quemado!" exclamó Konoka con un trozo de papel en la mano.

"¡Esto no es normal! ¿Cómo puede ser que yo haya reunido treinta y cinco puntos? ¡¿A qué viene eso de erotismo?!" exclamó Chisame, molesta.

"Esto está completamente chamuscado…" dijo Kazumi mirando los trozos quemados.

"¡Hay que recuperarlo como sea! ¡No puede haber mejor tema de conversación para cuando estemos borrachas!" exclamó Haruna recogiendo trozos.

"¡Y qué es eso que pone de erotismo!" exclamó Yue sonrojada furiosamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Pero qué más da …? Me refiero, a que se sepa quién quiere más a Negi… Imagino que a quien más le preocupará es a quien tengas más puntos… ¿Entonces? Las más sospechosas son las que habéis corrido a quemarlo." sonrió ampliamente Kazumi con los ojos cerrados y con la mano en la barbilla

"Qué tontería." respondió Yue mirando hacia otro lado mientras hacía todavía más pequeño el trozo que tenía en la mano.

"¿Yo?" dijo Gu Fei señalándose a sí misma con el dedo índice, con una expresión confusa.

"E-e-eso no tiene ninguna lógica." añadió Chachamaru mirando a Kazumi mientras Nodoka contaba de un trozo de papel que tenía en la mano los números que aún se podían ver.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, es broma!" rio Kazumi mirándolas. "Pero está claro que todas adoráis a Negi."

"¡Qué no lo adoramos, ya está bien de bromas!" exclamó Yue mirándola seriamente mientras Chamo se acercó a Leona.

"¿Quieres que te diga también el tuyo sobre Eva?" sonrió Chamo.

"No, gracias, déjame tranquila… Armiño estresante y pervertido." lo miró Leona fijamente.

"No te preocupes Leona, cuando acabemos con ese tipo, iremos al mundo mágico a encontrar el padre de Negi y aunque no venga Eva con nosotros debido a su maldición de no dejar la escuela, la distancia no será un impedimento para vuestra relación." sonrió Haruna ampliamente, en ese momento, Leona estrujó con fuerza el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano mientras una sombra cubrió su mirada. "Otra… _Dejadme_ _en paz_."

Tiempo después, Asuna regresó de la prueba, con ella estaban Negi, Evangeline, Setsuna y Kotaro.

"¡Por fin! ¡Se acabó ese frio infernal!" exclamó Asuna levantando los brazos.

"¡Asuna! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Aprobaste la prueba de la maestra de las tinieblas!" sonrió ampliamente Haruna. "¡Ya tenemos otra excusa para seguir celebrando!"

"Y lo dice así sin más… Tan abiertamente…" murmuró Chisame mientras Leona se acercaba a Asuna.

"Ahora podremos entrenar juntas."

"¡Sí! Eso parece." asintió Asuna. "Aunque no pensé que iba a sufrir tanto… El susto que me dio Eva-Chan cuando estaba bañándome y de repente salió ella del agua…"

"¿De… De dónde dices?" preguntó Leona con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Del agua, aun me pregunto cómo se metió ahí de todas formas…" suspiró Asuna.

"¿Estás celosa?" la miró Chachazero que estaba escuchando la conversación.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es más… Eso me recuerda de que casi siempre aparece cuando me estoy duchando… Pero ahora, después de escucharte voy a tener que vigilar el agua de ahora en adelante cuando me bañe porque tendré esa inseguridad." suspiró Leona con los ojos cerrados.

"Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer." se escuchó a Evangeline detrás de ellos.

"Eva-chan."

"_No tiene nada mejor que hacer, pero su excelencia_ _entra de todas formas_." pensó Leona.

"Además, exageras, solo lo hice unas tres veces."

"¡Suficientes!"

"Ahora que lo pienso, si no recuerdo mal, a ti te puso lo contrario que a mí con la prueba." la miró Asuna.

"Ah, es cierto, ¿por qué no me enviaste al mismo sitio que a ella?" preguntó Leona mirándola, alzando una ceja.

"Si te hubiera enviado allí, hubieran sido como unas vacaciones para ti." respondió Evangeline con las manos en la cintura.

"… Aunque mi especialidad sea la magia de hielo no significa que sea inmune al frio, paso frio como todo ser humano…"

"¿Oh?"

"¿Cómo que 'Oh'?" dijo Leona estrechando la mirada.

"¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, ¡a ti no te hace poner esas ropas góticas para entrenar!" exclamó Asuna, de repente, señalando a Leona con el dedo índice.

"… ¡A mí no me metas!" exclamó Leona en su defensa.

"Por cierto… ¿Te dijo algo de lamerle el pie para hacerte la prueba?"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Leona con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Cuando Negi le pidió que lo entrenara, antes de hacerle la prueba, le dijo que le lamiera el pie y se convirtiera en su sirviente… Aunque no se hizo por suerte…"

"… No…" respondió Leona, negando con la cabeza. "A mí nunca me dijiste nada de eso." miró Leona a Evangeline de reojo.

"¿Ah? Oh, mi culpa, puedes hacerlo ahora-"

"¡Cómo si fuera a hacerlo!" exclamó Leona molesta.

"Aclárate muchacha, ¿quieres o no?"

"**¡NO!**"

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Yue mirándolas desde lejos.

"A saber…" murmuró Nodoka.

Horas más tarde, al atardecer, algunas de la clase habían ido a bañarse después de haber estado entrenando, otras habían ido a inspeccionar el lugar, mientras Leona, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del resort.

"_Después de todo, no hemos hablado sobre lo ocurrido la otra noche… Quizás soy la única que le da importancia_." pensó Leona recordando lo sucedido. "_Si no hubiese intervenido Chachamaru… ¿Qué hubiera pasado? No sé lo que piensa ni cómo se siente realmente…_" suspiró pesadamente. "Si no se lo digo no podré dejar de pensar en ello…"

En ese momento vio a Evangeline salir de una de las habitaciones.

"Ah- Eva-" la llamó Leona con una voz casi sin fuerza. "¡Ma-maestra!" exclamó, Evangeline se dio la vuelta.

"Eres tú… ¿Qué quieres?" la miró.

"Podríamos… ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas?"

"¿Ah?" dijo Evangeline alzando una ceja en desconcierto. "Sí, ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer." respondió, saliendo del resort.

"Os dije que eran ellas, están hablando sobre algo." susurró Haruna escondida detrás de un pequeño muro.

"No sé porque estamos espiándolas." susurró Asuna con una mirada inexpresiva.

"¿No tienes curiosidad?" preguntó Haruna, sonriendo.

"Hay algo que se le llama intimidad, ¿verdad Negi?"

"Eh… Sí."

"Se le va a declarar." añadió Chamo con simpleza.

"¡Eh!" exclamó Negi.

"¡Shh!" siseó Haruna con el dedo índice.

"Perdón… ¿Pero cómo sabes qué es eso? ¿Y quién?"

"Leona."

"¡¿Le gusta la maestra?!"

"¡Shhhh! ¿No te diste cuenta? Debes de ser de los pocos."

"Paru… Tu emparejas a todo el mundo." la miró de reojo Asuna. "Ni siquiera sabes si realmente es eso."

"¿Y por qué debería irse donde no hay nadie entonces?"

"Puede ser por otro motivo."

"De todas formas me preocupa que precisamente estén aquí."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Piensa en ello, ¿qué crees que pasará si es lo que digo y Eva la rechaza? Podría tirarse y estando desde esta altura, no creo que sobreviva."

"¡Eh! ¡Leona no lo hagas!" exclamó Negi preocupado.

"¡Agáchate!" exclamó Haruna tirando de él para que se agachara.

"¡Paru, deja de decir esas cosas!" exclamó Asuna con una voz casi en susurro.

"¿Alguien sabe que están diciendo desde aquí?" preguntó Chamo.

"Tsk." gruñó Haruna. "Debería de haber traído a Nodoka, con su diario lo sabríamos."

"¿Y bien? Que querías decirme." preguntó Evangeline mirándola con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Es sobre… Lo que pasó la otra noche…" dijo Leona desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Eh?" dijo Evangeline mirándola confundida, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

"Antes de que llegara Chachamaru avisando de que vino Takamichi… Tú…" la miró Leona sonrojada.

"Oh, era eso, no le des importancia."

"¿Eh?"

"Ahora solo debes centrarte en la batalla contra ese tipo, nada más, si te distraes por otros asuntos, serás un blanco fácil."

"Sí… Claro…" dijo Leona desviando la mirada, pero que mostraba tristeza.

"Entonces, eso es todo, será mejor que descanses, quedan pocos días." dijo Evangeline entonces se marchó a su habitación, en la noche, todos se fueron a dormir en habitaciones diferentes.

"_No puedo dormir_." pensó Leona suspirando, tumbada en su cama, mirando el techo.

"¿Estas despierta?" preguntó Asuna tumbada en la cama de al lado, mirándola.

"Algo así…"

"¿Estas preocupada por lo que dijo Eva-chan?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Leona mirándola.

"Os vi juntas antes."

"Como-"

"Lo siento, a veces la clase que tenemos me lleva al lado oscuro… Pero no te preocupes, no escuché nada de lo que hablasteis solo me puedo imaginar que pasó algo." explicó Asuna cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza en la almohada, mirando el techo. "Lo noté por tu expresión."

"Se puede decir que sí, no sé lo que piensa ni lo que siente, a veces actúa como si nada le importara y otras parece que es lo contrario, no me molesta, pero una parte de mi le gustaría saber lo que siente y si lo pienso en realidad no sé nada de ella, solo sé que tiene demasiados años… ¿Si le preguntase me lo diría? ¿Soy alguien tan cercano como para contármelo? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Quiero decirle como me siento, pero a la vez me asusta…"

"Esa vieja bruja."

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso por qué? Ella no-"

"Lo sé, en parte se cómo te sientes… Solo piensa en que después de darle su merecido a ese tipo, iremos al mundo mágico y cuando regresemos podrás declararte apropiadamente."

"…"

"Y si te rechaza, entonces la golpearé hasta que recapacite."

"¡Qué!"

"Es broma, pero si lo hace, que sepas que tendrás un hombro al que llorar, pero no le digas a Haruna, solo ella sabe cómo lo llevaría… Os imagino bebiendo hasta el amanecer con alguna botella de las que le coge a Eva-chan… Lo de ser menor de edad parece no importarle demasiado…" explicó Asuna con una mueca.

"_Me sorprende que se deje coger las botellas de vino…_" pensó Leona. "Gracias por intentar animarme…"

"Oh el amor, nunca sabes por donde va a salir."

"¿Eh?"

"Nada, reflexiones mías… No tienes que darme las gracias… Por cierto, es algo que me pregunto, ¿fue amor a primera vista?"

"No, fue a medida que la iba conociendo, de hecho, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando llegué aquí para entregarle algo a Konoemon… Aunque fue solo momento que pasó por mi lado."

"Bueno, deberíamos descansar, sino mañana no tendremos energía y no quiero ser un saco de boxeo en el entrenamiento." dijo Asuna estirando los brazos. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches… Asuna…" dijo Leona dándose la vuelta en la cama. "_Tiene razón, y ahora lo tengo claro…_" pensó.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 35. **

**En el siguiente capítulo empezará la pelea final, ¿qué pasará?**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	38. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36  
**

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que llegó el día en que iban a enfrentarse a Airon, algunos de ellos habían quedado al mediodía en la cabaña de Evangeline para hablar sobre que iban a hacer cuando llegara a Mahora.

"Está bien, ¿todos estamos preparados?" los miró Asuna

"¡Sí!"

"Bien, nos reuniremos en la noche, ya informé al director sobre ello y planeó hacer como hicimos con Chao." explicó Negi.

"¿Te refieres a hacer creer a los estudiantes de aquí que todo es como una especie de videojuego o evento?" preguntó Kazumi, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

"Exactamente."

"¿Y se lo creerán sin más?" añadió Chisame con un tono dudoso.

"Bueno, con Chao funcionó."

"_A eso lo llamo ser ingenuo o despreocupado…_" pensó Chisame, suspirando.

"Además, el director propuso también la idea de que, quien aguantara más, tendría como premio tener aprobadas las asignaturas suspendidas y un cheque de no sé cuánto dinero." añadió Negi.

"¡Qué! ¡Dejármelos a mí! ¡Ahora sí que estoy motivada!"

"Haruna… Que te emocionas…" suspiró Yue.

"¿Y si él decide venir solo?" preguntó Konoka.

"Dudo que lo haga," respondió Setsuna, haciendo una pausa. "Él sabe que vamos a estar esperándole, por eso, lo más probable es que piense que tendrá más posibilidades de tener a Leona si viene acompañado."

"Y por eso los estaremos esperando." añadió Asuna.

"Pero… ¿Cómo lo harán los estudiantes para hacerles algún daño? Si el enemigo es experto en combate…" preguntó Setsuna preocupada.

"Se les dará un arma, en la cual llevará magia dentro, así que el disparo tendrá la fuerza suficiente como para herirles, además, Mana, Kaede, Gu Fei y Kotaro estarán con ellos." explicó Negi.

"¡Dejármelo a mí!" sonrió Gu Fei, levantando el puño emocionada.

"Solo una pregunta más… ¿Por qué se sabe que atacará en la noche?" preguntó Yue con la mano alzada, mirándolos.

"Porque por lo general, siempre ataca durante la noche." respondió Haruna.

"Ah."

"_¿Cómo que 'ah'? En serio, ¡qué clase de lógica es esa!_" pensó Chisame, incrédula.

"Bien, entonces podemos irnos, debemos descansar el tiempo que nos queda, nos encontraremos delante del colegio, entonces hablaremos sobre cómo nos repartiremos." explicó Negi, las demás asintieron. "Nos vemos, maestra."

"Está bien." suspiró Evangeline, mirándolos.

"Adiós Leona." se despidió Asuna comenzando a irse con los demás.

"Adiós." se despidió Leona viendo como salían de la cabaña.

"Todo el mundo parece confiado, ke, ke, ke."

"Mejor así, Chachazero." la miró Chachamaru.

"Iré a entrenar." dijo Leona yendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al subterráneo de la cabaña, donde estaba la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde había las esferas que teletransportaban al resort.

"No, ya es suficiente, solo descansa." ordenó Evangeline mirándola con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¿Por qué?" la miró Leona alzando una ceja.

"Ya has entrenado suficiente, si te exiges luego estarás demasiado cansada y no estarás concentrada."

"Y ahí es donde te darán una paliza, ke, ke, ke."

"Pero-" Leona no pudo decir nada mas ya que, Evangeline le dio una mirada rígida. "Está bien…" suspiró.

"Entonces ve a descansar también, debes estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento."

"Sí…" asintió Leona. "Uh… Maestra."

"¿Mm? ¿Qué?"

"Yo… Nada, no es nada…" dijo Leona subiendo por las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación mientras Evangeline la miraba fijamente.

"Juventud." dijo Chachazero con un tono divertido.

Horas más tarde, algunas de la clase se habían reunido delante de la escuela como acordaron y ahora estaban debatiendo sobre cómo se repartirían.

"Entonces queda de la siguiente manera, Negi y yo iremos con Setsuna y Konoka hacia la parte donde están los restaurantes, Mana y Kaede donde los dormitorios, Gu Fei y Kotaro irán hacia el Sakura Lane, Yue y Nodoka se quedarán aquí, Chisame y Paru irán hacia la parte del hospital y, por último, Leona, tú iras donde está el árbol de Mahora con… ¿Dónde están Chachamaru y Eva-Chan?"

"Dijeron que tenían algo que hacer." respondió Leona, encogiendo los hombros.

"Ah, es verdad, la maestra me habló de que tenia que hablar con el director." añadió Negi, pensativo.

"… Supongo que debe de ser por el tema de la maldición…" suspiró Asuna. "Espero que no se olvide de ayudarnos."

"No te preocupes Asuna."

"Lo dices confiado Negi, te recuerdo que con lo de Chao no intervino." lo miró Asuna de reojo.

"Pe- ¡Pero esto es distinto!"

"Bueno…" suspiró Asuna. "Asakura, avísanos cuando el enemigo aparezca."

"¡Sí, está controlado!" exclamó Kazumi, su carta pactio permitía ver a través de unas pequeñas cámaras las diferentes zonas del lugar.

"Cuando pase, avisaremos al director para que de la señal a los demás estudiantes y a los profesores." comentó Asuna mientras los demás asentían.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de Mahora, se acercaban varias personas por el cielo nocturno.

"Pronto llegaremos." avisó Airon seriamente.

"Te noto algo impaciente." sonrió Irise a su lado.

"No es de tu incumbencia, solo espero que no te metas en mi camino."

"Oh, que desconfiado."

"Tengo motivos para hacerlo."

"¿Crees que tienes posibilidades con ella?"

"¿A qué te refieres, Irise?" señaló Airon, mirándola fríamente.

"Hm." Irise cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una pequeña risa ahogada. "Solo creo que no te va a ser tan sencillo como piensas."

"¿Me estás queriendo decir que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a esa niña?" preguntó con veneno en su voz.

"A veces las cosas no resultan como uno piensa, lo digo por experiencia, ¿realmente crees que no se habrán preparado para esto?"

"No les di tanto tiempo como para preparase a conciencia."

"Si eso es lo que supones, de todas formas, tengo ganas de pasar a la acción." sonrió Irise sádicamente cambiando la tonalidad de sus ojos verdes a uno rojo.

"…"

"Por cierto, ¿en verdad necesitabas tantos?" preguntó Irise mirando detrás de ella. "Que te has traído, ¿toda la artillería? Para ser alguien quien presume de fuerza, no estas mostrando demasiada confianza en ti mismo."

"Tengo mis estrategias, se por qué lo hago."

"¿Y no me las vas a decir?"

"No."

"Oh, que cruel." ironizó Irise, sonriendo.

"¿Todavía nada, Asakura?" preguntó Asuna, mirándola, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, mientras su dedo índice golpeaba impacientemente contra su brazo.

"No."

"Haber si nos han engañado y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, haciendo el tonto." sonrió Haruna.

"Lo dudo." respondió Yue.

"Pues tendría su gracia."

"¡A mi desde luego que no me la haría!" exclamó Chisame, dándole una mirada seria a Haruna.

"Vamos, es para calmar el ambiente Chisame, no te lo tomes tan en serio, mujer." sonrió nerviosamente Haruna, haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de calmarla.

"Ya están aquí." avisó de repente Kazumi.

"Esta bien, todos hacer según lo planeado, nosotros iremos a avisar al director, ¿sabes cuantos son, Asakura?" preguntó Negi mirándola seriamente.

"Ah… Yo diría que más de cincuenta…"

"No poneros nerviosos, no creo que sean más fuertes que Airon, pensar que podemos ganar, ahora, ¡vamos!" exclamó Asuna, animándolos,

"¡Sí!"

"Y bien, ¿qué hacemos, señor?" preguntó Raisel mirándole.

"Nos dividiremos."

"Entendido señor." asintió Raisel, inclinándose con la mano al pecho en señal de respeto.

"Bien, entonces, me voy." dijo Irise mientras se alejaba de ellos.

"No ha esperado demasiado para hacerlo." la miro Rasiel seriamente.

"Déjala, de todas formas, hubiera ido por libre, ahora, hacia mi ansiada inmortalidad." sonrió Airon malévolamente.

"Ama."

"¿Qué es, Chachamaru?"

"Están aquí."

"Bien."

"Si me permite ama… Puedo suponer que al ver al director interviniendo con el tema de su maldición, va a ayudarles… Por eso, me gustaría saber cuándo intervendrá…"

"Humph, lo haré si el momento lo requiere, les viene bien todo este asunto para saber hasta donde son capaces." respondió Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, mirando el lugar desde encima de un edificio.

"Entendido ama."

"…"

"¿Ocurre algo, ama?" la miró Chachamaru, al notar que Evangeline se había percatado de algo.

"Creo que ya he encontrado a un intruso que podría serme útil." sonrió Evangeline, mostrando los colmillos.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Negi, había llegado al lugar donde se les había asignado.

"Espero que todo vaya bien." dijo Chamo encima del hombro de Negi.

"No estés tan inquieto, hemos salido de peores." le miró Asuna, animándole.

"Tiene razón." añadió Setsuna.

"Vaya, no esperaba encontrar tan pronto a alguien." se escuchó a alguien, entonces miraron hacia donde venia esa voz.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Konoka.

"Mi nombre es Raisel, supongo que no hace falta decir, porque estoy aquí."

"¿No esta Arion contigo?" preguntó Asuna.

"No, pensó que sería mejor que nos dividiéramos, me hubiera gustado encontrarme con Leona y así hubiera sido alagada… Lástima, no me tocó el premio." comentó Raisel con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, suspirando. "En fin, tendré que conformarme con vosotros."

"Eso parece, pero, aun así, no creas que te lo vamos a poner fácil." sonrió Asuna.

"¡Bien dicho, ane-san!" se escuchó a Chamo, lejos de ellos, escondido.

"Huh… ¿Pero no ibas a ayudarnos?" preguntó Asuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

"Soy un armiño, ¿recuerdas? Yo os animo desde aquí."

"Bueno, espero que hayáis acabado de hablar de estupideces, porque no voy a daros más tiempo." los miró Raisel seriamente, sacó un frasco que tenia en el bolsillo y se bebió el líquido que había, entonces su cuerpo empezó a tener un aura azul.

"No de nuevo…" murmuró Asuna recordando lo que pasó en la isla.

Mientras por los callejones oscuros del lugar, alguien se movía rápidamente sin que los estudiantes se percataran de su presencia, sin embargo, su suerte llegó a su fin cuando algo lo atacó atravesando su estómago, haciendo que cayera y se formara en el suelo un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, el individuo permaneció inmóvil hasta que se escuchó a alguien salir de las sombras del callejón.

"No te hagas el muerto, muchacho, no te va a funcionar." amenazó aquella voz con una risa cruel, con una de sus manos emitiendo un brillo azul. "A menos de que quieras que pinte las calles contigo, te aconsejo que dejes de actuar."

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó el individuo inseguro, incorporándose en el suelo con la mano en el estómago, entonces vio que era una mujer de cabello platino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro, vestía con ropa gótica provocativa y con una capa negra y roja, al verla acercándose hacia él, su instinto le advirtió de que ella no era alguien que debía tomarse a la ligera, la sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció cuando finalmente decidió hablar, se agachó a su altura y le agarró del cabello.

"¿Eres un vampiro, no? Mas bien uno reciente… ¿Dónde está Irise? Estoy segura de que el hecho de que estés aquí es cosa de ella." intimidó la mujer apretando su agarre, el vampiro dejó un leve gemido de dolor.

"Por qué quieres…" murmuró el vampiro, la mujer silenció al vampiro clavando sus ojos con los de él de forma fría y aterradora antes de hablar nuevamente. "Digamos que tengo un asunto pendiente… En tu condición actual, estaría mucho más preocupada de lo que te pueda suceder, no pruebes mi paciencia." le advirtió. "No me importa ensuciarme las manos, tal vez seas capaz de regenerarte de esta herida, pero me pregunto si podrás regenerarte tan rápidamente si arranco uno de los brazos de tu cuerpo, siendo uno recién nacido… ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?"

"E-Esta en esa dirección…" respondió casi en un susurro, mientras le señalaba una de las calles con el dedo índice.

"Buen chico." sonrió la mujer soltándole. "Ah, por cierto, si te vuelvo a encontrar rondando por aquí intentando conseguir alguna víctima, no habrá una segunda oportunidad." amenazó dejándolo atrás, seguidamente otra mujer de cabello y ojos verdes esmeralda se despidió de él haciendo una reverencia y siguió a la mujer.

"…"

"_Pronto estaré en el lugar_." pensó Leona mientras iba corriendo.

"Oh~ Nos encontramos de nuevo." se escuchó una voz provocativa a su espalda, Leona sintió un escalofrió y se detuvo girándose rápidamente.

"¡Tú!" exclamó Leona al ver a Irise levitando en el aire con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y sonriendo.

"¿Cómo están las heridas? Estaba preocupada, creo que me excedí un poco contigo."

"Por qué será que no me creo nada de lo que dices." la miró Leona seriamente.

"No me mires así, no es mi culpa que los humanos seáis tan delicados, a veces me cuesta controlar mi fuerza." respondió Irise encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa."

"¿Ya te quieres ir? ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? Si no recuerdo mal, estábamos en algo antes de que tu maestra viniera a por ti."

"¿Eh?"

"Tu sangre tiene un sabor que es demasiado atrayente para los vampiros, no es justo que solo ella pueda disfrutarlo." dijo Irise lamiéndose los labios. "Además, no deberías negarte tanto, tú también lo disfrutas."

"No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero no pienso dártela."

"¿No sabes lo que significa que un vampiro beba sangre humana? ¿No notas nada cuando tu maestra lo hace?"

"No sé a qué te refieres…" respondió Leona confundida, de repente, Irise empezó a reírse incontrolablemente de forma sarcástica y sonora.

"¡Perdón por no saberlo!"

"El cuello es un lugar muy sensual y muy sensible, podría contarse como una zona erógena, cuando un vampiro muerde allí, la persona puede recibir placer de ello, un vampiro también recibe placer, porque la sangre lo hace funcionar, digamos que es como tener relaciones sexuales, claro que, cuanto más siente la víctima más siente el vampiro."

"Que- ¡Cómo sé qué no estas mintiendo!" exclamó Leona sonrojándose furiosamente.

"¿Por qué debería inventármelo?" encogió los hombros Irise. "Puedo asegurarte de que es verdad."

"Un momento… Si lo que dice es cierto… Yo…" murmuró Leona, entonces empezó a recordar las veces que dejó que Evangeline tomara su sangre. "_Todas esas veces… Esa vez y aquella…_" pensó, entonces se dejó caer, apoyando los brazos en el suelo, mirándolo. "Después de esto, no creo que pueda volver a mirarla a la cara…" murmuró, con una sombra cubriendo su mirada.

"¿Estás bien? Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que haga lo que he venido a hacer." sonrió Irise mostrando los colmillos mientras descendía al suelo, Leona se dio cuenta y se levantó rápidamente poniéndose en posición defensiva.

"¿Quieres pelear de nuevo? Como quieras." sonrió Irise malévolamente mientras iba hacia Leona rápidamente, de repente Irise sintió su instinto advirtiéndole de algo amenazante e hizo que se detuviera, al hacerlo un proyectil de hielo pasó por delante de ella.

"Hmph, lastima, supongo que era pedir demasiado que ello te atravesara."

"Oho~" dijo Irise lamiéndose los labios.

"Maestra." la miró Leona mientras Evangeline iba hacia donde estaban.

"Siempre llegas en el momento que voy a atacarla, que tienes, ¿un radar?" sonrió Irise burlonamente.

"Alguien me dijo que te encontrabas aquí, seguro que te suena ya que es uno de los tuyos." respondió Evangeline ladeando la cabeza levemente. "Niña, márchate, me ocuparé de ella." la miró, Leona le dio una mirada dudosa.

"No me hagas repetírtelo dos veces."

"Sí…" dijo Leona alejándose del lugar. "_No debo dudar ahora… Seguro que estará bien_." pensó.

"Bueno… Ya solo estamos nosotras dos." dijo Irise poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "Respecto a ese alguien que te referías antes, no hace mucho que lo convertí, a veces me siento muy sola, ¿sabes? Aunque supongo que enviarlo a eliminarte no fue algo sabio."

"Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, y enviar un recién nacido a eliminarme fue algo realmente estúpido."

"Ah…" suspiró Irise pesadamente. "Bien, en cuanto haya acabado contigo y tu reputación, iré tras tu discípula."

"Sigue soñando, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes vencerme? Y te lo repetiré de nuevo, ya que, al parecer no memorizas bien, Ella. Es. Mia. Así que ve a buscar a tu querido vampiro que has dejado deambulando y lárgate con tu trasero a otra parte."

"Hm, hm, hm." rio Irise dejando escapar una risa ahogada.

"¿Esto es a lo que se refieren con lo de los vampiros son posesivos con lo que es suyo?" añadió Chachazero sobre la cabeza de Chachamaru.

"No me dejas quedármela, pero la envías a ese tipo que lo único que quiere es matarla." suspiró Irise. "Yo podría darle un futuro mejor, sabes."

"Ahórrate tu palabrería, no tengo intención de pasarme la noche hablando contigo."

"Tus palabras son hirientes." sonrió Irise irónicamente. "No eres muy sociable, pero es irónico, teniendo la inmortalidad uno puede vivir tanto tiempo… Y, sin embargo, otros tan poco, ella tiene un tiempo limitado, porque ello le ira consumiendo lentamente hasta que ya no pueda ser quien es y solo será un simple ghoul."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, y no te preocupes por ello, me encargaré de que no ocurra."

"Me empieza a caer bien." comentó Chachazero, mirando a Irise.

"Chachazero, a ti todo lo malvado te cae bien." señaló Chachamaru.

"Está bien, empecemos de una vez." la miró Evangeline fríamente.

"Como quieras, voy a disfrutar de esto." respondió Irise lamiéndose los labios, lascivamente. "Evangelio Oscuro."

"Es una pervertida en potencia." añadió Chachazero.

/Grace of Destiny/

"Es aquí." dijo Leona llegando al lugar donde estaba el árbol de mundo.

"Por fin has venido." se escuchó una voz.

"Airon…" murmuró Leona, mirándole seriamente mientras se acercaba a ella. "¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?"

"Intuición supongo, de todas formas, ¿no viene nadie contigo? No se si pensar que tienes valor o que eres idiota."

"Piensa lo que quieras."

"Oh, te noto algo cambiada, dime, ¿a que se debe? ¿Es por qué ya has asimilado que no eres más que un experimento que debe obedecerme y ser aniquilado para mi ambición?"

"Mas quisieras, es porque tengo algo por lo que creer."

"Que estupidez, te quedas unos cuantos meses y ya piensas como una idiota, tu nunca podrás ser alguien como ellos, y lo sabes."

"Tampoco esperaba que lo entendieras."

"Bueno, no voy a perder más el tiempo, vamos, atácame, esta vez, será la última."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 36. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	39. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que comenzaron la batalla, varios estudiantes peleaban animados contra los aliados de Airon.

"¡Vamos! ¡No dejaremos que nos venzan!" exclamó un estudiante disparando a los enemigos.

"Si que estas animado." respondió otro estudiante.

"¡Esto es mejor que las clases de siempre!" sonrió ampliamente, mirándole.

"A mí solo me interesa el premio, si lo consigo, adiós a las asignaturas suspendidas." se escuchó a otro estudiante.

"Para eso vas a tener que aguantar, ¿te crees capaz?"

"Je, en mis ratos libres, suelo entretenerme jugando a videojuegos de este estilo."

"No sé yo si esto podríamos compararlo con ello…"

"¿Cómo va vuestra zona?" interrumpió Mana acercándose a ellos.

"¿Eh? Vamos bien, de momento."

"Bien, no bajéis la guardia-"

De repente, uno de los enemigos iba a golpear a uno de los estudiantes, pero Mana le disparó rápidamente en el estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"A eso me refería, no os relajéis."

"Gracias, uh…"

"Mana."

"¡Gracias Mana!"

"Mm… Mm… ¿Haciendo amistades?" sonrió Kaede, acercándose.

"Solo les protejo como nos pidió el profesor Negi, en las batallas no hay sentimientos."

"Que dura eres." sonrió Kaede mientras se preparaba para seguir peleando.

Mientras tanto, en una de las calles, lejos de donde estaban los estudiantes, Evangeline e Irise estaban peleando, la pelea estaba igualada, ninguna de las dos bajaba la guardia.

"¡Me estoy divirtiendo tanto! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" rio Irise maniáticamente mientras intercambiaba golpes con Evangeline.

"Tsk." gruñó Evanegline dándole una mirada de irritación al escuchar su risa sonora, en uno de los golpes, ambas se golpearon la cara con la mano simultáneamente, pero Evangeline fue más rápida y le dio un golpe en el estómago, luego creo un pilar de hielo y se lo lanzó a Irise haciendo que saliera disparada hacia un edificio, una explosión seguida de una cortina de humo se produjo al instante, Evangeline descendió al suelo ya que estaban peleando en el aire, Irise aún no salía de los escombros que había generado su choque contra el edificio.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí por más tiempo? No intentes hacerme creer que eso fue suficiente como para liquidarte, no insultes mi inteligencia." dijo Evangeline acercándose lentamente hacia donde ella se había impactado, el polvo de los escombros desapareció por una brisa de aire, y se vio a Irise saliendo de entre el polvo sin un rasguño, sonriendo.

"Bueno, desde un principio, no pensé que fueras a hacerlo, ¿seguimos?" sonrió Irise levantándose, ambas se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, intercambiando golpes, mientras desaparecían y aparecían en milésimas de segundos, grandes impactos de luz se podían ver en el cielo, resonando cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior en el lugar.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Mas rápido!" exclamó Irise sin detenerse, no importaba cuanta sangre derramaran, se evaporaba antes de siquiera alcanzar el suelo, y cuando se evaporaba se regeneraba, al final no había daños, incluso si el cuerpo se reducía en pequeños pedazos, regresaba como era antes, en uno de los choques, Evangeline intentó darle un golpe, pero Irise reaccionó deteniéndolo con la mano.

"Ah. ~ Ah. ~ Ah. ~" sonrió Irise en negación con aire de suficiencia e inmediatamente le dio una patada en el estómago a Evangeline haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre, rápidamente la golpeó de nuevo en el rostro alejándola, entonces creo varias flechas de aire alrededor de ella y las envió hacia ella.

"¡Baila para mí!" rio Irise, Evangeline se vio obligada a esquivar una, y otra, y otra, y otra y así repetidamente.

"Tú, pequeña mocosa-" murmuró Evangeline con una expresión molesta. "_¡__Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!_" exclamó lanzándole un torbellino de hielo y oscuridad haciendo que desaparecieran las flechas y fuera el ataque directo a Irise, pero ella lo esquivó rápidamente volando hacia un lado, de repente, en cuestión de milisegundos, Evangeline apareció delante de ella y la golpeó con el puño atravesando su defensa, dándole en su rostro e inmediatamente le dio una patada en el estómago lanzándola hacia la ciudad mientras atravesaba varios edificios, de nuevo se formó una explosión seguida de una cortina de humo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Entretenme más!" sonrió Irise lamiéndose los labios mientras salía de los escombros.

"Que eres, ¿masoquista?" la miró Evangeline seriamente con las manos en la cintura, alzando una ceja.

"Hmph." dijo Irise lanzándose de nuevo hacia ella, chocaron una con la otra, soltando un chispazo al hacerlo, entonces desaparecieron de lugar en lugar mientras luchaban para ganar la ventaja sobre la otra, en uno de los golpes, Irise bloqueó una patada de Evangeline, le agarró la pierna y la golpeó con fuerza contra un edificio lanzándole seguidamente una ráfaga de aire.

"Oh, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?" rio Irise desde el aire, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

"Ama." dijo Chachamaru quien había estado observándoles con Chachazero.

"Quédate ahí, Chachamaru." ordenó Evangeline mientras se levantaba del suelo, apartando los escombros de ella. "Está bien, ya tuve suficiente de esto… _Emissa stagnet, ice majesty of thosuand years_." pronunció Evangeline mientras una energía en forma de esfera aparecía en la palma de su mano. "_Chiha yabaru ikazuchi, ¡complexio!_" exclamó, cerró su mano aplastando la esfera, rompiéndola en pedazos, al hacerlo, se congeló gran parte del lugar donde estaban. "_Pro armatione, queen of ice_." terminó de decir el hechizo, ahora todo su cuerpo resplandecía por una luz blanca azulada y tenía algunos picos de hielo que sobresalían desde la espalda.

"Es la magia erebea del ama, ke, ke, ke."

"Sorprendente, ¿no hace un poco de frio aquí?" ironizo Irise dándole una sonrisa.

"Vas a sentir mucho más que eso, voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de una vez." dijo Evangeline dándole una sonrisa malévola, levantó el brazo y aparecieron varios picos de hielo del suelo donde estaba Irise, quien saltó para esquivarlos y fue hacia Evangeline, pero la detuvo golpeándola, haciendo que se detuviera en seco, escupiendo, y de una veloz patada, la mando hacia la pared de un edificio, haciendo un agujero por el impacto.

"Todo dentro de esta esfera de hielo está bajo mi control." sonrió Evangeline. "¡_Jaculatio Grandinis_!" exclamó creando cientos de monstruosas estalagmitas de hielo a su alrededor, inmediatamente las lanzó hacia Irise, quien intentaba esquivarlas rápidamente, sin previo aviso, Evangeline apareció delante de ella y uso la Ensis Exsequens cortándole un brazo, Irise, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de volver a alcanzarla de nuevo, se alejó rápidamente aterrizando en la cubierta de un edificio.

"¡_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans_!" exclamó Evangeline enviándole dieciséis tornados de oscuridad y hielo, sin dejarle un respiro.

"¡_Flearis deflectio_!" exclamó Irise creando varios escudos a su alrededor, los tornados impactaron contra sus escudos, defendiéndola.

"Parece ser que las tornas han cambiado." sonrió Evangeline curvando sus labios en una mueca de desdén, sin embargo, Irise sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y su cuerpo se dispersó en una bandada de murciélagos yendo rápidamente hacia Evangeline, reapareciendo detrás de ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" sonrió Irise cruelmente. "¡Estas desprotegida!" exclamó victoriosa atravesándola con su mano el pecho, de repente, el cuerpo de Evangeline se rompió en pedazos de hielo.

"Que-" parpadeó Irise, entonces notó que algo la había atravesado el pecho, quitándole el corazón.

"Solo era una distracción." se escuchó fríamente la voz de Evangeline detrás de ella, quien inmediatamente cerró la mano, destrozando el corazón de Irise en pedazos.

"¡Ahg!" exclamó Irise escupiendo sangre, cayendo al suelo desde el aire.

"Te confiaste demasiado y eso ha sido tu perdición." dijo Evangeline descendiendo mientras la magia erebea iba desapareciendo e iba hacia Irise.

"Te va a costar regenerarte de esta, ¿qué quieres que sea lo siguiente, mm?" preguntó Evangeline señalándola con la Ensis Exsequens.

"Supongo que me dejé llevar… Bueno, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto…" rio Irise débilmente, hubo un silencio antes de que ella hablara de nuevo. "Admito mi derrota… Me retiraré… Por cierto, me preocuparía por tu discípula… Ese tipo tiene algo planeado…" sonrió levemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Adiós, Evangelio Oscuro …" dijo con una mirada fría, una expresión entretenida, y una risa espectral.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Evangeline, pero Irise desapareció sin dejar rastro. "Tsk."

"Ama, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó Chachamaru yendo hacia ella.

"Sí, no tienes que preocuparte, vayamos hacia donde está la niña."

"Entendido."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 37.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado, si es así, dejen review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Cualquier duda de la historia, pueden decirme. **

**También, gracias por los review que he recibido :)**


	40. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Minutos atrás mientras Irise y Evangeline estaban peleando.

"Tsk, es más difícil de lo que parecía." gruñó Asuna mientras Raisel les atacaba lanzándoles hechizos de aire.

"No sabíamos que lo que bebió le haría poder copiar nuestros ataques y multiplicar su poder." dijo Setsuna bloqueando las ráfagas de aire con la espada.

"Por lo menos no se transformó en algo raro…" susurró Asuna. "¡Negi! ¿se te ocurre algo?"

"Estoy pensando en ello, Asuna."

"Puede que seáis más resistentes de lo que pensé, pero no aguantareis demasiado… "_Shinmeiryuu Ougi... ¡Zanganken_!" gritó Raisel, desde la espada de aire que había creado, salió una onda de Ki cortante hacia ellos.

"¡Eh! ¡Eso es de Setsuna!" exclamó Asuna nerviosa, con una expresión de enfado mientras Setsuna lo desviaba con su espada.

"¡Vamos! Podéis hacerlo, ¡atacarle!" exclamó Chamo escondido detrás de una roca.

"_¡__Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!" _exclamó Negi lanzando varias flechas eléctricas hacia Raisel.

"Deflexio." dijo Raisel haciendo un escudo defensivo de viento delante de ella, las flechas impactaron en el escudo, defendiéndola, Setsuna rápidamente fue hacia ella para golpearle con la espada.

"_Zanganken_." murmuró Raisel lanzándole de nuevo la onda de Ki, Setsuna lo bloqueó con la espada, retrocediendo varios metros por el golpe.

"¡Estas bien, Set chan!" exclamó Konoka preocupada.

"Sí."

"_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis._" dijo Raisel lanzando varias flechas eléctricas hacia Asuna, quien las bloqueó con la espada.

"¿Las anuló?" se preguntó extrañada Raisel.

"Asuna, Setsuna, ¡seguir atacándole!" exclamó Negi, Setsuna usó su carta pactio.

"¡_Shika Shishikuro_!" exclamó Setsuna creando a su alrededor dieciséis espadas y las envió hacia Raisel.

"_Deflexio_." Raisel creó el escudo de viento de nuevo e inmediatamente le lanzó el mismo ataque que Setsuna haciendo que las espadas chocaran entre ellas, causando una explosión seguida de una cortina de humo, antes de que se disipara, Asuna rápidamente fue hacia Raisel.

"Tsk, ¡_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!_" exclamó Raisel, lanzándole las flechas eléctricas, pero Asuna las iba anulando con la espada abriéndose camino en dirección a donde estaba Raisel, quien saltó para esquivar a Asuna.

"¡_Lovis Tempestas Fulguriens_!" se escuchó a Negi lanzando un hechizo parecido a un tornado en horizontal de viento y rayo, Raisel intentó hacer lo mismo que Asuna para bloquearlo, pero no pudo hacerlo y el ataque le dio de lleno, haciendo que cayera al suelo herida.

"¡Funciono!" exclamo Chamo.

"Por qué-" murmuró Raisel.

"¡La cancelación mágica no se puede copiar, se aprende! ¡Recuerda eso!" la miró Asuna seriamente, señalándola con el dedo índice, entonces Raisel empezó a reírse.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" preguntó Asuna, alzando una ceja, confundida.

"Matadme."

"¿Qué?"

"No tengo intención de vivir."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"He perdido… El efecto de esa pócima se ha ido y estoy en un estado lamentable, no está permitida la derrota… por eso, matadme."

"No vamos a hacer eso, ¿quién dice que no está permitido perder? Al contrario, ello te hace levantarte y ser más fuerte la próxima vez."

"¿Eso lo has sacado de alguna película?" la miró Chamo, ahora encima del hombro de Negi.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No!" exclamó Asuna, mirando a Chamo con una expresión molesta.

"Asuna…" sonrió Negi nervioso.

"Idiotas, puedo volver."

"¿Por qué te uniste a él?" preguntó Konoka de repente.

"¿Qué? No lo sé… Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Supongo que debió ser cuando era un simple humano estúpido… Antes de que se obsesionara con la inmortalidad… Pensé que en algún momento volvería a ser como era… Pero…"

"Raisel…"

"Está bien, puedes venir las veces que quieras, estaremos preparados." sonrió Asuna tendiéndole la mano.

"Hmph… Que raros sois…" suspiró Raisel, pero antes de que le diera la mano algo fue hacia ella.

"¡Cuidado!" advirtió Setsuna.

"¡Raisel!" exclamó Asuna viendo que algo la había atravesado.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa…?!" exclamó Chamo viendo que parecía una especie de tentáculo.

"Airon…" dijo Raisel con una voz débil, escupiendo sangre. "Al parecer no voy a poder visitaros…" sonrió levemente, desapareciendo en cenizas.

Minutos atrás mientras los demás estaban peleando.

"_Tsk, ya debería de haberme echo con ella… No puede ser que en tan poco tiempo se haya vuelto más fuerte que la última vez…_" pensó Airon mientras intercambiaban golpes.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No decías que acabarías rápido?" preguntó Leona golpeándole sin descanso, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

"No te lo creas demasiado, mocosa." gruñó Airon, en uno de los golpes, detuvo la pierna derecha de Leona, sujetándola con fuerza del tobillo mientras se disponía a darle un puñetazo, pero Leona colocó una mano en la cabeza de él, usándolo como impulso para levantarse un poco y esquivarlo, dándole una patada con su pierna libre, y así, soltarse, lo envió varios metros contra un edificio.

"Tú…" la miró Airon seriamente. "¡_Ignis Flare_!" exclamó Airon lanzándole varias llamaradas de fuego, Leona las iba esquivando y agachándose, saltando de un lado a otro. "_¡Whirlwind Aqua!" _exclamólanzándole un torbellino de agua.

"_Freeze Arrow_." dijo Leona creando varias flechas de hielo, las lanzó hacia el agua congelándola, después chasqueo los dedos e hizo que el hielo que se había formado se rompiera formándose varios picos, entonces fueron hacia Airon que rápidamente, los iba esquivando.

"¡_Air Gust_!" exclamó Airon, creando ráfagas de viento, enviándolas hacia Leona, quien hizo aparecer una espada de hielo y empezó a ir hacia él mientras desviaba las ráfagas de aire con la espada. "¡_Fire Ball_!" exclamó lanzándole una esfera de fuego, Leona saltó rápidamente esquivándola y apareció delante de él dándole un puñetazo, Airon lo bloqueó con el brazo, y antes de que Leona fuera a darle con la espada, la esquivó saltando hacia atrás y se lanzaron de nuevo chocándose e intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, en uno de ellos, Airon golpeó a Leona en el estómago lanzándola contra uno de los edificios, pero antes de que chocara, Leona se dio la vuelta rápidamente impulsándose con sus pies en la pared, se abalanzó hacia Airon golpeándole en la cara lanzándole hacia un edificio el cual se desmoronó y le cayó encima, Leona se limpió un rastro de sangre que corría desde sus labios hasta la barbilla y se puso en guardia mientras Airon salía de los escombros.

"No puedes haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo." gruñó Airon mirándola fijamente.

"Mientras tú estabas haciendo el vago, yo estaba entrenándome sin descanso."

"_Aun así es demasiado extraño_…" pensó Airon. "¿Piensas que porque entrenes y te hagas más fuerte vas a poder vivir? Deberías simplemente rendirte de una vez y aceptar tu destino."

"¿Mi destino? ¿Y cuál se supone que es? ¿Dejar que me mates para tu objetivo estúpido?"

"Aunque no fuera así, morirías igual."

"Encontraré alguna forma de que no sea así."

"Tan testaruda como Rachel."

"¡No la nombres!" exclamó Leona molesta, se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Airon.

"En serio, ¿crees que a Rachel le importabas? No sabes nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No te culpo por ello, ya que seguramente debió borrarte los recuerdos."

"¿Qué?"

"Te voy a contar algo que, seguro te interesa, ella trabajó para mí, me ayudaba con los experimentos, estuvo bastante tiempo haciéndolo, hasta que, le asigné la tarea de encargarse de ti, pero se escapó llevándote con ella y la razón por lo que no lo recuerdas es porque borró ello de tu memoria."

"¡Crees que voy a creerte!"

"Antes de que la matara, ¿qué piensas que quería decirte?"

"Tú…"

"Es la verdad, debió pensar que, si escapaba, podría usarte como yo quería hacerlo, seguramente de que, si no la hubiese encontrado, hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo contigo."

"Aunque sea verdad lo que dices, no me hubiera utilizado, ella no era igual que tú."

"¿A no? Hizo experimentos, mató a gente, ¿no somos iguales?"

"Puede que hiciera lo que dices… Pero el tiempo que estuve con ella fue suficiente para saber que deseaba vivir una vida tranquila."

"Que estupidez, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir? No solo Rachel, todos acaban muriendo, no crees que es suficiente."

"¡Acaban muriendo porque los vas matando desgraciado! Pero esta vez será distinto, sé que, aunque te matara, ello no solucionaría nada, ni Rachel volvería, pero, podré evitar que haya más víctimas."

"Y cuando lo hagas, ¿qué harás? ¿Todo esto es porque estás en este lugar, no? Te has encariñado con los estudiantes de aquí, o más bien, con el Evangelio Oscuro."

"Eso no te importa."

"Estuviste con Rachel, pero ella murió, desde entonces has estado sola, yendo de un lado a otro peleando, preguntándote porqué, pero, después de tanto tiempo, llegaste aquí, y cuando pensaste que todo había acabado, el Evangelio Oscuro te salvó antes de que te llevara, y entonces empezaste a creer que tenías a alguien… ¿Crees que te tiene algún aprecio? Los vampiros no son como piensas, ellos solo piensan en ellos mismos y ven a los humanos como seres inferiores, solo son comida, no eres más que eso… Acabará cansándose de ti y te matará cuando ya no le seas útil, ¿por qué se molestaría en estar con alguien como tú? Solo eres un simple humano, por no decir la desmesurada diferencia de poder que hay… Simplemente niegas lo evidente."

"Puede que tengas razón, no se demasiado sobre vampiros y es cierto que desde entonces no he tenido ningún sitio donde ir, hasta que vine aquí y entonces la conocí, al principio lo negaba y no quería admitirlo, pero era porque en realidad tenía miedo de perderla, y si ello ocurría, mi vida ya no tendría sentido, pero, al final comprendí que no podía seguir pensando de esa manera, por esa razón, decidí estar a su lado, aunque sea más fuerte que yo, me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría de entrenar y hacerme más fuerte para que el día que necesite ayuda, pueda estar para protegerla… De todas formas, no me importa lo que digas, tú no la conoces, yo confió en ella y si un día decide matarme, que así sea, mi vida es suya porque no podría imaginarme un mundo sin ella."

"Te equivocas tu vida es mía, desde el momento en que te llevé a la organización que cree." puntualizó Airon, yendo hacia ella, saltó rápidamente para darle una patada en el aire, pero leona se lo bloqueó con el codo, e intentó darle un golpe en la barbilla, Airon le sujetó el puño y la golpeó en la frente con la cabeza haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, inmediatamente, la golpeó varias veces en el estómago, y la alejó dándole una patada, enviándola a través de varios edificios hasta que se detuvo en uno de ellos, quedando debajo de los escombros.

"Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de ir terminando." sonrió Airon mientras iba acercándose, de repente, una fuerte explosión mando a volar los escombros que habían encima de Leona, mostrándola con ráfagas oscuras a su alrededor.

"_Eh_… lo mismo pienso." dijo Leona con una voz oscura mientras sujetaba la espada de su carta de pactio.

"Tú… Tsk." gruñó Airon, lanzándole rápidamente cuchillas de fuego, así creando una explosión, seguida de una cortina de humo, súbitamente Leona apareció en un instante delante de él cogiéndole del rostro, y lo arrastró rápidamente contra varias paredes de diferentes edificios hasta que lo soltó lanzándolo contra el suelo, segundos después, Airon se levantó dándole una mirada molesta.

"¡Voy a acabar con esto!" exclamó Airon furioso mientras Leona lo miraba sin inmutarse, entonces su cuerpo empezó a rodearse de fuego haciendo que el suelo empezara a quemarse. "¡_Gea Fire Spiral Thunder_!" exclamó lanzándole una espiral de fuego y rayo en forma de tornado, las llamas salieron en espiral, quemando todo a su paso, un aura azul y oscura rodeó a Leona, hizo aparecer una espada de hielo y la junto con la otra en forma de X, movió las espadas hacia delante de tal forma que hizo que de ellas saliera un dragón oscuro de hielo el cual chocó contra el tornado de Airon, parecían estar parejos en poder hasta que el ataque de Leona se abrió camino haciendo retroceder el tornado de Airon hasta alcanzarle, creando una gran explosión, segundos después, el humo se dispersó completamente dejando ver a Airon herido.

"Bueno, al parecer, lo estas llevando bien." se escuchó una voz, Leona alzó la mirada al cielo y vio a Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Maestra… ¿Qué haces aquí? No estabas con-"

"¿Aquella mujer insufrible? No te preocupes, me encargué de ella." respondió Evangeline mientras descendía al suelo.

"En realidad, ha venido porque estaba preocupada por ti."

"Chachazero, no digas estupideces."

Leona se sonrojó al recordar lo que Irise le había dicho y apartó la mirada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" la miró Evangeline, alzando una ceja.

"Nada." respondió Leona rápidamente.

"Está bien… Lo has conseguido, te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensé." rio Airon con veneno en su voz, levantándose. "¡Pero esto no acaba aquí!" exclamó elevándose hacia el cielo. "Ya no me importa conseguirla… Empezaré de cero, ¡pero antes voy a deshacerme de ti y de todo este estúpido lugar!" exclamó levantando el brazo creando una esfera oscura entonces unos tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo y fueron hacia todos los que habían venido con él atravesándolos y absorbiendo su energía, repentinamente la esfera se hizo más intensa e iba aumentando por segundos.

"Ahora sí que tenemos un problema, ke, ke, ke."

"¡Airon!" exclamó Leona mirándole con exasperación. "¡Esto es entre tu y yo!"

"Lo era."

"¡Leona!" se escuchó la voz de Asuna quien iba hacia ella con los demás. "¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"Planea destruir Mahora…" respondió Leona, mirándola.

"¡Eh!"

"¡Os advierto de que, si intentáis atacarme, la esfera absorberá vuestra magia haciéndose mayor!"

"_Debe de haber alguna forma…_" pensó Negi, mirándolo seriamente.

"La que se ha liado en un momento, ke, ke, ke."

"Genial, voy a tener que vivir en un montón de escombros porque no puedo salir de aquí." suspiró Evangeline con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!" exclamó Asuna.

"Será divertido, ke, ke, ke."

"Tsk, no, no tendrá nada de divertido."

"¡Tú! ¡Por qué mataste a los tuyos! ¡No eran tus compañeros!" exclamó Asuna molesta, mirando a Airon.

"Idiota, como si me hubieran importado en algún momento, pero no te preocupes, iras con ellos pronto, ¡no quedará nadie!"

"_Si no le hubiera dejado… No habría pasado esto…_" pensó Leona, agachando la mirada viendo su espada. "… _¡Esta vez no pasara lo mismo! ..._" pensó, agarrando la espada con fuerza.

"¿En serio no hay nada que se pueda hacer?" preguntó Konoka preocupada, mirándolos.

"¡Airon! ¡Piensas que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras por segunda vez!" exclamó Leona mirándole seriamente.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Airon riendo, seguidamente, Leona se clavó la espada en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

"¡¿Leona?!" exclamó Asuna mirándola.

"¡Idiota!" la miró Evangeline seriamente. "No vas a-"

"Lo siento…" dijo Leona dándole una mirada dolida. "¡Espada, toma mi sangre!" exclamó, un aura oscura empezó a rodearla mientras la espada brillaba con un intenso color rojizo, las pupilas ahora eran rendijas y la esclerótica y el iris eran de color rojizo, le salieron colmillos, y unas alas de color negro en las que parecían ser como las de un murciélago, segundos después, se retiró la espada del estómago y fue hacia Airon.

"¡Leona!"

"Tú… ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez en este estúpido lugar con todos!" gritó Airon lanzándole la esfera oscura, el ataque alcanzó a Leona, pero terminó fusionándose con su oscuridad y fue hacia Airon, cuando lo alcanzó, se formó un gran estallido en el cielo.

Días después de lo sucedido, Mahora regresaba de nuevo a la normalidad.

"¡Asuna, llegaremos tarde!" exclamó Konoka mirándola desde la puerta del dormitorio.

"¡Ya voy!" respondió Asuna cogiendo el maletín de estudio. "¡Negi! ¡Nos vamos adelantando!"

"Está bien, Asuna, tengo que hacer unas cosas, luego nos vemos." respondió Negi mientras Asuna y Konoka dejaron el dormitorio para ir a la escuela.

"¿Seguro de que estáis bien?" preguntó Chamo, mirándole desde la mesa.

"Es algo que no pensamos que pasaría, aun me arrepiento de no haberlo impedido… Seguro que las demás piensan igual…" respondió Negi mirando a través de la ventana con una expresión de tristeza.

"Pronto iremos al mundo mágico, debemos estar preparados, esperamos que no tengamos demasiados problemas." dijo Chamo mirándolo preocupado.

"Ama… ¿No va a ir a clase hoy?" preguntó Chachamaru mirando a Evangeline quien estaba sentada en el bordillo de la ventana de su habitación, mirando el cielo.

"No, iré más tarde."

"Como quiera." asintió Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia, entonces salió de la habitación.

"Parece que no le afecta la muerte de la mocosa, pero seguro que es lo contrario." dijo Chachazero encima de la cabeza de Chachamaru. "Ni siquiera quedó el cuerpo."

"Chachazero, es mejor no hablar de ello estos días, no creo que pueda defenderte."

"Bueno, lo intentaré, ke, ke, ke y la pobre chica murió virgen al final."

"Chachazero…" suspiró Chachamaru.

"Idiota." dijo Evangeline mirando la carta que tenia del pactio que hizo con Leona.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y así terminó la historia, gracias por leerla hasta el final y los reviews que me escribisteis, me dieron ánimos para seguir, quizás estéis pensando algo como, 'en serio termina así…' No, lo continuaré, pero en UQ Holder, (UQ Holder es la continuación de Negima pero años después) la historia no la pondré en Negima ya que aunque**** sea la continuación, UQ Holder tiene su sección, por lo que la pondré allí, el primer capítulo lo subiré el fin de semana, una vez más, gracias y nos vemos en la continuación de la siguiente historia :) Si teneis alguna duda, podeis preguntarme por PM.  
**


End file.
